Breaking the Impossible
by Emmelie Cullen
Summary: They told her it was impossible to live forever. She did. Impossible to find love that lasts for an eternity. She did. They told her it was impossible for a vampire to have a baby too... Rosalie Hale is about to make the impossible the extraordinary.
1. Volturi

_**Hey you guys hope you like this story. I've been working hard on this one for a while....**_

**_Reviews are loooved. Feedback is appreciated greatly._**

**_Thanks you guys hope you enjoy._**

**_disclaimer: I do not own twilight..._**

* * *

_Carlisle, _

_The Volturi demands that you along with your entire family congregate in Volterra, Italy in two days. We have recently discovered something that might just be of use to your coven. Do not worry, the terms on which we meet are much more peaceful. _

_With Respect,_

_Aro_

Carlisle read the letter aloud to us. The family exchanged worried glances. Renesmee, who looked to be about twelve years old now, whimpered and placed her palm to Edward's cheek, showing him a memory of the last time we'd seen the Volturi. The time they'd wanted to kill us all.

"No Nessie, the Volturi doesn't want to hurt us." Edward comforted.

"They just want to have a _tea party_ that's what." Emmett laughed sarcastically. The room sighed and rolled their eyes. Leave it to Emmett to joke about the choice of life or death. But, that's why I loved him, he was the lighthearted childish spirit that loomed over the family and made me smile even when I didn't think I could. I was content when the love of my entire existence put an arm around me. I nestled closer into his side and he kissed my forehead. I smiled up to meet his perfect amber golden eyes.

"Alice?" Carlisle wanted clarification from my sister who can see the future. Alice took a deep breath and closed her eyes. For a long moment it was silent.

"What do you see?" Jasper whispered winding his fingers through Alice's. Alice shook her head.

"The Volturi give us… A …. needle and the bright red fluid drained out of the shot quickly…. then I saw Esme… No… now its… its…Rosalie?!" She seemed shocked. Her mind was still in her vision. Her eyes were far away and vacant. It must have been still changing. The future wasn't decided yet. "Rose is different, but I can't… I don't know how. And now… a white room. In the bright white room something is laughing. The new _thing_ is happy." Alice shook her head to shake the vision away. I noticed I'd clung tightly to Emmett while I was listening. _Me?_ She saw me.

"Ooookay. What does it mean though Al?" Emmett asked and twirled one of my golden curls around his fingers absentmindedly. I was still trying to make sense of the bizarre vision. It had to mean something…

"I don't know. But, I don't think the Volturi means us any harm." Alice said certainly. "Your call Carlisle. But, let me tell you, there is this new designer that has his place in Venice, so while we're in Italy, we might as well take the shopping advantages." Alice smiled to me. I grinned back. It would be an amazing chance to get some shopping done. I so needed some new clothes.

"I don't think there would be any harm in paying the Volturi a tiny visit." Carlisle said looking around the room to see if anyone objected.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Bella asked timidly.

"I see no reason for a malicious intent. Everyone will be perfectly safe." Edward told her and stroked her cheek.

"What about Rose?" Emmett objected. One of the many things I love about him is that he protected me. It probably was just a silly vision, yet he still wanted to protect me. I trailed my fingers along his perfectly sculpted right arm and he pulled me tighter to him.

"The vision could have just been a collection of random events. I don't think it really means anything Emmett." Esme comforted. The rest of the family nodded.

"All right. Let's get packing then. Alice, check on the weather would you?" Carlisle asked quickly as we all dispersed to pack all of our things. Alice closed her eyes shut again and looked at the weather for the extent of our stay.

"Sunny the day we return back to America. That's in exactly one week. That's it…" Alice smiled. "Rosalie, I want to borrow your Prada sunglasses. I'm going to buy he cutest hat in Italy that will match them perfectly." She grinned as she followed Emmett and me upstairs to our room.

"Sure Alice. If I can borrow your Burberry scarf." I said and stepped into my enormous walk in closet. There were two closets in mine and Emmett's room that had a door in the very back that connected them. My closet alone was probably bigger than Bella and Edward's entire cottage. It was like a mini mall. It had pale white carpet and a high ceiling with a gold and diamond chandelier hanging from the top. There was a rotating rack of my endless clothes on the back wall. There was a pale latte brown colored futon in front so I could sit and watch my clothes like a movie while I picked out something to wear. I had a large wardrobe cabinet full of handbags and purses only the latest season of course. Accessories had drawer shelves organized by color and formality of course. Jewelry had its own section of the wall where it was as well organized y color. There were roses painted on everything too. I had my sunglasses in a section to itself organized alphabetically by designer. "M-N-O-P! Aha here they are." I said taking out a pair of big brown sunglasses. Alice smiled.

"Thanks Rose!" She said.

"Here. These shoes would match too." I said. I opened the glass double doors of the huge shoe closet that I had begged Emmett to build for me two months ago, because I didn't have enough room for all my shoes. A girl can never have too many shoes you know. I threw her some Steve Madden brown gladiator styled heels that buckled up to her ankles. It was a wonder that Alice, Esme, Bella, and I were all close to the same shoe size. I was thankful for that.

"Thanks a lot. I'll be right back with the scarf, and I'll bring you my new earrings okay?" She said flitting out the door.

"Oh and Alice, could you so bring me those new Prada shoes you got yesterday. They'd look stunning on me don't you think?" Emmett appeared at the door from his closet to mine and smiled widely.

"Uh no. Please don't give me that mental picture." Alice wrinkled her nose and laughed. Emmett rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Come on Rose. We've got to pack." Emmett urged. I groaned, he knew how much I hated packing.

"Will you do it for me?" I pouted out my bottom lip in pleading.

"Okay." He shrugged. Wow. That was easier than I thought.

"Oh no. What do you want?" I teased him.

"I can't do something nice for my wife without being interrogated?! What kind of a sick twisted world is this?" He gasped theatrically over doing the acting. I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Em?" I urged. He went over to the place where I kept my entire luggage stock and pulled out my biggest Louis Vuitton suitcase. He unzipped it wordlessly. He started humming a song I'd never heard before as he grabbed an old t-shirt and a pair of his old sweatpants that I'd adopted as mine that I used only when I was going to tune up the cars. They were both covered in permanent grease stains. He threw them in the suitcase and closed it.

"Done." He smiled innocently. I sighed loudly.

"I should have known." I narrowed my eyes. I grabbed my remote for my turning rack of clothes and pressed the on button. I sat on the futon trying to decide the perfect outfits.

"That one." He said looking up from where he was packing his things. I pressed the stop button and smiled. It was a plain black strapless Roberto Cavalli cocktail dress. The fabric clung to my skin tightly accenting my flawless figure and the short hem came just to my mid thigh showing off my long legs. It was truly a beautiful dress. Plain and simple, but still breath taking. I'd never worn it before. With a diamond choker and my hair pulled up in an elegant bun with those new Prada heels and… I rolled my eyes.

"You don't wear _formal_ cocktail dresses on a _casual_ trip to see the Volturi Emmett." I smiled. He nodded.

"I know." He grinned widely.

"So, I'm saying I can't wear this darling." I cooed like I was trying to explain it to a baby.

"So _I'm_ saying you might be going some where fancy with this really really handsome guy one night in Italy; so you might want to bring this dress. But don't take my advice… It's just a wild guess." He winked.

"A handsome guy wants to take me around Italy? Wow. That's an interesting theory Emmett." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. "This really wonderful girl wants to tell this devastatingly handsome guy that she accepts his invitation." I kissed him on the cheek. "Now please stop distracting me. I need to pack." I told him taking the black dress off the hanger and throwing it to Emmett who put it in the suitcase. I opened another suitcase and threw in the shoes to match.

"A whole suitcase for _shoes_?" Emmett asked appalled. I nodded and rolled my eyes like that was a seriously stupid question. "Fine. Fine. That's fine." He said putting his hands up in surrender. I smiled and continued on my packing with the same routine, I would throw the clothes to Em; and I would pack shoes and accessories in the other suitcase.

"Plane leaves tomorrow at five a.m!" Alice called for the family to hear. Emmett and I hurriedly finished our packing at our quickest vampire speed and looked at the three huge suitcases that we'd managed to get everything packed into. We decided we should go hunting before the trip so the entire family met for 'dinner.' We all had snagged a few elk and deer each. All of us satisfied. Except the men of course…

"Dinner is served." Edward smiled taking off in the direction of a large mountain lion's scent. Emmett ran in the opposite direction, smiling and tugging me along behind him. I rolled my eyes when he saw a grizzly bear. He always liked to have a little fun before killing them. I crossed my arms as I waited for him. The bear snarled and stood up on its hind legs standing at least two heads taller than Emmett. He grinned widely and growled back. The grizzly took a swipe at him, and the metallic sound of the bear's claws screeching against Emmett's granite skin made me shiver. I knew he was virtually indestructible now, but every time I saw the bear snarl and try to hurt him, it reminded me of 1935 when he wasn't so indestructible and he was the one with the bottom hand. It was irrational really, the way I still feared for him, when there could be no harm inflicted, but I did. Emmett smiled like a kid on Christmas as the bear took another swipe, the claws screeching against his skin once again. He threw the bear back into a tree and the bear went limp, its spine cracked and Emmett happily sucked it clean. He wiped his mouth with his hand.

"That one was pretty strong. I could almost feel it put up a fight that time." Emmett laughed.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to wrestle with your food?" I joked with him. He rolled his eyes.

"Whoops." He smiled innocently and he gestured to his shirt. Or what was left of it anyway. He took me in his arms and I trailed my hands down his bare chest, and the flat planes of his stomach. The bear's claws had ripped Emmett's shirt that _I'd_ bought him, to shreds. So his beautiful body, perfect in every way, was visible. It was very handsome I might add.

"You never cease to amaze me." I smiled and kissed him quickly on the cheek. He swept me off my feet, carrying me bridal style through the forest. He smiled down to me, as he opened the door and walked into our house.

"Are you two even packed for Italy yet?" Carlisle asked. Emmett pulled his gaze from mine and nodded. He disappeared up the stairs and returned, balancing the heavy looking suitcases on his fingertips. I rolled my eyes my lips spreading into a smile.

"Showoff." Jasper muttered to Emmett as he brought down the suitcases in a conventional way, in his arms. Emmett took a bow then disappeared back up the stairs. I went to Alice's room to get the scarf then returned to mine and Emmett's room.

"Ciao il mio Rosalie." _(Translation: Hello my Rosalie) _Emmett greeted me in Italian as I opened the door. He was lying flat on his back on the bed tossing a football up near the high ceiling and catching it in boredom. He sat up and threw the football to me with blinding speed and I caught it and smiled. He was such a kid sometimes that it made it a little more bearable not being able to have a child of my own. I hopped up onto the bed, sat and folded my legs under me. He propped up on his hands and I decided to get closer in so I crawled so I would be sitting right next to him my head on his shoulder. "Dunque che lei pensa che il Volturi voglia con noi?"_ (Translation: So what do you think the Volturi wants with us?) _He asked and stroked my cheek.

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure why you're speaking Italian either." I smiled.

"Perché andiamo all' Italia!" He laughed. _(Translation: Because we are going to Italy!)_ I kissed his cheek and hopped up off of the bed. Emmett remained lying on his back gazing up at the ceiling. I went to my closet, and he sat up straight. I reached for the lingerie and got exactly what I wanted. I slipped it on quickly, looked at myself in the mirror. Perfect.

"Ciao il mio bell'amante. L'Italia è piacevole, non è? " (Translation: _Hello my handsome love. Italy is nice, isn't it?)_ I murmured seductively and propped open the door with my ultra long legs in thigh high fishnet tights with a garter. I gestured toward my _Italian_ label lingerie and he smiled unbuttoning his shirt and coming closer to me. He kissed the corner of my lips planting random kisses along my jaw and neck as he traced his fingertips from my ankle, up my leg. His lips found mine at last and he cradled my face in his long protective hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck and clutched him closer to me. He picked me up, never breaking the kiss and to the bed. We sunk into the sheets his shirt on the floor as well as his belt. I ran my hands down his bare chest, down the perfect, flat planes of his stomach. He reached for the ribbon on my corset.

"Just hold me." I whispered against his lips; immediately he stopped and wrapped his arms around me simply holding me in the one place I felt safe. His arms. At the most inconvenient time, another of my recently frequent daydreams entered my mind. I was with Emmett of course, but someone else was there too, in my arms was a pale pink blanket and I was gazing down at it in joy. Emmett put his arm around me kissed me sweetly on the cheek and looked down into the blanket in awe, for wrapped in the blanket was the most gorgeous baby girl in the entire world. Her eyes fluttered open. Her beautiful violet blue eyes. My eyes. Emmett cooed at the little angel and she smiled. I had to catch my breath at her smile, for it was Emmett's smile… The baby changed into a grown child running and jumping outside in the sunlight, her thick blonde ringlets bouncing behind her. Her bright eyes and wide smile full of joy made me want to smile back at her, but all these things in the daydream weren't why I was pulled back to reality gasping for breath and clutching to Emmett tightly. It was because the child's skin was glistening, _sparkling_ in the sunlight…


	2. Journey

"Rosalie!" Emmett whispered stroking my cheek. "What's the matter?" He brushed my golden ringlets from my face and kissed my shoulder.

"Emmett, I want a baby." I told him straight forward and hugged tightly to him. He stiffened under me.

"I know." He answered simply and stroked my hair and kissed my forehead trying to distract me I suppose.

"Renesmee's almost teenager now, so we need another baby around here." I started.

"But Rosalie…" He whispered. I knew what he would say so I interrupted.

"Well, I… I've been day dreaming a lot recently, you know and lately I just always see the most _beautiful_ baby girl in the world. She has blonde hair just like me." I told him. "And she has _my_ eyes Emmett. The same violet blue. And… the best part. She has _your_ smile." I laid my head on his shoulder. "I want _our _baby." I whispered and crawled into his lap like a child that had a bad day at school. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You remember what Carlisle said about human babies…" Emmett reminded me tenderly.

"Yes… But." I started.

"Rosalie, there are plenty of children out there that need us to take care of them. We can have twelve of them running around here for all I care. You know I want to make you happy Rosalie, I really do…" He stroked my arm softly. I nestled closer into his side.

"This child though, its skin, it _sparkled_." I whispered.

"So it was a _vampire_?" He asked tenderly trying to play along I presume.

"I don't… know. I think…" I admitted. "I just… I just don't want you to feel _deprived_ because you're with me. At first I thought it was both of us that were… _unable_ to have children, but Edward did. _You,_ Emmett. You could father a child if you weren't with me. It makes me guilty because I can never give to you what Bella gave to Edward…" I wound myself around him and held him tightly to me closing my eyes.

"Rosalie don't you _ever_ say that again." He said pulling away and grabbing my face in his hands forcing my eyes to open and meet his. "I don't care. You have given me more than I could ever ask for. You gave me you. And that's all I could ever want." He said and held me tight to his chest and kissed my hair. I inhaled the scent of him and like a child, began wishing on a star that I could be human again for Emmett. And more selfishly, I wish I could be human again for _me_.

"Come on you guys! We need to get to the airport!" Alice called knocking on every door in the house. Emmett and I got dressed slowly ignoring Alice's constant 'hurry ups'. He was dressed in a black button down and dark jeans. Pure classic handsomeness. I smiled when I noticed we matched. I was wearing a classic Chanel black scoop neck dress with a strand of pearls he'd gotten me in the fifties, my hair was up in a high ponytail like all the models wore, and for my shoes, patent black pumps with red accents on them to add a little spice. I twirled as he admired me. He took my hand and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. We gathered all the suitcases and hurried down the stairs and joined the family in packing the car. The ride to the airport was a short one and thanks to Alice's outstanding planning we didn't have to rush through security and sprint at almost vampire speed to catch our plane. We just simply glided through baggage checking and sat down in our first class seats at our own leisure. Emmett and I sat across from Alice and Jasper. We had gotten the seats that faced each other. Alice and I talked about fashion and shopping, while Jasper and Emmett talked about some football game. After a few hours, the flight attendants came around with sodas and cheap airplane human food while an old movie was being played. Of course it had to be a movie about a baby… It was Father of the Bride part two. I actually went to see this movie in theaters when it came out in 95 with Emmett. I curled up into his side. It was such a cute movie. I loved it. It helped the numerous hours pass quicker and soon we were in Italy.

"Yay! Yay! Italia!" Alice squealed as we finally got all of our luggage and called a taxi to our five star hotel. Emmett and I threw our luggage down in our room and went out onto the balcony to see the view. It was breathtaking. Italy was gorgeous. And oh so romantic. That's apparently what we were both thinking for soon the doors were locked and the window closed and my Italian lingerie was finally put to its purpose.

The next morning, we all met downstairs in order to go see what the Volturi had wanted. I have to admit I was slightly nervous. "Oh Rosalie you look stunning!" Alice smiled. I smiled. I did love my outfit. I had on a tight cream colored corseted top with a keyhole back, a short black flowing party skirt and black ankle strapped high heels. "Emmett you might want to keep a good hold on her. Demetri still has the biggest crush on her. I saw that he's going to try and make a move today. Even after you ripped his arm off that one time back in '68…" Alice laughed. I rolled my eyes and Emmett narrowed his eyes. When Carlisle had brought us to Volterra back in the late sixties to introduce us to the Volturi, Demetri had deliberately provoked Emmett into tearing a piece of his arm off after his touching me. Demetri was like a dog for Christ's sake! He drooled and slobbered all over me clinging to my side like an overly loyal golden retriever.

"You have nothing to worry about. I've waited for a while to get my hands on Demetri." Emmett smiled at the idea.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Carlisle scolded. He raised an eyebrow at Emmett.

"Fine." Emmett muttered.

"Now let's get going." Carlisle said and we all followed him onto the streets. We were met under the clock tower by Demetri and Felix. They had on usual everyday guy attire; apparently wearing cloaks out in public might make them look conspicuous. About time somebody figured that out.

"Ah, Carlisle. How good that you accepted our request." Felix started in a welcoming voice. Emmett still stood three or four inches taller than Felix, but Felix was almost as intimidating in size and brawn.

"Yes, it is quite fortunate that we meet this time on peaceful terms" Demetri smiled his smooth voice quiet. His eyes began scanning our coven. No doubt he was looking for me. I hid behind Emmett.

"Now please follow us." Felix ordered and we all followed him into the entrance of the Volturi's hideout. If that's what they called it. Well, I guess it was more like a castle. It took forever winding down the dark and eerie passageways. Bella and Nessie both clung to Edward. I knew this journey must be difficult for Bella. This was the first time she was making the trip as a vampire. The last time she made this trip, she was scared for Edward's life, and it was all my fault.

Suddenly someone smacked me on the backside in the dark. That was definitely _not_ Emmett. Emmett respected me more than to do something as perverted as that. Oh God, it was the King of perverts himself. Demetri.

"Hey Rosie." Demetri whispered and put his arm around me and smiled a sickeningly smooth smile. I heard a frightening snarl rip from Emmett's throat as he shoved Demetri's arm off of me. He ignored Emmett and put his arm around me again. I shrugged out of it quickly. "Long time no see babe."

"Ew! Don't call me that." I said.

"You prefer Rosie Posie?"

"No."

"Cupcake?"

"Uh no."

"Sweetie Pie?"

"Stop. I'm going to be sick."

"Buttercup?"

"Heck no."

"Sugar?" He smiled in hope. That's what Royce's friends had called me. I gulped.

"No. Please." I whispered. Emmett snarled at Demetri understanding immediately what had upset me. He shoved Demetri, but yet again Demetri continued pursuing me. When would this end? Well, honestly I have to admit I was flattered by the attention.

"Honey Bunch?"

"Shut up."

"I know! What about Angelcake?"

"Ha. You wish."

"You like it?"

"No. Go away."

"Aw you know you love me, babyboo." He cooed. Emmett picked him up off the ground this time hissing at him and slamming him against the brick wall causing a loud booming sound to echo through the room. Renesmee let out a tiny frightened squeal.

"Emmett!" Esme hissed.

"Can we at least get through the door before you kill each other?" Carlisle muttered. Well, we could manage that. The doors were opened shortly and we were lead into the main room where Aro, Caius, and Marcus resided.

* * *

**Ever noticed how Emmett is always obsessed with killing Demetri when they have to fight against the Volturi?**

**Well, I decided that he ought to have a reason. hahaha :]**

**Please review. Feedback is appreciated. :)**


	3. Brave

"Ah! Cullen coven. How astounding to finally see you again." Aro smiled at us. Demetri remained standing close to me. Emmett wound his fingers through mine possessively.

"And you as well Aro." Carlisle greeted with a polite bow of his head. Aro skipped the polite part and embraced Carlisle in a friendly hug.

"Oh dear, is that little Renesmee?!" Aro beamed. Renesmee peeked from around Edward meekly.

"Yes sir." She said in a tiny timid voice.

"Oh you have just grown so terribly quickly! You are quite the beauty now Renesmee." He noted. Renesmee thanked him politely, now seeming a bit more at ease. Bella seemed just as tense as the moment we arrived in Italy.

"It is such a dear pleasure to meet you all again." Aro said. Marcus left the room scowling straight at Emmett and me for some reason. I gulped. Caius followed quickly. Emmett rubbed my arm gently and soothingly. "Alice dear! I am so pleased that you came." He bowed his head politely. "And… Jasper isn't it?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir." Jasper said formally.

"Your gift. What a subtle, yet endearing gift. Might you show me how it works?" Aro asked in anticipation. He seemed so excited to see Jasper's gift work for the first time. Jasper nodded. He sent a wave of calm through the room causing me to lay my head on Emmett's chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. All the rest of us shifted to comfortable positions. Aro smiled widely. "That was phenomenal." He grinned.

"Why thank you sir. It can be useful, but yet still just a small subtle gift." Jasper said smoothly.

"Now don't be modest Jasper. Such a wonderful gift." Aro nodded and turned to Edward and Bella greeting them just the same. The he came to Emmett and I looking at least two heads up to Emmett first then turning to me. "Rosalie, you the striking glorious unmatchable beauty how could I ever forget such an exquisite impression." He smiled and glided over to me with such grace. He took my hand and kissed it. He held onto my hand longer than necessary and I realized he had read my thoughts. Every one that had ever passed through my head. He looked at me curiously and called to Jane. Oh no. Oh no. She was the little sadistic mind torturer. Emmett gently pulled me back protectively. "Ah Emmett, don't worry. No harm will come. I swear to it." Aro chortled lightly. Emmett and I both looked to Edward for reassurance but Edward's eyes were away from us, as if on purpose. Emmett still held onto me tightly. Jane, the little brat returned with a large metal box with a keyhole. She looked at me and I immediately shot my eyes down.

"Yes master." Jane, in that tinkling childish voice of hers said.

"Thank you Jane." Aro said taking the box in his hands, holding it like it was extremely fragile and precious. "This." Aro gestured to the box. "is why we called you here Carlisle." Aro said.

"Aro, what ever could it be?" Carlisle asked, just about as confused as all of us.

"We have recently discovered an antidote." Aro whispered, like it was a secret. My dead heart almost burst out of my chest. An antidote to become human again?!?! I knew I was jumping to conclusions but I couldn't control my joy.

"To vampirism?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow in fascination.

"No." Aro said simply. I should have known. I sunk into Emmett's side, disappointed. "But, do you remember the age of the immortal children?" Aro started.

"Yes." Carlisle answered in confusion.

"We know just how captivating the adorable children can be, but also we are well aware of the dangers as well." Aro continued. "We remember just how many of our kind died for these children. And how much females such as your own Esme and recently discovered Rosalie, are in dyer need of children of their own." Aro continued. My breathing stopped and Emmett's arm tightened around me absentmindedly. "So we have created this." Aro opened the box revealing a long tube of bright red liquid. It was on a long shot, like those at a doctor's office. The thick needle looked different though for some reason I couldn't pinpoint. "This antidote allows the female vampire's body to adjust to carry a tiny _growing _vampire child of their very own." He explained. Emmett's arm dropped from around my waist. My mouth was probably hanging wide open. I felt a hole in my stomach all of a sudden that was begging to be filled with a child. My child! Emmett's child! Our child! The one from my daydreams. I smiled. I felt like I was being tantalized by the most tempting thing in the universe. I kept waiting for Ashton Kutcher to show up and tell me I was being punk'd though. (Alice and I watched that show on sunny days when we had nothing better to do.)

"So Aro, you are suggesting that this tiny simple shot can solve this problem?" Carlisle asked.

"Why yes Carlisle, I understand that the science seems unexplainable, but all we could find out is that when the ancient shot discovered in early medieval Italy is injected into the bloodstream, just as was done for the first vampire transformation, as well as the father's venom which can be done either way…" Aro trailed off apparently talking about the natural way humans conceive children. "Can cause an alteration in the mother's body causing it to be able to house a baby. The first of a new species of growing, changing, varying, modifying, vampires. Why, it would be quite the revolution!" Aro smiled.

"But Aro, how do you know this information could be true?" Carlisle asked trying to keep his glance at Esme and me inconspicuous.

"We have not experimented with it quite yet, but it should be much the same as the usual human pregnancy, only slower and more exaggerated. We thought one of your own might be willing to try and parent the world's first vampire baby." Aro smiled "none of ours are up for it." He muttered the last part under his breath. It was silent for a long moment.

"I'll do it." A brave girl stepped forward, her chin held high, ready to have her dream no matter the costs. The brave girl was me.


	4. Choices

**I want to thank all of my reviewers. I really appreciate the time you guys took to comment and state opinions about my writing. **

**I hope you guys enjoy Chapter Four!**

* * *

"Ah Rosalie. I knew by your thoughts that you would be the one. We'll have to warn you though brave Rosalie, it is sure to be full of pain and suffering if it is just like a magnified version of a human's pregnancy." Aro whispered, closing the ancient metal box and placing it in my hands. I cradled the box in my hands like it was a baby itself. I looked down on it and had the urge to start crying. I didn't hear what Aro had said about pain all I could see was my beautiful child running around, it's violet blue eyes like mine gleaming and its skin sparkling in the sunlight as it began smiling Emmett's smile.

"Now Aro, will my daughter be safe?" Esme asked quietly. "Will she be all right?"

"Will Rosalie live through it? Will the kid kill her like what happened to Bella?!" Emmett asked frantically. Edward and Bella flinched but Emmett paid no mind. He was already jumping ahead of course. He knew he couldn't talk me out of it even if Aro did say it would rekill me, or whatever happens to a vampire. We'd figure that out later, but all I really could think about was our beautiful baby that could now soon be born.

"Emmett, don't agonize over this. Rosalie will be all right. We don't know exactly of course, because we have never tried it, but she will be fine I assure you." Aro tried unsuccessfully to comfort Emmett, as well did I. I squeezed his hand and traced random patterns on his skin with my fingertips but nothing was working. He ripped his hand from mine forcefully stepping forward to Aro. I was shocked he did that…

"So what happens to Rosalie then if it isn't _all right_ like you think? No offense man, but you could be wrong and I don't want to risk it." Emmett clutched me closer to him. Aro chuckled. I pulled away from Emmett in disbelief. He was supposed to be happy for me. We'd wanted this for so long and now he wasn't in for it? I looked to Bella for backup. Bella mouthed the words 'I'll help you. He'll come around. I promise' And she smiled half heartedly. I was grateful to her. I wanted Emmett to pull me into his arms and kiss me in congratulation, like they did in the movies. But well, I guess that could wait until we found out if this works. When I have an undead baby in my stomach, then we can start the celebration. What if it didn't work?! What if it doesn't work?! I immediately began to worry. It had to. It had to work.

"Emmett, Rosalie will come to no harm, I swear it. Rosalie, I do need to speak to you though." Aro said on a more serious note.

"Yes?" I whispered and shrugged out of Emmett's restraining arms and stepped forward. Emmett snarled quietly behind me. He had never been angry with me before. Then again, I never had given him a terribly good reason to be.

"If… If the child… doesn't _grow_, then we have no choice but to… eliminate it." Aro murmured.

"You mean kill it?!" I breathed unable to make my voice any louder than a nearly inaudible whisper.

"You have to agree Rosalie. If the child is born and it does not grow, then you have to turn it over to us." Aro ordered. I clenched my teeth and tightened my grip on the box.

"It _will_ grow." I said stubbornly.

"We just don't want what happens with the immortal children to happen again. If it doesn't grow up Rosalie, then it will become uncontrollable, killing entire cities in one of its temper tantrums." Aro explained. "And therefore the need for destruction of the child as soon as possible is necessary." He nodded.

"I…" I knew I had to agree to be able to have the baby to begin with, I'd figure out something, if it didn't… grow. "I agree to the terms." I whispered.

"Ah good. Rosalie, you are one valiant spirit." Aro said and patted my shoulder. Emmett stepped away from me and I felt empty all of a sudden. I stuck up my nose confidently and stubbornly. "Carlisle, my friend, you as a doctor might want to keep a record of progress and growth in the pregnancy if you will, I seem to find it quite fascinating to be able to witness the new revolution to our world." Aro smiled. I couldn't help but beam at the words. My child would be one of a kind. It would be special, unique, different. It would be mine! I felt like collapsing to my knees and sobbing for joy. "Now go in peace. It's so wonderful to see you all. Rosalie, good luck. Emmett, you… You'll need it probably more than she does. Farewell. " Aro chortled. Emmett smirked and walked as far from me as possible on the way out, his expression to kill.

I felt empty and hollow all of a sudden. He had never been opposed to what I wanted before. I felt like he was suddenly the enemy. No. He wasn't the enemy, but he most definitely wasn't fighting on my side either. I gulped then clenched my teeth. Why couldn't he want what I wanted?! I stared straight ahead, refusing to look at him. It made me just so angry that he'd be so antagonistic. I couldn't believe him! He kept his expression fierce and his eyes staring straight ahead the entire walk back to the streets of Volterra. Emmett was so selfish! Why couldn't he be happy for me now?! I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Rosalie. He's just scared for you, that is all. He loves you and wants to give you everything you want, but doesn't want to watch you self destruct because of that." Edward whispered into my ear. "Believe me. I've been there." Edward half smiled in comfort. I shook his hand off my shoulder.

"Edward, could you talk to him please?" I asked timidly. "Oh an Edward, you might want to bring Jasper with you. Emmett might need to be calmed down." I murmured. Edward chuckled thinking I was joking and headed off in Emmett's direction. I was suddenly attacked by two girls. Alice and Bella. With Renesmee close behind.

"Oh Rosalie!" Alice half squealed, half whispered and embraced me in a tight hug. Her tiny arms loosened from around me and she pulled back examining my broken expression.

"Alice, when is Emmett going to accept the fact that this is what I want and just let me do it?" I asked meekly. Almost afraid of the answer as I saw Emmett shove Edward's hand off his shoulder and turn away from Edward's advice. Alice closed her eyes but Bella and I kept a hold on her hand so we could lead her to the yellow Porshe we'd rented.

"I can't see it. But it should be soon. I promise." Alice smiled, her eyes opening. She patted my arm in comfort, but it did no good. I wanted Emmett… This couldn't last long could it? I gulped, a hollow feeling in my stomach.

"Oh Alice." I gave her a tight one armed hug, keeping the box cradled in my other arm. I turned to Bella. "Bella, I'm going to need your help." I smiled at her.

"Anything Rosalie." She answered apparently surprised.

"Thank you guys so much. I'm so excited." I grinned. I looked over to Emmett, but he wasn't looking to me. He was walking briskly and angrily as far away from me as possible. I shot my eyes down the empty feeling taking over once more. He wouldn't even ride in the same car as me. He took the ride back in Carlisle's. When we returned to the hotel, Carlisle suggested that we all meet in his and Esme's penthouse Presidential Suite. So we all hurried up the elevators. Emmett hadn't even gotten on the same elevator as I did. He pretended he had to go get something out of our room, so he wouldn't have to be trapped with me. I suddenly felt like crying. I wanted him to accept it and twirl me into his arms happily and we could go pick out baby names and decorate the nursery, make baby books, and all the stupid corny cliché first baby stuff. I opened the door to Carlisle and Esme's suite along with Alice, Bella, and Renesmee close behind me to find that Emmett was already there. He must have sprinted up the stairs while we took the elevator. I shot my eyes down away from him and he stepped farther away from me. Apparently he had been talking to Carlisle. Carlisle looked to me in a highly respected way and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Rosalie, this is a big decision that you're making, and we couldn't be any happier for you." Carlisle started. I stiffened, the hollow feeling in my heart causing it to throb painfully. Emmett could be a little happier though. "But you have to think about everything at every angle." Carlisle explained.

"I have." I lied. All I thought about was my beautiful baby girl.

"No you haven't Rosalie. Don't be absurd." Emmett narrowed his eyes and pulled out a chair from the dining table, sitting in it backwards one leg on either side and his elbows propped against the back of it.

"Don't tell me what I have or haven't done Emmett." I snapped at him surprised that I had done so. I had never snapped at him, at least not at this level…

"No you haven't Rosalie! Have you thought about what happens when it gets stronger than you?! Because if this kid thing being a full vampire and all wouldn't it be stronger?! You saw what Nessie did to Bella didn't you? And Nessie was only half a vampire." Emmett argued clenching his fists in frustration.

"Yes. But that doesn't matter. Bella's _here_ isn't she Emmett?" I raised my voice to match his. I was breaking inside. I didn't like yelling at him…

"Rosalie! You aren't understanding! You're not thinking this through. You aren't seeing the big picture!" He threw his hands up in frustration.

"Oh and you're the one to talk. How dare you tell me how to think?! You never think anything through Emmett! You always act without thinking." I was hitting him back harder than I thought. I was a slight bit impressed. He was silent as he scowled at me.

"Rosalie, you heard Aro. You're going to get hurt." He said a bit softer.

"So?" I said like a teenaged brat. I couldn't come up with a better comeback.

"So, I am not going to sit back smiling as I watch the new thing tear you apart from the inside out Rosalie. It's going to break you. When it's growing inside of you, it's going to hit you and kick you hard. It'll hurt you. It'll be stronger than Nessie." He explained quietly.

"Bella was a human. I'm a vampire. I can handle it." I told him.

"I know, but Rose she had to be _saved_. She had to be turned into a vampire to be able to live through it. No one could help you Rose. You couldn't be saved if it took the life from you. I couldn't let it do that to you Rose." He argued his case well. Too well. I was silent for a long time.

"Emmett has a point Rosalie." Carlisle said. "It will be strong and we don't know _just_ how strong." For a while I had forgotten my family was observing mine and Emmett's first ever argument. I had never fought with Emmett before and it hurt to do so…

"I don't care." I whispered.

"But I do." Emmett said standing up from the chair towering over me.

"You're so selfish! Why can't you want what I want?" I did something I had never done in all of my life. I hit Emmett. I slapped him on the cheek, really _really_ hard too. My hand tingled and burned from what I'd just done. Everyone tried to stifle their gasps of pure shock. My entire body started to tremble. I couldn't believe I had hit him. My breathing came short and quick as I closed my fingers into a fist one by one very slowly. Emmett just looked at me, his eyes expressionless. "Emmett. I'm so sorry." I whispered and threw myself into his arms, setting the box over which this fuss was about down on the counter top. He held me in his arms tightly, and I continued my apologies. He was silent as he rocked me like a child.

"I love you Rose, and I don't want anything to happen to you." He whispered so no one else could overhear.

"I'm sorry darling." I whispered again and kissed every bit of him my lips could reach in our close embrace.

"I want you to be happy." He sighed simply giving up the fight it seemed.

"Thank you Emmett." I murmured against his skin. I took a deep breath and pulled away standing erect, with my head held high. "I'm ready." I told Carlisle.

"Rosalie, I do believe we need to talk this through a bit first." Carlisle said nodding. "The needle is made so it is durable enough to penetrate a vampire's skin. It isn't an ordinary shot like I give my patients. There should be quite a bit of pain involved in the injection Rose." Carlisle explained. "Then, along with becoming… _active_." Carlisle nodded to Emmett and me. "The reaction should set off the first vampire child's growth." He explained. "But, even though the science seems impossible, it sounds like it should work." Carlisle said and smiled, he seemed much too fascinated in the simple science of making the first vampire baby in the universe. "So when would you like to try?" Carlisle asked and opened the box and lifting the long, intimidating shot from it. The red liquid inside churning and moving beautifully, yet also mysteriously and menacingly. I shivered. This thing would make my wildest dreams come true. What I've wanted my entire existence was right in front of me. I looked at it for a long time then decided.

"Now." I said and pushed up the sleeve to my jacket to expose the long pale blue veins running up my forearm. Carlisle stepped forward and chuckled tilting my head back gently. My eyes widened in disbelief.

"Your throat Rosalie. It's the most reliable vein. It should spread faster." He explained. Emmett's death grip on me became harder and tighter.

"Fine." I breathed tilting my head back further and closing my eyes. I felt the protective grip on me tighten again and my eyes snapped open. "Wait!" I panted. Carlisle stepped back and raised an eyebrow.

"Darling, it's all right. You don't have to do this." Esme assured me.

"We can leave Rose." Jasper whispered and tugged gently on Alice's arm. Bella, Edward, and Nessie following behind. I could feel my nerves sparking like live wires. This was for real! I almost felt like smiling. I was about to start the first step getting closer to my own child.

"No it's not that." I whispered. I lifted my head and turned to face Emmett. "I want _you_ to do it." I told him. His eyes widened.

"Ha! You're kidding right?" He laughed without humor. His eyes filled with panic.

"No, I want you to do it." I said again and held out my hand for Carlisle to place the shot into it. He handed it to me slowly and I took Emmett's clenched fist and tried to pry his long fingers apart. It wasn't easy. "Please Em." I begged him. I knew I was pushing my luck, but surely later he would give in?

"No Rosalie. I can't." He said fiercely.

"Tonight. Please Emmett. Please." I whispered to him and smiled. He sighed.

"I won't hurt you." He said stubbornly.

"Emmett? Please…." I murmured gently, looking up into his smoldering eyes. "I _want_ _you_ to do it." I begged.

"Rosalie. I. Will. Not." He murmured.

"Emmett I've _wanted_ this for so long, and it only makes sense for you to do it." I looked up at him through mylong lashes in a way I knew would cause him to give into me.

"You always get what you want. It's not fair." He muttered under his breath stalking towards the door furiously and swinging it open, almost breaking it off the hinges.

"Tell him to let the liquid all run out before he stops." Carlisle instructed as I smiled following Emmett giddily out the door. "And don't stop no matter what you say. You might tell him it hurts, so try to keep silent Rosalie." Carlisle said solemnly.

"All right." I smiled unable to absorb the seriousness of the pain I was about to face.

"We love you Rose." Esme smiled and everyone in the room embraced me quickly, before I leapt out the door happily. I opened the door to mine and Emmett's room slowly and carefully. He was sitting on the bed just staring at the shot as he turned it, this way and that in his hands.

"Rose." He whispered not looking up to me as I slipped off my shoes and took off my hat.

"Emmett." I murmured climbing onto the bed beside him, stroking his cheek.

"This is what you've always wanted huh?" He muttered in a very melancholy way. "No matter the cost?"

"Yes." I whispered and slipped my shirt over my head and reached around his waist to begin unbuttoning his.

"You're prepared, right now?" He asked quietly as I finished with the last button on his shirt.

"Yes Emmett." I said softly. "I want to give you what I never could before." I whispered.

"Right now? You want _all_ the consequences _all_ the sacrifices right now?" He murmured.

"I have for so long. You know that…" I told him confidently.

"I love you Rosalie." He said and turned to face me and pressed me down into the sheets softly like I was a fragile porcelain doll. I closed my eyes and he kissed my throat. The next moment is when the first of the pain came.


	5. Life I've Wanted

**Thank you to all my awesome reviewers! I love you guys so much! :)**

* * *

I hadn't felt pain in so long it almost seemed unnatural. I clenched my teeth as pain surfaced remembering what Carlisle said about keeping silent so all the liquid could drain. Soon I felt the rest of the agonizing liquid pulse through my dead veins in odd lurches since I had no heartbeat. I heard Emmett's voice but it felt so far away as he told me he loved me. I felt his cold lips along my throat. Emmett had never felt cold to me, but compared to the throbbing fire, he was like ice. After a few more long moments, it wasn't like fire anymore. It was like lava, bubbling beneath the surface of rock. Still warm and hot, but not as painful. I opened my eyes slowly and found Emmett's worried gaze. I smiled causing him to grin back at me.

"Not half bad." I shrugged. That wasn't a good idea. My limbs ached and throbbed like I'd been hit by a bus or something (and when I wasn't immortal and indestructible). He laughed lightly and airily. He sounded like he'd been holding his breath for a while. "How long was I out?" I asked, curious to know, it felt like only a couple minutes to me.

"One hour, six minutes and thirteen seconds." He said matter of factly.

"Impatient were we?" I whispered and unbuckled his belt.

"I mean I am secure enough in my manliness to say I was scared like a little girl." He laughed. I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug and clutched him close to me. "I didn't want to have to watch you in pain ever again Rosalie… But it's _not_ over." He whispered the last part so quietly I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it. I gulped. I knew how my pain affected him, even when it wasn't physical pain. When I was sad and broken in the beginning, which the late thirties and early forties seemed so long ago… He had suffered when I had. He had been the one that watched as I cried tearless sobs and clutched my arms around me trying to hold my ribs together from not being able to be a mortal, or experience human experiences that I longed so desperately to. He'd been the one that had to help me even when I didn't know what I needed. He had been there every moment for me, and I knew it would be just the same in this situation. I knew would be there for me, holding my hand every step of the way.

"Thanks Emmett. I love you, you know?" I kissed him quickly and he grinned under my lips.

"Ready Rose?" He smiled widely. It sounded like he was asking me if I was ready to jump from the edge of a high building, or go down the biggest hill on the rollercoaster, or do something that made adrenaline pulse through my veins, something _new_. It was like I was on the precipice of a tall mountain and I was about to look over the edge. My dead heart throbbed in my chest and I closed my eyes as Emmett's arms wrapped around me. I laid my head on his chest and let out a deep sigh of bliss. I looked up to him and smiled. He took my breath away. His beautiful smile. His dark curly hair. And gorgeous, deep golden eyes I got lost in. His impeccably perfect features, everything about him captivating. Soon a tiny baby would be brought into this world with his smile, his laugh, his curls. There would be parts of _him_ and parts of _me_ in this beautiful child. I took a deep breath, his scent caressing my senses. He took my face in his hands and kissed me slowly at first, our lips moving in perfect synchronization. I knotted my fingers in his hair and clutched him closer to me. His hands slid from my face down my neck to my shoulders. His touch bringing an electric sensation with it. Sometimes, being a vampire had its advantages. We didn't have to stop for oxygen. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned closer into him, the line between where his body started and mine ended, was unsure as we melted together. I took the moment in, trying to not pass over one tiny detail. Every moment in my existence that I'd yearned to be human again were thrown away. Because this vampire life was perfect. This was the life I'd wanted all along and didn't even realize it.


	6. Missing

**Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers. I really appreciate the responses. **

**Your reviews keep me inspired to write!**

**Hope you enjoy, Chapter Six! :)**

* * *

In the morning, I couldn't control my unmatchable joy. I kissed Emmett on the cheek quickly before skipping to the closet. He threw me the cutest outfit I'd packed to meet the family in Edward and Bella's room. We were all supposed to go sight seeing today since it was to be overcast. I was humming a beautiful lullaby when Emmett's arms snaked around my waist. I whirled around and smiled up at him. He stroked my cheek very gently and placed delicate kisses down my neck.

I let out a blissful sigh and turned around as he began winding his long fingers through my hair. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. He kissed my cheek when he was finished brushing out my long curls and went on to find his shirt and find the shoes I'd packed.

I looked in the mirror and applied my finishing touches. I wore a deep purple Valentino midriff and a loose long dark grey Prada cardigan type jacket over it. I had on dark skinny jeans and deep purple high heels that matched my shirt and handbag perfectly. I had my hair in loose curls, with a dark grey vintage style hat. I twirled in front of the floor length mirror and admired myself, but only briefly. I had something else to look at.

While he was gone, I looked an extended time at my flat stomach and traced my fingers over my marble skin for a lengthy moment. There should be, and would be a child in there soon. Our child… I smiled and pressed my hand to my stomach and closed my eyes. I was getting impatient; I wanted to see a difference in myself. I hadn't changed in countless years and it was about time I could. I heard Emmett open the door and my eyes snapped open as I turned to him.

"Daydreaming?" He murmured his lips brushing my ear. I nodded and he took my hand and kissed my fingers softly.

"Emmett, I love you." I smiled

"I guess I'm _obligated_ to love you too." He rolled his eyes and sighed jokingly lightening the mood. I smacked him on the back of the head half heartedly.

"Let's please go now." I said tugging on his hand and hurrying out the door. We ran at human speed laughing freely down the halls of the hotel as we finally made it to Edward and Bella's room.

"Ah was that you we heard disrupting the peace of this fine hotel Emmett?" Carlisle raised an eyebrow.

"It sounded like someone was strangling a grizzly bear." Renesmee came into the room and smiled.

"That must have been Rosalie then." Emmett laughed. I opened my mouth in shock and couldn't help but grin.

"No, don't deny it Emmett. That was so you." Alice clarified. Renesmee stuck out her tongue at Emmett and Emmett mimicked her sticking his tongue out at her like a five year old.

"We have to plan where we're going to go first." Renesmee told him shoving countless brochures into his arm. He sighed.

"Where does my Rose want to go?" Emmett smiled tapping the tip of my nose with his fingertip.

"To the stars Emmett." I whispered smiling slightly up to him. He took my face in his hands, his fingers sliding to tangle in my curls as he brought my lips up to his. (I was on my tiptoes) I wound my arms around his neck and he lifted me off the ground effortlessly, never breaking the kiss. I heard a throat clearing and a wave of disgust coming from Jasper. Emmett and I sighed releasing each other.

"So how's the kid, Alice?" Emmett asked straightforward asking if she saw her yet. I stiffened as nerves engulfed me a hollow feeling in my stomach. Alice smiled to him, but her eyes never met mine.

"Rose, I need to talk to you about that hat." Alice eyed me carefully so I knew that wasn't what she really wanted. I disappeared into the back room with Alice and Carlisle followed behind inconspicuously.

"So?" Carlisle whispered. I smiled and nodded. "That's good Rosalie. I'm very proud of you." He said and hugged me lightly. "The pain?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Bearable." I assured him. He nodded scribbling down the observations in his thick black notebook.

"Alice do you see it?" Carlisle turned to her and Alice took my hand, a grave look on her face. I felt panic in my throat.

"It isn't there Rose." Alice whispered softly.

* * *

**Sorry you guys, I just haaaad to end in a cliffhanger. **

**Poor Rosalie....**


	7. miracolo

**Oh my goodness! Reviewers are making my days so beautifully joyful! **

**I hope you loved the dramatic cliffhanger at which I last left you :)**

**Here's a recap. **

* * *

_**"Alice do you see it?" Carlisle turned to her and Alice took my hand, a grave look on her face. I felt panic in my throat.**_

_** "It isn't there Rose." Alice whispered softly.**_

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Keep up the phenomenal support**

* * *

"What? No." My voice breaking in a sob. "You…You could be wrong Alice… it _will_ grow. I know it… Just give her some time…" I touched my fingers to my stomach lightly.

"Alice, you have to understand that it is going to grow much slower than Nessie and any other human baby too. There is hope that it could just… take more… time." Carlisle said trying to comfort me I suppose. I was beyond help that his comfort could give me.

"Can we try again?" I whispered.

"I don't think it would be a bad idea." Carlisle nodded. I took a deep breath dropping my hand from my stomach. Emmett and I would just try again until she grew right? I nodded and opened the door trying to compose myself to avoid questioning.

"Hey Rose." Emmett smiled from where he was sitting looking at all these brochures from the front desk with Jasper, Bella, and Renesmee. I shrugged, not in the mood anymore.

"I want to go here!" Renesmee said shoving a paper in Emmett's face.

"Fine Princess Nessie anything you like." He bowed like she was royalty. I smiled halfheartedly.

"Thank you very much." She said innocently and pronounced every syllable of the sentence. Emmett stood up from the table and wrapped his arms around me. Oh no. I hadn't looked cheerful enough. He knew something was wrong. I cursed myself for being so obviously upset.

"It's all right Rose. We'll try again sweetheart. I promise." He whispered and his fingertips massaged my back soothingly. He understood me too well. He could see right through my hard exterior right, down to the vulnerable little girl I really am. I wrapped my arms around his waist and clutched him closer to me.

"It's _me_ isn't it? It's because something is _wrong_ with _me_ right?" I murmured sobs ripping through my throat that I tried to fight off. I wasn't ever meant to be a mother, this is why this wasn't working. I should have just let Esme have the so called miracle liquid. She would have made it useful, instead of wasting it on me.

"No Rose. No. Don't say that." He tightened his arms around me. I had forgotten about the rest of the family witnessing my breakdown. I clenched my teeth trying to compose myself, embarrassed that I let anyone other than Emmett see me like this. I felt a wave of calm sereneness wash over me. Darn you Jasper. No one could ever be in a bad mood in peace with him around.

"Come on. Show's over. This isn't a soap opera. Get a move on." I mumbled ushering the family out the door as quickly as I could. I felt Renesmee's tiny arm slip through mine.

"You'd be a wonderful mother you know that don't you?" She whispered. I sighed. "I never got to thank you for all you did for me Rosalie." She said, touching her hand to my cheek lightly letting me see memories from what seemed like not so long ago. I was brushing through her hair and humming to her. I was cooing to her as a child and smiling down to her. I helped her pick out beautiful dresses and admired her when she would try them on. I taught her how to braid her doll's hair. I had made a positive impact on her life, which was touching to see. I wanted a daughter so much more now. And for some stupid reason, it might have been Jasper, who knows, I felt hope. This would work. It had to. I turned to Nessie and hugged her tightly to me.

"Thank you so much Renesmee. I love you so much more than you know darling. I just hoped that my own daughter could be as marvelous as you are." I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled as we all hopped into our different cars and sped off to face another day. Italy was strikingly beautiful and of course romantic which kept my mind busy for the time being.

We all laughed and smiled, and took tons of pictures. I even got offered a modeling job for Valentino and Prada. I did the puppy dog face to Carlisle and Esme who of course turned it down. No fun. I knew why I couldn't ever be a superstar and all that, but surely just one little magazine spread wouldn't hurt. Carlisle said it would. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms like a bratty teenager. Then, of course I got over it. Soon, it was time to go back to the hotel. Emmett had promised to take me somewhere nice tonight but he wouldn't tell me where so my mind was busy trying to figure out what we were going to do. I hurriedly slipped on my black cocktail dress, fixed my hair into an elegant up do and donned my pearls and black pumps. I looked like a classic movie star. I met Emmett, who was looking devastatingly handsome in his black tie attire. Oooh black tie? Must be terribly formal then. He took my hand delicately and slowly kissed every one of my fingertips. We got in our rental car and he put the key in the ignition then smiled and reached over to me.

"Open the dashboard." He grinned. I opened it and inside was a long piece of paper. I was confused.

_Giorgio Armani_

_Versace_

_Dolce and Gabbana _

_Tiffany's_

_Roberto Cavalli_

_Guccio Gucci_

_Damiani_

_Mikimoto_

_Chanel_

_Prada_

And then the list continued on the other side of the paper. It was just a list of fashion and jewelry designers and addresses. Very expensive fashion and jewelry designers might I add. I was still in confusion.

"Em?" I raised an eyebrow and looked to him. He let out a booming laugh that was so contagious, I couldn't help but light up. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Pick five." He smiled.

"What?" I laughed.

"Pick five." He repeated tracing his finger down the page across the names.

"Why?" I questioned, still not getting the point of this.

"These designers all have locations in the continent of Europe somewhere. Tell me five places, and I'll take you there. You pick out whatever you like and I loose the feeling of my credit card weighing me down." He winked. I opened my mouth in surprise.

"Are you serious?! Any five?!" I squealed.

"Of course Rose; did you think you were being punk'd?" He rolled his eyes. I laughed and threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh Em! Thank you." I kissed him quickly then looked down on my list. I picked five and we both sped around Europe in record time. I would try on dresses and show them to him striking a pose. He would grin and then I would turn back into the dressing room with more hundred thousand dollar dresses. We got a quick flight to Paris for the last few on my list. He bought me a beautiful strand of Mikimoto pearls. Only the most expensive kind of course, in Paris. We shopped until every store was closed for the night and then we returned to the airport coming back to Italy.

It had taken us a full twenty four hours to complete my list, so it was night time when we got in a black Ferrari, packing it full of European labels. I was spoiled. It was all Emmett's fault too. He gave into my constant craving for expensive designer labeled dresses and jewelry I probably would only wear only once before Alice gave it to good will. I had the most expensive taste in the family, Alice included. A pair of my shoes cost more than most family's make in a six month's salary. I was terribly, awfully spoiled and I admit it.

I smiled to Emmett taking one of his hands that were on the wheel and stroking his fingers. He brought my fingers to his lips and kissed my fingers one by one.

"One more thing." He murmured, one corner of his mouth pulling into a half smile. The car screeched around the corner and sped down a long street to the gorgeous, breathtaking channel with the romantic gondola boats floating beautifully in the calm water. I couldn't believe my eyes. This was the picture of perfection.

"Emmett, it's beautiful." I said as the car jolted to a stop and he sprinted around to open my door for me. He took my hand and lifted me from the passenger seat out onto the magnificent streets of Italy. He laced his fingers through mine.

"No, not beautiful. I reserve the word beautiful only for you." He kissed me very slowly and gently then led me up a long winding staircase on the side of a beautiful Italian cultured building.

"Emmett where are we going?" I laughed as he looked back over his shoulder begging me to come faster, tugging on my hand and smiling widely to me.

"Almost there." He promised, then swept me off of my feet into his arms carrying me like a superhero would. I laughed with my whole heart. Finally, after three different winding staircases, we made it to the roof overlooking the glistening water and lights of the city below. It was so beautiful, it took my breath away. He set me down lightly and carefully then pressed his lips to my cheek. I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. He took my hands unwinding me from him and kissed my fingertips.

"Emmett this is…" I started, but he pressed a finger to my lips to silence me. He lead me closer to the edge of the building, below I could see the romantic gondola boats underneath of us, sailing seamlessly and gracefully across the water. I heard the gondoliers singing a beautiful, twisting melody in their native tongue.

"Shall we?" He winked and extended his hand to me bowing like we were stuck in the nineteenth century.

"Don't ever do that again Emmett." I laughed.

"Fine okay, I'm not as good as Edward at this romantic stupid stuff. But come on Rose; give me some brownie points for effort!" His wondrous laugh rung out melodically, making me laugh as well. He pulled me close to him in his arms and we danced to the sound of the voices below us.

"I love you Emmett." I told him after we had been dancing for a long time.

"I love you so much more than you know Rosalie." He smiled down to me and kissed me once, very slowly. I smiled and laid my head on his chest inhaling deeply.

"I want to go home." I told him quietly.

"Rosalie," He began but I interrupted him.

"I want to try again." I told him.

"Well, I mean I don't want to sound like a pig or anything but I mean you know _that's_ always fine with me." He said trying to lighten my mood. I half smiled.

"Now?" I asked timidly.

"Ah Rosalie, ruled by the hormones are we?" He joked with me jumping away as I smacked him on the arm playfully.

"It's just so hard to resist you Emmett." I rolled my eyes.

"I know Rose. Don't try to fight it." He winked. He swept me into his arms and kissed me on the cheek before taking off down the beautiful streets of Italy. You know what they say, _second_ time's the charm right?

"Rose." Emmett murmured and kissed my shoulder gently.

"Hmmm?" I asked closing my eyes not wanting to go back into the real world just yet. The clock on the dresser said ten thirty-seven a.m. We'd have to go meet the others soon. Alice and Bella wanted to go to Venice and spend some time there today.

Emmett kissed me quickly and carried me to the closet. I picked out the cutest outfit while his fingers brushed through my curls soothingly. I loved when he did that. I hurriedly completed my ensemble, a little simpler today since we would be out on the town all day. I had on black Rock and Republic skinny jeans, a white wife beater style tank top, with a light pink sweater over it to add a feminine touch, black ballet flats, and a diamond choker. I donned a black headband and Emmett and I silently went down to Carlisle and Esme's room. Everyone greeted everyone much the same, like today was just another day, but I looked at this day different and unique. This was the one day in which I could have my dreams crushed or my dreams coming true. I could find out today if it really worked.

I was thrilled honestly to be with my family as we explored the city, but I was also too frightened to enjoy myself as we all skipped about the city. While everyone else was laughing and enjoying themselves, I hung back away from the group. I closed my eyes and touched my fingers to my stomach inconspicuously.

_Hey baby. It's your mommy. Please grow sweetheart. Please. Come on baby… Grow. Grow. Please grow. _I tried talking to the baby in my mind. I don't know how long I stood there hoping for the miracle. I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I snapped my eyes open and whirled around. It was Esme.

"Rosalie, are you all right?" She asked tenderly. She patted my shoulder in comfort. I tried to remain strong in front of her.

"Yes." I whispered, my voice shaking to betray me. Esme looked quickly over to where the others were taking pictures and running into different shops to quickly pick up something. No one noticed us.

"You have to be strong Rose." She said taking my hands in hers and holding them tightly.

"I know." I sounded more confident this time.

"This may not work the way you planned, but you know what, there's an even better plan waiting for you." Esme looked at me in pity and embraced me in a tight hug. I gulped when I realized what this meant…

"Alice, says she doesn't… see her again doesn't she?" I tried to repress the sob escaping my lips. This couldn't be happening to me… Esme's bottom lip quivered.

"Oh Rosalie! She thought it would be better if I told you. I'm so sorry darling!" She exclaimed seeming to show a portion of the sadness I felt. I bit my lip to stifle the tearless cries begging to escape. Esme's arms began tightening in the hug around me.

"Don't let her tell Emmett." I whispered. Esme pulled away from me and nodded. I looked to see Emmett standing with Alice and Jasper with Nessie at his side. He reached down and mussed Nessie's hair and she gasped smacking him playfully in the arm. Soon it was a good-natured war between them, like teasing siblings. Emmett laughed and then his gaze caught mine and he froze. He sighed not even glancing back to Nessie as he began walking briskly to my side and taking my face in his hands. He stroked my cheekbone with his thumb gently. I clenched my teeth audibly to try and keep the disappointment inside. Why couldn't I carry a baby? It was all my fault. There was something wrong with me. I didn't know what I'd ever done wrong to deserve this torture, for the thing I want most to be waved in front of my face, tantalizing me until I finally can get to my dream, I realize I'm not able. I realize I can't carry a child inside of me…

"Emmett, I-I-I'm s-s-s-sorr-r-ry." I was almost not understandable all of my words being interrupted by sobs ripping through my throat.

"Rosalie." He whispered simply and placed my cheek against his chest cradling me to him. He stroked my hair. "What have you got to be sorry for?" He asked and continued stroking my hair.

"I-I-I-I c-c-can't do it." I cried clutching to his shirt and inching myself closer to him.

"Rosalie, don't say that." He said and held me tighter against him. "You can Rose. You can. You just have to be patient." He prompted tracing his fingertips along my cheek.

"Alice c-c-c-c-can't see her in the f-f-future Emmett. She's n-n-n-not there." I sobbed.

"Rosalie… No. It's… me. Maybe it's me Rose. I'm sorry Rose. It's probably my fault." He stiffened. I hadn't even thought about that, but no need to blame Emmett right now, it was all me. All _my_ fault.

"Emmett. You know as well as I do that it most definitely isn't you." I told him confidently.

"Maybe she's just a late bloomer so maybe…. That's why Alice can't see her yet…" Emmett encouraged and kissed my forehead, then brought his hand to my stomach making a delicate stroke across my skin. He took my other hand and placed it right on the center of my stomach. There should have been a baby in there…

"Emmett, I want to go home." I murmured ripping my hand away. He looked down at me sympathetically and nodded. I pressed myself closer to him and cried. He cradled me in his arms taking me away from the others so we would be alone. He continued carrying me into the hotel room lying me down on the sofa. I whimpered as he attempted to let go of me. He adjusted so I was sitting curled up in his lap my head on his shoulder. We were silent the entire time; the only sound was the sound of my distressed cries. I felt my entire body feeling like it was being ripped into pieces and being burned under such a fiery inferno. Heartbreak was a monster that was consuming me ravenously. I clutched tighter to Emmett to keep myself from falling apart. I balled my hands up into fists grasping securely to the fabric of his shirt as I continued to wail.

That's when I heard it. The most extraordinary sound I'd ever heard. It was strange, and comforting, though I didn't know why. It was a low, fluttering sound. It was very quick like a hummingbird's wings. It sounded very close to me. Too close to me in fact…

"Emmett, do you hear that?" I murmured in disbelief. I tried not to think about what I hoped it was.

"What is _that_?!" He asked his eyes full of confusion and disbelief. "It sounds like…"

"A heartbeat!" I whispered, my eyes widening and a smile spreading across my face. Emmett pressed his cheek to my stomach ever so softly.

"Oh." Was all he could say as he looked up to me, his eyes wild and frantic. His breathing heavy as he smiled in an oddly forced way.

"It's _her?_! It _is_ her! Emmett! It is! It's her!" I squealed and looked down to my stomach touching my fingers to it ever so gently. "Hey baby. It's your mommy, darling. I'm so glad you're growing sweetheart!" I cooed to her. I could barely get the words out. I felt like running and jumping and squealing like a little girl. I bit my lip trying to stifle the scream of pure joy begging to be released from my lungs. Our baby girl!


	8. Suspicions

**I really want to thank you guys for so much support. It means so much to me that you would take the time to read my humble stories. I really am glad you guys are enjoying my work. I am terribly self concious when it comes to my fanfics, I used to write and never let anyone see it, I was too embarrassed but one day I decided to go out on a limb and post my work not even anticipating the wonderful feedback I would recieve. I was shocked that so many people would read my fanfictions. It makes me so thankful to have such great reviewers. You don't know how much the support means to me. :)**

**I hope you enjoy chapter eight! :) **

* * *

I looked to Emmett and he was just staring at me, expressionless. When he finally saw me looking at him he got up and gulped anxiously. He smiled, his eyes still in the same frantic state.

"Rose." Was all he could whisper. I jumped into his arms, and surprisingly, he barely caught me.

"Em! Can you believe it?!" I kissed him happily. "Alice was _wrong_!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him again.

"R-R-Rosalie." He said again setting me down in front of him holding onto the tops of my arms.

"What is it?" I smiled so widely I probably looked like a complete idiot. He didn't acknowledge me. "Emmett?" I questioned my smile disappearing. He still didn't answer me. "What's the matter?" I murmured my stomach twisting into a knot. He was all for having a baby when she wasn't certainly there, but as soon as we find out she's alive inside of me, he goes catatonic? It was so confusing, these mind changes of his of whether or not I should have the baby. I couldn't keep up with what he really truly wanted. Was he only pretending he wanted a baby to make me happy? I gulped. Did he really _not_ want this…? I tried to keep the questions from tearing my mind.

"Nothing is wrong Rose. Nothing." He tried to keep his voice level, but it held hints of uncertainty.

"Do you… do you…?" I tried to force the words from my lips. "Do you not… _want_ her?" I breathed in fright.

"Rosalie, is that what you think?" He whispered tenderly.

"Well… No. I don't know." I said rubbing a soothing circle on my stomach listening to the fluttering of my baby's heartbeat to calm me.

"I want you Rosalie. I want whatever makes you happy. Of course I want her. She's part of you isn't she?" He whispered taking my hand and winding his fingers through mine. I was thrilled the way he was acknowledging the baby as a 'she' already.

"The why are you so upset?" I murmured.

"I-I-I don't know what to do." He admitted.

"Me either." I winked, trying to lighten the mood. Normally he was the one that did that, so this whole, cheering him up thing was quite new to me.

"I don't know how to be what _she_ needs." He whispered, ashamed. "I don't know how to be what _you_ need."

"I need my Emmett. That's all." I told him and kissed the back of his hand. I pulled his hand to my stomach and pressed his fingers to the fabric of my dress. You couldn't feel her yet, but still the acknowledgement that she was there inside of me, was such a blessing. He kept motionless. As still as a statue. After a long moment of silence he broke it.

"Rose," He started.

"It's our _baby_ Emmett! Can you believe it?! It's_ our_ little girl!" I squealed excitedly wrapping my arms around him squeezing him tightly.

"Rose, you don't understand." Emmett said taking my face in his hands tilting my head up so I was gazing into his eyes. "You… Rose. Grasp the concept here Rosalie, you've made the _impossible_ the _remarkable_." He smiled and embraced me tightly twirling me around in his arms like the cliché gesture I'd wanted all along from him. I giggled happily and he kissed me on the cheek. I hugged tightly to him and cried. But this time, it was for my overflowing joy.

We decided not to tell the others yet. We would avoid this until the last possible moment, when everyone gets suspicious. The first day passed with no contact from the rest of the family, they probably thought I was in some kind of depression from supposedly not being able to have a child after my hopes were up. But boy were they wrong. I was on cloud nine. Two more days passed without even a knock on our door. Emmett and I still refused to tell anyone yet until we absolutely positively had to. Those few days we would sneak out of the hotel and go to romantic places all around Italy just the two of us… and of course the baby. Emmett taught me how to ride a motorcycle, even after all these years he could still teach me something I hadn't known, and that's one of the things I loved about him is that he always surprised me. Emmett and I had been everywhere around Italy, on a gondola ride, to the theater, to shopping in Milan, to riding motorcycles in Rome but we had yet to talk about anything of value to the whole first baby thing. We hadn't even discussed a name, or where she would sleep. If it did sleep… Or how we would provide for her and important things like that. I was too nervous to bring it up, so we never talked about it.

"Emmett? Rosalie?" We heard a knock on our door the day we were supposed to be leaving. It was Alice. I mouthed for Emmett not to tell her anything. He nodded and smiled opening the door.

"Hey Al. We'll be down in a sec." He leaned against the door frame coolly. "You want to borrow Rose's shoes right?" He laughed. Alice flitted into the room past Emmett.

"I thought you couldn't read minds Emmett." Alice smiled.

"Hey Rose!" She said giving me a tight hug. "You look beautiful." She complimented, not knowing what else to say that wouldn't 'hurt me' for not being 'able to conceive a child.' I had to smile at the appeal of this secrecy between Emmett and me.

"Thanks Alice." I said, handing her the shoes I knew she would want.

"So what have you two done for the past three days? I called you like eight times! We were going to go to Rome." Alice said. Emmett smiled.

"Sorry Alice. You know I just… I didn't feel up to it." I winced and tried to look pitiful. She bought it!

"Oh Rosalie. I'm sorry." She hugged me in apology.

"Now let's go, our plane leaves in an hour." Emmett saved me. He picked up all seven suitcases of ours in his arms effortlessly. We met the others down in the lobby, everyone seeming to feel awkward with talking to Emmett and I thinking we were both avoiding the family because we were upset and depressed. Emmett and I kept our thoughts random and meaningless as well so that Edward wouldn't find out anything.

"It's all right Rosalie." Esme whispered as we brushed past her packing the taxi to the airport. I bit my lip and nodded. Emmett wound an arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek. I felt a hand on my shoulder and whirled around surprised at who it was. It was Jasper.

"Rosalie," Was all he whispered before a wave of contentment hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Thanks Jasper." I smiled and gave him a tight hug. He nodded and hurried after Alice. On the way to the airport, it was just Emmett and I in the taxi alone together. I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. He took a deep breath and we were both silent listening to the heartbeat that fluttered wildly inside of me.

"You know we're torturing them by not saying anything." Emmett laughed quietly.

"I know. That's the way I want it to be Em." I tilted my head back up and smiled.

"Of course Rose. Always the center of attention aren't you?" He rolled his eyes playfully. "So… when are we going to tell them?" Emmett asked.

"When we absolutely can't hide it any more." I giggled.

"So basically until you're the size of a basketball?" He teased. I wrinkled my nose. I'd have to go buy new clothes…

"Sure. We'll go with that." I nodded. Emmett chuckled.

"I like this secret stuff. It feels all…" He trailed off, looking very amused with our keeping this a secret.

"Scandalous?" I suggested.

"Exactly. It feels like the juiciest, if-I-tell-you-I-have-to-kill-you kinda secret." He smiled wider.

"Of course it is Emmett." I grinned. I liked this attention and clandestine nature to our baby news. It made me feel like I was a celebrity avoiding the paparazzi and trying to keep my pregnancy on the DL. I had to laugh out loud. This was getting _very_ cliché and corny.

Emmett smiled as the car screeched to a stop. Emmett threw money over the seat to the driver and we both hopped out the door gathering our luggage. He wouldn't let me lift any of it though which made me sigh loudly.

"I'm not that breakable Emmett." I smiled, very glad he would be so thoughtful.

"Oh are you?" He raised an eyebrow handing me the smallest one. I rolled my eyes but was grateful on the inside. I had a slightly painful throbbing in my stomach, but I dismissed it quickly. I promised I wouldn't tell Emmett about pain _ever_. Emmett and I looked to each other composing thoughts as we met the family as we were ushered through baggage checking and boarded into our first class seats. I was surprised that Emmett and I kept it a secret for another three weeks… No one even had the slightest suspicions.


	9. Fire

**Hey guys thank you so much for the awesome reviews! And to those of you who caught that the others should have been able o hear the child's heartbeat too, good for you! You're reading between the lines. My goal was to confuse you and makeyou think more. :)**

**The answer will be revealed in later chapters.... :) **

**you know me, always a mystery.... :) :)**

* * *

Then… Came day thirty…

"Rose, let's go hunting! Edward said he saw three Grizzlies. Three!" Emmett smiled jumping into our room energetically. I'd been sitting on the floor reading a magazine. I was looking at what all the celebrities wore when they were pregnant. That was the one thing I was not looking forward to. Maternity clothes. I was trying to find new trends that I could easily pull of. I groaned. I had to admit I was extremely thirsty. Emmett knelt down on the floor beside me and stroked my hair.

"You're going to look so beautiful." Emmett smiled and kissed my already slightly expanding stomach. I wrapped my arms around him and he pulled me into his lap. "Hey baby." He cooed to her. I smiled widely.

I felt something burning me all of a sudden. It started in my lower abdomen and blazed all throughout my stomach, up my throat and through all of my veins. It wasn't the fire of transformation, not even close, but it was fire. And it was excruciating. It hurt terribly causing me to gasp for a breath and tremble uncontrollably. I clenched my chattering teeth together. I was scared. What was happening to me? I tried to lift my head slightly so I could tell Emmett to find Carlisle. I let out a scream as I saw how violently my hands were shaking.

"Rose!" Emmett was frantic. He stroked my face hysterically, completely panicked trying to pull me from this awful pain. His hands felt so cold and icy. It felt so good compared to the fire. His freezing hands calmed me. I shivered and his hands retracted from my skin as fast as they could thinking he was freezing me instead of helping. I opened my mouth to answer him but nothing came out but a pitiful shaky whimper. I pried my fingers from his shirt and wrapped my arms around my stomach. _like that would help_. "Rosalie!" Emmett's eyes widened in panic. I didn't either so I was horribly frightened. I crawled out of his lap and tried to shakily drag myself to the bathroom. I didn't know why, it was just my first instinct so I didn't question it.

Emmett shot up lifting me from the floor and carrying me exactly where I wanted. It was odd how he knew what I needed so quickly. He gently set me down on the cool bathroom floor. I sunk onto my knees down in front of the toilet. I sniveled and my stomach lurched painfully. Blood poured from my mouth. I didn't know what was happening to me. When it was over I realized I was still trembling in fear. Emmett showed the pure shock I felt. He gasped and fell to kneel beside me. He brushed his fingertips along my face. I leaned toward his touch that worked the miracles. I felt the pain disappear. His long icy and soothing fingers caressed my skin. My breathing was short and quick as I let out another whimper of equal fright and pain, as the fire slowly faded away. Emmett was silent his mouth hanging open slightly in astonishment. I groaned and closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

"Rosalie, what just happened?" He asked, hints of hysteria in his voice. I opened my eyes slowly the room was spinning.

"It hurts." I complained for the first time, winding my arms around my stomach.

"Oh Rosalie…" He moaned and touched his fingertips to my stomach his eyes full of apprehension. I felt a wave of peace jolt through my body at his touch. "I'm calling Carlisle." He murmured and stood from his position on the floor beside me. I whimpered holding my arms up in a childlike gesture for him to hold me. He knelt back down and wrapped his arms around me gently.

"Let's hold off telling him for a couple more days okay Emmett?" I suggested shakily. I nestled closer into Emmett and closed my eyes tightly. I felt so calm and serene in his arms. It was almost unnatural how safe and peaceful I felt right now. Like he was healing all the pain….

In the next three days we spent alone, Emmett knew exactly what to do to make things easier for me. He knew to hold my hair from my face the next seven times I'd retreated to the bathroom, regurgitating. I knew I wasn't supposed to have morning sickness yet, but I was a vampire, and I'd go through just about anything to be able to have this child. Emmett knew that, but every time I would end up pressing his hand to my cheek to escape the inferno the child ignited inside of me, he would stiffen over estimating the amount of pain I was going through. He didn't like seeing me in pain and I tried the whole suffer in silence thing that Bella had perfected, but he saw through my act. Darn him for being so _overly _protective.

"Rose, I think we should see Carlisle now." He mumbled expressionlessly after he'd found me clutching the side of the toilet for the third time in two hours. It was beginning to get out of hand. It seemed I spent more time with my head over the toilet and blood pouring from my mouth than I did anywhere else.

"Okay." I groaned giving in, winding my arms around my stomach standing up slowly with Emmett's arms steadying me. I did want to see Carlisle. Because, but I wouldn't admit it to Emmett, I was _scared_. Suddenly I felt agonizing pain lurch through my stomach again. "Ow!" I collapsed to my knees and gasped for air I didn't really need. I felt it again but it was lighter this time. I placed my hands to my stomach and returned to my position over the toilet. Four times…. The sharp lurching pain went away and I was relieved. I reached for his hand to press to my burning skin out of habit. He knelt beside me quickly and placed his hands on either side of my face his teeth clenched together audibly as I whimpered unwillingly and flinched. I tried to hold any sign of pain away from him, but sometimes it was just too hard to stifle the cries in my throat. His icy hands soothed my skin almost with _unnatural_ healing to the pain as he traced his fingertips lightly along my neck, shoulders, and back.

He was silent as he slowly and gently picked me up cradling me like a baby and opened the door to our room with one hand as he took me to Carlisle. I felt so tired and drained all of a sudden, it was like my eyelids became heavy and it hurt to fight them open. I closed my eyes and nestled closer into Emmett's cold hard chest. I clutched closer to him and shivered. He stroked my cheek gently causing me to feel my body becoming limper and limper in his arms. I was surprised, but too exhausted to protest when my head to tilted back lifelessly and my eyes went black.

"Rosalie?" Emmett murmured in discomfort. "Open your eyes please Rose. Please?" He stroked my cheek, panic in his trembling touch. I whimpered and clutched tighter to him attempting to fight my head back up and my eyes open. I couldn't manage tilting my head up by myself so Emmett supported my head like I was a newborn child; I felt so weak.

"Emmett," I murmured, my words slurring together.

"Yes?" He questioned his stride becoming quicker.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked meekly.

"No Rose. Why on earth would I be angry with you?" He responded stroking my cheek. I felt a sharp fire burn through my body and I flinched. Emmett's teeth clenched together audibly as he opened the door to Carlisle and Esme's room. Carlisle shot up from the sofa as his eyes caught on my body flaccidly hanging in Emmett's arms.

"Rosalie!" Carlisle gasped his eyes wide in disbelief and confusion. I heard quick light footsteps coming from behind the door and Esme's worried voice.

"Oh Emmett what happened to her?!" Esme wailed speeding over to us touching my forehead.

"I need to talk to you." Emmett growled ignoring Esme, his eyes boring into Carlisle's skull.

"Em please." I said shakily. Emmett's death grip on me loosened and he exhaled slowly looking down at me his eyes narrowed.

"What's the matter with her Emmett?" Esme asked in horror.

"I'm not the one that's the doctor here, but I've got a pretty good guess what's doing this to her." He said his tone acidic and sharp. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a worried glance.

"Come with me." Carlisle muttered opening the door and leading me to the dining room. Everyone had gone hunting already, so there were no other witnesses. Good. Emmett laid me down on the table and I laid on my side curling up into a loose ball, closing my eyes. I felt Emmett's cool hand on my forehead and I sighed blissfully. "So what's been going on?" Carlisle asked frantically as I heard him looking around the room for something. I snapped my eyes open and looked to Emmett in pleading begging him not to say a word to Carlisle about the baby. I took a deep breath.

"Listen Carlisle." I told him quickly and smiled. Then, the room was silent all except for one tiny fluttering sound. My baby's heart. Their expressions remained the same. Carlisle looked at me, extremely confused. "It's her." I told them quietly.

"Rosalie, what are you talking about? We don't hear anything." Esme murmured. Emmett's eyes widened and he looked at me.

"You don't hear it?" I squeaked listening harder. The fluttering heartbeat was still there, inside of me. "Emmett do you hear it?" I murmured, checking to make sure I wasn't just imagining it.

"Yes." He said simply looking at Carlisle and Esme, surprised they couldn't hear it.

"Rosalie, what's going on?" Carlisle asked stepping forward.

"I can't believe you don't hear her." I said weakly. "Emmett?" I checked again.

"Yes Rosalie, I hear her." He responded. "Why can't you?! It's as plain as day." Emmett looked to Carlisle and Esme.

"Emmett, _what is going on_?!" Esme asked in an uncharacteristic panicked tone.

"The baby's heartbeat." Emmett answered simply. Carlisle and Esme's mouths opened in shock. Esme hurried to my side and took my hand kissing my palm and then pressing her cheek to my stomach. Her brows pulled together and her lips turned down in a frown.

"I can't hear it…" Esme breathed. "Carlisle why?!" Esme an Emmett, as well as I looked to Carlisle for the answers. Carlisle shut his gaping mouth and shook his head.

"I suppose it is inexplainable for right now…" He murmured.

"You're sure it's her?" Esme whispered. Emmett's eyes widened.

"It sure isn't a disease ridden grizzly bear's blood doing this to Rose." He joked half smiling.

"I don't believe it." Carlisle whispered in pure astonishment. Esme smiled widely and embraced me tightly hugging me close to her a joyful sob escaping her lips. If vampires could cry, she was doing whatever the equivalent was. I smiled tiredly; why was I getting so darn exhausted?

"It's hurting her." Emmett said softly.

"How so specifically?" Carlisle flipped open the black notebook and began writing quickly.

"Do you not _see_ her?! Is everyone blind to what it's doing to her but me?!" Emmett laughed darkly. "She's throwing up every bit of blood that she has inside of her Carlisle! Four times in two hours I found her clutching to the side of a toilet throwing her guts up. I don't recommend the experience at all." Emmett fumed. "And that's not it. It's _burning_ her Carlisle. She'll tell you it doesn't hurt, but I can… I don't know how to explain it, it's like _I_ feel your suffering Rosalie. Not the pain, but like the shadow of it over you. I feel it running through my veins. And I don't like it." He traced the bluish veins on my forearm.

"How long?" Carlisle murmured.

"The past two days it's been the most horrible." I admitted slowly, my words slurring and I felt Carlisle have to tilt my head back to an upright position. I hadn't even realized that I'd closed my eyes in the first place...

"And it's the worst when I have to watch you cry." Emmett said softer and more tenderly. "I know I have to protect you, because I hate when you cry Rose. I hate it." He murmured stepping closer to where I still laid on the table. I reached my hand out to him and he took it, stroking my fingers delicately. I brought his hand closer to mine and kissed his fingertips gently.

"How long has it been Rosalie honestly?" Carlisle questioned almost in a fatherly angry tone that we hadn't told him sooner. I looked to Emmett. My days had been running together. I honestly didn't remember.

"A month exactly." Emmett informed him.

"A month?!? I can't believe that we had no idea all this time!" Carlisle chuckled dryly. "I can't believe you didn't tell us!" He threw his hands up and then hurriedly wrote as much as he could in the notebook. I smiled. "I'm going to go get Bella's records and compare them with yours all right?" Carlisle clapped Emmett on the back on his way to his study where the file cabinet was. Esme flashed over to my side winding her arms around me squeezing me tightly.

"Oh Rosalie. Oh Rosalie." Was all Esme could say as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Rosalie?" Emmett's head snapped in my direction.

"What's the matter?" I asked frantically, his expression was completely wild.

"Listen. It's… It's too quick." He whispered. The silence became pressing, he touched my hand gently and the heartbeat became easier to hear, louder somehow…. Being connected to Emmett made it clearer? I shoved my theories aside as I listened for the heartbeat. He was right. The heartbeat was rapid. It was quicker than it had been the first time. Two times as fast. I was worried. I looked to Emmett and his expression was frantic. He snaked his arms under my back arching it so I'd be closer to him. He pressed his cheek to my stomach. After a moment of listening, he let out a strained chuckle and looked up to me his expression frantic.

"R-R-Rosalie!" He laughed. He looked insane. Greaaaat. First mentally insane vampire had to be my husband… My eyes widened.

"Emmett what's wrong?" I asked pressing up on my hands to a sitting position. He had gone more or less catatonic. He was frozen, not even breathing. "Emmett?" I murmured brushing my fingers through his hair. His eyes rolled back to look at me. He still wasn't breathing. "Em?" I was getting scared as he sank to the floor just sitting there lifeless.

"Th-th-there's two." He murmured, his voice barely audible. I stroked his cheek. He was trembling. Emmett? I'd never seen him like this. Suddenly, it was like I was the strong one and he was the weak one._ I_ was the one that needed to protect _him_.

"What are you talking about Emmett?" I asked, trying to get answers. He didn't answer. He just stared at me hopelessly. Esme realized what Emmett was talking about before I did. Because she gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth.

"It can't be…" Esme murmured. "Carlisle!!!" She called frantically. I panicked.

"Emmett?!" I shrieked sliding off the table down to him. "What's going on?" I shook his shoulders violently and he looked back to me, his eyes that were previously far away focused on my face.

"What part of _two_ do you not understand Rose?" He laughed. He resumed the role of protector and I was glad. He brought my hand to my stomach and pressed it there lightly. My eyes widened and my breathing came short and quick.

* * *

**WHAT?! Rosalie and Emmett are the only ones that can hear the heartbeat??? Anyone have any theories why? **

**Answer WILL be revealed soon..... :) hehehe **

**Please keep up the amazing support. I love you guys! :)**


	10. Yet

**Thank you guys so much for the awesome support! I can't even begin to tell you how much your support means to me. :)**

**Oh, and explanations for all of your confusions as to why Rosalie and Emmett are the only ones to hear the heartbeat, and why exactly Rosalie's morning sickness began so early will be answered in later chapters I assure you. I've already written all of the story, I just like posting bits at the time. :) **

**Continue the phenomenal support. I love you guys! :D**

* * *

"Oh. Oh. Oh!" I panted. "Two of… _them_." I said shakily. It was a slim chance for even a human to have twins. But, near _impossible_ for a vampire to have twins. I laid my head against his chest feeling him breathe deeply around me. I heard Carlisle's footsteps and he froze when he saw Emmett and me basically catatonic, lifeless on the floor.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked kneeling beside Emmett and I. He shook Emmett's shoulders slightly and Emmett focused on him.

"There's two." Emmett informed him expressionlessly. Carlisle let out an amused laugh.

"You're kidding?" Carlisle ran his fingers through his thick blonde hair and looked to me.

"I wish." Emmett mumbled standing to his feet then extra gently picking me up into his arms. Carlisle's eyes sparkled and his lips parted into a gleaming smile. I was so tired, but I felt like jumping for joy. What luck! I'd always wanted two children and now I was able to?! I didn't know what I'd done to deserve this good fortune. Carlisle smiled and wrote down things in his notebook. He got out a measuring tape and slung it around my waist. He recorded eighteen and seven eighths. I had a seventeen inch waist usually so I was almost ecstatic to see the slight change due to the growth of the children. Carlisle flipped through Bella's charts and frowned.

"You Rosalie, it's very odd… You are technically as far as growth and changing, are about one tenth of what Bella was at this time. Your child- I mean _children_ are definitely growing much much slower, but are inflicting the same pains such as morning sickness before the natural time of even the human's cycle. So, I'm saying that you'll have this much longer than the usual nine months." Carlisle continued on his papers, I could tell he was trying to explain it in a way that we would understand, not in all the medical terms.

"So you mean to tell me, that it's only going downhill from here?!" Emmett thought aloud.

"Emmett, you have to understand, I know nothing at all. I'm learning just as we all are." Carlisle tried to reason with him.

"But, okay Carlisle, so I'm asking. Rose is going to get worse and worse for longer than nine months or whatever?" Emmett glanced down to me, still in his arms, quickly. "If it's already this horrible how can she take much more?" Emmett brushed my hair from my face gently.

"I believe the suffering moves in cycles, for all I know she could be perfectly fine next hour, maybe even stronger than you are." Carlisle shrugged. Emmett nodded hoping that was the case that I wouldn't get worse than this…

"Thanks Carlisle." Emmett muttered.

"Go get the rest of them." Carlisle told Esme smiling. "But don't tell them why we're congregating please. Alice was wrong! How could she be wrong about this?" He chuckled lightly. I couldn't wait to tell everyone. Bella especially. For some odd reason, she was the one I really wanted to talk to. You couldn't call us 'sisters' quite yet but we were definitely 'friends.' I wanted to talk to her desperately. Emmett set me down on the floor and I hurried (as fast as I could anyway) to go get changed into a cuter outfit. I looked in the mirror for a long while examining every feature of mine. I turned to the side and placed my hand atop the tiny rock hard bulge on my stomach. I smiled pulling my hair up in a very vintage style and slipping on a loose fifties style dress. I heard the family return from hunting and I smiled at Emmett and tugged him alongside me down the stairs. I was slower than I usually was, but I wasn't like Bella used to be. I smiled at the first person I caught eyes with, Renesmee. Nessie's lips twitched into a beautiful smile. Alice's eyes were wide as she looked me over. Apparently she'd seen me telling her she was wrong in the future. I tried to keep my thoughts random, and with little, or no meaning at all so Edward wouldn't find out the unfair way. Apparently Emmett wasn't being careful with his thoughts because Edward's eyes widened and he looked to me in amazement.

"Rosalie?" Carlisle urged. I took a deep breath and grinned. The room was silent except for two heartbeats. Nessie's and my baby's. Everyone still waited in anticipation.

"You don't hear it either…" I mumbled.

"Hear what?" Renesmee asked.

"My daughter's heartbeat." I smiled. Alice's mouth dropped open. Bella gasped. Edward and Jasper's eyes widened to the sizes of saucer's and Renesmee flashed a brilliant 'I told you so' smile.

"Are you serious?!" Jasper asked. Emmett nodded extremely slowly, his eyes draining of all expression. Suddenly, Alice embraced me in a tight hug.

"Oh Rosalie, I'm sorry." She chirped apologetically. "I'm sorry I was wrong. I'm so sorry! I thought since it was a vampire I would be able to see it…" She said trailing off. I was confused all of a sudden. They were vampires. Why couldn't she see them?

"Alice, please don't apologize. It isn't your fault." I comforted her. "But… why can't you see it?" I puzzled. I didn't want to tell them about twins quite yet. I'd save that for later.

"Maybe it's too early and is too closely related to you right now Rosalie." Carlisle suggested.

"Or maybe it isn't a vampire." Emmett mumbled. I turned to him confused.

"Don't be absurd Emmett. Of course she's a vampire, right Carlisle?" I tried to get clarification. They had to be a vampires… right? Before Carlisle could answer, Emmett spoke up again.

"Vampires don't have heartbeats." Emmett argued gently. Carlisle perked up.

"What heartbeat?!" The room chorused.

"You're right" He nodded to Emmett ignoring them all. "It might not be a vampire. _Yet._" Carlisle told me and retrieved his notebook again scribbling more down into it.

"What in the world could you possibly mean she isn't a vampire?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm saying she could be growing into one." Emmett said keeping his gaze down.

"But that's impossible right?" I asked Carlisle.

"Vampires having children was impossible too wasn't it Rose?" Emmett challenged me gently. I was stunned. Carlisle scribbled more down into his notebook. "That's why Alice can't see it." He explained softly.

"Emmett, dude you okay?" Jasper asked patting Emmett on the shoulder. Emmett sighed loudly.

"Yes yes yes!" He assured them. Jasper sent a wave of calm through the room. "Cool it Jazz. I'm fine." Emmett smiled widely. I nodded toward Jasper in thanks. Everyone embraced me tightly in a congratulatory hug. I felt so giddy and joyful as my family all smiled at me in respect for the brave and valiant act I was doing. Alice kept apologizing to me over and over, she said she would make it up to me somehow. I sighed and forgave her for the billionth time. It wasn't her fault. Sure it would have been nice to have skipped the sadness over thinking I couldn't do it, but really I'm actually glad we couldn't cheat and ask Alice everything about the twins. Edward raised an eyebrow as he heard my thoughts and came closer to hug me again.

"Twins Rose?" Edward murmured into my ear. I nodded and smiled. "I'm very proud of you Rosalie. You… You're very brave." Edward noted. I thanked him silently. "Take care of yourself please." His expression and tone became severe. "For Emmett?" He whispered and patted my shoulder releasing me. I nodded. Edward and I did fight quite a bit, but he watched out for me. Like a brother should and I loved him for it. I smiled and thanked him again.

"Now all we have to do is…" Alice trailed off for a dramatic cliffhanger. We all rolled our eyes and laughed at her. We could almost guess what she was referring to. "SHOP!" she announced striking a pose.

"It would help if we knew the sex of the baby first Alice before we buy the kid pink clothes, because we obviously know it's going to be a boy." Bella said confidently and winked at me. I opened my mouth to protest but Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme all ganged up on me nodding and agreeing with Bella. No. They were girls! I knew it. I just knew it.


	11. Godiva

**Thank you guys so much for all the amazing support! :) **

**Hope you enjoy Chapter Eleven!**

* * *

"Rose wants a girl." Emmett said simply knowing I didn't want to spill news about twins yet. I winced from a tiny fire in my stomach, and Emmett put his arm around me. Pain was gone. Immediately. My eyes widened, maybe that was just a coincidence…

"You know Emmett; since the kid will grow much slower than Nessie did you'll be stuck playing tea party and dolls with her for years." Jasper laughed and the rest of the family did too. Emmett smiled and laughed happily.

"Yeah, you made fun of _me_ for when Nes- I mean Renesmee went through the 'tea party' phase and I was obligated to attend." Edward smiled remembering. Emmett and I had made fun of him for weeks, sitting down on the floor at Nessie's tea party table with one of her tiny china cups in his hands and Barbie dolls on his right and teddy bears on his left. It was hilarious. I laughed out loud. Renesmee rolled her eyes.

"Daaaad you're embarrassing me." She joked and smiled back to Edward.

"Come on! Let's go shopping now! We'll buy both blue and pink just in case 'kay?" Alice smiled and tugged on my hand.

"All right. Bye everyone. Don't expect us back too soon, it will take us most of the day." I informed them all. It was true, I felt so much better than I had even ten minutes ago. I felt strong and vivacious as we all hopped in Alice's Porshe and drove to the mall.

Alice, Bella, Renesmee, and I all picked up about a million different baby clothes, mostly pink of course. I tried to get Bella alone so I could talk to her.

"Oh Bella, I'm going to try this on; come help with the zipper?" I prompted raising an eyebrow to tell her I needed her to speak with her. She followed me into the dressing room quickly. I shut the door and turned to her.

"Rosalie. Congratulations by the way. You seem to have made progress with Emmett too. He's not angry as the fires of hell any more, just more or less catatonic." She half smiled at her joke. I sighed.

"Bella, I wanted to talk to you for a reason." I started.

"Yes?" She said biting her lips apparently regretting the crack she made on Emmett.

"Emmett's scared. And…" I hated to admit this. "I am too." I whispered the last part, keeping my eyes away from her.

"I know Rosalie. I know. It is such a frightening thing becoming a mother. You think, 'what do I do? Will it love me? What if I'm not ready to be a mother? Am I fit to raise a child? What happens if…?' I know what you're feeling." She whispered, and reached out to pat my hand awkwardly.

"I haven't been here before, and I don't know what to think. That's why I'm frightened. I feel like I don't know anything any more." I told her.

"Rosalie, I know how much you want this. You are more fit to be a mother than anyone I know. I know your child will have the most extraordinary mother and he or she will be loved more than anything in the universe." She comforted me. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug, which shocked her no doubt. She stiffened then patted my back soothingly.

"Oh Bella…" Was all I was able to say to thank her. Even those words, no matter how simple they were spoken aloud, was the best thing I could have heard.

"Now, let's go back Rosalie. Alice is probably ready to rip my throat out for keeping you from the shopping trip. Your child will honestly have more clothes than the mall of America." She smiled. I would spoil my little girls rotten. I knew both of my girls would have more than any children in the universe.

"Bella, there's something I want to tell you…" I whispered grabbing her wrist. She looked back to me quickly.

"What is it?" She asked intently, I guess something in my expression scared her for some reason.

"There's two." I murmured ever so softly. "I'm going to have twins Bella." I told her. Her eyes widened.

"What?!" She croaked.

"There's two!" I smiled.

"Oh Rosalie that's extraordinary!" Bella grinned.

"And Bella," I gulped. I had to tell her. She could be the only person I'd tell this to. Not even Emmett... "I've been… They've started hurting me. A lot." I confessed.

"Oh." She nodded eyes widening. "Does Emmett know?" She questioned.

"I tried to keep it from him the last few times I've…. had… um I guess you can call it morning sickness, but he found me four times in two hours throwing up. He seems like he always knows when I'm in pain, no matter how hard I try to hide it. He's always tensed and ready, almost like he's expecting it. And it's really weird how he always knows what I need… But that's not it…" I swallowed. "There's fire. It feels like I'm being burned from the inside out, the flames not as painful as transformation, but…" I trailed off. Bella looked at me empathetically and took my hand giving it a tight squeeze.

"It does come with a harsh price Rosalie... We are brave for bearing it." Bella nodded. "But, isn't it crazy the things we mothers do for a child we haven't even met yet? We put our safety, our health, and our very lives on the line for them. The bond between a mother and child is unexplainable, the strength, the magnitude of the love that swells our hearts. But, it's been going on for generations. There is no love like the way a mother loves her child. And I remember, it was like I didn't have to clear out a spot in my heart for Renesmee. I didn't have to split my love for Edward with her; it was like my heart _grew_." Bella smiled gently. I nodded in agreement, I felt my heart stretch bigger and bigger for the love I could now give to my children. I gave Bella a huge hug.

"Bella, thank you so much. I knew when I helped you with Renesmee that if it were me you would take care of me too. Thank you Bella! Thank you." I said happily and she returned the sisterly embrace. Then, I felt a powerful kick in my stomach causing my knees to give out from under me and a whimper to escape my lips. I fell into Bella's arms as she attempted to steady me. I winced as another less powerful kick caused my stomach to lurch painfully. I regained my strength quickly and I straightened up and touched my fingers to my stomach.

"Already that bad?" Bella murmured. I bit my lip.

"Don't tell Emmett please." I begged her. She nodded, a promise in the gesture as she opened the door and we both strode from the fitting rooms back to join Alice and Renesmee who were supposed to be shopping for baby clothes, but were instead shopping for themselves. I didn't blame them, I was too. They smiled as we rejoined them making our final purchases. We walked past the food court on our way out the door and a scent hit my nose that made my mouth water. My eyes darted to the candy store and I smiled widely.

"That is what I want." I announced. I was surprised that I found the smell of human sweets appetizing all of a sudden. I walked briskly through the door, the guy at the counter drooling over me then his eyes moving from Bella to Alice to Renesmee who looked older than thirteen now. (She'd grown a lot the past month) I didn't notice anything as I shoved my way past a snotty seven year old girl licking a lollipop. I shoved my way through a ton of bratty children begging their Mother's for candies to finally what I'd been searching for. I smiled even wider when I saw it. I picked up a handful of Godiva chocolate bars and inhaled the glorious scent. I froze. I wanted repulsing, grotesque, disgusting, sickening, repellent, sordid, horrible human food?!?! Alice, Renesmee, and Bella seemed just as surprised as I was.

"You want it Rose?" Alice smiled analyzing my hungry expression. Maybe that's why I kept regurgitating all the blood I drank when I went hunting, I needed _human_ food. I nodded lying the chocolates on the counter. I smelled something else… I grabbed three huge boxes of Sour Patch Kids and frowned. Did I really want to eat this? Yes! I did… As soon as the guy at the counter checked us out (both ways…) He didn't stop drooling as he handed me the receipt and the bag full of sweets. As soon as we got out the door, I ravenously ripped open a chocolate bar and looked at it for a long moment before taking a teensy weensy bite. It melted on my tongue. It tasted absolutely delicious. Alice, Bella, and Renesmee busted out laughing as I took another much bigger bite. We laughed all the way to the car as we packed the car full of shopping bags and sped home.


	12. Bliss

After another crazy month of clutching the side of the toilet in pain throwing my guts up, to laughing and rejoicing with the family to thinking of baby names, to smiling every time I looked in the mirror, noticing the visible change my body was going through. I had a more pronounced bulge in my stomach now, but not enough to start growing out of _all_ of my clothes. I could still mostly fit into everything. (I remember crying when I found that my red Roberto Cavalli halter dress was becoming too small) I had carefully hidden the black bruise like shadows appearing on my stomach from where the babies had kicked me. As far as I could tell, Emmett didn't know they were even hurting me yet besides the throwing up and the stifled cries because of the fire. I planned to keep him ignorant in the subject of pain even though, it seemed he was always there protecting me somehow, whether it be his soothing hands stroking my face or his voice as he told me it was almost over... It's like he was… no that's stupid. Okay fine, it was like he was the _antidote_ to suffering, not to pain, but to suffering. He protected me. No one had solved the mystery of Emmett and I being the only ones to hear the child's heartbeat. I had a theory… but I wasn't going to voice it.

I had been in Carlisle's office most of the day now, and I was glad when he was done measuring, comparing, recording, observing, whatever he did to keep track of the growth. He had told me last week that he expected from the rate of development, I should be carrying the children for about eleven months. I had sighed, I was getting impatient. I wanted to hold my beautiful wondrous children in my arms right now.

I returned to the room to luckily find Emmett back to himself again. Nessie was trying to teach him how to play guitar hero.

"Starpower Emmett!" Nessie commanded, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"What the heck is starpower?" He laughed. Then the virtual crowd booed him off of the stage. I smiled.

"That's my rock star." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh hey Rose. That was me winning, okay?" He smiled. I looked to Renesmee and mouthed a thank you.

"Emmett, you've got to start listening to me!" Nessie punched him in the arm very hard. He rolled his eyes.

"What the heck is 'starpower' supposed to mean?!" He asked. She showed him how he was supposed to tilt the guitar up so he could get more pints or something like that. I didn't much understand.

"Kay, got it." He nodded and started the song over. He was playing 'Talk Dirty to Me' by Poison. I rolled my eyes and smiled. We'd seen their concert in the eighties. He was actually pretty good at guitar hero. I laughed when he started singing along.

"You know I never  
I never seen you look so good  
You never act the way you should  
But I like it  
And I know you like it too  
The way that I want you  
I gotta have you  
Oh yes, I do

You know I never  
I never ever stay out late  
You know that I can hardly wait  
Just to see you  
And I know you cannot wait  
Wait to see me too  
I gotta touch you

Cause baby we'll be  
At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford" He sang, making the actual singer's voice sound awful in comparison.

"Emmett!" I scolded him. It was getting too far as far as lyrics go. He laughed.

"I'm sorry kid. Gotta keep it G rated now." He cooed in a way, I knew he wasn't talking to me. He was talking to _our babies! _I smiled widely and touched my fingers to my stomach subconsciously. He finished the song and the crowd cheered this time. Everyone in the room applauded and Emmett took a theatrical bow.

"My turn!" Alice chirped and hopped up trying to take the guitar from Emmett.

"No Alice… you've already had _three_ turns." Emmett complained yanking the guitar back from her. Alice stuck out her tongue and pulled against the guitar again.

"Stop acting like such babies." Renesmee rolled her eyes. "We'll play Rock Band now." She smiled and turned to Emmett. "Come help me carry it." She said.

"I call dibs on guitar." He said following Renesmee from the room.

"Ugh!" Alice pouted. Renesmee sighed.

"Grown ups these days." She said and exited the room. Alice grabbed the guitar and put it on expert difficulty level and picked the song Barracuda while Emmett was gone. Everyone watched in disbelief as she hit every single note.

"Wow." Bella said as the song was over. Alice curtsied.

"It's not fair. She knows which notes are coming before they come up on the screen." Jasper smiled. Alice bit her lip.

"You caught me." She grinned sheepishly. Jasper wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"But I still love you even though you cheat on guitar hero." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. I sat down on the couch as Emmett and Renesmee returned and quickly set up Rock Band. Emmett was eventually forced off of the guitar and he was warned that if he even thought about breaking the drums by hitting them too hard, Renesmee had the right to take away his Rock Band privileges for a year. I thought it was quite funny how much of a control freak Renesmee was. It was quite entertaining watching them. The night passed, along with most of the next day with Renesmee teaching us all how to play her video games until Alice decided it was time for us to go shopping again. I actually wanted to go too.

"Hey Emmett?" I said. He was busy trying to figure out one of Renesmee's games I couldn't remember the name to.

"Yes, Rose?" He said turning over his shoulder.

"Watch out Em! Kill that guy!" Renesmee demanded pointing to the little guy on the screen. Emmett shot it and blood squirted everywhere the sound effects quite gory. "Nice." Renesmee complimented. Edward and Bella's eyes widened.

"Did you get her this game?" Edward asked.

"No, I thought you did." Bella responded. They both shrugged.

"Jacob…" They both discovered in unison. Should have known the dog got her the gory game.

"I'm going shopping with Alice." I told Emmett. He nodded before shooting the guts out of another guy. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye Rose! Bye baby." He smiled turning over his shoulder to smile at me. I was thrilled he spoke to _them _too. It made me want to run up and hug him. It still sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine to know that this was real. This was seriously my life. I smiled.


	13. Break

**I want to thank all of my reviewers. Keep up the amazing support please! :)**

**I feel that you guys deserved a bit more updating from me... I am so sorry. I'm a ballerina, so I have rehearsals very frequently and this season is very very busy with extra dress rehearsals and practices and whatnot, so I apologize for the delays of new chapters. **

* * *

"No Em!" Renesmee groaned as he himself got killed. "Get out of here Rose. Go shopping. You're too much of a distraction Rosalie. Em has to get to level 12 for me." Renesmee explained and gave me a quick hug before we departed.

"Alice, can I go change?" I asked her. I was pretty uncomfortable in this tight black dress.

"Oh my. Rosalie. You are not going into that 'I'm pregnant so now all I want to wear is sweatpants' phase are you?" Alice gasped. I laughed.

"No Alice. I just don't want to wear this to go shopping." I chuckled and opened the door to mine and Emmett's room going straight to the closet and picking out the first outfit that I could find. A fifties style dark chocolate brown skirt with a tight turquoise blouse and a brown scarf with my hair piled up in a vintage up do. I stepped out of the closet and struck a pose.

"Ooooh Rose. You look cute! One hot Mom let me tell you." Alice laughed. I twirled and followed Alice out the door, grabbing my purse on the way. Alice and I shopped for hours, honestly buying things for ourselves instead of the baby. Alice was trying on a cute dress when I saw it in the window across the street. It was the most beautiful tiny pink dress for my daughter. I squealed to Alice that I was going across the street to pick it up, but, while I was there I of course picked out much more than I should and Alice came in impatiently. "Rosalie! You've been in here for an hour." She laughed.

"Oh really?" I smiled and picked up another cute dress and stacked it into my arms. It would help if Emmett was here but he said he was going to be busy. I think he was just trying to get out of the second shopping spree Alice and I had made in a month's time. He could carry much more than I could. I finally made it to pay and the woman swiped my card wordlessly handing me seven huge sacks. Yeah, my child would be spoiled. I smiled widely as I asked Alice to carry two of the bags. She huffed and picked them up effortlessly.

"Emmett is going to kill you when he sees all of this pink." Alice joked. I looked down into the bags. It was a sea of pink, and one frilly white dress. I was going to have the girliest daughters in the entire world. I smiled as I envisioned their future and their star quality lives. Even a celebrity's daughter wouldn't have as perfect a life as mine would. I smiled and closed my eyes and felt a soft yet still painful kick in my stomach. I actually enjoyed this pain, it made me know that my babies were there. I snapped my eyes open and gasped after a long moment.

"Alice! We have to think of names!" I smiled widely taking her hand and tugging her out of the store. We had so many packages stacked into the yellow Porsche, that it was hard to see out of the rear view mirror as we drove back home.

"Hmmm…. Names…. It has to be elegant and old fashioned, and of course unique." Alice pondered for a long while. "You could name her after you." She said. "What about Lillian? And she could be called Lily for short. Then there would be Rose, and Lily." She smiled.

"That's beautiful Alice!" I clapped my hands together excitedly. "But I'm not sure…. Hmm…" Alice and I were still turning over millions of names until we finally made it back to the hotel. I called Emmett on the cell phone so he could come help carry the packages inside. I looked back to see just how much we had bought and told him to bring Jasper too. Emmett and Jasper came to our rescue quickly. Emmett opened one of the bags of baby clothes and moaned.

"Rooooose it's all _pink_." He clapped a hand to his forehead. I shrugged.

"She's a girly girl what can I say?" I smiled and stroked my stomach subconsciously again.

"What if she wants to be a tomboy huh?" He joked with me. I was utterly repulsed. I rolled my eyes. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me quickly.

"And besides, I needed to go get double the baby clothes since there's going to be _two_ little girls." I tried to keep myself from squealing the last part. Alice let out the squeal I was trying to repress.

"Rosalie?!" Alice shrieked. "Two?!" I nodded and smiled. I couldn't believe my good fortune. Two beautiful laughing, wonderful, children that were all my own. I didn't want this time to rush, but I so desperately wanted to be able to hold my children in my arms right now in this moment. I closed my eyes and laid my head on Emmett's shoulder fantasizing for a long moment. I tried to dream up what they would look like, the sounds of their voices, their personalities, and how they would grow and change before my eyes. Hopefully… I didn't even think of the other possibility that they wouldn't grow up. I didn't want them to grow as fast as Nessie did though. I wanted them to grow like normal human children. But I knew they couldn't…

"Yes. Twins." I announced. Jasper's eyes widened. Emmett let go of me and looked at me in repulsion.

"Rosalie, you're kidding about two _girls_ right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, no." I rolled my eyes.

"I say one is going to be a he." Emmett said confidently. I considered for a moment and then sighed in defeat.

"As long as he's _just _like _you_." I teased cooing disgustingly and tapping the end of his nose with my fingertip. He smiled widely.

"Then he'll put frogs in your little girl's bed." Emmett stuck his tongue out at me.

"And she'll make him play dolls." I challenged. Emmett gasped in incredulity.

"And he'll put mud on her dress." Emmett grinned.

"And she'll take him to ballet class." I threatened him, crossing my arms.

"And he'll cut her little blonde braids off." Emmett smiled knowing he'd won. I narrowed my eyes. Alice gasped at the threat of cutting hair.

"You will not encourage such behavior Emmett McCarty Cullen." I said in half teasing. I was actually serious, he would not ever let our son even _touch_ one hair on our daughter's beautiful head.

"I remember doing all those things to my sister one time." Emmett mused remembering his human life. He smiled widely. "But I promise. If he's anything like me, he'll be…" Emmett trailed off.

"Crazy?" Jasper tried to finish his sentence.

"Senseless?" Edward raised an eyebrow stepping into the room and smiling. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"No devastatingly awesome at everything, man." Emmett said like that was the most obvious thing in the entire world. I was getting hungry again and my latest craving was fruit smoothies so I leaned back over into the car reaching for the cup in the cup holder. I brought the straw to my lips and sucked on it lightly. Emmett looked at me like I was crazy. Whoops. I forgot to tell him, I ate human food now… "Umm Rose?" Emmett asked in utter confusion.

"I… It tastes better than blood." I shrugged. His eyes widened and he sighed.

"This is getting really funny Rose." He chuckled. "I can't believe you're drinking that stuff." He wrinkled his nose at the scent. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I felt a hard, kick from the baby and I stiffened. "Rosalie." Emmett said simply stroking my cheek lightly the suffering subsiding quickly. He was looking at me terribly concerned as I hunched over like someone had just punched me in the stomach... Oh no. Oh no. I felt it coming. The fire. It scorched through my veins fast and furious. I dropped to my hands and knees and crawled as quickly as I could to the nearest bathroom. Emmett knew exactly what I was wanting somehow so he swiftly picked me up and carried me quickly up the stairs to our bathroom. He set me down wordlessly and the throwing up started. I felt Alice's freezing hand on my back stroking it comfortingly (but it didn't bring the unnatural comfort that Emmett gave me) and holding my hair away from my face as I continued the horrid regurgitating. The baby kicked me again harder than ever before. I let out a piercing scream as I heard a screeching metallic sound and I began gasping for breath.

"Carlisle!" Alice shrieked as I cried out again. Emmett stroked my cheek watching me scream as the fire worsened instead of got better. I felt sharp pain again and clenched my chattering teeth. Emmett pressed his hands to my face to release me from the fiery pits of hell. Suffering ended, and I felt so… _protected_. I fell into Emmett's arms breathing quickly and labored cries ripping through my throat furiously. I heard Carlisle's footsteps race up the stairs and throw open the door. He knelt beside me and examined the damage. He reached for the hem of my shirt and I shoved his hand away, I knew he would find my bruise-like marks. Emmett inched my shirt up and froze as the moving of the fabric revealed the black marks on my stomach.

"Oh Rosalie…" He moaned tracing his fingers ever so lightly along the outlines of one of the bruises. "No…" He murmured.

"Carlisle it hurts." I cried through clenched teeth, touching my fingers to my ribs. He felt along the outlines of my bones and froze, his eyes widening.

"It's broken." He announced in disbelief. "The child broke your rib!" He seemed more fascinated with this than horrified. I thought nothing could hurt me! I was an immortal vampire right?

"Carlisle be serious!" Emmett groaned.

"I'm afraid I am…" Carlisle was still puzzling over how this could have happened. "It is inside and it does have its unnatural strength, so I guess it is possible break her…" Carlisle pondered aloud. Emmett flinched at the mention of breaking me.


	14. Sleep

I groaned when I heard a knock on the door downstairs. I heard Renesmee skip to the door and open it quickly.

"Jacob!!!" She squealed. Not him! I fumed with anger and the fire raged inside of me ravenously. I leaned over the toilet throwing up again. I could smell the stench from up here.

"Get that dog out of my house!" I screamed weakly down the stairs the throbbing in my ribs slowly fading as my bones _reconnected_. You know what they say about vampires being able to pull themselves back together right?

"Good to see you too Blondie." Jacob retorted and I heard him bounding up the stairs, Renesmee following close behind. Oh no. Oh no. He couldn't see this. Emmett picked me up and cradled me like a baby, carrying me to our room, but not before I smelled the werewolf stench full force smacking into my senses like a wrecking ball.

"Emmett." I said shakily and he rushed me back into the bathroom. I heard Jacob gasp as he witnessed me, hunched over the toilet throwing my guts up.

"God, Blondie. I thought vampires didn't catch the stomach flu." Jacob joked. Emmett uncharacteristically snarled at him taking a protective stance over me snapping his teeth together audibly. Jacob's eyes widened and Emmett's upper lip curled back over his gleaming teeth in a growl. Jacob backed off surrendering. "What's wrong with her?" Jacob motioned with his thumb to me down on the floor, Emmett stroking my face now, his cooling hands doing wonders.

"She's pr-" Alice started but I leaned over the toilet yet again throwing up noisily. I whimpered as I felt three severe kicks at my stomach.

"Jacob!" Bella smiled running in and giving Jacob a big hug. "Come downstairs we have so much to tell you." Bella grinned up at him then looked to me eyeing me carefully. I nodded in thankfulness. She was taking care of me. He grinned at her widely and she ranted on and on about our trip to Italy. As they continued the conversation downstairs, Emmett scooped me up in his arms and took me to our room. He laid me gently down on the bed and brushed his fingers through my curls gently. My eyelids became heavy, and I felt them close and then, it was like a daydream, but only so much stronger and more vivid.

***

"Rosalie?" I heard Carlisle's voice and I met Emmett's worried glance. It was dark outside, I remembered when I'd closed my eyes it was morning…

"What happened?" I asked feeling stronger than I had when I'd closed my eyes.

"You were _sleeping_." Emmett told me.

"Like human sleeping?!" I asked. That was impossible

"Yes, it seems you are taking on many human acts such as eating and sleeping to keep the children growing. Because, Emmett was _right_; they aren't vampires yet. They appear to be some kind of a Halfling at the time, that's why Alice cannot see them. They aren't half vampire, half human like Renesmee. They are part vampire, part growing _changing_ new vampire. Until they are born and complete the transformation into a full breed vampire, Alice won't be able to see them." Carlisle explained. My head was spinning.

"You were doing some serious thinking while I was sleeping weren't you?" I smiled. Emmett nodded and thankfully grinned. Carlisle explained many more things that they had figured out or come to the conclusions of, but not the mystery of Emmett and me being the only ones able to hear the children's heartbeats. I nodded, my head spinning with all of this new information. I looked to Emmett and he extended his hand so I could use it to gracefully shift to an erect standing position in front of him.

"Emmett, let's go nursery shopping or something." I told him as I hurried to our closet closing the door and then quickly returning in a simple cream colored cardigan over a purple camisole, with dark washed jeans and cute Mary Jane styled high heels. Emmett smiled.

"Okay Rose." He agreed and took my hand. I smiled happily as he lead me downstairs, stopping for me to grab a handful of Sour Patch Kids on the way to the Jeep. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as I popped the red one, my personal favorite, into my mouth. He started the car and began screeching down the street quickly. We'd be there in a minutes time.

"Come on Emmett, try one." I dared him holding a green Sour Patch Kid, coated in the sugary soury stuff in front of him. He laughed and shook his head.

"Are you kidding me? They smell awful." He said chuckling as I licked all the sugary sour stuff off of a yellow one then popping it too into my mouth. I felt a light delicate kick in my stomach and I felt like praising the heavens. The children didn't find it entertaining to kick me as hard and violently as they could any more! I smiled and Emmett grinned as I popped the green one in my mouth too. I took his hand and lightly pressed it to my stomach. He must have felt it when one of my babies kicked once more for he jerked his hand back like he'd been cheerfully electrocuted. He looked to me wide eyed and slowly placed his hand back onto my stomach. I laughed when the child kicked twice this time, as if it was playing with him. Emmett smiled exceedingly wide and looked to me. I'd forgotten that Emmett had never actually felt it kick me before.

"That's _it_. Rosalie, Oh my God! That's our kid for real?" Emmett grinned widely and I felt my heart leap out of my chest in utter joy. I suddenly felt the urge to throw my arms around him and just listen to our children's heartbeats. I was so happy when he acknowledged the children as his own. I don't know why, I just felt like this made him proud of me or something. It was childish the way I always wanted to please him. I loved to see him so happy with me. He let out a laugh smiling like a child on Christmas day.

"It's ours Emmett." I whispered as the car screeched to a stop in the parking lot and he leaned over to kiss me quickly and gently. He pulled away first, I was unwilling to. I held onto him to make the kiss last longer, but he smiled and cradled my face in his hands.

"Rosalie, I think I know why only we can hear their heartbeats." Emmett was stroking a circle on my stomach. I smiled widely.

"Well?!" I urged impatiently.

"You're going to kick yourself it's so obvious." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Okay?" I pressed.

"It is a part of both of us so, I guess it's the…"

"Bond between us all that allows only us to hear them." I finished his sentence. He chuckled.

"Exactly." He laughed. "Oh and this is cool. Listen." Emmett grinned taking my hand. I listened for a moment; the heartbeat was so much clearer and louder. Emmett withdrew his hand and the beating softened and became lower.

"Oh goodness! Emmett that's so…." I laughed.

"Weird! I know!" He laughed.

"Oh Emmett. I'm so happy." I couldn't contain my overflowing of emotions and I enveloped him in a crushing hug which he of course returned, but tried to be very gentle with me, I could tell.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, I couldn't be happier." He told me and I felt a smile flash across my face in response.

"Good. So you'll be okay when I tell you Carlisle said it's triplets?" I bit my lip trying to fight my laughter as he froze making a hysterical laughing sound.


	15. Third

"O-o-of-Of cc-c-course darling." He said it in the tone that meant 'Are you seriously kidding me right now?' His eyes widened as he pulled away from me laying his head back on the seat and closing his eyes shut. His breathing was stunted and I could tell he was having a hard time stomaching the news. He breathed deeply and then opened his eyes to look at me. He wound his arms around my waist and pressed his cheek to my stomach listening to a heartbeat that for some wild reason I thought would be there. "You're kidding aren't you Rosalie?" He half smiled anticipating my yes.

"Yes!" I laughed out loud. But for the wildest of seconds, I considered it to be the truth. Triplets? He sighed loudly and opened the door of the jeep, jumping out and then coming over to my side to open my door holding my hand to support me as I stepped down to the ground. He stuck his tongue out at me like a five year old.

"That wasn't funny Rosalie." He said cracking a smile.

"Oh come on Emmett, you know it was." I urged as we walked hand in hand into the best furniture designer in the area.

"You almost made me burn to ashes." He smiled fully now as the doors swung open and we stepped inside. I rolled my eyes and tugged him back to the corner where they kept the baby cribs and cradles. I found the most beautiful old fashioned white one with high posts on the sides and detailed roses engraved along the bars. It was perfect for my daughter. I also found another matching white one for a boy, with the same high canopy like, posts, but without the roses. I decided to get both. While we were there we bought almost everything for the babies' room. Well, I suppose they'd sleep in Edward's old room since he no longer used it. He and Bella had their own house. I wish Emmett and I had our own house already… But one problem…

"Oh Emmett this is horrible." I groaned. He looked at me in confusion as the saleslady swiped his credit card while drooling over him. I shot her a piercing glance before continuing. "We… We aren't married in Forks yet." I whispered. No doubt how this would get the people gossiping.

"No problem." He flashed a beautiful smile. "I'll give you another diamond and then it can look like we got married in Italy or something. Then after the babies are born, We'll go someplace far away you and me, Rose and have another _real_ beautiful wedding okay?" He assured me. I gave him a hug and the baby kicked harder than before, but still not as bad as it used to.

"He throws a punch like you." I laughed surprised that I was talking about a son. I'd never wanted a son. Ever. Emmett laughed aloud.

"Don't hurt your mommy okay kid? She loves you so don't hit her so hard baby." Emmett talked to it sweeping me into his arms as the saleslady handed us a receipt promising all of our orders would be soon delivered. Surprisingly, both of the babies listened to Emmett. I almost was annoyed. They didn't listen to _me_! I wasn't kicked and punched violently, for an entire three weeks.

It was now my third month and I was changing drastically. My hair _grew_ five inches, cascading to my waist beautifully, and that wasn't the only thing that grew. My stomach was actually recognizably pregnant now. I smiled as I could notice the breathtaking, formerly impossible changes in me. But, with pleasure also came sacrifice. I felt their kicks and punches harder than before and I had thrown up an average of five times a day, and I had started growing out of my clothes. Emmett was gone a lot and that got me worried. He was always gone when Carlisle was recording his medical observations which was about two or more hours in the day….

"Roooooosalie?" Emmett called as he burst into the door carrying what I'd asked him to go and get me on his way back from wherever he was going. Chinese takeout. I was sitting on the couch with Bella and Alice with Renesmee in the floor looking at magazines. I had M&M's in my hand and I shoveled the last three into my mouth quickly, as Bella offered me her hand to get up. "No Rose, you don't have to." Emmett protested running at vampire speed to the kitchen and returning with my food on a plate and a glass of O. Blood type O that is…. I still needed a bit of blood, they were still vampires after all.

"Thanks Em." I said. "But… um… I know I told you to get Chinese food, but… I _really_ want Italian food. Please. Please. Please." I begged standing up slowly, wincing at the sharp pain of yet another violent kick.

"Okay." Emmett said quickly turning back through the door. I knew he must think I was wretched for changing my mind like this, I just wanted something different. I was getting into the awful human hormones stage so I felt tears bubbling up in my eyes even when I thought he was the slightest bit angry with me. He noticed my lip start to quiver. He sighed and let out a tiny chuckle. "Rose, it's fine really, I'll go." He smiled stroking my cheek lightly.

"I don't want you to leave me. I want to go with you." I told him pathetically. He was probably sick of this whole mood swing thing, but I couldn't help it at times. He grinned and nodded kissing my hand as I made my way up the stairs to where I changed into one of the only cute outfits I could still fit into. A loose flowing black skirt that twirled out when I spun around, a white loose long sleeved shirt and black high heels. (I refused to stop wearing my favorite heels when I was pregnant). He smiled when I met him down stairs grabbing my black Prada purse. I heard a knock on the door at the same time Emmett reached for the handle. I knew who it was before he opened the door. Renesmee sprung up and my hand cupped over my nose in disgust. Jacob Black waited behind that door. The door opened and his expression went to mockery as he greeted Renesmee and then me with a 'Hey Blondie.' Emmett stepped in front of me protectively and I felt confident and safe. Like nothing could get to me, like the feeling while I was in Bella's shield… Emmett took my hand leading me out the door but not before Jacob noticed.

"You're different bloodsucker." Jacob tried to pinpoint exactly what was different with me. He froze. "That's impossible." He breathed his eyes widening as he realized the alteration in my appearance.

"I've been known to prove you wrong." I shot back at him trying to weasel my way out the door around him.

"You. You're. Y-y-y-you're." Jacob stuttered.

"Pregnant." Bella answered his unfinished sentence. Jacob laughed as Bella came into the room.

"What?! Leeches can't have babies. They'd be like mini monsters with fangs." He mocked. I straightened up to my full height but it was Emmett who snarled at him snapping his teeth his muscles tensed. Jacob's eyes widened and Emmett stepped back his eyes just as wide if not wider.

"Well then I'm going to make the impossible, the possible aren't I?" I challenged pushing my way past him.

"Sorry Jacob. I don't know what came over me. It's just… I felt like I had to protect the kid when you said that…" Emmett murmured shook his head and furrowed his brow like he was thinking deeply. Jacob just chuckled. I smiled and Emmett's eyes returned back to me, pulled from his pondering and he followed me out the door.

"Wait Rosalie." Jacob called. I whirled around. He wasn't calling me derogatory nicknames anymore?

"What?" I snapped.

"The pack isn't going to like this…" He told me.

"They won't be a problem." Emmett assured me.

"I don't care if you approve or not, dog." I said standing up on my tiptoes so I would be closer to Jacob's eye level.

"No, I'm saying… This wasn't part of the treaty either." He explained. I rolled my eyes.

"Does it look like I care what you stupid wolves think?" I mocked gesturing to myself.

"Sam and his pack will kill the little leech." Jacob warned. I stiffened. Emmett surprised us all again and tackled Jacob to the ground. Pinning him to the ground fiercely.

"No. They. Won't." He snarled breathing heavily as he came to his senses again and pulled himself off Jacob standing to his feet quickly and offering his hand to help Jacob up. Jacob didn't accept his hand. I smiled at Emmett, his protective nature was outshining its usual rays. I was so glad he was feeling this protective… It made me so joyful to know he loved them this much. He stepped back keeping a healthy distance between himself and Jacob.

"Hey, what do you mean _Little Leech_?!" Renesmee frowned.

"I don't count you as a little leech Nessie. I promise." Jacob smiled an ultra bright smile to her. She flashed a gorgeous grin in his direction.

"You won't let him kill them will you?" I asked in a slightly softer tone. Jacob took a deep breath and let it out super slowly.

"I don't guess I can." He said compliantly. Renesmee gave him a big hug.

"They won't Rose." Emmett said the fire in his eyes scorched brightly. "They won't be able to." Emmett's lips pulled into a smile. I assumed he was planning on fighting them. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach when I pictured that.

"Thank you Jacob!" Renesmee squealed smiling widely. Jacob grinned and then looked to me.

"It's not going to go kill everyone in town right?" Jacob clarified.

"Of course they won't." I said confidently. Jacob's eyes widened.

"What do you mean 'they'?" He interrogated.

"Twins." I rolled my eyes like it was obvious.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"So what about the pack?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'll try to keep it a secret for a while." He promised.

"Thanks Jacob." I mumbled.

"Yeah." He answered before I shut the door behind me.

"Now come on, I'm starving." I told Emmett tugging him along behind me. Emmett helped me into my convertible as he slid into the driver's seat speeding down the road to the nearest Italian restaurant.

"Siamo qui la mia bellezza" _(Translation: We're here my beauty) _He gave me a quick peck on the cheek.I smiled and opened the door as he hurried around to take my hand and lead me inside. It was terribly beautiful and full of authentic Italian culture. We were quickly seated and I looked at the menu before the waitress took my order.

"I would like a cherry coke, caesar salad, mushroom ravioli, and… can I get an order of calamari and fiori di zucca?" I asked sheepishly. I was hungry… Emmett bit his lip to hide a smile of amusement. The waitress looked at me like I was crazy for ordering that much for myself.

"So, that all sounds disgusting." He laughed.

"Of course it does, to _you_." I smiled.

"Squid? Zucchini flowers?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "How outrageous can you get?" He chuckled.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet Em." I grinned. He chuckled as my cherry coke was placed in front of me. "Emmett, I need to talk to you." I started.

"Okay." He nodded.

"We need to… think of names." I grinned widely. This would be fun. I took a long sip of coke.


	16. Rose By Any Other Name

**OMG We have made it over _one hundred_ reviews!!! Ahhhhh! I am so excited that I thought I would go ahead and post another chapter. **

**Let's try and make it to one hundred and fifty!!**

**And Yes ladies and gentlemen, this is the chapter where they name them. **

**NOTE: Names are subjective to change so if you absolutely hate one of the names go ahead and send a review and tell me suggestions. I would love to hear them :)**

**Keep up the awesome support. :)**

* * *

"Cool. Yeah, allright. So one will be a boy and one a girl right?" He nodded already anticipating my answer.

"Yes, of course. I'm sure of it." I nodded. "For our daughter, what do you think about the name Vivian?" I asked.

He wrinkled his nose.

"Marilyn?"

"It's pretty I guess." He shrugged.

"What about Tatiana?"

"Not even close." He smiled.

"Madeline?"

"Possible."

"What about Kathleen?"

"Maybe. What about Valerie?" He asked.

"I like it. _Not_ love it." I was honest.

"What about Jeannine?"

"It's pretty, maybe a middle name." I answered.

"What about Jillian?" He suggested.

"I _really_ like that one." I smiled. I whipped out my cell phone, an iphone and went to the notes section typing down all the names, Emmett and I liked.

"What about…Kathleena?" He asked after another ten minutes of random suggestions. I remembered that Kathleena was one of his sisters' names from his human life. His youngest sibling out of five brothers and three sisters. (I suddenly felt empathy for Emmett's mother. _Nine_ children? I would have killed myself first.) But, every time he talked of Kathleena he would speak with the largest grin on his face. I remember how hard it was for Emmett to forget about Kathleena when he'd changed into a vampire. It hurt him so much more terribly to leave her behind. She'd been just five at the time of his change, and she just recently died too, she lived to be seventy nine. He'd always wanted me to meet her somehow…

"I love it. I remember how much you said you loved Kathleena." I said stroking his long fingers on the table.

"Yeah, she was a good kid. She would have loved to meet you, you know?" He grinned. I nodded and kissed his fingers.

"I would have been honored to meet her Emmett." I told him.

"Thanks. You'll really think about her name being Kathleena?" He smiled widely.

"Of course. What names do you think?" I asked him and laced my fingers through his. The waitress set my food on the table and I immediately pooped a ravioli into my mouth swallowing it quickly.

"What if we named her after a flower, like you?" He grinned and stroked a curl from my face.

"That could be really pretty, Emmett. Good idea." I smiled. We went through lists of flowers, but couldn't find the exact one we wanted. "I was thinking about you know how Renesmee's name is Renee and Esme combined? Well I was thinking…. What if we named her… Emmelie?" I suggested. "Like with our names combined?" I typed it down the way I wanted it to be spelled.

"That's perfect. It fits." He complimented smiling widely.

"So as of right now her name is Emmelie Kathleena Cullen?" I asked smiling, and touching my fingers to my stomach. She kicked me lightly. I giggled and smiled back to Emmett. "She loves it." I grinned. I guided his fingers to my stomach and his grin flashed when he felt a tiny little kick inside of me.

"So what about plan B?" I started. "What if I really do have twin girls? What would we name the second?" I smiled.

"Hmmm…." Emmett puzzled.

"How about Violet?"

"Possibility."

"Aileana?"

"The kid would have trouble writing that down on her paper in kindergarten." Emmett laughed.

"Jamilyn?"

"That could be pretty. What about Scarlett?"

"That's nice Emmett." I nodded.

"Caroline?" He asked the waitress for another coke for me.

"I don't know. Hmm… Arianna?"

"We could call her Ari for short if she's a tomboy." Emmett grinned considering the possibility. I rolled my eyes.

"Karina?"

"Not really what about Corianne?"

"Not my favorite, but I like it." I puzzled for a moment

"Her name should be Jocelyn." Emmett suggested.

"Jocelyn. Jocelyn. That's beautiful." I smiled widely.

"Jocelyn Arianna Cullen." He grinned. "What about our son, Rose?" He raised an eyebrow. I popped a couple calamari into my mouth. It was utterly delectable.

"I know I want his middle name to be Henry." I told him. "Like Vera's baby Henry, remember when I told you about him?" I asked wistfully, Vera was still alive in Rochester as well was Henry. I suddenly wanted to see Vera and Henry… I wanted to let them know I was all right. I also wanted to brag to Vera and show her _my_ beautiful children. _My_ children for _her _to be envious of... But that wasn't the only reason. I actually missed my one friend from my human life.

"Perfect." He grinned.

"What about Michael?" I asked.

"Not really." He said.

"Andrew?"

He wrinkled his nose.

"Riley?"

"Not quite."

"Colby?"

He raised an eyebrow in an 'are-you-kidding-me' manner.

"Ummm…. Brylan?"

"It's unique." He said indifferently.

"Brady?"

"Um…. No." He said. "What about, Kenton?"

"No it sounds too mean."

"You don't want him to sound like a girl do you?" Emmett laughed.

"Jackson?"

"Not really, Rose. Eli?"

"I like it okay." I shrugged.

"What about Jordan?" He asked.

"I really like that one a lot." I smiled typing it.

"What about… Everett?" He suggested.

"My favorite." I told him.

"I know!" He exclaimed. I waited. "What do you think about Rosslyn?" He smiled. I felt one good hard kick in my stomach and laughed lightly, enjoying this pain.

"He adores it." I smiled.

"Rosslyn Henry Cullen." I repeated rubbing a circle on my stomach.

"It's meant to be this perfect." I grinned. "Now what about twin… boys?" I still wanted a girl. I knew I was having a girl something in me told me so.

"What if we named him Kellyn Everett Cullen?" Emmett already came up with a full name.

"Emmett I love it." I smiled widely.

"They need two middle names." Emmett said.

"You're right. We have to outdo everyone Emmett. Our children have to have more names than anyone okay?" I joked. "Oh! I've got Kathleena's other middle name!" I smiled. He seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Rosette?" Like Rosalie and Emmett. He said smiling.

"Perfect, so it's Emmelie Kathleena Rosette Cullen?" He smiled. I loved the sound of that. It was perfect for my little girl. I felt happiness bubble up in my throat and the smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

"And, Rosslyn Henry Jordan Cullen." I grinned. I was so giddy and happy. I couldn't wait to tell Alice and Bella.

"Perfect." He flashed a beautiful smile and kissed me gently.


	17. Say Hello

**Sorry about such a long wait you guys! I apologize a million times over.**

**Competition is coming up, so after that I shall be free to update like a maniac. **

**First off the official names arrrrrreeee.... (subject to still change if I am inspired by a suggestion so keep suggesting if you please) **

**_Rosslyn Henry Jordan_**

**_Emmelie Kathleena Lillian_**

**_Everett Brayden Michael_ (Note: Brayden is a suggestion from a faithful amazing reviewer ****MyMonkeyManForever**** )**

**_Jocelyn Arianna Scarlette_**

**Thank you to all of the reviewers! I have never had this many reviews on a story before!!! **

**It means so much to me that you gus take the time to post your feedback. Please continue this amazing support. I hope to have _150 reviews_ by the end of the month. **

**So... keep reviewing PLEASE!!! **

**:)**

* * *

On the way back home, we decided officially on Rosslyn Henry Jordan, and Emmelie Kathleena Lillian as well as Plan B, Everett Brayden Michael or Jocelyn Arianna Scarlette. It seemed more real, more official now that my children were named. When Emmett was driving, the entire time his hand in mine, I turned on the radio thoughtlessly. It was Back in Black by ACDC. Emmett of course put on his own rock concert behind the wheel. I laughed. He was the world champion of air guitar… Cause I'm back  
_Yes I'm back  
Well I'm back  
Yes I'm back  
Well I'm back back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black._

I felt a kick in my stomach. It was a strong kick from my son, Rosslyn. I smiled widely.

"Rosslyn loves it.!" I laughed trying to be heard over the pulsing music Emmett had turned up the volume to twice. Emmett's air guitar playing ceased and he grinned to me. He reached for the radio changing it to, another station. Prisoner of Society by Living End.

_Well we don't need no one to tell us what to do  
Oh yes we're on our own  
And theres nothing you can do  
So we don't need no one like you  
To tell us what to do_

_We don't refer to the past  
When showing what we've done  
Our generation gap  
Means the war is never won  
So we don't need no one like you  
To tell us what to do_

_Cause I'm a brat  
And I know everything  
And I talk back  
Cause I'm not listening  
To anything you say_

_And if you count to 3  
You'll see it's no emergency  
You'll see I'm not the enemy  
Just a Prisoner of Society_

Emmett smiled widely and pressed his hand to my stomach as Rosslyn again notified us that he liked this one too. Rosslyn would be a rebel, I just knew it. I rolled my eyes. It seemed that Rosslyn liked hard rock like Emmett. I wondered if Emmelie would like the same music selection I liked. I reached out and turned the radio dial. On the oldies station was For Once in my Life by Frank Sinatra.

_For once in my life I've got someone who needs me, someone I've needed so long  
For once unafraid I can go where life leads me, and somehow I know I'll be strong  
For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of  
Long before I knew someone warm like you  
Could make my dreams come true  
For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me, not like it's hurt me before  
For once I've got someone I know won't desert me, and I'm not alone anymore  
For once I can say: "This is mine you can't take it"  
As long as I've got love I know I can make it  
For once in my life I've got someone who needs me_

Emmett was singing softly and tracing his fingers along my skin delicately. I felt Emmelie's delicate kick and Emmett grinned to me widely.

"She likes Sinatra too?" He chuckled noticing the pattern of Rosslyn liking the music selection Emmett preferred to Emmelie being fond of the same music I liked. I reached for the dial of the radio again turning it to an old classic rock station. Emmett and I both liked classic eighties rock. I was curious how the children would respond. Blaring out of the speakers came Right Now by Van Halen.

_Don't wanna wait 'til tomorrow  
Why put it off another day?  
One by one, little problems  
Build up, and stand in our way. Oh  
One step ahead, one step behind it  
Now ya gotta run to get even  
Make future plans I'll dream about yesterday, hey!  
Come on turn, turn this thing around_

_(Right now) Hey! It's your tomorrow  
(Right now) Come on, it's everything  
(Right now) Catch your magic moment  
Do it right here and now  
It means everything_

_Miss a beat, you lose a rhythm  
An nothin' falls into place. No!  
Only missed by a fraction  
Slipped a little off your pace. Oh!_

_The more things you get, the more you want  
Just trade in one for another  
Workin' so hard to make it easy  
Whoa, got to turn. Come on, turn this thing around_

_(Right now) Hey, it's your tomorrow  
(Right now) Come on, it's everything  
(Right now) catch that magic moment  
Do it right here and now  
It means everything_

_Said a lie to me  
Right now  
What are ya waitin' for? Oh! Yeah!  
Right now_

_(Right now) Hey! It's your tomorrow  
(Right now) Come on, it's everything  
(Right now) Catch that magic moment  
And do it right, right now (Right now)  
Oh, right now!_

_It's what's happening  
Right here and now  
Right now, it's right now  
Oh!  
Tell me, what are ya waitin' for?  
Turn this thing around._

I felt Rosslyn and Emmelie's kicks simultaneously and Emmett and I laughed. They were so much like us. I sighed happily and twined my fingers through Emmett's. I still couldn't grasp the full concept that this was my life. My children. My everything. My wishes. My dreams. My reality.

***

The next four months were much the same; baby plans, fires, throwing up, kicking, growing, and changing. Everything was much the same except a few huge changes. For one, the gold had faded in my eyes and now the irises were _blue_! Violet blue again! Emmett never told me my eyes looked like violets though. He said they were more beautiful than that, he told me they were _sapphires_. I thought the metaphoric situation was quite ironic… Royce had told me violets, flowers that die and fade. Emmett told me sapphires, the sparkling never subsiding in this eternal gemstone.

And, the same odd protectiveness shone from Emmett more definite than before. I was getting suspicious… I didn't think it was _just_ protectiveness. It seemed so much stronger and more committed, like… something that was instinct. I also think Emmett was getting impatient with my constantly changing cravings. But he never showed any sign of his irritation, which made me very happy. Right now my latest cravings were French Croissants. I was eating one right now actually. But, every time my craving would change, I'd wake up in the middle of the night and say. 'Emmett can you go get me so-and-so _now_.' He would search the ends of the earth to find what I wanted no matter the cost. He was really being patient and understanding and helpful. The only bad thing is, he was still gone a lot. It made me awfully anxious when he was away but I didn't complain, he needed to hunt of course, but it took him much too long to be just hunting…

I began my moping since Emmett wasn't here. I decided to clean up in the living room even though it wasn't messy. I hummed a beautiful lullaby to Emmelie and Rosslyn. (I loved being able to call them by their names now.) They kicked me lightly approving of the melody. I giggled and rubbed my stomach lightly. I was here alone for the moment so the house seemed so empty and quiet. Out of loneliness, I began talking to them.

"Rosslyn, I hope you grow up to be a big strong boy darling. I want to know what you look like. I bet you look just like your father. You'll have his smile, and his laugh too." I smiled. I wanted to see Emmett already. I know it had only been a matter of hours, but I still missed him. Rosslyn responded with a light punch at my stomach. "Emmelie, I know you'll be beautiful sweetheart. Absolutely stunning. You'll make all the other girls jealous won't you darling?" I grinned and Emmelie didn't respond. "Emmelie baby, are you not happy?" I asked her stroking my stomach. I felt a very light, tender kick and let out a laugh. "Rosslyn, why can't you be like your sister? She doesn't kick the daylight out of me like you do sweetheart." I smiled jokingly. I accidentally dropped a picture frame to the floor. I attempted to bend over and pick it up, but I felt a sharp pain in my side and winced gasping for a breath.

I was too stubborn to give it up until someone could help so I pressed a hand to my side to try and restrain the pain as I reached out with my other hand and attempted to grab the picture frame. I let out a whimper at the pain and my eyes rolled back into my head. My legs gave out and I fell to the floor with a thud. I heard a door swing open, off its hinges and I felt my miracle. Emmett scooped me up in his arms protectively. I curled up tightly into him breathless from the pain, as well of the fact that Emmett got here much too precisely on time to catch me when I fell.

"Rosalie. What on earth were you doing?!" He asked me frantically.

"How did you get here so fast?" I responded with a question wincing as the pain sharpened and then slowly subsided. "How did you know I would fall?" I whispered. He had to have known, there was no such thing as coincidences this precise.

"I… I don't know. A few minutes ago, I just felt this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and something told me you weren't all right so I had to come protect you." He stroked my cheek answering quickly. I felt a sharp kick in my stomach, distracting me from the oddity of how connected to me Emmett now seemed. It was like he could…. Sense me. Like he knew what I was feeling and what was happening.

"What were you doing Rosalie?" Carlisle's voice piped up from beside Emmett sidetracking my train of thought.

"Well, I was… lonely. So I needed something to do." I defended myself.

"What exactly was that?" He asked.

"I was… cleaning the living room. Is that a crime?" I raised an eyebrow.

"_You_. Were. Cleaning?!" Emmett smiled in disbelief joking with me. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

"As a matter of fact I was." I nodded.

"You have to be careful Rosalie. I know it may sound silly, but you can't be reckless like that again." Carlisle scolded. I agreed I would be more careful.

"Now you need to eat Rose." Emmett said in a protective gesture taking one of my wrists in his hands and leading me to the kitchen where he had Macaroni and cheese and a chocolate cupcake with strawberry ice cream. My cravings were getting more and more outrageous, but somehow he kept up. If a vampire could get into heaven, I believe he would be first in line. I kissed him on the cheek quickly and grabbed the ice cream first going back to the living room. Emmett picked up a video camera. I raised an eyebrow.

"Emmett, what's that for?" I asked him bringing the spoon of ice cream to my lips. He smiled widely.

"This is a once in an existence experience Rosalie, so I think we need to document it." He answered turning the camera on me. I chuckled swallowing the ice cream quickly. The red light flashed on so I knew he was now recording. "Today is August tenth of the year 2009 and this is my beautiful wife Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen and as you can see," He said like he was on a television show and took a step back from me so the camera could get a full body shot. "She has literally made the impossible, possible." He noted dramatically. I smiled and rubbed a circle on my stomach lightly.

"Say hello to Rosslyn and Emmelie Cullen." I beamed.


	18. Worth

**I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

* * *

"Yes, you heard her right. My Rosalie is going to have twins." Emmett smiled behind the camera.

"Month Seven." I added impatiently.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, how will she go on?" He paused for a dramatic effect. I laughed.

"Now Rosalie, on a less serious note what is that you're eating?" He asked like a news reporter. I laughed.

"Strawberry ice cream, a chocolate cupcake, and good ol Mac and Cheese." I notified him tilting the bowl toward the camera.

"Ah, doesn't that look delicious?" He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and shoveled a spoonful of macaroni into my mouth daintily. "Rosalie, stop it. You're making me sick." He sighed.

"All part of the plan." I mumbled.

"See what this pregnancy is doing to her? Making her insane." He laughed.

"Of course dear." I batted my eyelashes.

"See what I mean?" He chuckled. "Now Rosalie, tell us about Rosslyn's music preferences." Emmett grinned. I rolled my eyes.

"He's a rebel what can I say? He likes hard heavy rock and Van Halen." I said touching my stomach. "Emmelie loves Frank Sinatra and Billie Holiday." I grinned.

"Just like her mommy." He cooed. I felt so giddy. One thousand years from now, I'd be able to look back on moments like this. I walked from the room with Emmett right behind as he continued his filming. Emmett took my hand leading me to where Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper were watching a movie.

"Say hey you guys." Emmett directed. Edward smiled a cooked smile and waved knowing what it was for and Alice waved energetically singing a hello as well knowing what the movie was for. Jasper and Bella looked to each other confused and then waved halfheartedly. Emmett explained the purpose briefly and the rest of them laughed making smarty comments about my pregnancy. Bella patted the space next to her and I curled up beside her. Emmett sat on the floor at my feet and stroked my knee very gently keeping the camera focused on my face for a brief moment.

"Em?" I whimpered. He nodded shutting the camera swiftly and picked me up carrying me to the bathroom setting me down softly on the floor. I noticed someone else was there tracing a soothing pattern on my back as I was hunched over the toilet. I was so surprised at how quickly all of this had come on this time…

"Leave Emmett. You don't have to see this." Bella told him gently.

"No." He protested and he touched his fingers to my neck and cheek as I pulled back from throwing up. Emmett being there made the pain so much easier to bear. He made everything all right some how…

I threw up four more times within the hour and Emmett stayed with me the entire time keeping his cool hand on my back and touching my neck and face to keep me cold. I was kicked so many times I felt like I was being run over by a train over and over. I got so cold all of a sudden and my teeth began chattering because of Emmett's freezing icy hands on my skin.

"E-E-E-Emmmett. I'm s-s-s-s-so c-c-cold." I whimpered as my teeth continued chattering together loudly. He withdrew his hand slowly and ashamed that he was the one that made me so cold.

"Jacob?" Bella called down the stairs. Oh no he was here? I threw up again. I heard the door open and Jacob looked down on me. Emmett snarled.

"Whoa Blondie you okay?" He smiled. I held up a finger to silence him as I excused myself to throw up again noisily.

"Jacob, Rosalie, I know you two don't exactly like each other…. But… Jacob, she needs you." Bella explained. Emmett stepped back slowly looking at Jacob intently clenching his jaw. He seemed terribly hurt that he couldn't be the one to help me. That he was the one to hurt me…

"Ha! For what?" Jacob mocked and Emmett bared his teeth.

"N-nn-n-no. I'd r-r-rather f-freeze to d-death." I clenched my teeth together closing my eyes tightly. "K-k-kill me n-n-n-n-now!" I begged.

"Jacob, please help her?" Bella asked him. He rolled his eyes and knelt beside me. I already felt the wondrous unattainable heat emanating off of his skin. Without thinking, I leaned slightly closer holding my breath to avoid the stench. He touched his hand to my shoulder like he was touching a mutated animal. Like I was something disgusting. He sighed and took both of my hands in one of his huge russet skinned hands. My skin looked like snow compared to his. It probably felt like it too. His skin felt so warm, so comforting- _almost_. I didn't like _him_, but he was _warm_.

"T-t-thank you." I admitted to his helping me unwillingly. He sighed as my teeth continued to chatter.

"You aren't going to make me do this are you?" He complained as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. It was disgusting, but I tried to pretend that he wasn't a dog so I wouldn't be tempted to throw up again. The heat ran through my body warming my frozen bones. I sighed and half smiled.

"Thanks Jacob." I told him. He just grunted. I laughed tiredly my eyes getting heavy. Before I knew what I was doing, I laid my head on Jacob's shoulder and went straight to sleep. The last thing I heard was Emmett quietly snarling a warning to Jacob. I was too tired to laugh.

"Uh, Blondie?" Jacob's husky voice whispered nudging me awake lightly. I opened my eyes slowly. Emmett snarled at Jacob for waking me up. I slowly came to my senses, still half asleep and I realized I was full on curled up in _Jacob's_ lap with my head on his chest.

"Eww! Oh My God! Ewwwwww!" I squealed jumping up faster than I should have. I felt a sharp pain, but it was overshadowed with my disgust.

"You asked for it Bloodsucker." Jacob laughed. "It wasn't exactly a fairytale for me either, but you know what, you should be thanking me." He sniffed. Emmett let out a laugh grabbing my hand and pulling me to him kissing my forehead. He felt so bitterly cold, like I was embracing icicles. I shivered violently and his smile faded as he realized the cold was still overpowering me. I couldn't stand to be close to Emmett anymore. I was much too freezing.

"Rose…" Emmett murmured closing his eyes tightly like he was concentrating on something intently.

"I'm s-s-s-sorry." I apologized terribly upset. My teeth were chattering as I tried to push through the painful frigidness and be close to the love of my existence. "I-I'll b-b-be f-f-fine." I quivered. Why was I still so cold?!?! He started trembling and he let out a small cry of distress like he was a human trying to lift something that was too heavy and they were… _giving up_….

"Stop it." He commanded and pushed me away gently. "I'm sorry I can't do everything for you Rosalie." He said his tone very sharp.

"Emmett. I need you." I reached out for him again put he pushed my hands down to my sides. "Emmett!" I screamed a high pitched scream as he walked toward the door. "Emmett, please. Please. Emmett! Emmett! Please Emmett please!" I sobbed dropping to my knees because my legs gave out from under me. He was on the floor in front of me then, careful not to get too close to me. His eyes bored into mine never giving me a chance to release from his gaze.

"I can't give you everything." He murmured.

"You give me _more_." I contradicted.

"I can't help you anymore Rosalie." He said softly lifting his hand about to stroke my cheek then pulled his hand back quickly shooting his eyes down knowing touching me would make me freeze. I felt my heart being ripped to pieces and my stomach being torn open with heartbreak. I felt my body tremble in the fear that this would be his last straw.

"I need you Emmett." I said in a tiny voice as the most horrible fire started to pulse through my veins in odd lurches. I felt my lungs twisting into knots and my throat burning with panic making breathing difficult. "I need you. I need you Emmett." I was able to whisper again before my body went limp and my eyes rolled back in my head. I fell into his cold arms lifelessly. I don't remember what happened exactly, but a terrible metallic scraping sound screeched through the room echoing menacingly. Then someone screamed a heart wrenching scream. I did. It was my scream of pure agony. Another rib broken.

"I'm here Rose. I promise. I'm sorry Rosalie. I'm here. I'm here." I heard Emmett's broken voice, so far away. "Bella get Carlisle!" Emmett begged fiercely as I was swept up from the floor in his freezing arms and laid onto the dining room table. Then, all of a sudden, I felt warm. This wasn't Jacob. It was Emmett. He was warm like the sunshine, calming the violent frozen chattering of my teeth. I didn't have time to think of how Emmett had done that… How he was freezing one minute, and burning up the second. I felt another kick. I thought it was _Emmelie_ that kicked me lightly. But her kicks didn't feel like this. I dismissed the thought quickly but it felt like one of my children needed something I wasn't giving them. Emmett's warm hand caressed my skin as I screamed again writhing on the table. I arched my back trying to escape the large restraint that kept pushing down on my lungs, my bones, my heart. I clutched at the open air like if I could grab it, it would fill the claustrophobia building in my chest. I felt like I was being strangled, I couldn't get any air. I usually didn't _need_ it, but now, it seemed like I did. I wanted it horribly. Emmett's beautiful scent made breathing a bit easier, as I gasped for as much air as I could fill my lungs with. My lungs felt like they were twisting in knots blocking the air passages so I would be burdened by the struggle for oxygen I so desperately wanted. I felt like I was getting my only air through a tiny straw in my lips, like I was limited. I felt my throat burning, but not with the usual thirst, it was like I needed the air. I needed this oxygen.

"Emm-ett." I choked on the words. I fought, gasping for what little air I could, until the words came out. "I can't do it." I admitted. He stiffened and his eyes filled with a surge of pity. He knew what I was referring to. I didn't want this anymore...

"You have to." He whispered and he sounded like he was trying to lift something much too heavy but was determined not to give up this time. "What about Rosslyn and Emmelie? You can't let go of them Rosalie. You can't. You're a fighter Rose. You have to stick it out." He told me fiercely. Were they worth this? Were they worth dying? Were they worth this torture and agony? I couldn't answer that. I was in too much pain to answer sanely. I didn't know how Bella had sacrificed so much, just to have a baby. Now… I was thinking; was it worth it?

"E-Em-mett!" I screamed my voice sailing through the octaves. The fight for oxygen became even more difficult. I felt suddenly burning up, I panted and grunted as I listened to Emmett's panicked breathing. Suddenly his warm hand was frigid against mine quickly, the cold of his skin was so comforting right now.

"Carlisle!" Emmett yelled toward door. Apparently he was arriving. I felt Rosslyn's solid violent kick and I screamed as a metallic sound shrieked through the room. A broken rib. I grunted through another scream my body trembling. "Carlisle help her she can't breathe..." He ordered as the door swung open frantically. I gasped for more air, now that the two ribs were puncturing into my lungs.

Before I knew what was going on, I was swept into Carlisle's arms and carried towards Carlisle's office up the stairs that had already been turned into an emergency room. I screamed when I didn't have Emmett's hand in mine. I didn't know where he was. I couldn't hear him, or see him. For that moment I was in such terrible, wretched pain. It was so much worse without Emmett there. I gasped for another breath before I was thrown onto the table and Carlisle strapped an oxygen mask to my nose and mouth. I finally had it. Oxygen. My lungs filled evenly and the burning stopped. My lungs stopped twisting in knots eventually. A wintry chilly hand stroked my face making me feel so at home, so protected… Emmett's hand.

"It's over Rosalie. It's over." He promised as my eyes started to close the oxygen filling my lungs and Emmett filling my heart, so I was content. I wondered why I even had doubts about whether or not it was worth it. I knew that Rosslyn and Emmelie were worth every second of agony. They were worth every bit of torture. They were worth my life…


	19. Swan

**Sorry you guys! Sorry Sorry Sorry.... **

**I know that you guys waited for such a long time on an update and I want to apologize for the delay....**

**But, anyway, thanks for the support and reviews. Keep it up, remember our goal?? :) **

**150 baby. :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

I awoke to the sound of music playing lightly in the background I recognized as Angel by Aerosmith.

_I'm alone  
Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night  
I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you  
I want your love - Let's break the walls between us  
Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride  
Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light_

_Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right_

_Don't know what I'm gonna do  
About this feeling inside  
Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride_

_Without your love - I'm nothing but a begger  
Without your love - a dog without a bone  
What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone_

_Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right_

_Come and save me tonight_

_You're the reason I live  
You're the reason I die  
You're the reason I give  
When I break down and cry  
Don't need no reason why_

_Baby , Baby_

_Baby  
You're my angel  
Come and save me tonight  
You're my angel  
Come and make it all right_

It was one of _our_ songs. Emmett had taken me to the concert and proposed to me when this song was being performed. I breathed in at the wondrous memories. But it wasn't only Steven Tyler's voice that I heard. I heard my favorite voice. Emmett's. He was singing to me. I felt two delicate kicks in my stomach. Rosslyn and Emmelie loved the sound of his voice as much as I did. I felt his hand stroking my face. This time, he didn't feel cold. He felt like my warm perfect Emmett. My eyes fluttered open and I smiled when I saw Emmett. I started to sit up, but he reached out pressing my shoulders back down. I still had the oxygen mask over my mouth. I reached up slipping it off quickly. I reached up to him and he picked me up extra gently.

"Rosalie." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine softly. I went into the kiss with a bit more passion, winding my fingers through his hair and clutching closer to him. His lips trailed down my jaw and my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck closing my eyes and inhaling the scent of his skin. "I missed you Rose." He said softly, his lips finding mine again.

"I missed you too Em." I told him in between kisses. I still didn't know exactly how long I'd been passed out.

"You scared me so badly Rose." He laughed lightly.

"You know me, I have to keep every one on the edge of their seats." I teased. He rolled his eyes.

"No more stunts like passing out for almost a week again Rosalie." He begged.

"A week?!" I shrieked.

"Yep. The longest six days of my entire existence." He nodded. Suddenly my stomach growled, and I was ravenously starving. "Guess it caught up with you didn't it Rose?" He tapped the edge of my nose and cradled me carrying me down to the kitchen.

"Everyone, Rosalie's alive!" Emmett announced to the house smiling grabbing the video camera on the way turning it on. I heard a series of cheers and then my family entered. Edward grinned to me first. He had Bella's hand in his and she was smiling widely at me. Emmett delicately set me down on my feet and I was embraced in a tight hug by Bella first, then Edward.

"You're brave Rose. Keep your promise better next time. Take care of yourself." Edward told me patting me on the back. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll try." I said rolling my eyes. I then was tackled by an enthusiastic Alice.

"Oh Rosalie, it was so terrifying. I just knew you would get better. It's so weird not being able to see you in the future anymore. It makes me so anxious. Be more careful Rose." She spilled, hugging me again. I nodded. Jasper pulled me into a hug and mussed my hair playfully.

"We knew you were a fighter Rosalie." He smiled sending a wave of satisfaction and delight toward me. They were all proud of me. Emmett grinned from behind the lens of the camera. I smiled widely. No matter how shallow this sounds, I loved to be adored….

The next two months passed much the same, Emmett videoed _everything_. _Everything_ I tell you. And when he couldn't he got the rest of the family to. I yelled at Edward once for accidentally barging in while I was throwing my guts up, catching it all on camera. Jasper videoed Emmett and my first attempt at cooking human food. It didn't turn out well needless to say. Alice videoed me groaning and picking out my first outfit from a maternity store. Bella videoed Emmett and I along with Edward trying to compose a lullaby for Rosslyn and Emmelie. I was just so happy these days, aside from pain. I was in baby bliss… My life was literally perfect. Everything was great until we were faced with another dilemma. Two words. Chief Swan.

The phone rang and Bella answered it smiling.

"Hey Dad." Bella greeted. "Oh yeah!" She smiled wider. She went through a series of 'oh sure' and 'great dad' before departing with a 'see you in an hour.' When she hung up she was bombarded.

"What Bella are you kidding me?!" I snapped. "An hour?!" I shrieked. Charlie couldn't see this could he? I spending my time bent over a toilet throwing up. Today wasn't exactly putting me in a good mood. Emmett sprinted up the stairs and returned with a beautiful robin egg blue box. It was from Tiffany's. I squealed knowing what it was.

"I think now would be an opportune time." He smiled that adorable dimpled smile that makes me melt and I opened the box revealing a gorgeous princess cut diamond ring. He got down on one knee and I smiled. "Rosalie, you _have_ to marry me this time. No choice. I'm not giving you the chance to say yes or no now." He slipped it on my finger and handed me my wedding band as well. I smiled and gave him a tight hug kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you Emmett! It's beautiful." I thanked him, and he held my hand supporting me as we walked, I was basically carried, up the stairs. I hurriedly tried to find an outfit that actually fit over my now waaaay extremely pregnant stomach now. I was huge. Like, huge huge. I picked out a loose flowing white sundress and slipped it on. I quickly slid my feet into a pair of flat gladiator sandals that wrapped around my ankles. I held up my right foot to Emmett who knelt down and buckled my shoes for me. It was crazy having him do_ everything_ for me now. He kissed my ankle when he was finished and I smiled standing in front of the mirror. I looked very chic. I still refused to stop wearing the latest styles even though I was nine and a half months pregnant. Carlisle was right, I was definitely due soon, but not right now, still a couple months to go. I was getting horribly impatient, and I knew Emmett was too because he was gone even more than usual. I had never asked him where he was. It still made me anxious to be away from him. I stepped out of the closet turning around in front of Emmett. Emmett wound his fingers through my hair braiding it since I couldn't anymore. Alice taught him how. It was actually quite funny; it took him forever to finally learn. He kissed my cheek when he was finished.

"You look beautiful Rosalie." He said and gave me a quick soft kiss on the lips too.

"Thanks." I smiled and he took my hand as we made our way down the stairs back to the family. "I'm hungry." I announced.

"Of course you are." Edward smiled and half tossed Emmett a box of French fries (my latest craving) who handed it to me.

"Thank you." I smiled to both of them as I put a French fry in my mouth. I still went to the kitchen grabbing a jar of peanut butter. I hurried back to the living room and Bella helped me sit down on the couch next to her. I considered for a moment and then dunked a French fry into the peanut butter and popped it into my mouth. I loved this odd combination. Everyone was looking at me funny. "What?" I asked sharply dunking another French fry into the peanut butter.

"Now that's crazy weird." Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Then that must be why_ I_ like it." I snapped.

"Charlie will be here in a minute. Act natural." Alice said sliding to the floor at my feet grabbing a fashion magazine and flipping through it furiously. We all laughed at her 'acting natural' until the doorbell rang and Renesmee jumped up to get it.

"Hey Dad!" Bella called and hopped up from her position on the sofa beside me. Emmett took her place thankfully and sat next to me so I could lay my head on his shoulder affectionately. After Edward and Renesmee, as well as Alice greeted the human, I heard Charlie's footsteps as he entered the family room.

"What's up Chief Swan?" Emmett smiled to him widely. Charlie just nodded and smiled slightly.

"It's good to see you Emmett, what'd ya think about the game last week?" He asked, not skipping beat for a moment. Emmett and Charlie analyzed the game's every second complaining about the coach. After I was finished with peanut butter and French fries, I was still ravenously hungry. I nudged Emmett lightly.

"Help me Em?" I murmured. He nodded and stood to his feet grabbing my waist to pull me up. I could almost hear Charlie's eyes widen as he assessed my pregnancy.

"Umm…" Charlie looked to Carlisle like he was disappointed that he had allowed us _not_ to get married. Well, if it made Charlie feel any better, Emmett and I had been married six times, so no worries. I went to the kitchen and peeled two peaches.

"Would you like anything Chief Swan?" I asked politely. He shook his head. I made sure to brush through my hair with my left hand to show off my shining diamond. I felt Charlie exhale. Apparently, he didn't like his daughter associating with people that were bad examples for his baby Bella. And Emmett and I definitely fell under the bad example case in Charlie's mind ever since our first month in Forks. Emmett had his license confiscated for a while for being caught by Charlie for speeding. Edward bit his lip to hide the smile spreading across his lips. He never got caught speeding… I winked in his direction and the smile spread and a chuckle escaped.

"So… Um… Emmett?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. Emmett opened his mouth to speak but Charlie held up a hand. "Remember only _need _to know." He demanded. The room got tense as Charlie's eyes flickered to me. We all knew Charlie had suspicions about our humanity. Edward told us he knew too much already. Charlie knew by listening to that Billy Black's stupid tribal legends, and then of course there was Renesmee. There was no doubt in Charlie Swan's mind that that was _his_ grandchild. Charlie knew we weren't human.

"Sorry about not sending the wedding invite Chief Swan. It was just us though, so you didn't miss much. It was in Italy almost a year ago." Emmett answered overdoing the politeness and the human act too as he held onto my waist to steady me as I walked back into the room sitting down on the couch with a plate of peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies. I was really into peanut butter and chocolate these days. I felt a good hard kick in my stomach and I winced.

"Turn on the football game. It's about to start." He said to Emmett, tossing him the remote. Emmett did as he was told wordlessly.

"Ah yeah, this should be a great game. I'm impressed with their season so far. It's been a good one." Charlie nodded leaning forward on his elbows. I felt a hard kick in my stomach in synchronization with the kicker of the football team. Edward let out a chuckle at my surprised expression. Emmett was still intent on the football game as Redskins returned the kickoff running in for a touchdown, he didn't notice. Emmett jumped up and cheered with Jasper, Carlisle, Charlie, Jacob and Renesmee. Yes, _Renesmee_. She spent waaay too much time with Emmett and Jacob these days. They were turning her into a tomboy. She loved football and videogames, but on the flip side she also had a heart for shopping. Rosslyn kicked me one good time making me flinch.

"Rosslyn wants to be a football player, Emmett." I smiled up to him. Emmett looked back to me and grinned widely coming to sit on his knees in front of me. He kissed my knee and pressed his hand to my stomach as Rosslyn kicked one hard time. I bit my lip to keep from flinching. Rosslyn was getting stronger than I was now… I had more bruises on my stomach and more shattered bones than ever before.

"So you're having a boy?" Charlie turned to us on a commercial in which Emmett already had the video camera on Edward announced the time and date.

"Twins." I smiled. Charlie nodded and Bella grinned.

"Rosslyn and Emmelie." Emmett told him.

"Oh my God Rosalie! You didn't tell me that you named them yet!" Alice squealed jumping into the room.

"Rosslyn Henry Jordan Cullen, and Emmelie Kathleena Lillian Cullen." I confirmed.

"Oh that's beautiful!" Alice chimed.

"Yeah Rose!" Jasper rang in along with Esme and Carlisle. I thanked them.

"I'm sorry you guys. It was only a couple months when we finally decided." I comforted them.

"Rosslyn simply adores your voice Rosalie." Edward murmured into my ear apparently he could hear thoughts now! I gasped happily and pressed my hand to my stomach.

"Hey darling. It's your mommy." I cooed. Emmett smiled widely behind the camera. I felt the lightest tiny kick and lit up with a smile. We watched the rest of the football game, Rosslyn kicking my stomach so wildly, I had to get Bella to take me upstairs to throw up a couple times. Emmett had flicked off the video camera as soon as I had looked at him like _that_. I motioned for him to stay and watch the game, and that I'd be back down in a minute. No need to worry, right?

"Bella, I'm scared. He's so strong." I flinched as Rosslyn gave me another violent punch and I bent over the toilet throwing up again. This was by far the worst the pain had been in a long time…

"I know Rosalie. I know. But, you have to tell yourself you're stronger. You're going to fight it. Well not, Rosslyn, but the pain. You have to keep your willpower Rosalie. You've wanted this for so long." She comforted, but was interrupted by my regurgitating over the toilet yet again. I let out a stifled tiny whimper and reached for Bella's hand. She realized what I wanted and pressed her cold hand to my skin.

"It hurts so bad Bella!" I started crying broken sobs as my lungs closed up like they had before. I gasped for breath, sobs tearing through my throat. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug cooling my burning skin. I clenched my hands into fists twisting the fabric of her T-shirt. I shook with fear and continued trembling. I was surprised at how fast all of this had come along.

"Do you want me to get Emmett?" She murmured. I opened my mouth to answer her, but nothing came out. I felt a bone snap within my body, and I went limp. Not again… I heard the familiar metallic screeching and Bella was about to scream for Emmett. It was too late, I already heard Emmett's frantic footsteps racing up the stairs still at a human pace, for Charlie. This couldn't happen with Charlie here… I clenched my chattering teeth and shook my head.

"No Bella. Don't." I pleaded as she motioned for Emmett to stay back as I threw up again and more metallic screeching pf snapping bones made my body fall limp. I needed him now... I tried to wiggle out of Bella's arms. I fought for my breath and Emmett immediately took me into his arms.

"Oh my God. Is she having the baby?!" Charlie asked Carlisle completely panicked downstairs. I heard him get up, and I cursed this for having to happen while he was here. He was in a house full of vampires and yet he still didn't understand the magnitude of the situation. He still insisted on keeping information on a strictly need to know basis.

"No." Carlisle answered simply. I could picture him writing in his notebook sitting tensed, ready for when Emmett yelled for him to help. It seemed I was having these frantic asthmatic-like attacks more and more frequently now. Every time, I was just as frightened as before. Esme was soon up in the room pressing a cold towel soaked with water to my neck and forehead. I was burning up. Possibly even warmer than the dogs. The fire within me would put Jacob to shame.

"Rosalie, calm down. Breathe Rose. Just breathe. It'll be okay." Emmett whispered stroking my face calmly. "It'll be okay Rose. Rosalie you have to breathe. Don't be scared. Calm down Rose. " He told me continuing the slow tracing of his fingertips along my skin. Esme continued reaching across him and ran the cool, wet cloth across my trembling, dry lips. Emmett took a deep breath and clenched his teeth like he was fighting for something as he placed his hands on either side of my face. I grunted as I fought for the oxygen. I inhaled and exhaled quickly and frantically then let out a labored scream sailing through the octaves. "Don't be afraid." He murmured, his voice like velvet, and automatically I wasn't afraid… I felt so safe. I felt like Emmett would protect me.... Emmett cradled me in his arms holding me closer to him. I tried to stop the terrorized sobs ripping through my throat as my breathing continued in its lurching and gasping. I felt his slow, even breathing around me and it was like _his_ oxygen filled my lungs. I felt whatever was keeping my breathing labored lift from me and my breathing slowed down. I felt my eyes close and whatever bones that had broken during the fight reconnected. "That's right Rose. See? It's okay darling. It's okay. It's over I promise." He kissed my forehead. The last thing I heard before I fell into a deep sleep was Emmett's relieved sigh.


	20. My Sweet, My Lovely

**Haha yes I know two chapters in one day, but I'm trying to post like a manic so I can get closer and closer to THE part. :D**

**KEEP reviewing please. It would make me very happy. :)**

* * *

I awoke only a half hour later. I was in mine and Emmett's room. Emmett was sitting on the window seat in the corner his eyes focused far away.

"Emmett?" I pushed myself up on my hands to a sitting position.

"Rosalie, be careful." He said. He seemed to sense my pain before I felt it because he winced before I even felt the throbbing of my head like a human headache almost, from sitting up too quickly.

"Is Charlie gone yet?" I asked softly closing my eyes then opening them slowly to keep from getting dizzy. Emmett shook his head.

"He's still downstairs. Edward said Charlie wanted to make sure you were all right before he left." Emmett said and took my hand, gently stroking my fingers. "Are you feeling well Rosalie?" He asked me lifting me into his arms and setting my feet on the floor keeping his arms around my waist to steady me.

"Perfect." I smiled and felt Emmelie's delicate kick. She would be a ballerina, I was sure of it by the dainty kicks of hers.

"Good, because I have a surprise for you later." Emmett grinned widely and lead me down the stairs. I smiled widely.

"Really?!" I squealed like a little girl. He laughed out loud making my smile stretch.

"Now come on, act all great and wonderful for Charlie so he can leave and I can show you." Emmett grinned widely and we emerged downstairs his arm still around my waist steadying me. Charlie's head snapped around along with Esme's, Carlisle's, and everyone else in the room. They all looked over me concerned.

"Rosalie. You… All right?" Charlie asked furrowing his brow awkwardly. I nodded. "Uh, you got a strong kid eh?" Charlie must have been referring to my screaming because of Rosslyn kicking the daylight out of me. I bit my lip. I'd tried to keep quiet, I really did…

"You have no idea." I sniffed.

"When's the kid due?" Charlie assessed my hugely pregnant state.

"Soon. I _hope_." I mumbled. Charlie just grunted and nodded.

"Well, I've got to get to the police station. Congrats to the both of you." Charlie mumbled standing up and stretching. He slowly made his way out the door talking to Bella animatedly. I hadn't forgotten about Emmett's surprise. I squeezed his hand and he looked to Carlisle and Esme telling them he was showing me now. They both muttered 'finally' and I was lead out the door.

"Where are you taking me?" I smiled as he led me deeper into the forest. I really wasn't in the mood let alone the condition for hiking. He picked me up in his arms gently and cradled me bridal style as he took off like a bullet tearing through the forest. It was a matter of around six minutes of his sprinting until I could see a break in the trees ahead. He set me on my feet and smiled as I looked around the bend. I stepped into the huge clearing and gasped. I looked back to Emmett and his grin stretched wider.

"Welcome home Rose." He smiled lacing his fingers through mine. Ahead of us was a huge, and I mean gigantic house more like a mansion. It was very old fashioned styled and looked like a house you only saw in movies. It was so perfect. It was exactly the kind of house I dreamed about. It was an old renovated mansion from the seventeen hundreds, so it was absolutely classic. "Today is October 24, 2009. Month Nine. And this, is mine and Rosalie's new house." Emmett noted as the camera flicked on.

He took me up to the beautiful mahogany double doors at the front of the house. He twirled a key ring on his fingers and then stuck one into the lock and opened the door for me. I attempted to step inside but he stepped in front of me, blocking my path. I looked at him confused. He sighed and picked me up cradling me bridal style and set me down when he closed the door. I rolled my eyes but smiled at his unnecessary cliché gesture.

I took one look around the main room and gasped. I thought the outside was beautiful; it was even more perfect on the inside. I was surprised our house was already fully furnished with furniture and everything. It was a Victorian styled decoration, very regal and expensive looking. The walls a beautiful, pale plain white like Carlisle and Esme's. Overhead, was a breathtaking gorgeous chandelier that belonged in a palace. I marveled at its beauty and then continued looking around the room.

"You like it?" Emmett smiled from behind the video camera as he surveyed it around the room.

"Are you kidding?! It's perfect!" I grinned and kissed him on the cheek. "I can't believe this is actually our house!" I squealed and Emmett continued showing me around. The house had three levels and we were on level one. Up a beautiful winding staircase was a door that lead to a hallway with three large doors. One door in the middle that was bigger and more majestic than the others and two on either side. He showed me the one in the middle first. He opened it and it opened out with two splitting staircases that wound around the corners of the walls that had beautiful paintings on them. Like a dream sequence almost with all the pale light watercolors at the end of the staircase was the master bedroom. It was absolutely divine. It was like out of a palace. It too was fully furnished. Everything about the room was magnificent. The bed in the center of the room had a deep royal blue comforter turned down with cream colored accents and matching pillows. There was a gold futon in the corner and I realized some of my things were already in the room as well. The whole room was decorated in the same old fashion but with a modern twist. There was a gold and diamond chandelier in this room as well. The room had a very old nineteen forties look to it. The bedroom was very… _tantalizing_ to say the least.

"Sorry Em." I bit my lip. He laughed.

"Soon enough. Only a couple more months right?" He rolled his eyes and took my hand and lead me back out the door to the door to the right of the bedroom. He opened the door and I gasped.

"Rosslyn's Room." He announced. In the corner was Rosslyn's crib along with a pale white rocking chair. The walls were a sapphire blue with different black and white photos from old sports teams. There was one from 1923 of the first New York Yankee's MLB Yankee Stadium, Lou Gehrig's MVP in 1936, George Mikan of the Los Angeles Lakers basketball in 1948, Boston Celtics championship in '57, The Dallas Cowboy's Super Bowl championship in 1971, and Bill Dudley of Pittsburg Steeler's MVP. I smiled remembering Emmett taking me to see a few of these events. This room was perfect for Rosslyn. There was already a long table with an autographed football, baseball, and basketball by one of Emmett's favorite players from each sport. I smiled happily. I was then biting my lip to fight the scream of pain that was building in my lungs. My body convulsed, my knees giving out. Emmett caught me, his eyes wide. My breathing was heavy and labored now.

"Rosalie!" He breathed as my frantic trembling stopped.

"No… it's over. Rosslyn was… just stretching. He's getting to be such a big boy. Poor baby doesn't have enough room." I stroked a soothing circle on my stomach as Rosslyn settled again. Emmett let out a shaky breath, but smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

I wanted Rosslyn to be just like Emmett. Just exactly like him... I raised an eyebrow at the stereo system in Rosslyn's room though.

"Emmett, he's a _baby_. Not a rock star." I laughed. Emmett rolled his eyes but focused the camera on me.

"You know what they say about when you're a baby and your parents play music while you're sleeping it stimulates your mind and makes your brain develop faster." Emmett sounded like he knew what he was talking about. I let out a hearty laugh.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked, still laughing.

"I read it. In a book." He smiled. "You know they don't exactly sell, _The Guide to Vampire Kids for Idiots_, Rosalie. So I had to improvise with human kid books." He laughed causing my grin to stretch wider.

"You've been doing research?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you know I have." He said trying to look serious and very business like. He couldn't keep a straight face for more than a couple seconds so his grin spread across his lips which made me let out a burst of laughter.

He let me look around the room a bit longer and then lead me into a door. It was Rosslyn's closet which was in fact completely stocked an organized. Alice. I guessed.

"It was all Alice." Emmett admitted still leading me to the back of the closet. There was a door. I raised an eyebrow as Emmett opened the door and it lead to a long narrow hallway with two doors. He tapped the doorknob of the first one. "That's a passage to our room by the way. You know, so we can check on him." He continued. I smiled widely. His protectiveness over the children made me light up blissfully. I was so happy that we had this bond. He turned the doorknob to the second one and opened it. It was a pink closet. Emmelie's closet. It was a secret passageway that lead to the backs of our rooms. I smiled as he led me out of the closet into the most beautiful little girl's room ever. It had pale pink walls with De Gas paintings around the room. There was _Ballet Rehearsal_, _The Dance Class, Ballet at the Paris Opera, _and_ Dancers in Pink,_along Emmelie's walls. But over her beautiful white crib was my favorite painting. _L'etoile. _I gasped in awe over her room. Beside her crib was the same white rocking chair. Along one of her walls was a long mirror and a golden ballet barre. I smiled. Emmett knew I wanted her to be a ballerina. There was also a stereo in her room too. There was a window box for growing flowers right out side her window. There was already a burst of color as the flowers grew beautifully there. Emmelie's room was perfect for her. I grabbed Emmett in a tight hug and he kissed me on the forehead.

"You like it?" He smiled.

"Emmett it's absolutely marvelous! You did this?"

"Well, I wasn't exactly going to tea parties when I was gone the past almost ten months." He rolled his eyes but cracked a smile.

"I thought you just wanted to get away from me. I knew I must have been getting on your nerves a little bit." I bit my lip.

"Nah, Rosalie. I wouldn't leave just to get away from you. Because I know you'd run and catch me again and when you caught me, consequences would not be pleasant. Am I right?" He joked.

"Not pleasant at all." I teased him. He and I continued the tour of our new house and we played around the video for today probably completely insane with both of our delirium until it was getting dark and I yawned.

"Say goodnight Rosalie." Emmett grinned.

"Night." I yawned again.

"Goodnight Rosslyn. Goodnight Emmelie." He cooed and shut the camera quickly. He scooped me up carefully in his arms and took me to our bedroom. He set me gently down on the bed and I closed my eyes but not before I felt him beside me his hands stroking my face and singing a lullaby, not only to me, but to our babies. I smiled as I drifted off into pleasant dreams, Emmett's arm draped over my stomach affectionately. My dreams were of Emmelie and Rosslyn and Emmett of course. And everything was perfect. Just the way it should be. Just the way it would be.

"Good morning sunshine." Emmett grinned brushing my hair from my face as my eyes fluttered open. I groaned and shut my eyes. "Someone isn't very much of a morning person are we Rose?" He joked and I noticed the video camera was on. I mumbled a curse under my breath and slammed the pillow back down over my head. "Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen! Wake up! It's one thirty!" Emmett laughed. I'd been sleeping a lot lately. And I mean A LOT. I removed the pillow from over my face and looked at him grumpily.

"Emmett, I'm hungry." I whined.

"Of course you are Rosalie. Now you can go ahead and say I am the best husband in the entire world." He smiled as he handed me a tray of food and helped me sit up. I half smiled groggily and he kissed me on the cheek. He set the camera down on the counter so it would still video us as he got a hairbrush running it through my tangled hair. I closed my eyes and smiled at the relaxing feeling. He braided my hair singing me Drops of Jupiter by Train

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

_Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey_

_Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land_

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had . . . and me_

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way_

I felt two kicks in my stomach and smiled.

"Rosslyn and Emmelie love it." I notified him. I rubbed a circle on my bulging stomach and they kicked under my hand. He kissed my stomach and then my lips.

After another month, Emmett and I decided to go back to the Cullen house and watch a movie with the rest of the family. As we arrived I saw Alice, Bella, and Renesmee with an arm load of shopping bags. Of more baby clothes. I laughed, and Emmett sighed loudly.

"Alice, I thought I said the kids don't _need_ anymore clothes." Emmett wound his arm around his sister in teasing. She rolled her eyes and sniffed.

"They always need new clothes Emmett." Alice explained. Bella mouthed a 'help me' in my direction and I laughed.

"Alice, tugging a more than unwilling Bella around the shopping mall isn't exactly a noble thing to do." I told Alice reaching out for one of the shopping bags. She giggled and handed me one. My knees buckled under the weight of the shopping bag and I dropped it to the floor its contents spilling out. I whimpered and pressed a hand to my side. My limbs felt so weak, like noodles. Emmett caught me wordlessly. Great, I couldn't even lift a shopping bag by myself anymore?! A _shopping bag_! Alice apologized quickly and her eyes were ashamed as she scrambled the contents together.

"It's okay Alice. She's fine." Emmett told her and patted her shoulder as she continued in her ashamed gestures. Alice smiled up to him half heartedly. Emmett flicked on the camera and got an update from Alice, Bella, Renesmee and I.

"Rosalie! You're even bigger than yesterday." Jasper chuckled coming out of the house and winding an arm around Alice. I laughed and turned toward the camera.

"I have the gestation of an elephant I swear! TEN MONTHS! I'm _still_ pregnant! Stiiiiillll pregnant." I complained placing my hands on my stomach. Alice had on a loose fitting t-shirt so she turned to the side stretching out the fabric so it would look like her stomach was bulging too. We all laughed at Alice's impression of me.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?" Edward asked coming from the house and embracing Bella.

"_Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_? I suggested my favorite Marilyn Monroe movie. Bella and Alice rolled their eyes. "_Some Like it Hot_? _How to Marry a Millionaire_?" I was in the mood for a good Marilyn movie today, and I would get my way. Jasper and Edward groaned, Emmett probably would have groaned too, but he knew better than to mess with me on these horrible hormone days. Today was definitely one of those days.

"No Marilyn." Edward suggested.

"Why nooooooooot?" I whined.

"Is it okay if we don't watch a Marilyn Monroe movie Rose? We've watched all of her movies four times in the past ten months." Emmett took my face in his hands. In other words he was saying the rest of the family would snap my neck if they had to sit through the same movie again.

"Can we watch a horror movie?" Renesmee suggested. Emmett shot her a glance making a cutting gesture across his throat. She quieted. He knew I'd always hated horror movies.

"And no Rosalie, we cannot watch _Titanic_ yet again." Jasper groaned. The rest of them joined in on the complaining. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"A Shirley Temple movie?" I suggested. The rest of them groaned. Even Emmett let out a slight moan of protest.

"Do you want to watch a _musical_ Rose?" Emmett asked sighing. He hated musicals, but watched them to make me happy. I nodded smiling. I was suddenly in the mood to watch a musical now. Bella looked like she was about to throw up.

"Yes!!" I grinned widely. Edward narrowed his eyes and Emmett shot him a glance. He was communicating through thoughts so I knew it must be something about me.

"Which one?" Emmett asked reluctantly. He knew which one I wanted to watch.

"Not_ Thoroughly Modern Millie_!" Jasper complained.

"Not _Chicago_…" Bella glanced at Renesmee, who wasn't allowed to watch it.

"Not_ Singing in the Rain_." Edward groaned.

"Pleeeeeaaaase don't make me watch _Oklahoma_!" Renesmee begged.

"Well actually no musicals. I want to watch _Wizard of Oz_ now." I smiled.

"I knew it." Emmett muttered and went to the movie room.

I sang to Emmelie and Rosslyn throughout the entire movie. I knew every word to every single song. Emmett laughed rolling his eyes as I was singing to Rosslyn and Kathleena as Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, and Renesmee wore an expression of pure torture.

"Emmett you owe me." Jasper mumbled under his breath. Renesmee nodded in agreement. Emmett rolled his eyes and sat next to me handing me a plate of mushroom ravioli. Latest craving. As we were watching Wizard of Oz, Rosslyn and Kathleena only kicked me a few times, to tell me they liked music or something. Emmett took me upstairs to our old room when I was too tired to watch any more movies. He set me down on the bed, but I protested. I needed to sing Rosslyn and Emmelie to sleep. I decided on My Sweet, My Lovely by Plumb.

_I tiptoe  
Hush hush...  
Pitter pat  
Goes my heart...  
Your beauty  
Your innocence_

_Joy is found  
With every kiss_

_My sweet, my lovely  
My sweet, my lovely  
So sweet, so lovely  
Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
Close your eyes_

_I stare into  
The bluest eyes  
Time stands still in  
Your smile  
You weren't there  
And now you're here_

_I dreamed of you  
But I never know how...sweet and lovely_

_My sweet, my lovely  
So sweet, so lovely  
Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
Close your eyes  
Close your eyes_

Rosslyn and Emmelie quieted a tiny peaceful kick before I fell asleep in Emmett's arms. Dreaming dreams of them.


	21. Lullaby

**Hey you guys! **

**Only a few more reviews for our goal of 150!!! :)**

**Thank you so much for the continued support.**

**It means so much so so so so so much. :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) :) :) :)**

* * *

On month ten and a half, everyone was getting horribly impatient. Emmett and I thought we were going insane with our lack of patience. Edward and I had finished Emmelie and Rosslyn's lullabies and now I was sitting beside Edward on the piano bench. Emmett standing on my left his hand on my shoulder as I played Edward's composition. First, I played Rosslyn's lullaby. Esme thought this one was brilliant. I smiled widely. I loved it. Edward grinned and flipped the pages of sheet music for me, as my fingers glided across the keys. Rosslyn kicked me lightly letting me know he appreciated this. I smiled and the music flowed into Emmelie's much slower and delicate lullaby. This was Alice's favorite. She appeared in the back of the room standing next to Emmett as I continued to play. I was ten and a half months pregnant after all, so eventually I got exhausted. My hands starting to throb painfully.

"Edward, I can't… I can't play any more…" I told him softly and slid my aching hands from the keys. He nodded in understanding and finished the lullaby for me. Emmett took my hands in his stroking my fingers. "I can't believe I can't eve-" I broke off mid sentence and sucked in a sharp breath. Emmelie was stretching. Before I could fall to the floor, Emmett caught me my back arching out of his arms.

"Rosalie!" Emmett told Edward to get Carlisle but I protested.

"She's just stretching." I locked my teeth together trying to fight my scream. I panted, my breathing becoming short and shallow. "She doesn't… have any room… in there. Rosslyn needs to scoot over." I smiled trying to make Emmett's tense dead face come back to life and smile. His smiles always made me feel better. Emmett kissed me on the forehead. Carlisle had told me it could be a matter of weeks before the babies were born, so we had to stay here at the Cullen house. It was time for bed so Emmett and I came up to our room.

"Rosalie, I'm ready." Emmett told me cradling me in his arms. I raised an eyebrow, confused at what he meant. He took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready to be what they need. I think I can be what you need. I promise I'll be a good father to them." He said softly as he gently placed me down on the bed. I reached my arms up to him and he sat down beside me. I wiggled so my head was lying in his lap, my eyes focusing straight up to him.

"I know you will be Emmett. They will have the best father anyone could ask for. You'll be there for them every step of their lives, and be able to give them the fatherly love that they need. You can protect them and make them happy and comfort them when they're sad. You can be the world to them." I curled into his side hugging close to him.

"Are _you_ ready?" He whispered after a long while. I was caught off guard by his question. I hadn't really thought about that. I was ready. I was. I was the one who had helped with Nessie as a baby. I knew how to be a mother, but did I know how to be an influence, a motivation, an inspiration? I listened to Rosslyn and Emmelie's heartbeats for a long while and then answered.

"Yes. I'm ready to have our children Emmett. And Emmett, I think we will definitely learn so much about not only our children, but about ourselves through this journey. I… I've wanted this for so long. I'm ready to have my dream Emmett. I'm so thankful that I died in 1933." I bit my tongue. That had just slipped out with my overflowing emotions. His eyes widened. I'd always hated this life.

"I… I thought." He muttered.

"I'm glad Carlisle saved me." I began again. "If I wasn't killed those years ago, and if Carlisle hadn't saved me, I wouldn't have been there to save you. If we were in heaven like we should be, Rosslyn and Emmelie would never have been able to exist. When I think about it… I'm glad things didn't… work out the… the _first_ time." The shadow of fear I used to fall helpless to whenever I thought of Royce flickered through me for the slightest moment and out of habit, Emmett's muscles tensed exposing his teeth in a snarl. I swallowed and laughed to lighten the mood.

"Rose." Emmett began in protest to talking about things that hurt me so. "You're tired. Go to sleep." He stroked my face.

"I'm glad. I really truly am. I couldn't have imagined someone better for me than you. I know this sounds insane, but I am thankful Royce killed me. I wouldn't have been able to have all of this." I gestured with my hand to him and me and our children. "If it weren't for being a vampire." I smiled wrapping my arms tighter around him now. His tense muscles relaxed and he kissed me lightly.

"I love you Rosalie." He breathed.

"I could never be happier. I love you Em." I laid my head on his chest inhaling his scent.

I fell asleep hugging close to Emmett. My head was full of pleasant dreams. For some reason, I kept dreaming about mine and Emmett's first wedding. It made me so happy. The dream sequence seemed so detailed, so perfect, it was like I was still living it. My dreams were vivid and happy, until the last bit when the scene changed…

_I saw Rosslyn and Emmelie, both of them were running and laughing with Emmett and I in the sunshine. We were all glistening in the sunlight, the picture of perfect bliss until the sky went blood red and Rosslyn and Emmelie were soon writhing on the ground. I didn't know what to do. I pulled on Emmett's arm trying to get him to help me calm our screaming, wailing children but his eyes were focused far off in the distance to something approaching._

'_Emmett! Help Me!' I begged him as Rosslyn clawed at the ground frantically sobs and wails escaping his throat, thunder and lightning screeching through the sky. Emmett remained still. Emmelie was breathing like she couldn't get any air, like I was a few months ago. She was gasping her chest rising and falling quickly in her labored breathing. I looked to Emmett screaming for him to help me as I stroked Emmelie's hair and grasped Rosslyn's violently shaking hand. I suddenly felt like I was in a shield. Emmett's eyes were focused on whatever was approaching, but it seemed like a shield was emanating from him. He was protecting us in his shield from the terrible, horrible things that approached. The Volturi came first their red eyes menacing. The werewolves came snapping their teeth inches from Rosslyn and Emmelie's faces, but couldn't get to them. Emmett was protecting us somehow. Keeping us safe from the horrors of the world._


	22. Wasting Away

**I apologize for taking so long on the update.**

**I had an awful project in English class that took FOREVER. So I had to stay off writing for a ittle while. And then, just when I thought I was free, HISTORY PROJECT.**

**Ugh....**

**Anyway, enough of my complaining because I have something to be amazingly awesomely happy about.**

**WE HAVE MADE OUR GOAL OF 150 REVIEWS!!! :D**

**Things like this make me just so inspired.... **

* * *

At exactly eleven and a half months, I was at the stage Bella was at in her pregnancy when she was near to having Renesmee, which made Carlisle very nervous, but yet at the same time, very excited because my Rosslyn and Emmelie could show up any minute. I was ecstatic and the slightest bit scared. For one I thought about the pain involved for the first time. I knew it would be excruciating compared to even the horrifying pain I was in now, but once I saw my children's beautiful faces it would all be worth it. But not only was I afraid of the pain, I was afraid of becoming a mother. I wasn't exactly sure how, but Emmett and I knew we would learn how to raise our children. Emmett was of course impatient and at the same time reluctant. He was thinking about the same things I was. My pain. And our parenthood.

Ever since a few months ago, Emmett and I had to stay in the Cullen house, because Carlisle was _always_ needed for me. I rarely could make it through the night anymore without waking up screaming and crying clutching the side of a toilet and throwing my guts up the baby breaking more bones in my body than Bella ever had, but of course mine reconnected within seconds. I had started chugging down blood like there was no tomorrow. I drank more blood than I ever had before, but also I threw it all up so it really didn't matter. I also couldn't move around anymore. My limbs were too weak to even stand up on my own any longer. But, the hardest thing was my pride. I hated feeling weak and inferior, and right now, I could not even sit up on my own. I didn't want to be a burden anymore. I wanted to show my family I was strong enough to push through this extreme pregnancy. Bella knew what I was feeling so her words were most comforting as she continued to help me, and encourage me.

Alice, whose vampire headaches were getting worse as the time went on tried to avoid me as much as possible due to the fuzziness of her visions, told me I looked awfully pale and my limbs were much too thin now, like Bella's had been. Bella told me I looked worse than she had…. She was honest with me. It was true after all, I looked absolutely horrible. I had awful black and blue bruises all over my abdomen of course from the children's now wilder than ever before kicks, but matching dark shadows under my eyes from being so tired from having no sleep. My skin had softened to that of almost a human's and Carlisle was ecstatic, he wouldn't have said anything, but I knew I would have died if he hadn't connected all of these tubes to me. I had so many wires and tubes connected to me I looked more like a science experiment than a person. Emmett was with me every second of every day because he was so frightened to leave me for any amount of time; I suppose it was because he knew the twins could come any second. I had also stopped the vanity of trying to still be trendy while pregnant. I was wearing one of Emmett's 1980's concert t-shirts as a dress and I had tall pink plaid knee socks on my feet. That's it. No designer heels and matching accessories. No, I was done with those for the moment.

I had four blankets draped over my lap right now and three tubes running through my arms. I was lying down trying to make a baby book with Alice, Bella, and Emmett was sitting next to me of course fetching me food and water and buckets to throw up in whenever I needed to. Renesmee insisted on playing doctor for me. She said that I'd done so much for her and she wanted to help me as much as she can. Right now, she was holding a cold cloth over my forehead and neck to soothe my convulsing. She was such a wondrous girl; I only wished my Emmelie could be as marvelous.

Emmett honestly looked almost as tired as I was. His eyes were jet black and his skin snow pale from the lack of blood intake. If it were possible for a vampire to starve themselves to death, he would have done it by now. I didn't even remember the last time he'd been hunting. Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the couch, Carlisle's eyes focused intently on Emmett and me.

"Rosalie, here." Bella handed me the book they'd finished for me and I flipped through it smiling. It was all ready for my children. They'd made two baby books. One with Rosslyn's name on it, and one with Emmelie's. I smiled at them tiredly as I flipped through the pages slowly. Emmett tensed noticing how even the most fragile movements were tiring me. Lifting my arms just enough to turn the page of a book was exhausting. Emmett reached over and let me rest as he flipped through the pages for me. I sighed and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Try to sleep. Please Rose." Emmett murmured begging me to try and get the sleep I wished I could only have. He stroked my cheek gently and Renesmee's cold wet cloths did little soothing compared to Emmett's glorious fingers across my skin. I whimpered slightly and tilted my head up slightly to him. He knew what I wanted. He took my face in his hands extra gently, like I was a porcelain doll and pressed his lips to mine carefully. I smiled and closed my eyes as I set my head back on his shoulder.

"Em?" I whispered in my broken, tired voice lifting my hand to him. He brushed through my hair gently. "I love you." I told him so softly I wondered if he could hear it. He did and kissed my hair.

"I love you too Rose. Sweet dreams darling." He said softly. I smiled, my body going limp but I couldn't go to sleep. There was too much pain… I just laid there.

"Emmett, while she's sleeping, you _need_ to hunt." Carlisle ordered him after such a long silence.

"I can't leave her." Emmett responded stroking my hair, thinking I was already asleep by the slowed patterns of my labored breathing.

"Emmett, you can't be so masochistic." Edward told him considerately. "It doesn't help the situation. I know you want to be with her every step of the way, but she needs you to be strong for her. Come on Emmett." Of all people, Emmett should listen to Edward. Edward was kind of in his place not too long ago actually…

"Emmett, please. You look terrible, you need blood." Bella told him. He sighed around me, his tense muscles relaxing.

"Jazz?" Emmett asked as he struggled to move without waking me. Emmett scooped me up in his arms and my limbs fell limp as he gave me to Jasper extra carefully. I tried to keep my whimpers of excruciating pain to myself as he moved me. Emmett stroked my hair before leaving me in Jasper's arms. Renesmee stroked the cold, damp cloth across my dry, trembling lips. I heard Emmett leave, and that's when the talking started.

"Renesmee, darling, could you go back to the cottage for me?" Edward prompted. She groaned.

"Ugh! Dad do I have to?" She complained.

"Quiet now, you don't want to wake Rosalie." Bella told her. "Renesmee, would you go if I told you Jacob was there waiting on you?" Bella bribed. Renesmee hesitated.

"Um…. Uh…. Maybe." Renesmee was giving in. "But what about Rose?" She asked stroking my face with the cold water again brushing my hair from my face.

"She'll be fine, and by the time you get back, she'll be awake." Edward told her and Renesmee sighed and got up kissing my cheek and exiting swiftly. As soon as the door closed, is when the talking commenced into deeper subjects.

"Carlisle, be honest… How bad is it?" Bella asked quietly and I felt her cool comforting hand on my forehead. Carlisle sighed.

"Worse." He answered slowly.

"Than… than me?" Bella whispered. Carlisle hesitated and I felt sick all of a sudden. I had seen Bella. I remember the experience clearly. She was the most pitiful sight I'd seen in all of my life… I was worse than that?

"In some ways." He said robotically.

"What can we do?" Alice piped up. I was surprised, usually Alice stayed away from me now that the children's futures being blurry gave her headaches.

"I… don't know." Carlisle seemed defeated. "The fetus wants more than Rosalie can give. It rejects human food now, but it also wants it. It rejects blood, but it also needs it. And like with Bella, the fetus isn't compatible with her body at all. It is rejecting every bit of sustenance she tries to absorb into her body. They're all starving to death by the minutes, not only the children, but Rosalie as well. I don't know anything about it, the fetus is better protected than Bella's had been. You know I couldn't produce an ultrasonic image. There's probably no way to get a needle through the amniotic sac, and she wouldn't let me try even if it was possible. It's much too strong for starters. And, I didn't want to say this in front of Emmett, but…" Carlisle's voice softened and I was nervous to hear what was happening that Emmett couldn't ever know that would hurt him even more than he already was. "I think Emmett is the reason the child's so strong." Carlisle said.

"What?!" Esme was automatically concerned.

"Hush now, you could wake her up." Jasper suggested softly holding me closer to his chest. No one knew I was still awake. Wait! Edward did…

_Oh Edward please don't tell them…You won't will you?_ I begged him. I heard a slight sigh from him that I took as a yes. _I want to know. I deserve to know what's happening…_ I told him like a whisper in my mind.

"But why is it Emmett's fault?" Alice puzzled and I could hear her rubbing her temples from the 'headache' being so close to me and my children was giving her.

"I wouldn't say… his _fault_ necessarily. One of the children just has his gift of unnatural strength already at this young age only in a much more concentrated form like as strong as any newborn vampire maybe even stronger. I could only imagine how strong it will be when it grows more!"

"Emmett knows about it being his _fault_. He figured that out last Thursday." Edward notified the family. He knew from Emmett's thoughts.

"He feels guilty." Jasper added. "He feels like… _he's_ the one killing Rosalie." He whispered the last part.

"But he… Oh I'm so ready for this to _end_!" Esme moaned. She surprised me by saying that. "I know the rest of you are just as tortured as I am watching her waste away like this…" I felt Esme's hand stroking my face. I remained still. She thought I was wasting away?...

"If only I could know what it was capable of." I heard Carlisle's tone become so fatherly and protective.

"Rosalie. Please. Sleep." Jasper whispered in a brotherly concerned in my ear so no one else could overhear. I couldn't fall asleep. Not without Emmett here. But I was just so tired. I think leaving me with Jasper was all part of a plan. Jasper was knocking me out with his emotion manipulating. He was sending me a crashing wave of exhaustion.

"Sorry Rose, had to do it. You really need the sleep." Jasper whispered into my ear as I drifted off to sleep for the first time in a long time.

_My dream was different. This time I saw Rosslyn and Emmelie running and squealing happily in the sunshine. Emmett and I were smiling down to them, nothing unusual until I saw that off in the distance within the shadows was another strikingly beautiful third little girl watching us almost sadly. As I looked closer, I noticed she was crying silent tears. I examined her more closely. She looked so familiar. She had dark ringlet curls like Emmett, a mouth and nose similar to mine, and pale skin even in the dark shadow she seemed to be imprisoned in. Her eyes caught mine, but didn't seem to see me, like she was looking through a one sided glass, like I was seeing her, but she couldn't see me. I gasped when I looked into those eyes. Her eyes were Emmett's. I looked into the pools of hazel for a long time unable to reach out to my other daughter. Rosslyn and Emmelie didn't seem to know her. But Emmett did. Emmett was already running full speed towards her frantically. Then out of the shadows, stepped Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Jane smiling darkly. The gorgeous girl with Emmett's eyes smiled to her father. And in her beautiful angel's voice told him. 'You knew all along.' She smiled reaching out her tiny arms to Emmett, but then in a flash she was gone and the Volturi laughed. _


	23. UNpleasant Surprise

**Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers. You guys deserve a muffin basket or something.**

**OK, so I know you guys are getting _terribly impatient_ waiting for the twin's arrival, but there are just a few more things that need to be set into place....**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I awoke later screaming and crying in Emmett's arms the dreams haunting my reality. My crying was pitiful and broken as Emmett cradled me closer frantically.

"Rosalie. Rosalie, baby. You're awake Rose. It's okay." He kissed my cheek trying to calm my crying as he held me close to him.

"Oh Emmett. I'm so glad you're back!" I sobbed throwing my arms around him and then wincing. That wasn't exactly a good idea. He was very gentle as he arranged my thin limbs to where I was comfortable, yet still close to him. My hands curled into fists around the fabric of his shirt holding him to me. I sighed and smiled as I realized everything was the way it was supposed to be. Perfect.

He grinned down to me happier now. I forgot about the odd nightmare and smiled up to him as I saw how beautifully golden his eyes were and how much healthier and lively he looked. He kissed me slowly on the lips and stroked my tangled hair from my face. I could only imagine how horrible I looked right now. I probably looked like death. Emmett kissed me very very very carefully again and smiled as he cradled me closer to his chest gently. That was one thing I wanted to do as soon as this was over. I didn't want Emmett to have to be careful with me anymore… Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were coming through the door coming back from their hunting trip their eyes golden and lively, but still very solemn as they locked gazes with me. Carlisle immediately came over to me refilling the fluids in the tubes in my arms. I sighed as Carlisle's expression looked disgusted and sorrowful as he had to move the IV to my other arm. Emmett stiffened looking at the sickening black and gray color the veins running up my right arm had turned. Carlisle removed the horrible needles from my throbbing right arm. When Carlisle was done, Emmett took that trembling arm in his hands lightly and kissed my ghostly skin up and down my forearm. His cool lips were like ice soothing the pain.

"Your veins just collapsed." Carlisle mumbled in an explanation. Emmett didn't respond to the information, but I knew that wasn't good. "They were getting too weak. They haven't worked in so long you know…" Carlisle sighed as he stabbed the needles into my other white pale arm. In my opinion, the tubes hurt more than they helped. Since I didn't have a pulsing heart to move the medicine through my body, Carlisle had to use a machine to pump the liquid through me. Bella's IVs were like a piece of cake compared to mine, if I do say so myself. As the machine pumped the fluids through my broken body, Esme got up from the sofa and headed toward the kitchen.

"Rosalie darling, would you like some blood?" She asked grabbing a glass and pouring some O negative. I was getting weaker, so Emmett slowly helped me shift my weight to a sitting position.

"Oh yes and some chicken noodle soup too please." I told her, my voice getting softer and softer. I collapsed into Emmett depending on his supporting of my weight more than I ever had. I was like a rag doll in his arms completely lifeless. He kissed my fingers softly as Esme returned handing him the glass and set the bowl on the low glass table on Emmett's other side. Emmett supported my neck and shoulders like I was the helpless newborn child. My strength was being drained out of me by the moment. It wasn't a secret that my condition was getting worse and worse by the minutes, maybe even by the seconds. But no one would voice to Emmett or I that I looked to only have hours left in my life… I felt the sharp ripping of a bone being broken as Rosslyn kicked me. Emmett tensed holding me securely while I gasped for breath, waiting for my rib to reconnect. But, my luck it wasn't a rib; it was my pelvis. Somehow Emmett knew that I had to shift my weight so I could breathe as I felt my bones snapping back together. Carlisle, Bella, Alice, and Esme were so still they looked like statues all of their expressions of horror. It was like walking on broken glass with me now we never knew which snap would send me into labor. I almost shivered at the frightening sound of the thought in my mind. My breathing slowed as Emmett touched his fingers to my trembling lips and trailed his icy fingertips along the bridge of my nose, cheekbones, and forehead. Once my breathing was back to almost normal Emmett attempted to hand me the cup of blood. I tried to lift my hands to grab it but my arms felt like I'd been lifting heavy weights all day they were so sore. Emmett's lips tightened into a hard line and he supported my head like I was a newborn baby and brought the cup to my lips for me. What now he had to _FEED_ me too? I swallowed slowly, the taste on my tongue delectable. Emmett pulled away after my one tiny sip so I would have time to see if my body agreed with the nourishment. It usually didn't these days…

"Carlisle?" I noticed a drastic change in my voice after the blood. I sounded a bit more lively.

"What is it?" His head shot up from his black notebook that was nearly filled now.

"If I can keep this down, will you take those horrible tubes out of me?" I asked him hopefully.

"Of course Rosalie." He nodded, his tone professional.

"Good." Emmett kissed my violently trembling hands and brought a spoon of soup to my lips. I smiled tiredly before accepting.

"Rosalie, Emmett, I wanted to ask your permission on something." Carlisle started and Esme appeared her hand on his shoulder in support. Emmett nodded adjusting so I was comfortable. Carlisle took a deep breath and started taking the needles from my arm slowly. I winced a few times but was glad when the machines were out of me, hopefully for good this time.

"Well, Esme and I have discussed this thoroughly, and we think…" Carlisle trailed off.

"We think you can't handle any more of this Rosalie. Just look at yourself darling! We need to get those children out of you now sweetheart. You aren't strong enough for any more of their torture..." Esme stroked my hair. I tensed when I realized what this meant.

"S-s-so you're taking th-them out today?" I wanted to smile, but also wanted to scream. So many things were running through my head at the moment.

"Tomorrow morning. We have to do it soon Rose. You aren't strong enough for any more of this." Carlisle told me. Suddenly, that made me angry. I was plenty strong enough! I knew it was my stubborn pig headedness taking control, but I almost wanted to show them I could take another full week of this. Before I could respond, Carlisle asked Emmett his input. Emmett took a deep breath around me.

"I don't know how much more she can take of them." Emmett murmured. "She can't do this anymore…"

"_I can_." I said through gritted teeth to Emmett then clenched my fists when Rosslyn stretched in my stomach again. I could do this. Emmett's lack of faith surprised me. His gaze softened in apology.

"Rosalie you have to-" Emmett started but then was interrupted by the sound of our _door being broken off the hinges_. The crash of the wood and glass on the floor was horrifying. I screamed a piercing scream out of instinct and clutched tightly to Emmett.

"Emmett?!" I shrieked winding my fingers to the fabric of his shirt as he shot up from the sofa cradling me in his arms protectively. Carlisle looked to his family in horror. It was the _wolves_! I screamed closing my eyes trying to escape the terrible nightmare I was living. As the nightmare came closer, it wasn't werewolves. It was vampire. The most frightening vampires there are. _Volturi Vampire_.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Oh no! What will happen to poor Rosalie?!**

**Reviews are extremely inspiring. :) :) :)**


	24. Happenings

**Okay, I've decided to post this chapter early...**

**But, I'd loooooove some more support too. **

**Thanks for all you guys that faithfully review. I love you! you're the best! :)**

**Another goal fo this month... **

**250 baby! please please pleaseeeee pretty please please please. :)**

* * *

"Rosalie, don't be afraid. I made you a promise in 1944 when you first married me, remember?" He took my face in his hands holding my gaze not letting go, his expression was calm and serene he stroked my cheekbone with his thumb in order to calm me down.

"You promised to love me and protect me every moment of our existence." I started sobbing and crying, my body began to convulse, contractions in my stomach making it hard to breathe.

"I promised I would protect you no matter what happens, no matter the costs, and I will keep that promise Rose. I will." He vowed kissing me on the forehead as he set me down in the chair behind him.

Emmett surprisingly smiled to Carlisle as if he was saying 'just watch me' like he wanted Carlisle to be proud of him whatever he was about to do. Emmett kissed my hand before letting me go and shifted his weight protectively in front of me. I noticed his eyes becoming bright like there was sunlight behind them. He was so beautiful I gasped. His eyes didn't fade from this odd state but instead got brighter as the Volturi approached. His focus was intent on Aro as he entered the room, flanked by Caius, Marcus, Demetri, Jane, Alec, and Felix. I felt heat surround me like sunlight on my skin, I looked down to my skin and it wasn't sparkling, it couldn't be the sun. I noticed Emmett smiling slightly. I mean, I knew he was such a happy spirit but now on the brink of the Volturi's somehow I knew not peaceful visit, he was _smiling_?

"I promised I would protect you Rosalie." He murmured. Suddenly I figured it out. I felt his protective _shield_ around me. Protecting me. Defending me. Caring for me. Suddenly it all fell into place…

****

_Emmett pressed his hands to my face to release me from the fiery pits of hell. Suffering ended, and I felt so… protected._

_****_

"_Don't hurt your mommy okay kid? She loves you so don't hit her so hard baby." Emmett talked to it sweeping me into his arms as the saleslady handed us a receipt promising all of our orders would be soon delivered. Surprisingly, both of the babies listened to Emmett. I almost was annoyed. They didn't listen to me! I wasn't kicked and punched violently, for an entire three weeks. _

_****_

_Sam and his pack will kill the little leech." Jacob warned. I stiffened. Emmett surprised us all again and tackled Jacob to the ground. Pinning him to the ground fiercely. _

"_No. They. Won't." He snarled breathing heavily as he came to his senses again and pulled himself off Jacob standing to his feet quickly and offering his hand to help Jacob up. Jacob didn't accept his hand. I smiled at Emmett, his protective nature was outshining its usual rays. I was so glad he was feeling this protective…_

_****_

_The same odd protectiveness shone from Emmett more definite than before. I was getting suspicious… I didn't think it was just protectiveness. It seemed so much stronger and more committed, like… something that was instinct._

_****_

_My legs gave out and I fell to the floor with a thud. I heard a door swing open, off its hinges and I felt my miracle. Emmett scooped me up in his arms protectively. I curled up tightly into him breathless from the pain, as well of the fact that Emmett got here much too precisely on time to catch me when I fell. _

"_Rosalie. What on earth were you doing?!" He asked me frantically._

"_How did you get here so fast?" I responded with a question wincing as the pain sharpened and then slowly subsided. "How did you know I would fall?" I whispered. He had to have known, there was no such thing as coincidences this precise. _

"_I… I don't know. A few minutes ago, I just felt this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and something told me you weren't all right so I had to come protect you." He stroked my cheek answering quickly. I felt a sharp kick in my stomach, distracting me from the oddity of how connected to me Emmett now seemed. It was like he could…. Sense me. Like he knew what I was feeling and what was happening. _

_****_

"_I'm here Rose. I promise. I'm sorry Rosalie. I'm here. I'm here." I heard Emmett's broken voice, so far away. "Bella get Carlisle!" Emmett begged fiercely as I was swept up from the floor in his freezing arms and laid onto the dining room table. Then, all of a sudden, I felt warm. This wasn't Jacob. It was Emmett. He was warm like the sunshine, calming the violent frozen chattering of my teeth. I didn't have time to think of how Emmett had done that…_

_****_

"_Rosalie, calm down. Breathe Rose. Just breathe. It'll be okay." Emmett whispered stroking my face calmly. "It'll be okay Rose. Rosalie you have to breathe. Don't be scared. Calm down Rose. " He told me continuing the slow tracing of his fingertips along my skin. Esme continued reaching across him and ran the cool, wet cloth across my trembling, dry lips. Emmett took a deep breath and clenched his teeth like he was fighting for something as he placed his hands on either side of my face. I grunted as I fought for the oxygen. I inhaled and exhaled quickly and frantically then let out a labored scream sailing through the octaves. "Don't be afraid." He murmured and automatically, I wasn't afraid… I felt so safe. I felt like Emmett would protect me from this somehow.... Emmett cradled me in his arms holding me closer to him. I tried to stop the terrorized sobs ripping through my throat as my breathing continued in its lurching and gasping. I felt his slow, even breathing around me and it was like his oxygen filled my lungs._

_****_

_My dreams were vivid and happy, until the last bit when the scene changed… _

_I saw Rosslyn and Emmelie, both of them were running and laughing with Emmett and I in the sunshine. We were all glistening in the sunlight, the picture of perfect bliss until the sky went blood red and Rosslyn and Emmelie were soon writhing on the ground. I didn't know what to do. I pulled on Emmett's arm trying to get him to help me calm our screaming, wailing children but his eyes were focused far off in the distance to something approaching._

'_Emmett! Help Me!' I begged him as Rosslyn clawed at the ground frantically sobs and wails escaping his throat, thunder and lightning screeching through the sky. Emmett remained still. Emmelie was breathing like she couldn't get any air, like I was a few months ago. She was gasping her chest rising and falling quickly in her labored breathing. I looked to Emmett screaming for him to help me as I stroked Emmelie's hair and grasped Rosslyn's violently shaking hand. I suddenly felt like I was in a shield. Emmett's eyes were focused on whatever was approaching, but it seemed like a shield was emanating from him. He was protecting us in his shield from the terrible, horrible things that approached. The Volturi came first their red eyes menacing. The werewolves came snapping their teeth inches from Rosslyn and Emmelie's faces, but couldn't get to them. Emmett was protecting us somehow. Keeping us safe from the horrors of the world. _

_****_

I almost gasped in realization. His gift that he brought to this life wasn't strength... That was just the surface of his true gift. _Protection_. Emmett had the gift of protection, and something told me that the bond between himself and I and the bond between a father and child highlighted his gift, making his defensive physical shield possible. Unlike Bella's shield, which only protected the mind Emmett's protected the body. I was so proud of my Emmett. My protector.  
"Ah Rosalie, how fortunate to see you alive." Aro smiled in an attempt at a welcoming gesture, but he knew by Emmett's ripping snarls that he was far from welcome here.

"Alive this far." Jane and Alec laughed their childish tinkling laughter.

"_Why are you here_?!" Emmett growled through his teeth.

"We come in peace. We mean no harm I assure you." Aro said gently and innocently. Emmett snorted shifting his crouch deeper. "Emmett, you should learn to control your temper like your father, Carlisle." Aro crinkled his chalky forehead and scolded Emmett like he was someone to teach _my_ husband manners. I bit my tongue to keep my moodiness from spilling over and scolding the _Volturi_ of all people.

"He is more like me than you know Aro. He deserves more credit than you give him, if I might say so." Carlisle placed a hand on Emmett's shoulder in a fatherly gesture.

"What is your purpose here Aro?" Emmett spat at him and tightened his arm around me as I became weaker sinking in the chair. He lifted me supporting most of my weight now. I felt a horrible lurch in my stomach and Esme quickly threw me an empty bucket as she saw my expression.

"We were hoping we could meet your child Emmett." Aro answered politely. They were interrupted as a fountain of blood poured from my mouth.

"Interesting." Was all Aro said as Caius and Marcus looked to each other, their usually dead faces with hints of disbelief. Demetri and Felix had their mouth's open in shock and Jane and Alec exchanged a glance.

"Excuse us for a moment." Carlisle said and Emmett brought me back over to the sofa lying me down as Carlisle stabbed _another_ IV into my arm. I whimpered and Emmett handed me another bucket. I let out a groan of pain as Rosslyn started stretching again his limbs pushing against my middle violently. He was too big to stay inside of me anymore. Much too big.

"This is fascinating." Aro breathed his eyes bright. Emmett looked to him furious and snapped his teeth.

"_Fascinating?!_" Emmett scoffed. Aro chortled and stepped back from Emmett's gaze of hatred. Emmett kissed my forehead and stroked my trembling hands cooling them in his grasp.

"How much longer?" Aro questioned.

"Not. Long." I gasped for breath. I felt a bone snap and I screamed a heart wrenching scream. Demetri and Felix twitched in my direction, eyes wide as my knees gave out and Emmett caught me holding me gently until my rib could reconnect.

"Oh. Wow." Jane applauded. Emmett snapped at her and I immediately knew that he'd made a mistake. Jane smiled that pretty, childish smile and Emmett crumpled to the ground. I fell to the floor like it was me in Jane's torturing. Emmett was beside me his body trembling tiny groans of pain escaping his lips. Jane smiled wider laughing as I tried to reach for him. Emmett, my love. My life. My reason for existence screamed a full out shrieking cry of pain and I shrieked simultaneously. His scream of pain was the sound I hated most in the entire world. It hurt me to have to hear it again. I hadn't heard that horrible scream of Emmett in pain in seventy years since I was running with him in the forest, his bleeding body in my arms…

It was then that it happened.

Suddenly the most excruciating pain I'd even felt in all of my life raced through my veins causing me to scream in shock. Then here was a muffled ripping sound coming from the center of my body. I went completely limp, my body twitching and arching on the floor. I screamed for Emmett but Jane didn't release his torture.

I knew _it_ was happening. _It_ was happening right now! I screamed again, but this time it was pain, and fear, and pure joy!


	25. Lives Coming

**I was going to wait until 200 reviews, but....**

**I can't wait! :)**

**Hope you enjoy... **

* * *

"Jane! Please Jane please! She needs him!" Esme pleaded kneeling down beside me trying to calm the violent tremors rocking my body. Jane laughed and smiled her widest; Emmett's scream came out in an odd lurch. I whimpered unable to face the pain alone anymore as I closed my eyes praying one last prayer. _God, please let it end._ I was surprised that I prayed this same exact prayer when Royce had left me dying in the streets of Rochester over seventy years ago. I was experiencing the feeling of death twice in one lifetime. That was pretty sick and twisted if you ask me.

"Jane." Aro scolded like she was a baby that didn't know any better. Jane took her gaze from Emmett and smiled sheepishly. Then he was completely still. Emmett shot up, his gaze horror filled his breathing heavy and then he looked to me crying and jolting on the floor and his terror seemed to grow. His eyes darted over my body and Emmett was shaking. His face looking like that of a child's that was watching pain and suffering for the first time.

"Oh. Oh! Oh Em-mmett. Em. Oh. Oh Em." I was breathing heavily as he grabbed at my arms as my body was completely limp now. I felt the pain worse than anything in the universe, so I knew what was coming. "It's coming. Oh God Emmett…" I clenched my teeth together audibly pressing my hands to my stomach.

"Hold on Rose. Please. Oh Rose. It's okay. It's okay. I promise." He was panicking, I could tell by the horror in his voice. Fire was lurching frantically through my veins. I let out a heart wrenching scream of pure agony. "Oh Rose!" Emmett was completely frantic. "Rose. Rosalie! Rosalie don't give up. You're a fighter. You're a fighter!" He tried to make me believe him but I couldn't.

"E-mm-e-ett!" I wailed. I heard more ripping sounds coming from my middle and another ripping sound coming from Emmett's throat. I forced my eyes open to look up to him trying to stifle my screams as my gaze focused on his face. But the thing that surprised me was; he was crying. My big, strong, protector Emmett was _crying_. Sobs tore through his throat as he figured out this time, he couldn't stop my pain.

Then I prayed a different prayer one I'd never ever prayed before, _God, don't let me die just yet_ as I felt Rosslyn and Emmelie's limbs longing to be fully stretched. They wanted to be born.


	26. Coming of Life

**Hahaha I was going to tease you guys with last chapter, but I decided against it. Two chapters in one day! :)**

**Now... Down to business, thank you to all my faithful reviewers. Thank you thank you thank you! :)**

**Let's keep up the support please :)**

**Now, I swapped to Emmett's point of view, I hope this won't confuse any of you.... I just. I had to do it. I couldn't put this kind of agony in Rosalie's point of view...**

**Well here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

**

* * *

**

**Part Two, Emmett**

I didn't realize I was full on sobbing for Rosalie until her tired, agonized eyes focused on mine looking to me like she was sorry. Like _she_ was the one that should be protecting _me_ this time. I clenched my teeth refusing to be weak. She needed me to be strong for her. She needed me to be the one to comfort her, and encourage her through the pain. She needed me to be her rock. Her foundation. That's what I had to be now. I tensed my muscles as I began pushing swiftly past the on looking Volturi. Rosalie's body jerked in my arms like she was being electrocuted. She was grunting and gasping for air now and I couldn't help her. I couldn't protect her now. I focused as hard as I could on making my shield alleviate her suffering, but all that happened was her breathing sounded a fraction less labored. Her eyes went blank all of a sudden and her cries silenced. It was me who screamed now. Her face was blank. Dead. No! Unconscious. Yes… The only thing that moved her frail, corpse of a body was the wild thrashing and spasms coming from within her. There were a total of nine snaps of broken bones in those short, frantic minutes as I rushed upstairs to the 'emergency room' we'd set up in the library unaware of who was following me. As she convulsed the snaps of her bones became louder as bigger and bigger bones started snapping. I didn't want to know which vital, painful bones were breaking inside of her.

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" I was screaming the sobs starting again making my screams shatter in the air like windows. The white lights in the room that shone down on Rosalie's thrashing body made her look ghostly pale.

"E-mm-me-tt!" Her voice sailed through the octaves and her body convulsed wildly the ripping sound getting louder.

"Hold her head Emmett." Carlisle commanded quickly and then as I lifted her head, Esme threw me a bucket as a fountain of blood poured from Rosalie's lips her shaking and trembling becoming wilder. "It can't breathe!" Carlisle notified us wildly and Esme ripped Rosalie's clothes out of the way as Rosalie's crying became strangled and heart wrenching. I didn't even turn around to snarl at the whispering Volturi.

"Get them out NOW!" She choked out the words. Her skin looked more purple and black than white and porcelain. There was a deep dark purple seeping beneath her skin over the bulge of her stomach. "Don't l-l-let them… die Emm-e" Her frantic screaming interrupted as another fountain coming from her lips. I held her head up desperately trying to get her mouth clear so she could breathe again. She was choking now. Oxygen was cut off for her… The kids couldn't breathe so now she couldn't breathe either. Carlisle handed me an oxygen mask that I hurriedly strapped over her nose and mouth.

Her skin was like that of a human's now, so I had to swallow hard as Carlisle stabbed a syringe into her arm and Alice handed Carlisle an intimidating scalpel. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach. I felt sick. Rosalie's body arched and her eyes snapped open and then they rolled back into her head so all you could see was the whites of her eyes. A scream pressed against her lips until it escaped in a shaky lurch from her throat and her body jerked and jolted like she had been struck by lightning. It was the scariest thing I'd seen in all of my life. I kept my hands pressing against her shoulders lightly as her body continued to convulse shaking violently.

That's when we heard it… It was a deafening snapping sound louder than any of the other. Everyone in the room froze in shock; no one was breathing. Silence. Everyone was waiting for Rosalie's shriek of pain and agony, but there was nothing. Nothing at all. I inhaled sharply and terrorized as I looked to Rosalie. Her legs were lying on the table in an unnatural, sickening way now, instead of curled up in anguish. Her hand was completely limp where it had been gripping onto mine. Her eyes remained rolled back in her head. Her body was completely unresponsive. I heard a shuddering ripping sound coming from my throat that I recognized as crying. I… was crying for the second time in only about an hour. She wasn't moving. This stillness was pressing. It was like knives and fire and ice all stabbing through me at once. Then, her eyes wheeled around the room darting quickly and stopped on my face. Though I knew by her blank expression, she saw nothing. I stared into her beautiful blue eyes not wanting to lose her.

"It was her spine." Carlisle explained like he was a machine.

"Get that _thing OUT_ of her!" I snarled.

"She won't feel anything now…" Carlisle muttered as he lowered his head. "Emmett, hold her down." Carlisle instructed as his hand brushed across Rosalie's stomach. I looked away tensing as the next sound was like metal being shredded apart. I didn't want to look. I knew what was happening. Then Rosalie's eyes became alert and focused as the sound of shredding metal continued. She started trying to scream again, but nothing could escape her lips. Her body was still trembling as the horrible ripping sound continued. Then, vivid sickening red… _blood_ flowed to the floor, dripping eerily. Alice ran from the room as quickly as she could the blood seeming to be much too tempting for her. No wonder Rosalie had downed so much blood in the past month, to prepare herself for _this_... I felt my throat burning, but not as much as my heart was.

Demetri and Felix's eyes went wild as they saw the blood rushing to the floor. Before we could respond, Felix had tackled Carlisle to the floor grabbing the bloody scalpel from his hand and scraping it along his tongue. Esme helped Carlisle trying to pry Felix's hands from him. Demetri went straight for _her_ though… I threw myself in front of Rosalie, Demetri snapping his teeth inches from my neck as I wrestled him to the floor.

I heard a faint heartbeat, and something inside my own heart felt like it was tugging me in that direction. But the first thing I noticed was Rosalie's screaming ceased all of a sudden and that scared me to death as I was on top of Demetri pinning him to the ground as his snapping of teeth and thrashing of his fighting continued. I snapped my head up for a split second to see that Alec was looking at my Rosalie, his gift of numbness over Rosalie's body. I was surprised that the little Volturi brat would do something noble that I threw Demetri through the wall as I snarled to Alec. He looked up to me frightened and innocent as he and Jane covered their noses and mouths for the temptation of the blood. I noticed Aro, Marcus, and Caius turn from the room quickly, almost too quickly. Alec took off his numbing and Rosalie began to scream again her body still trembling and ripping. Demetri and Felix were wrestled from the room and Alec and Jane followed close behind. Carlisle shot up from the floor to attend to Rosalie's jolting body her eyes rolling back in her head again. She screamed louder than ever before.

Then, abruptly, Rosalie's body was completely still once more. The internal beating became louder and closer. I knew what this meant. It must be out of her now.

"Rosslyn." Was simply all Carlisle said and Rosalie reached out her trembling thin arms her eyes focused. I noticed she was smiling as she slid the oxygen mask off of her herself with her trembling hands. Her smile was tired and pained but she seemed completely joyful. I didn't take my eyes from her.

"Give… him to… me." Rosalie begged in a tiny whisper. I heard only her soft voice, not the child crying in the background. Her voice was broken and tired. I didn't look away from Rosalie's face as she first laid eyes on her son. Her eyes brightened and her smile stretched so wide I thought she would break. Esme placed the tiny little boy in Rosalie's trembling arms. When he was in her arms I got my first look at my son. I saw what Rosalie had wanted every moment of her existence. I saw what she wanted to die for right then and there. Rosslyn Henry Jordan McCarty Cullen. Rosalie moaned out a weak coo to the baby. "Oh Rosslyn. You're mine, baby… My baby…So… so… beautiful." She looked down to him in such a way that made my heart feel like it had actually grown. This thing was_ my_ son.

Rosslyn's eyes opened slowly and Rosalie gasped lightly and brokenly as her eyes locked into the adoring gaze of Rosslyn Cullen. I then realized_ I_ was smiling too. The child's eyes were a deep, beautiful violet blue like Rosalie's had been and were right now. They say babies that young don't know how to smile, but I swear Rosslyn smiled at her, his cheeks dimpled and Rosalie's breathing hitched. She winced in pain and then looked up to me. She smiled widely, her big blue eyes brightening.

She was _happy_. I'd always been worried for Rosalie. She was never really _truly happy_ with this life. I tried to make up for all that she'd lost, but I could only fill a fraction of her satisfaction. I knew I wasn't enough for her, and I tried not to let that hurt me, but I knew I could only do so much for her. The real genuine _full_ happiness she was feeling right now was all due to the little child in her arms. Her lips were quivering like she wanted to start crying, but her smile remained joyful. Tears of joy…

"Emmett." She breathed softly before her eyes went wild and her arms went limp causing Rosslyn to tumble out of her arms to the floor, but not before_ I_ caught him. He laughed instead of cried and my eyes jolted from Rosalie for the briefest of seconds and met with Rosslyn's for a split moment, but in that moment I felt like I had grown up. I was over a century old, but I had never _fully_ grown up and faced the responsibilities of the world. _I_ was always the child of the Cullen coven, even with Renesmee here, but now my son in my arms had taken my place as the childish spirit. _I couldn't_ be a child any more. I grew up right then and there becoming what he needed and what Rosalie needed.


	27. Famous Second to Last Words

**Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for the reviews!!! Do you see that?! 220!!!!**

**I am so happy. So so so so so so happy. :)**

**Here is the second section... **

**I hope you guys... like it.**

* * *

As I stared down at my son, for a half second I didn't register the fact that Rosalie was screaming again. Her gaze was still focused on Rosslyn as he looked at her his big blue eyes full of intelligence and knowing as he watched his mother crumple in pain. She was so absorbed in Rosslyn it seemed like she didn't even recognize the magnitude of her pain.

"Get her OUT!" Rosalie begged Carlisle brokenly. Her eyes never moved from Rosslyn as more snaps and cracks echoed through the room. I watched in horror this time as Rosalie's screaming sailed through the octaves her body convulsing and again after her spine had already reconnected, it broke again loudly her limbs falling limply.

Rosalie had gone through the experience of death _twice_, the fires of transformation _twice_, the pain of a broken spine_ twice_, and the horrors of giving birth to a vampire _twice_. What was it with her and _two_ of everything… The internal beating completely stopped and I heard Esme cry out and Carlisle gasped. I ripped my eyes from Rosalie's and she reached out panting out her breaths and begging for Emmelie.

"E-e-mmett." Rosalie's hands trembled as she struggled to get a hold of her daughter. Esme's bottom lip quivered and Carlisle eyed me carefully as he handed her a tiny lifeless little _boy_.

Rosalie's mouth opened in shock, and for the briefest of moments I thought she was upset that she was wrong. It wasn't the blonde little girl she expected, it was the tiniest little boy I'd seen in my life. She embraced the child gently in her weak arms. Rosalie looked down on her son smiling waiting for him to open his eyes. After a long moment of silence, Rosalie's smile faded, as well as my own. "Why isn't he…?" Rosalie was trembling and she looked to me her expression like that of a vulnerable frightened child. The baby's eyes never opened. Everett Michael Brayden was completely still, his heart _not beating_ in his tiny little helpless body. I shifted Rosslyn so he was in one of my arms as Rosalie reached out one of her hands to me. I held her trembling hand as Carlisle took Everett away from her quickly taking him from the room. "E-E-Everett." Rosalie was full on sobbing now her broken body shaking violently.

"He didn't breathe." Carlisle seemed to murmur so quickly his words ran together. That wasn't good. Not good at all….

"Calm her down Emmett. This isn't good for her to be so upset." Esme told me softly appearing beside me reaching out for Rosslyn. I gave him to her slowly never taking my eyes from Rosalie's violent convulsing.

"Rosalie." I breathed for the first time in a long time. "It's over Rose. It's over. You're okay. I promise, it's okay." I choked out breathlessly. I stroked her matted golden hair and her cries softened as she was pulled closer and closer into unconsciousness.

"Emmett he's dead." Rosalie was still sobbing. "My baby boy is dead." She was choking on her tears. I slid my arm behind her shoulders supporting her head like I had with Rosslyn. Rosalie was even weaker than Rosslyn right now. She depended on my support much more than he did.

"Rosalie, you of all people should believe in miracles." My voice shook through the words. Rosalie's breathing became more relaxed and she looked up to me with her tired, but happy eyes.

"I… can't b-b-elieve I did it." She smiled now her words slurring together hardly intelligible at all. But I understood her. I kissed her cheek before she fell into painful unconsciousness.

"And I will smile when they ask about you  
And I will sing to them every day  
With voice and the words that you used to say  
Will change the world one day

Always remember I'm by your side…" I whispered her the lyrics to Always remember by Train. I murmured them to her knowing in my heart, she would hear them in her dreams. And she would know I'd stay by her side until she awoke…


	28. Taken

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Yes... I do EVERYTHING in this story for a definite reason. Everything...**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers. :)**

* * *

"Emmett, Aro wants to speak with you." Carlisle murmured softly and I unwillingly tore my gaze from Rosalie's trembling body as Alice attempted to make her comfortable. Her pain wasn't over. I promised myself I wouldn't leave her until she opened her eyes, when everything went back to perfect.

"I…. can't…. leave…. her." I sounded incoherent, like I was sleep talking. I was probably more or less a zombie now. I couldn't exist without my soul; my Rosalie. It had only been hours since she'd lost herself to unconsciousness, but it felt like centuries of watching her broken body convulse in pain. Rosalie whimpered in her sleep her back arching and her hand gripping fiercely around mine as the pain shot through her veins. I stroked her hand cooing to her like I was talking to a baby, telling her she'd be all right. "I can't leave her, Carlisle." I repeated sounding more intelligible even just by a fraction.

"I'm afraid you'll have to Emmett. Don't worry it's only for a little while." Carlisle comforted. I knew it was unwise to refuse the Volturi, provoking them didn't exactly work in your favor, so I reluctantly agreed to see Aro.

"Emmett, she'll be safe with me." Alice whispered in her tiny voice as she decided on a baby pink dress she'd gotten for Rosalie and began guiding her shaking hands through the right holes. I let go of Rosalie's hand extra slowly, wordless as I looked over her. The hand I'd been holding curled into a loose fist and she whined in her painful state of unconsciousness.

"I'll come back to you Rose." I told her as Carlisle led me from the room and down the stairs. I had so many questions for Carlisle….

"Carlisle, is he…?" I was afraid to breathe.

"Everett is more than perfect, Emmett. Everett is… different though. I can't exactly tell for sure, but it's almost like he didn't need the oxygen like Rosslyn did. Everett is much more vampire than Rosslyn. It's very odd, but… I think Everett is a miracle, Emmett." Carlisle spoke quickly but thoughtfully. I let out a deep sigh of relief knowing that Rosalie's baby was all right.

"Ah Emmett, shaken a bit are you?" Aro joked with me as we rounded the corner into the large dining room where he was seated on one of the chairs. I didn't think his joke was funny at all. Of course I was shaken. Heck, I was scarred for longer than life, scarred for existence after this. The violent, heart wrenching scene of Rosalie played in my mind over and over and over each time as haunting as the first. I remained standing still, statue still as he assessed me. He rose to his feet the black cloak tumbling to the floor almost as gracefully as Aro walked, towards me. "I was actually wanting to meet your… Rosslyn is it?" Aro raised an eyebrow, crinkling his chalky forehead.

"Yes." I mumbled. I hadn't even seen my new child. I looked to Carlisle asking him where he was. No sooner had I opened my mouth than Esme appeared with the tiny child cradled in her arms as he was sleeping. I felt my heartstrings tug towards the child with Rosalie's eyes and my smile and I reached out my arms for the sleeping baby a smile spreading across my face as I looked down on my son. He was absolutely beautiful. In the peaceful dreaming state Rosslyn was in, he looked so innocent. The world around him was raging with horrors, but right now, Rosslyn was virtually perfect. Esme shifted the child into my arms. I felt different now that Rosslyn was around. I felt… like… like an adult. Like I was finally a grown up. I was dazed for a long moment, just staring down at the child when I heard Aro's sharp intake of breath and I noticed his hands twitched out towards Rosslyn his eyes in awe. I held Rosslyn tighter to me, unwilling to place him into the arms of Aro. Even though Rosslyn's birth would not have been possible without the Volturi's intervention, I still felt like the Volturi wanted something from us as payment or something.

"He is exactly what we expected." Aro breathed still reaching out for Rosslyn. My head shot up and something about my expression made Aro stumble back.

"You… expected something?" I puzzled.

"Well yes. This child will eventually be the most powerful force in the entire world. Did you not know of his importance?" Aro asked like I was stupid or something. I was insulted, but also intrigued that mine and Rosalie's kid would be the _most powerful_…

"I don't understand what you mean exactly, Aro." Carlisle stepped forward.

"The young vampire is not only going to inherit the parent's gifts, but it will obtain multiple gifts throughout its existence we believe. It will eventually become… unstoppable, but also… controlled. Like the immortal children, but without the uncontrollable blood lust. I thought giving the child to your coven would be extremely beneficial, given your… lifestyle and diet so he will be harnessed within your coven's rules until it comes of age." Aro notified us.

"Comes of age for what?" I asked, not missing that part of the speech.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Aro started. "Well, the rest of the Volturi and I had originally planned to… take the child as our own when it possibly ages to five years." Aro explained and I felt anger bubble up inside of me.

"You what?!" I roared and Rosslyn woke up, his crying deafening. I didn't know what to do when the kid cried! I looked to Esme for assistance and she stepped over to me.

"Just rock him back to sleep, Emmett." Esme directed, her gaze on Rosslyn then shooting back up to the head of the Volturi. I attempted to do what I was told, and surprisingly, Rosslyn's cries became soft whimpers again.

"Aro, explain yourself." Carlisle's tone was sharp.

"Well, knowing the child will eventually be the most powerful, the rest of the Volturi and I decided it would be best that after he has been raised to five years, he should be taken into the Volturi as well." Aro said apathetically.


	29. Believe

**Here cooooomes the next chapter :)**

**So allrighty cullensistersalicebella, I owe you some credit sister! :) **

**It was like really late when I posted last chapter, and I kept trying to remember who to credit at the beginning and I couldn't remember to save my life. haha**

**But yeah, just so you guys know I prewrote this, so right now I'm actually writing the ending, while I'm just now posting the middle. I just post it in odd incremements. hahahaha **

**But my point is, I already know how I've got everything worked out, but I promise if you guess one of my future ideas like cullensistersalicebella did with Everett being more vampire than Rosslyn, I'll start crediting you guys for reading my alien telepathy. hahaha **

**And while I'm on this subject of guessing....**

**AmyA.W.... You... Oh you... my friend you are the queen at reading my alien telepathy man! :)**

* * *

"You listen here Aro," I said handing Rosslyn to Esme and stepping forward towards Aro. I towered over him of course, and he was alone. The fight would be easy, and the rest of the Volturi would not be able to get back in time to save him. "This child means more to Rosalie than her _own_ life! She has waited over a century for Rosslyn and she will never give him up to you! She'd sooner be burned to ashes than hand her baby over to you. And you know what, if you'd told us what your intentions were all along I wouldn't have let her subject herself to this kind of torture in the first place knowing that in the end, her anguish would all be in vain because you'd snatch that dream out from under her. If you want your own army robot child to rule the vampire world with, you get one of your own guards to go what Rosalie went through!" I couldn't stop myself as the anger bubbled over the edge fuming through each one of my dagger sharp words. Anger won through and my shield lashed out. Aro stumbled back like I'd pushed him. His scarlet red eyes widened and abruptly focused on my face shocked.

"Y-you!" Aro pointed a shaky finger towards me accusingly his breathing heavy like I'd been strangling him. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder.

"Emmett… Not now." He spoke calmly, but there was an edge to his tone. He looked at me in confusion. He didn't know about my gift.

"Leave. Never come back here again." I growled stepping forward towards Aro. I took Rosslyn into my arms possessively and his beautiful blue eyes flew open looking to Aro sharply. Aro gasped and smiled lightly.

"He's perfect." Aro breathed, his voice airy as he reached out his chalky hands to Rosslyn. Right before his hands could make contact with Rosslyn's skin, he gasped and his old, papery body jolted like he'd been electrocuted. He jumped back from Rosslyn his eyes wide. "It was… _you_." Aro accused me again. I immediately regretted the mistake of pulling the shield over Rosslyn like that. So strongly. "Wh-what? How did you do that?" Aro seemed more fascinated than irritated.

"I… don't know. It just… developed along with the kid." I shrugged taking a step back from Aro's scarlet eyes. Carlisle shot me a glance and I knew I'd have to explain to him later.

"Interesting…" Aro's chalky forehead wrinkled in deep pondering. "Very interesting…" Aro seemed to be still thinking deeply about what I'd just said.

Then, the door crashed open and Edward, along with Bella, Renesmee and Jasper returned looking upon the new scene with gasps of shock. They'd been luxuriously hunting in Canada while all the _rest_ of us were in hell as we went through the most horrifying experience. Aro's eyes widened as he saw Edward. Edward, Renesmee Jasper, and Bella, all wore expressions of shock as they first noticed the child I was holding, and then even more shocked as they saw Aro standing there. Edward knew that Carlisle was going to take the children the following morning, but of course Rosalie _couldn't_ follow the plan.

Renesmee rushed to me first standing on her tiptoes to see Rosslyn. Rosslyn's beautiful blue eyes bored into her chocolate ones and he smiled a beautiful smile with a full complement of small snowy white teeth up to his… cousin? Renesmee gasped and reached out to hold him. I gave Rosslyn to her so carefully and she held him as if he were the most rare and precious jewel in the world. Nessie let out an awed breath and she looked very fascinated. Edward's eyes were focused intently on Aro, his expression hard.

"I apologize to you Emmett. Send my apologies as well to Rosalie when she awakens. And, Rosslyn, I will enjoy hearing how you develop." Aro hurried outside the door like something was dragging him. The room watched Aro exit baffled and shocked at his abrupt exit if what he wanted was right in front of him. The halfway fixed door since the last time the Volturi had broken it down slammed behind him. He was gone. All the Volturi were gone. I smiled and the room let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh Em! He's here! He's finally here! Just look at him! He's so beautiful!" Renesmee was cooing, Bella peering over her shoulder, her glistening golden eyes wide.

"Emmett, he's stunning. Where's Rosalie?" Bella asked smiling her widest.

"_Not… awake_." The words sounded so inappropriate coming from my mouth. The room stiffened as I said them.

"Emmett… What happened here?" Jasper whispered. It sounded like we were talking about a horror movie.

"That." I half smiled looking at Rosslyn. Rosslyn giggled as Renesmee tickled him her smile so wide it looked like she would break in half. Jasper cracked a smile too.

"Is Rosalie all right?" Bella asked urgently.

"I… don't know." I answered honestly. The words were like verbal vomit. Not pleasant.

"She's upstairs." Edward mumbled to Bella. Renesmee brightened.

"I want to see her!" Renesmee squealed.

"Not right now." Edward cautioned.

"Why not?!" Renesmee whined. Bella looked to me, eyes wide with horror.

"She's… asleep." I told Renesmee.

"She's dead isn't she?!" Renesmee howled immediately jumping to that conclusion. I flinched. _Not yet._

"No Renesmee. No." Edward took Renesmee's tiny shoulders in his arms comforting her.

"What's wrong with her?" Jasper questioned.

"She's going through transformation into a vampire again by what I hear in her thoughts." Edward answered solemnly.

"Oh Rosalie…" Bella whimpered. "She cant ever have a win-win situation can she?" Bella sighed. She was right. Everything Rosalie did, had a lose-win outcome. Whether it is Rosalie winning and someone else losing due to Rosalie's actions or, Rosalie losing and someone else benefiting from it, nothing made _everyone_ happy.

"She'll wake up soon." I sounded like I wasn't only trying to convince everyone in the room that, I was shoving the words down my own throat as well.

"Emmett, you look horrible and your thoughts are even more incoherent than usual. How… was it?" Edward commented. I didn't miss his teasing of '_more_ _incoherent than usual_.'

"I… It's honestly the most terrifying thing I've seen in my entire life." I shook my head to shake out the memory of Rosalie's screaming. But I couldn't hear anything but her anguished cries inside my head. "I felt like a kid watching a horror movie."

"I know what you mean." Edward nodded, his expression hardened.

"I couldn't _do_ anything. That's the worst part." I continued. "You know, the way I was raised, my old man told me you can fight your way out of any situation. Be the strongest and punch the other guy's lights out and problem is solved, but… this time… I couldn't fight my way out of anything. Everything I loved was fighting _against_ each other and I didn't know what team to join you know?" I ranted but everyone still listened. "It's like sometimes I look at the kid, and see nothing but a killer. I see what ripped Rosalie apart, bit by bit. And… I _hate_ it. But then there's times it looks at me with_ her_ eyes and… I see _why_ she did this in the first place, and I love the kid like I know Rosalie would. It's the most…" I searched for the right word. "_difficult _and confusing situation I have ever been in my entire existence." I concluded.

"It is quite overwhelming." Edward seemed lost in horrific memories of Bella.

"Tell us how all of this happened! And why in heaven's name was Aro here?!" Bella jumped to the questions everyone was dying to ask.

"Okay. It's a long story." I started. "So okay, right after you all left, Rosalie looked like death. She was getting worse by the seconds. Then conveniently, the Volturi shows up." Renesmee inhaled sharply. "Jane, Alec, Caius, Marcus, Demetri, Felix, Aro. All of them were here. I panicked and… Jane…" I shivered remembering the shadow of pain. "Then, I guess that was what upset Rosalie, so she…"

"It was worse than…?" Bella started careful of what she said about Renesmee's birth.

"I don't know…" I shrugged. I knew for a fact that Rosalie would have traded Bella any day.

"Yes." Carlisle said. "It was all just so abrupt and… violent. And the Volturi were standing right there, so it was difficult to keep an eye on what they were doing and tend to Rosalie at the same time. The Volturi were present during the birth of Rosslyn and the blood... It was too much for them…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Demetri attacked her." Edward gasped as he read the thoughts of the ones who were present. Bella's eyes widened.

"Yep. _I _showed him though." I boasted half heartedly.

"I bet." Edward agreed with me on my showing someone who's boss?!?! What kind of an alternate universe was this? I heard Rosslyn coo up to Renesmee and Renesmee giggled happily. The room brightened with smiles as they looked over Rosslyn.

"It's my turn." Bella breathed taking Rosslyn from Renesmee's arms slowly. Rosslyn seemed to like all of this attention. "He looks just like you Emmett." Bella smiled. Rosslyn seemed to take that as a compliment and he grinned a dimpled grin. Bella gasped and beamed down to the child.

"Poor kid." Jasper joked and I had to laugh. I just had to. It felt wrong though. It felt wrong without Rosalie being there to try to hide her own smile or trying not to laugh with me.

"He's such a pretty baby." Renesmee said.

"Well thanks Nessie." I smiled to her and she rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about him looking like _you_." She kidded and I laughed the wrong, strained airy laugh again. I think Rosslyn stuck his tongue out at Renesmee. No, I must have been crazy… Maybe he did. Renesmee furrowed her brow seeming in disbelief about the same thing I was.

"Emmett…" Bella breathed panic in her voice. "What happened to Emmelie?" Her voice broke on the last question. I swallowed hard. For some reason, talking about the 'supposed to be daughter' was like talking about someone who'd…_ died_.

"There was no Emmelie." I told her.

Bella paused for a long long time. "What happened to the second twin?" She inquired.

"Everett is…" I pondered for a long moment. I hadn't seen him at all!

"You have two sons?" Renesmee asked raising an arched eyebrow.

"Yep." I nodded still dwelling on the fact I hadn't seen the stranger that was my other son. It was almost like he was becoming more and more like a dream than a reality. It was like Everett was just part of my imagination.

"Where is he?" Bella asked. Rosslyn's big blue eyes remained on Bella's face.

"I… haven't seen him. He was awfully sick when he was born, but Carlisle says he's okay now. Right?" I clarified.

"Yes. Everett is just as healthy as Rosslyn, although Everett is terribly, remarkably smaller." Carlisle noted.

"Tell me more about them." I said. "I know nothing about how to take care of this kid." The room laughed heartily.

"Well, for one, Everett drinks blood. Rosslyn doesn't like it." Carlisle told me.

"Are you serious?!" I laughed and looked back to Rosslyn.

"Yes. I don't know why that is, but… It seems Rosslyn is half vampire and half growing changing vampire. And Everett… I don't know. It's like Everett goes against science. At first I thought since he was so much vampire, that he would not grow, but I've been measuring, and in just an hour, Everett has grown _three eighths_ of an inch. Rosslyn's grown a full inch, so it's obvious Rosslyn grows faster than Everett. I think maybe I'll be able to record much about Rosslyn, but with Everett. It's like he's not _supposed_ to exist. It goes against every rule in the vampire world almost." Carlisle continued.

"Baby vampires aren't supposed to exist _at all_ Carlisle." I rolled my eyes at him.

"True true." Carlisle half smiled.

"Go on." I urged him.

"Everett doesn't sleep." Carlisle noted.

"Greeeeeeaaat." I laughed sarcastically. "Since Rosalie and I have _nothing_ to do at night, go ahead and throw taking care of a sleepless infant into the mix!" I sighed jokingly. "Oh wait, Bella, you and Edward can baby sit 'kay?" I winked at Bella. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Three words Emmett." She said expressionlessly. "Arm. Wrestling. Match." She cracked a smile.

"Yeah I remember the deal. You're no fun Bella." I sighed.

"Just remember that Emmett." Bella raised an eyebrow. "So okay, back to an_ important_ subject." Bella accented the word important especially.

"Oh yeah! And you'll never believe this." I snorted. "The reason the Volturi were here in the first place, was to ask mine and Rosalie's _permission_ to take Rosslyn away when he turns five! They wanted Rose to give up all she's ever wanted right then and there!" I scoffed in a horribly degrading tone.

"I saw it in Aro's thoughts. He was frightened of me finding out he wanted the child too I believe." Edward said.

"I just… I can't imagine what kind of a sick twisted world Aro thinks we live in. Rose and I aren't just going to agree to give up Rosslyn. That's just… sick." There was no better word. I reached out to take Rosslyn back in my arms and Bella gave him to me gracefully.

Rosslyn smiled a dimpled smile. I smiled down to him and he cooed. Out of reflex, I looked over my shoulder, expecting Rosalie to laugh her glorious laugh and reach her dainty hand across my arm to stroke Rosslyn's beautiful face. But… she wasn't there. It was only the ghost of her. I still heard her screaming upstairs and it reminded me of the reality. The reality was bewildering. The reality was that darkness was holding my Rosalie down. I knew she would do anything to just release herself from this torture. Right now, I didn't doubt that she was even considering taking it all away: everything including Myself, Rosslyn, and Everett if only she could just stop hurting. I knew, if she could, she'd raise her hand and rip her heart out herself just so she'd die. I knew that Rosalie didn't remember anything that could ever be worth the torture she was going through.

That's why I needed to be with her. I expressionlessly handed Rosslyn back to Bella and trudged up the stairs like I was attending a funeral. I entered the room slowly the only sound was the ripping sobs and screams from Rosalie's trembling lips. Rosalie told me herself, when I was the one screaming, transforming, being consumed by the fire that it did no good to scream. But she was_ still_ writhing in agony, her screams full of anguish.

"Rosalie. It's all right Rose." I stepped closer to her, Alice looking back to me, her eyes full of a somber expression as she pried her fingers from Rosalie's death grip. "Rose. I'm here Rosalie. You're going to be okay. Don't cry angel." I whispered as I dropped to my knees by her bedside. I took her hand and her fingers grasped at mine like a diver gasping for oxygen after a long time under water. Alice left the room closing the door behind her. Rosalie's screams silenced, and her heavy panting softened to a gentler breathing pattern. I stroked her face with my other hand and her tensed muscles relaxed. I kissed her cheek and she let out a relieved sigh. "I'm not leaving you Rose. It's all going to be okay. I promise angel." I told her softly and for a while, she believed me…

* * *

**I knowtis chapter was quite boring, I jsut had to set a few things straight okeydokey? :)**

**Promise next chapter will be better. **

**Please review.**

**:)**


	30. Memories

**Okay, sorry it took so long to update this time....**

**AmyA.W..... You my friend, you.... I swear are you talking to the same little birdies I am?! :)**

**Hahahaha **

**So okay, yes any other questions you guys have been asking will be answered shortly. Yes, I know that it is very confusing ight now, but I promise every question will be eventually answered. **

**Keep up the amazing work with reviews. I can't believe it.... 283.... **

**It makes me smile to see the support you guys give... You rock my world. **

* * *

I stayed by her side as she laid there unconscious for I think another three and a half maybe four and a half weeks. I needed to stay beside Rosalie though…Her pain wasn't over. She was screaming and crying. She had been for so long it was almost like background noise to every moment, her cries.... I noticed in this painful time, that Rosalie's skin turned back to its beautiful porcelain instead of the ghostly pale it was before. Her body returned to its usual state, but she did look much thinner. Her arms and legs still very skeletal like they were when she was sick. This experience had changed her outside and in, but she was still my Rosalie. She was beautiful. I'd told Carlisle to keep everyone away from me. I hadn't seen Everett since he was the teensy weensy little newborn in Rosalie's arms, and I hadn't seen Rosslyn in a month. I'd lost track of time, as I kept beside her, begging her to wake up.

'_Emmett, it's almost like a human in a coma…' Carlisle had told me. _

'_Emmett, I don't see her waking up soon.' Alice said gravely. _

'_It'll be all right Emmett. I promise. Rosalie would want you to be with Rosslyn and Everett. That's what I wanted for Edward and Renesmee.' Bella had told me. _

'_Her mind is still active Emmett. She's just in a dreamlike state right now.' Edward had encouraged. _

"Rosalie. Please wake up." I breathed. "Please…" I trailed my fingers slowly along her jaw line. She did nothing but whimper in her sleep her body convulsing sharply. Looking down on her angel's face, in this state of torturous unconsciousness, finally pushed me over the edge. I was angry at what horrifying agony she was still suffering through. I was beyond outraged that Rosalie, who didn't deserve the pain she was facing, was put through such distress. And most of all, I was infuriated that she wasn't with me. Alive. Awake. Here. With. Me. I was alone. I had been for a month now. I hadn't been away from Rosalie for more than a day in over seventy years. We hadn't spent so much time apart since I'd woken up from the transformation in 1935…

I was washed over with this heat of irritation that I didn't think before I grabbed the nearest thing to me, a nightstand and hurled it into the wall at close to full force causing the wall to buckle under the blow and the nightstand shatter to pieces. I heard my family shift their weight downstairs nervously. I grabbed the tops of Rosalie's arms and lifted her shaking her slightly. "Rosalie please!" I shook her again; her head hung back like a weak newborn child's. I held her clenching my hands around her arms tightly breathing heavily for a moment just staring at her begging for her eyes to snap open and for her to smile and everything to be back to normal. For everything to be back to perfect. I hesitated for a moment then slid Rosalie's body from the bed and into my arms holding her close to me rocking her like a baby. She remained completely unresponsive. I couldn't wait anymore. Rosalie was as good as dead. No, that would be an over statement. You aren't in constant pain in death.

"I think I've found a way Rosalie will wake up." Carlisle burst through the door quickly. I held back an irritated snarl at him. I'd been like Dracula or something (no pun intended on the vampire thing) the past month spending my days secluded from the world never showing my face outside the door.

"Go on." I nodded robotically. I knew better than to get my hopes up.

"Since Edward said her mind is still active and dreaming, I think it would be very beneficial if you would talk to her. Talk to her about things she knows, things she remembers perfectly and maybe something in her brain will trigger from the memory and she'll wake up." Carlisle suggested. I clenched my teeth.

"Perfect." I said. Little did Carlisle know just how much I'd already been talking to her.

"Rosalie, come on wake up angel. It's really sunny outside today baby. I know how you love the sunshine. Come on Rose." I told her playing along with Carlisle in an almost sarcastic manner as I began opening the windows, the sun pouring through onto her pale white skin making it sparkle beautifully. She inhaled deeply at the warmth a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Oh Rose! You'll never believe this!" I told her bouncing back over to her bedside and taking her hands. She let out a sigh as I stroked her fingers. "Since you've been asleep for a while, Bella has taken over the video camera for Rosslyn and Everett. She promised you wouldn't miss one moment, so you can be up to date with everything when you wake up again sound good?" I prompted.

"Rose?" I whispered. "You remember Rosslyn?" Her fingers twitched in mine ever so slightly. Good sign. Good sign.

"Emmett, don't even think about attacking me. I brought Jasper." Alice said from outside opening the door slightly. She knew not to bother me after I'd snapped at her last week. "Rosslyn wanted to see you again. He's been crying all week." Alice came into the room surprisingly holding Rosslyn with Jasper following behind her his eyes wide. I was utterly shocked at the scene. Alice had never been exactly maternal with Renesmee, and it surprised me that she was so absorbed in my child. "Rosslyn's future is completely blank. It's really refreshing." Alice notified me sighing happily before I could even ask. Alice cooed to Rosslyn nuzzling her cheek in his dark curly hair. Rosslyn smiled and reached out his arms to me. I tightened my arms around Rosalie rejecting to holding my oldest child.

My eyes widened as I looked over him. He already had changed in this short amount of time. I hated that Rosalie and I had missed even one second of our son growing up. I wanted to promise that we would both never miss another second, but I also wanted to be able to keep that promise. Rosalie had to wake up soon. She just had to.

Alice kept her arms around Rosslyn as he tried to wiggle out of them. My eyes widened even more when I realized just how much effort was behind Alice's restraining arms. He _was_ strong for a kid. He turned to me his blue eyes, _her_ eyes locking into mine. His hair was dark and curly just like mine, and then he smiled my smile. His eyes were the exact shade of Rosalie's and looking into them reminded me almost too much of her. I felt the need to look away from my son now. I inhaled sharply when I felt Rosalie's fingers move slightly. Everyone in the room, including Rosslyn froze, waiting for Rosalie to wake up.

"Talk about Rosslyn." Carlisle suggested. "Describe what he looks like or something." He nodded.

"He's got your eyes Rose. You know? Sapphire blue. Beautiful just like yours." She didn't even flinch.

"Talk about Everett." He mumbled.

"I… I haven't seen him." I admitted, never tearing my eyes from Rosalie. Carlisle shook his head in disbelief that I hadn't even met my month old second son.

"Esme bring Everett back in here." Carlisle turned his head calling into the other room. I heard Esme's delicate footstep's from the hall. The door opened a few seconds later and Esme appeared with Everett cradled in her arms tightly. Everett looked absolutely _nothing_ like Rosslyn. They were almost extreme _opposites_. But it wasn't only Rosslyn that he didn't look like. Everett looked absolutely _nothing_ like _me _either. Everett's hair was neither golden blonde like Rosalie's nor dark brown like mine or Rosslyn's. It was fair, almost white blonde like an angel's. His skin was a hundred times paler than Rosslyn's was too. Everett looked much more _vampire_ than Rosslyn. Esme kissed Everett's porcelain cheek then smiled in excitement as she took Rosslyn and I traded to be able to hold Everett. Everett's long black lashes fluttered up so his eyes met mine and I didn't try to hide my gasp of surprise. One of his eyes was Rosalie's sapphire violet blue and the other was a light caramel brown. His eyes weren't even mine... I could tell there was something that was so different about Everett, but it was startlingly, and eccentrically beautiful.

"Isn't he just a doll?!" Esme giggled. I smiled and nodded as Everett reached out to Rosalie whining.

"Rosalie. You haven't met Everett, Rose. He's beautiful. He wants to meet you Rose. Come on Rose. Wake up." Rosalie's muscles tensed and everyone's in the room breathing hitched anticipating her awakening.

"Rose?" I smiled happily. She remained still but her fingers curled into loose fists. This was a good sign.

"Talk about Evie some more." Esme begged. I shot my head up my eyes widening.

"_EVIE_?!" I roared. "You are NOT calling my son _Evie_." Everett laughed and his laugh sent chills through everyone in the room. It was Rosalie's laugh. Almost identical.

"Oh that laugh." Alice breathed. "It's so cute." She smiled.

I looked back at Rosalie out of reflex, still expecting her to laugh with me at Everett's horrible nickname. I stared at Rosalie for a long time, with the sun sparkling off of her skin it reminded me of something…

"I know!" I burst out laughing hysterically. Everyone looked at me like I was insane. "Wait here." I smiled giving Everett to Esme and running out the door quickly. I hurried to mine and Rosalie's room going through her closet quickly. I groaned when I couldn't find it. No! It had to be here. I got on my hands and knees crawling around the shelves scouring the area until finally. I saw it…

There it was the long mahogany wooden box with the key already in the lock. How convenient. I opened the box and smiled. It was here. I rushed back into the room and Edward immediately knew what I was doing.

"That's perfect Emmett! Genius!" Edward half laughed half complimented.

"Hang on a wild second…" I raised an eyebrow. "Edward, my brother, did you seriously just call me genius?!?" I smiled. Edward huffed.

"Don't get a big head Emmett." He rolled his eyes. "Now go!"

"Okay okay okay okay." I repeated, unable to hide the smile as from the box, I pulled out a smaller box of old tapes, a reel from 1944 and 1959, a video cassette from 1971 and another from 1985. I groaned when I realized I had nothing to play it on. I hurried back to mine and Rosalie's room and ripped almost the entire room apart until I finally found an old projector in the back of Rose's closet. Why she still had it I will never know, but I'm so glad she did. I sprinted, full speed back to the room, and everyone but Edward looked at me like I had grown a second head or something crazy; even Rosslyn and Everett's eyes were wide and their head's cocked to the side in confusion. I took a bow and was so insanely happy I started humming Broadway show tunes. Not really. I don't think I was that happy yet. If this worked, I might can guarantee some serious belting of Phantom of the Opera or maybe even if you're lucky, some Mama Mia.

"Rosalie _has got_ to wake up soon, for the sake of your mental health." Edward laughed. I took another theatric bow as I set up the projector. Alice saw what I was going to do in the future and smiled.

"Oh Emmett! You're the sweetest thing ever. I'm sure she'll-" She cut off her eyes glazing over and her body jerking back like someone had pushed her. Her mind was in the future. Alice squealed. "I… I see her! Oh Emmett I _see_ her!" Alice announced. I felt my heart drop to my stomach and I felt like some serious celebratory air guitar. I looked at Rosalie unable to move from just staring at her like an idiot with my mouth probably hanging open. It made my veins run with electricity knowing she would be awake again. She'd be here. With me. With Rosslyn. With Emmel- No wait, Everett…

I turned back to see Edward already putting the reel into the projector. Alice settled onto the floor her eyes already glued to the screen Rosslyn in her lap his eyes still on Rosalie. Esme smiled as she recognized the reel and stepped closer to Carlisle their hands winding together. Jasper gravitated towards Alice kneeling to the floor beside her, his hand affectionately on her shoulder. Bella had never seen this video before, so Edward took her hand and pulled her gently closer to him with a smile on his face. He was the only person that was truly there in 1944 other than Esme and Carlisle to witness this.

"_This_ is something she remembers perfectly. It's what she'd been dreaming about too." Edward notified me. "This is what Carlisle meant by triggering her memory." Edward smiled.

The black and white picture faded onto the screen fuzzing lightly as the camera focused. As soon as the picture became visible: _The beautiful landscape, a field of wildflowers and the cherry blossom trees the sun shining down and pouring into the shot shining down on Esme who was standing in front of me, smoothing my unruly curls and straightening my jacket like a true mother. She scolded me since I wouldn't stand still long enough for her. I was antsy, not standing still even for one second. My expression was nervous as heck. _

I smiled and sat on the edge of Rosalie's bed taking her limp body into my arms. I adjusted her into my lap.

"I was so nervous Rosalie… I couldn't even think straight because all my thoughts led to you." I whispered in her ear brushing her curls from her calm, peaceful face.

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath shaking out the jitters. Esme kissed my cheek and took my face in her hands talking to me softly her expression like she was on the verge of joyful tears. "Today is May twenty- eighth of the year nineteen forty four and today happens to be… the first uniting of Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale." Edward spoke from behind the camera. _

Renesmee gasped and plopped down on the floor squealing, her eyes glued to the screen. I smiled kissing Rosalie on the cheek. I saw Rosalie's lips quiver into a slight grin and she let out a blissful sigh. Progress…

_'Emmett. Calm down. Your thoughts are making me insane.' Edward laughed from behind the camera. I shot him a death glare and then broke a shaky smile. _

I knew it was impossible to age as a vampire, but the way I carried myself, the lack of wisdom in my eyes, the set of my mouth, everything about me all those years ago in 1944, screamed 'childish.' Now, I felt different. More mature. I wasn't a kid anymore.

_'Oh she's coming! She's coming!' Edward announced. I took in sharp inhales stiffening and my eyes went wildly anxious as I looked toward the east, the rising sun…My sun. My Rosalie… She wasn't there. Did she stand me up at the altar? Did she become the runaway bride? Where was she?_

_'False alarm.' Edward laughed. _

'_Edward! I swear!' I groaned loudly and the camera shook from where I'd tackled Edward. _

Renesmee laughed. "This is better than comedy central." She snorted. Rosalie moved her own body nestling closer into mine and a smile playing on her beautiful lips. More progress…

_After everything was perfectly set, Edward set the camera on the stand as he began to play the piano we'd brought to the field. He played the familiar wedding march and I felt my dead heart speed up and electricity jolt through my veins as I first saw Carlisle round the corner. On his arm was my Rosalie. She was truly the most beautiful thing I'd seen in all my life. Her fair skin sparkled in the sunlight like a million diamond facets. The white flowing of her vintage dress cascaded and floated around her like a cloud. I took a huge deep breath a smile beaming across my face as I saw her look up to me from under those impossibly long black lashes. She smiled back at me. Really truly smiled. I wanted her to sprint full speed to me so I could just take her into my arms and run away with her now. She finally made it and I lifted the veil from her beautiful face. She didn't even try to hide the huge, glistening smile that sparkled in the sunshine. _

"Rose, I can't ever tell you just how wonderful that moment was. I wouldn't trade it for the world." I whispered to her.

"Love… You." _She_ whispered. Rosalie talked to me! I inhaled sharply and the room shot their eyes to Rosalie expectantly but she just sighed blissfully in her sleep and nestled even closer to me, shivering like she was cold. Rosslyn smiled and reached his arms up to me whining. I reached for him and laughed as he smiled contently as he was in my lap next to Rosalie. He just looked at her never taking his eyes from her. It was beautiful the way he looked at her. His gaze held so much love, so much adoration that it pulled at my heartstrings. He reached out to her and touched her smooth face. She smiled.

"Rosslyn. Rosslyn. My Rosslyn." She smiled in her sleep and her hands reached up her fingers wiggling. Then she let out a soft sigh and her body remained as still as a statue.

Everett remained frozen, but he understood the words. He understood that they were not about him. His bottom lip quivered and he looked at Rosslyn with pure jealousy. I felt bad for the little guy, so I picked him up too bringing him closer. He didn't dare touch Rosalie. He just stared straight at her while Rosslyn basically hugged himself to her.

"Everett Cullen." I smiled down to him. Everett laughed happily his eyes darting to me for a split second then focusing back to Rosalie adoringly. "That's your mommy. She's beautiful isn't she? She loves you very much. You too Rosslyn." I smiled down to them. "She loved us _all_ very much." I amended. "She loves us so much, I don't know how so much love can fit into one heart. She would give the world for you two." I told them stroking Rosalie's sweet skin and smiling ever so slightly when I realized just how true that was. Everett seemed to frown as he looked to Rosalie's dead face. "She's just sleeping Everett. Yeah, just asleep. She'll wake up soon so you can meet her." I tightened my arms around Rosalie's. I looked back into Everett's beautiful eyes and saw Rosslyn smile a gorgeous dimpled grin and everything felt like it was falling into place.

_The wedding was just now over. We had just been pronounced husband and wife. As soon as that declaration was made, I snapped. I took Rosalie into my arms giving her the biggest bear hug ever. She laughed freely as I twirled her. Edward sprinted to grab the camera. I took Rosalie's hands and began humming a waltz as I danced with her smiling my widest. She tried to remain a bit ladylike, but eventually she broke the exterior and slipped off her high heels as we ran and spun around in the sunshine of the field. I knew it wasn't a traditional way to end a wedding, but we weren't traditional anyway. She froze her eyes wide. I reacted to her immediately stopping to face her. 'Emmett…' She said in a soft, calm voice. Her voice sent chills down my spine it was so glorious. 'Guess what." She smiled. _

_'What Rosalie?' I played along. _

_'We're maaaaaaaarrriiiiied!' She sang wiggling the fingers of her left hand to show off the ring. I laughed and took her into my arms kissing her._

_'I love you.' She said. _

_'As I love you Rosalie.' _

The reel stuttered and shook to an end and Rosalie stayed statue still.

Rosslyn nestled close to Rosalie closing his eyes and yawning contently. Rosalie's fingers slipped out of mine and stroked Rosslyn's already thick dark curls slowly.

"Rosslyn. My Rosslyn. My baby." She whispered, a smile on her lips.

"I see her. Minutes Emmett. Just minutes until…" Alice grinned.

Everett's tinkling laughter rung out happily and he reached out to touch his mother for the first time. His fingers brushed her forearm and he smiled, like he'd been given refreshing water on a hot day. Rosalie twitched and a shaky cry escaped her lips. I was horribly confused.

"STOP!" Edward gasped before Rosalie began screaming, her body jerking like she was being electrocuted. Everett and Rosslyn were taken from me exceedingly quickly and I held onto Rosalie's wild flailing body. The entire room was silent in horror as we looked upon Rosalie's crying and thrashing. I stroked her face and she shivered away shrieking. Rosslyn and Everett's crying synchronized with hers and became full on screeches of crying.

"What did he do to her?" I asked sharply my eyes darting to Everett's. He was looking at me like he was apologizing.

'_I wasn't what she wanted. I'm not what she needed. I'm opposite.'_ A whisper like wind echoed through my mind. The voice startled me, because it wasn't aloud, the voice was in my head talking through my mind. The voice was that of a child's. Everett's eyes remained locked in mine and it was like I had to physically force my gaze away. Everett looked back to Rosalie's still trembling body and the whisper was gone. I shook my head. Maybe I _was_ going insane.

"N-n-no Emmett." Edward looked back to me shocked. "He really _did_ tell you his _thoughts_." Edward whispered. The room gasped and Carlisle reached out to take Everett from Esme's arms.

* * *

**OMG OMG OMG **

**Everetts gift?**

**What do you think? **

**I kinda got that idea from the movie Push btw. hahahaha **

**Next chapter will be all about Rosslyn's gift ;)**

**I really want the children to have more than one gift, so I am up for suggestions for what it should be. **

**Keep up the wonderful support, I'm going to try and update again later today. :)**


	31. Perfect

**Hey you guys :)**

**Hope you guys really enjoy this chapter.**

**Just to let you guys know, I am updating this TWICE in one day. OMG what?**

**Yes, you heard me ladies and gentlemen,**

**Two updates. :D**

**I know there's a ton of huge questions I have yet to answer. But I pinky swear, the answers will come.**

**Dedication of this chapter goes to my mother. ;)**

* * *

"How fascinating. He… pushes his thoughts, into your head. Interesting." Carlisle mused looking down at the tiny angelic looking child that apparently was not as angelic as he looked. Rosalie seemed to gasp for each labored breath. Everett had done something horrible to her…

It seemed to have the opposite effect when Rosslyn was around. Rosslyn seemed to make her better. Everett seemed to make her worse…

Everett and Rosslyn were just as opposite as they looked.

Rosslyn stared Everett down fiercely, his big blue eyes seeming judgmental. Everett seemed to shrink away from Rosslyn, knowing he wasn't liked by his brother. Rosslyn's piercing eyes shot daggers at Everett and Everett kept his head down like he was ashamed. Rosslyn started to cry like he was terribly irritated and I didn't know what to do. If Rosalie were awake she would have known exactly what he needed, but she remained as dead as before. Alice bounced him in her arms shh-ing him. His crying stopped and Alice sighed. Rosslyn then smiled, reaching out for the dried and withered rose on the open window sill next to Alice's shoulders.

"Be careful Ross. It's got thorns." Alice warned lightly as Rosslyn's smile widened as his fingers reached closer and closer to the flower. He grunted when he couldn't reach it, so I picked it up and handed it to him. As he curled his tiny fingers around the stem, something extraordinary happened. The dead flower trembled and then, the drooping petals regained their gorgeous scarlet red color, the head of the dying flower perked up as well as the green returning to the leaves and stem.

The entire room let out gasps of pure shock at Rosslyn's developing gift. His gift. His gift!

Rosslyn's tinkling giggle erupted through the room and he reached out the beautiful flower in Rosalie's direction. I understood immediately and let out a hysterical laugh. He was what she needed all along! Carlisle quickly took Rosslyn from Alice, holding him in awe.

'_Opposites.'_ Everett repeated his startling eyes boring onto me. I decided against acknowledging him and kept my gaze away.

"Amazing." Carlisle whispered his eyes still on Rosslyn and the revived flower.

"That's a boy Rosslyn." I laughed and Rosslyn's dimpled smile erupted.

"Emmett, don't you know what this means?!" Carlisle beamed.

"That he is going to be one heck of a gardener?" I joked. Rosslyn laughed, understanding completely, his intelligence surpassing the average month old infant.

"No." Carlisle sighed. "His gift could be what saves Rosalie…"

The entire room was silent. A smile widened across my face as I looked upon Rosalie's unconscious form.

"His gift is the gift of life, of _growth_." Carlisle explained in complete and utter admiration of the child's gift. "He's going to really be something one day when it's fully developed."

"Go for it." I breathed reaching for Rosslyn. Everett's bottom lip trembled like he was about to cry so I took him in my arms instead.

'_I hurt her. He saves her.' _Everett realized his eyes hardening piercing into mine.

"Everett, it's all right. You're still just as good as Rosslyn." Jasper comforted my youngest son's insecurity. Jazz could already feel Everett's emotion without telling him his thoughts.

"Yeah Ev. Don't sweat it. Your time to shine next time." I told him flashing a smile. Everett shrugged. Yes, the month old child shrugged.

'_I can't help.'_ Everett's whispered thoughts were even softer. _'I can only hurt.'_

"That's not true Ev. There'll be a time. One day." I told him softly. It kinda made sense. Rosslyn was the one that was the growing, changing little vampire kid and Everett was… not. It made sense that Rosslyn had the gift of growing and living, while Everett who was… more vampire had a curse. Well, his gift _could_ come in handy when something needed to be _killed_. Rosalie and I would have to keep an eye on him when he became a teenager. I almost laughed out loud at my own joke. Edward did laugh aloud though from my thoughts.

"Mama." A trilling baby voice chimed like tinkling bells from behind us. Everyone in the room gasped loudly and turned to Rosslyn who was trying to wiggle from Esme's arms to Rosalie.

"Rosslyn." Rosalie answered. "Oh my Rosslyn." She breathed. Everett clenched his tiny fists wrestling out of my arms with a cry so I gave him to Esme without second thoughts. Everett's eyes narrowed as he looked upon Rosslyn. I saw a tradition forming…

I still remember how it was to be the younger brother. Whatever I did, it was never as good as my older brothers. I would try and try and try but still, I was just the baby. Everett would _never_ be like that. I would make sure that never happened. Never ever would Everett feel inferior.

I smiled widely to Everett reassuringly, before I gave him to Esme then my focus went to Rosslyn, who must have been the key. I still was caught on just how quickly Rosslyn was able to speak.

"Say it again Rosslyn." I told him, taking him back in my arms and bouncing him lightly. He laughed his cheeks dimpling and his blue eyes sparkling.

"Mama." He cooed. His bright eyes focused on Rosalie's calm face. Rosalie's breathing hitched and she smiled a fully dazzling smile. I took Rosslyn close to her and he pressed his tiny body close to her his head right where her heart would be. His eyes closed and Rosalie's face seemed to regain the color it had lost when Everett had touched her and made her deathly white again. I shot my gaze to Everett for a split second and he was watching Rosalie with so much adoration in his gaze. He reached out to her and looked to me for permission. I didn't think when we were so close to having Rosalie back that Everett's little curse/gift would be the best idea…

'_Oh come on, I can control it now. I promise.'_ Everett begged. '_I can do it. Please._' His eyes pierced into me and it seemed his thoughts twisted through my mind eating away my own thoughts of refusing and replacing them with Everett's thoughts. Everett could not only show you his thoughts, he could make them your own. I nodded to Everett and Esme seemed confused.

"Emmett, are you sure we shouldn't wait? We don't want to chance it." Esme whispered. I had my own thoughts now that Everett looked away and yet I still agreed with him. He deserved a chance to at least try. Right? And if he couldn't control it, Rosslyn can just pick up where he left off right? I surely hoped so…

I nodded and Esme handed him to me to be closer to Rosalie. Everett took a deep breath of awe as he looked over Rosalie and his hand reached toward her. Rosslyn's eyes snapped open and he hissed at his brother. Rosslyn's upper lip curled back over his small milk-white teeth in warning.

"Rosslyn. It's okay. Everything's all right." I soothed him. Rosslyn looked at me like he was angry with me for giving in to Everett so easily. Rosslyn concentrated on Rosalie again this time extra hard and Everett's tiny hand barely touched her. She gasped like she'd been splashed with ice water and Rosslyn concentrated harder. Everett seemed to focus on keeping his gift reeled in, while Rosslyn concentrated on keeping his gift going full force.

"Everything. Perfect." Rosalie breathed her fingers absently stroking Rosslyn's curls as he continued keeping his eyes closed in concentration.

"Yes Rose. Yes." I told her softly. Everett seemed to be satisfied and he pulled his hand away slowly.

Suddenly, Edward grinned reading Rosalie's thoughts.

"She's thinking about what makes her the happiest Emmett." Edward notified me. I smiled, but it only seemed like halfheartedly. I knew I was being stupid and selfish, but it was almost like an ego wound. I was never enough for Rosalie. These little boys in the room made up for me and everything I lacked. Rosslyn and Everett were what she'd wanted all along. I knew she loved me, but… I was just something on the way to her dream. What she'd always dreamed about was a baby. Rosslyn and Everett were what truly made her happy. They completed her life. They made up for what I could never do…

Edward laughed and I felt embarrassed of my thoughts all of a sudden.

"Emmett. My Emmett." Rosalie's voice came out as nothing more than a whisper but my head shot up just the same as if she'd shouted it to the world. It took a moment for my mind to register what she'd said. And once I'd registered what she'd said, I had to register what this meant.

It meant that she wanted me. Me. She hadn't asked for _me_ this entire time… I smiled so widely I thought I'd split in half.

"Rosalie." I whispered and shifted Rosslyn so he was in one arm and I reached out my other hand to Rosalie. Rosslyn kept a death grip on one of her hands so I took her other. Rosalie laughed like a little girl, a bubbly happy, blissful little girl that was playing in the sunshine with a new pony. Her laugh was contagious and I smiled to her. Her skin seemed to glow.

"Emmett." She smiled. Her body convulsed her back arched and her hands tightened around mine and Rosslyn's.

"Take them away from her. As quickly as you can. And _keep_ them out." Carlisle breathed as Rosalie's breathing accelerated. The doors closed behind Esme, Everett, and Rosslyn. "You'd never know what she'll be like when she wakes up. It's just to keep the children safe." Carlisle nodded quickly as he looked upon Rosalie. I knew when Rosalie woke up, she could have red eyes and be stronger than even me, but she'd always be my Rosalie. She'd still be the brave girl that gave up virtually everything to have her beautiful children.

If anyone was to believe in miracles, it would be me, Rosslyn and… Everett.

Then my Rosalie's pain was over and perfect had begun.

* * *

**Yes ladies and gentlemen,**

**Next chapter WILL be Rosalie's POV again. Yay! I know, you're excited.**

**I bet you're so excited that you are going to review a million gazillion times, am I right? :)**


	32. Everything

**Wow you guys! Thank you so much for all the wonderful, and motivating reviews! :)**

**Now, this chapter was really fun to write and I hope you guys enjoy it. :)**

**Keep up the great support. :D**

* * *

**_Rosalie_**

I knew I shouldn't scream, but I did. I'd been through transformation before. But I would have gone through the transformation from human to vampire a million more times in place of what I'd just been through. The endless burn raged inside of me much longer than I'd expected. It could have been seconds, hours, days, or even years that I was blazed by the new fire, but time meant nothing. I couldn't even think.

The children ripping me apart, breaking their way through me bit by bit was nothing at all compared to this. That was like the calm before the storm. It was like I was now dying a million deaths a million different ways all excruciating. I prayed the same prayer over and over.

_Let it end. Let it end. Let it end. _

And eventually, an eternity later, it did.

"Rosalie…" My favorite voice in the world whispered expectantly. I couldn't unlock my clenched teeth that my breaths were gasping through for I knew I would shriek and scream again. "Rose, can you hear me?" He whispered again and I felt pressure on my hand. I wanted so desperately to answer him, but I was paralyzed. I counted Emmett's shallow breathing feeling his hands tighten around mine. I could think again now… I began to worry.

Where were my children? Why could I not hear them? What had happened to them? Were they all right?

"It won't be long Emmett." Alice notified them. I wanted to scream at them all. How much longer of this torture?! Tell me!

"Keep the children away." Carlisle cautioned.

NO! That's the last thing I wanted!

The fire flared up in the center of my chest making it harder and harder to breathe. The flames constricted and concentrated until it felt like fire was dripping from my fingers and toes, until….

There was nothing. No fire.

The room was silent then. No one was breathing. Not even me.

For a long while, all my mind could marvel upon was the absence of pain, but then I remembered the world was waiting on me.

My eyes snapped open to the real world. The first thing I saw was the beautiful face that I'd missed the most. My Emmett. My breathing slowed to normality but sped happily when I looked into his eyes. I really saw him. Really. And it wasn't a dream. It was really the love of my existence. I shot up faster than I would have ever thought possible my back pressed up against the wall like I'd been startled. There was just so much for me to take in. Emmett smiled a dazzling, astonishing smile. The smile I'd missed so much down to me and stepped forward ever so slowly. I didn't notice anything else for the moment. The only thing that mattered was Emmett. I responded rationally this time by throwing myself into his arms clutching to him.

He didn't speak. He just held me. Held me close to him, kissing every bit of me his lips could reach. I held to him pressing as close to him as I could. Even now, he was being _careful_ with me. I braided my hands in his hair, finding his lips _not_ being careful. Our reuniting was not what others would call perfect, but this was what I wanted. Emmett and I didn't speak at all. While Edward would most likely be reciting Shakespearean poetry to Bella during their reuniting, Emmett just touched me. Emmett's touch meant more to me than any words he could ever speak to me. Most people saw our relationship as shallow, even our own family. The idea of this shallowness came not only from my shallow nature, but because Emmett and I were always touching, hugging, or kissing. But it wasn't shallowness. It was simply because we were just… physical people. But even more importantly than pleasure, our affection was just the way we communicated.

His sweet touch meant more to me than a million words. He told me he loved me when his fingers stroked my face. I told him I loved him back when I responded with winding my arms around him tighter. He held me tighter to him stroking my skin and surprisingly his hands were trembling. I broke the kiss slowly, and looked into his amber eyes. He looked like a child, a child that had just seen the happy ending of a scary movie. I stroked his cheek in comfort and he spoke to me.

"Oh Rosalie…" Was all he said before hugging me close to him. I wound myself around him in a way that was horribly impolite for the accompaniment of my family.

"Rosalie, you have no idea how worried we've all been!" I completely didn't notice who all was in the room… Carlisle spoke to me, betraying his usual calm demeanor by immediately coming over to me, pulling me from Emmett into a fatherly hug like he'd missed me. He pulled away and smiled. "How do you feel Rosalie?" He asked like the true doctor he was.

"Overwhelmed." I breathed with a smile as Alice threw her arms around me. Edward smiled to me and nodded his head in respect for all I'd been through. The shadow of the pain made me shudder. I remembered the horrible pain…

"It is a lot to take in Rosalie. I know." Carlisle nodded. "Now tell me everything you remember. And I mean everything. Tell me about what happened after your eyes closed." Carlisle seemed genuinely curious in my 'sleeping.'

I remembered exactly what the fires felt like. Every bit of pain. Every nightmare. But one thing my mind _couldn't_ remember was… my Rosslyn and my Emmel- my _Everett_. It was like they were just a dream. I had to make sure they really existed. I touched my hands to my stomach. My flat, normal stomach tracing my fingertips over the fabric to a pink Oscar de la Renta. _Note to self: Thank Alice for dress. _But as I evaluated myself, I couldn't help but think about the strangers that my own children were. I looked around the room warily but there were no dream children. I racked my brain for a fuzzy, painful memory of their violent birth. The children had to exist. They weren't just something I'd imagined. They were really alive. I heard a heartbeat downstairs to confirm my conclusion.

There was a child half me and half Emmett not even a few yards away. There was a perfect, beautiful, wonderful child in this house. My heart tugged me in that direction.

"Rose…" Emmett pulled me from my reverie his fingertips stroking down my spine making me shiver. I looked up to him studying his face rememorizing it like I had millions of times before. How many times since 1935 had I just looked at Emmett and was in awe at his astonishing beauty? I used to think nothing but myself was worthy of the word beautiful, until I met Emmett. Now that I rememorized his perfection once more, his flawlessness took my breath away just like it had all those years before for the first time.

I knew that I had wanted children for near a century, and mine were just down a flight of stairs, but it was like nothing else in the entire world mattered but Emmett at that moment. It seemed like five eternities since I'd really seen him, and not just the dream of him. He had seemed just as much a figment of my imagination as Rosslyn and Everett had.

"I'm glad to have the _real_ you. Not just some dream version. Even the best dream in the entire world does you no justice." I told him. Emmett stroked one of my curls from my face lightly and kissed me gently.

He squeezed me tightly in his arms like he was afraid I would float away if he didn't hold on tight enough. I didn't mind. My heart didn't just tug me in Emmett's direction, it picked me up and flew me to him.

"It's okay now Rose. It's ok." Emmett's thoughts seemed scattered now and he just held me close to him, so close I could feel his trembling.

"Emmett," I smiled kissing every bit of his I could reach. He kept me close to him and his trembling stopped and he melted to me. "You're right." I realized abruptly. Everything was _perfect_. Nothing was wrong anymore. I had everything I could have ever asked for in my entire existence. I was _happy_.

"It's all right now." He breathed airily. He seemed still in shock. "Everything's all right now." Emmett grinned.

I couldn't help but interpret 'everything's all right now.' As literally _everything._ My head spun as I thought of my dream children. Did that everything include Rosslyn? Did everything include even tiny Everett? I wanted to go to them now. I was intent on it.

"Emmett," My voice chimed like bells.

"Mmmhmm?" He breathed.

"I want to see them." I announced. I pulled free of his arms and wound my arms around my empty, flat stomach and I wondered about vanity for the first time. I skipped to the corner of the room where there was a mirror and stood in front of it. I looked over myself and smiled. My curls were in perfect order, and I had on the most gorgeous baby pink Oscar de la Renta dress that hugged to my newly thinned out limbs perfectly. I did look so much much thinner, wiry and almost too thin, but hey beggars can't be choosers.

There was nothing else inside of me. Nothing. For almost a year, I'd grown accustomed to having my children growing inside of me. Close to me. Now that the children were outside of me they seemed like a fading far away memory.

Emmett looked to Carlisle hopefully but Carlisle shook his head. I hissed and Emmett took hold of my arm.

"Rosalie, you have to hunt first. You don't want to take any chances with the children's safety do you?" Carlisle asked. "And I honestly think Emmett will thirst to death if he doesn't hunt soon. What's it been a month?!" Carlisle asked and Emmett laughed and nodded. I traced the dark purple circle under his eyes with my fingertips and kissed his cheek, but not before I caught the words.

A month. A month. A month?

"How long was I?" I trailed off.

"Four weeks and two days." Carlisle said matter of factly. I swallowed and Emmett rubbed my arm holding me close.

"I missed you Rose. I missed you so much." He whispered over and over keeping me close.

"A month?" I choked on how long my children had been without a mother. "Who took care of them?" I asked. Renesmee had been away from her mother for only a bit over two days, but my children were alone for a month?

"Esme is with them right now, but it was a group effort. Even Alice and Jasper helped out." Carlisle notified us. Alice giggled and took a curtsy. It surprised me that she, who had never been a motherly person, helped me out. I gave her a big hug of thanks and she laughed.

"Tell me about them." I begged her as I hurried to the door. Carlisle grabbed onto me so I couldn't leave for them.

"Rosalie, you can see them as soon as you hunt." Carlisle said sternly. I looked to Emmett and he took my hand kissing my fingers before leading me out the back door making sure I wouldn't see them. Was I really so dangerous? To my own children? Emmett opened the back door for me and I noticed it was sunny. It was sunny in the middle of February in Forks, Washington. Today was just going to have to go down in the most crazily perfect day ever. I kept close to Emmett and smiled up to him as he took a deep breath like he'd been underwater for so long and this was the first refreshing breath of air he'd had in a while.

"Emmett, tell me all about them." I murmured as we both took off running into the forest. I had to see them again so they'd be real to me. Right now, they seemed like strangers, like fading dreams.

"Oh Rosalie, they're like nothing else in the world." Emmett grinned brightly. I felt so joyful to see the love for our children, that had to be real, in his eyes. He seemed to speak of the children with such respect and adoration. But through this, I felt jealousy. Emmett got to see the wonderful, dream children before I did?! He knew them. I didn't. I just knew their fading memory.

"Tell me all the parts like me." I pressed. It seemed like if Emmett talked about how they were like me, they seemed more real…

"Rosslyn has the exact color of your eyes Rose. Violet blue. They're so beautiful." Emmett smiled. "He has your nose too." He tapped the end of my nose with his fingertip and I laughed.

"Bella says he looks like me." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Then he is devastatingly handsome." I smiled. "He has your curls. And my favorite, your smile." I grinned remembering the perfect little child in my arms in what seemed like ages ago. I remembered so much about Rosslyn and almost nothing about Everett.

"Aw thanks Rose." Emmett laughed as we both jumped the river with ease. "Oh yeah, Rosslyn doesn't drink blood." Emmett notified me.

"Really?"

"And he sleeps too."

"Wow." I was shocked at how human Rosslyn sounded.

"Carlisle said he's growing too Rose." Emmett seemed so proud of that accomplishment. That was something that had scared me at first. I was so ecstatic to hear he grew.

"Oh Emmett that's wonderful!" I smiled.

"And Rose," Emmett started. "He can talk. Pretty good for a kid too."

"_He can talk_?" I inhaled sharply. I hated I'd missed such a wonderful moment.

"Well…he only called you one time."

"He called _me_?!" I felt my vampire heart skip a beat. When Emmett spoke of him, Rosslyn seemed so much more real. Emmett nodded.

"Tell me… how's Emmelie?" I asked.

"You mean Everett?" Emmett caught my mistake sharply. He seemed to be very defensive over Everett in a way I didn't understand.

"Yes. That's what I meant." I corrected myself.

"Everett is beautiful Rosalie. He's got your smile and your laugh." Emmett observed. I could tell he was hiding his knowledge of Everett's physical features for a reason I still didn't understand. He jumped back into talking before I could interrupt him with questions. "He is so opposite than Rosslyn. He drinks blood, and Carlisle says he doesn't sleep." Emmett said.

"Everett sounds like a vampire." I laughed.

"That's what Carlisle said. He told me that Everett was more vampire than Rosslyn. That Rosslyn was only half vampire and half growing changing vampire and Everett was like… _full_ vampire almost." Emmett explained.

"Oh Emmett. I want to meet them so horribly…" I whined.

The first animal I saw I beat Emmett to it. I was horribly thirsty and I knew he was too, but… I wanted to hurry back so we could see our children. I wanted to meet them. Emmett laughed and raced me to the next one and beat me to an elk. He continued telling me about what I'd missed until both of our irises were bright gold. I was bouncing with anticipation now.

"Come on Rose. Let's go." Emmett's bright smile sparkled in the sunlight and it took my breath away. But, another reason I had no breath in me was that I realized now was the time. _Now_ was the time that I, Rosalie Hale, would officially meet her children. Nothing was in my way now. Nothing at all could stop me.

Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward stood in front of the door when I got back. I felt the need to snarl at them to tell them to get out of my way.

"Rosalie. You have to be careful with Everett. You have to be very very careful when you're around him." Carlisle notified me. There was an edge to his voice that frightened me.

"I know. He's smaller and more fragile than Rosslyn. He's just a late bloomer that's all." I defended him trying to push my way past the wall of people blocking the small piece of glass that separated me from my dream. My babies.

"No Rose, that's not what they mean." Jasper said grabbing onto my arm and pulling me back gently. I looked to Emmett, horror struck.

"W-what's the matter with him Emmett?" I tried not to picture a frail sick child with tubes connected to its tiny body. My Everett couldn't be that. He was fine. Emmett said so before.

"Nothing's wrong with him. He's just… He can hurt you that's all." Edward explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked sharply. I was getting impatient. I heard a beautiful fluttering heartbeat behind the glass and I heard two sets of working lungs breathing beautifully inside.

"Let her see him." Emmett commanded them. His tone was sharp and impatient.

"But Emmett…" Carlisle protested half heartedly. Carlisle knew as everyone else, that I deserved to see my children. Then, they all moved. Nothing was stopping me now…

"Em." I whispered and took his hand as he opened the door for me. I felt joy bubble up inside me.

I heard the most beautiful, tinkling happy laughter and my head shot up. "Go on Rose." Emmett smiled kissing me once more before I crossed the room. When I made it around the corner, a small creature leaned out of Alice's arms. This child wasn't just some stranger's. And this child wasn't a dream. This child was mine and Emmett's. I couldn't believe I was finally looking into those big blue eyes. I gasped in awe. It was my Rosslyn…


	33. Meeting

**Hey you guys. OMG OMG OMG**

**OVER 330 Reviews!**

**That is so amazing you guys. Thank you thank you thank you. :)**

**Now here comes another chapter. I hope you enjoy this one. ;)**

* * *

I squeezed Emmett's hand and pulled him along with me to _our _son. Rosslyn was supporting his own torso with ease like a toddler, not an infant, as he stretched and reached towards me. His hair was dark and thick and was arranged in messy but beautiful curls. His big blue eyes looked over me with such love and admiration that was not at all childlike. He smiled Emmett's smile and it took my breath away. His beauty was impossible. Emmett was prominent in Rosslyn's features and I was there in his eyes. This wonderful thing belonged to us. Rosslyn was impossibly perfect.

"That's your mommy Rosslyn." Alice whispered to him softly and Rosslyn squealed and clapped his tiny hands together. I took a quick step toward the child and Rosslyn flashed another brilliant smile. I felt my breathing accelerate and I felt the sudden urge to break down crying tears of overwhelming joy. Rosslyn's tiny darling arms reached out to me and I reached out to him in a trance. Emmett grinned as Alice placed the tiny little child in my arms. I looked down on my baby and the entire world shifted. Every bit of pain in the last year was thrown out the window. Everything in the world revolved around the baby in my arms. There was nothing like this feeling in the entire world. A million iron bars bolted me to the child in my arms. He was the center of my universe. The world _really did_ revolve around this child. Gravity no longer held me down, it was this child in my arms that kept me here.

"Oh my Rosslyn. Rosslyn, my baby." I smiled so wide I thought I'd split in two. The beautiful child that was mine, smiled Emmett's gorgeous smile with dimples on his cheeks and I felt joy beam through me. I felt so lightheaded with happiness, I laughed like a crazy little girl and twirled around in a circle like I used to do in my human life when I had on a pretty new dress and I was holding a gorgeous new baby doll. But the difference was, this child wasn't porcelain. This baby was part of me, and part of the man I loved most in the world.

"Mama." Rosslyn cooed and I froze. I laughed, hysteria in my voice.

"Emmett! Did you just hear that?! Rosslyn! Say it again darling." I held him close to me. He repeated it over and over, and every time I was just as shocked and in awe as the first. This baby saying 'mama' was different than all the rest because this baby was calling _me_ his mother. I twirled around again and giggled and kissed Rosslyn's little nose.

When I looked at Rosslyn, it all was worth it. Every bit of pain. Every bit of waiting. Every bit of hurt. I would go through hell a million times before I gave him up. When I was letting death win over me, I thought of my children and that was something to fight for.

Everything was the picture of perfect. Almost. I didn't see my Everett anywhere.

"Emmett… Where's…" A lump rose in my throat.

"Oh Rosalie, Everett's more than fine. Esme is feeding him. They're in the kitchen." He answered kissing me softly and comfortingly. I handed Rosslyn almost unwillingly to Alice so I'd be able to hold my Everett. I don't really remember much about him. Carlisle called for Esme and I heard hers, Bella's, and Renesmee's footsteps racing happily. I took a deep breath before Esme entered with a strange, magnificent child in her arms.

I didn't know what to think when I first saw the baby. He was so… _breathtaking_. I gasped at the unreal beauty of this child. He wasn't any more beautiful than my Rosslyn, his beauty was just so eccentric and odd like a painting you had to look at twice to be able to appreciate its exquisiteness. But just the same, this baby took my breath away. The strange child looked so out of place in such a casual setting. This baby belonged in an art museum on a canvas of artistry. He put shame to a Boticelli angel. Its hair was fair white blonde and his skin was like porcelain. I was prominent in all of his features so obviously he was stunningly beautiful. Then, his impossibly long black lashes fluttered up, revealing his startling eyes. The first one I noticed was violet blue just like mine. The other was exquisite and a light caramel brown. The color of this eye made me uneasy and… _frightened_ for some reason. The beautiful, liquidy caramel just seemed hauntingly familiar, though I couldn't put my finger on what it reminded me of…

'_Mommy. Mommy, I love you. Love me. Love me like Rosslyn.' _A voice echoed through my mind beautifully. It was like a breeze through my voice was like bells, like music. It was a childish voice. It was Everett's voice. I gasped and looked to Emmett who was grinning widely.

"Did he talk to you?" Emmett asked smiling proudly as he took the stretching, impatient child from Bella's arms and into his own.

"That was him?!" I gasped and looked over the astonishing child in Emmett's arms.

"Yes Rose. He's so gifted. He can show you his _thoughts_." Emmett bragged on him and I watched as Everett's tiny fists reached out to me.

It was harder to accept the fact that this child was real and mine for some reason. It was almost like if I touched his snowy white skin he would melt away. Everett arched his back and whined impatiently when I still couldn't make myself take him into my arms. There was just something about him. And Carlisle had told me that he could hurt me…

'_Mommy, please. Hold me.' _Everett begged me, crying softly in Emmett's arms. When he looked at me like that, I couldn't help but give him everything he wanted. I took the beautiful child in my arms and I felt a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach but I tried to ignore it. I noticed Everett's skin was freezing cold, even to me, a vampire. I remember Rosslyn was a bit warmer than I was by only a couple degrees though.

Everett was small. Exceedingly so, he looked so fragile and frail that I feared holding him too tight would break him into millions of pieces. "Everett, you're so pretty baby. Yes. Yes you're such a pretty baby." I cooed to him holding him close, closing my eyes as I pressed my lips to his forehead. He sighed in what seemed like relief and I smiled to him. He smiled my smile back and I cuddled him close to me. He was just so cute. I hugged him close to me; there was something different about Everett that I couldn't put my finger on… Everett cooed and I smiled down to him forgetting my earlier train of thought. I was interrupted by Rosslyn as he started to whine. I bounced him in my arms in comfort shhhing him. He just started crying louder. I felt panic rush through me as his wails deafened the room. I didn't want to admit this, but… I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to do! I looked to Emmett and Emmett looked to Edward. Edward laughed.

"He's thirsty." Edward explained. Emmett burst out in a fit of laughter, so I had no choice but to join him.

"You can be our translator until little Rosslyn learns to speak for himself, like Everett, not just scream his head off..." Emmett joked with Edward as we all exited the room. Everett smiled smugly at Rosslyn that he could do something better than him and I didn't have the heart to scold Everett for being proud of himself.

I glided down the stairs and fixed my first bottle for my first baby. It was baby formula of course. Rosslyn wrinkled his nose and whined louder when I tried to feed him. He shook his head away rebelliously. Everett was already content in Emmett's arms.

"Rosslyn, what do you want, baby?" I asked him stroking his gorgeous dark curls. He pointed to a coke that I'd left on the countertop when I had never been able to drink it. Emmett started pouring it into a bottle. I just gawked at him.

"What?" He asked, as he closed the bottle and shook it up making the soda fizz. I remained silent. I hoped Rosslyn would throw up all over him. I smirked to myself as he traded with me again. He took Rosslyn and I took the quiet, tiny Everett whose eyes were still focused up to Emmett. I cooed to Everett, making him smile and giggle happily. His smile was painfully perfect. Like mine. "All right Ross." Before Emmett could even stick the bottle in Rosslyn's mouth, his tiny hands reached up for it.

I smiled and giggled blissfully as Rosslyn stuck the bottle into his own mouth. Emmett just laughed at him.

"Well then big guy, guess you don't need my help." Emmett rolled his eyes jokingly. Rosslyn pulled the bottle from his mouth and smirked. My baby, _smirked_. Good Lord, he had too much of Emmett in him… The whole room burst into laughter. I didn't even realize how many people were witnessing. Bella, Renesmee and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle. They were all here. I smiled at the attention we were all being given. We were all being adored. And adoration to me was like air…

Rosslyn tilted his head backwards his swallowing of the soda, rapid. I gawked as I watched the soda disappear completely. Rosslyn downed it in less than a minute. Just like Emmett thought he would.

"That's a boy Rosslyn." Emmett smiled taking the empty bottle from him and tossing it into the dishwasher. "You could go pro in drinking sodas." Emmett told him and Rosslyn wrinkled his nose and whined before letting out the most obnoxious burp the world had ever heard.

"Ewww! Rossslyn, No. Don't do that darling." I scolded him and he laughed. "I'm serious mister. Don't do that again." It felt so official to say that. It felt so… motherly. I bit my lip to fight my spreading smile.

Rosslyn nodded, his bottom lip poking out. He was sorry. Awww. I felt guilty all of a sudden. I wanted to take back ever scolding him. Oh no. If I was too lenient, then he'd get away with as much Emmett did. Golly, being a parent was hard work…

"I give it a seven point five." Emmett whispered to him.

"Emmett! Don't encourage him." I couldn't help but smile. This was so cliché, but I didn't care. It sounded so amazing to be structured like a… like a _family_.

"Yes dearie." Emmett played along with the clichéness and winked. I smiled and shifted Everett so he was in one arm and wrapped my other around Emmett. He smiled and kissed my hair. "Perfect?" He guessed my thoughts before I could even think them.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**This was so much fun to write and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :)**

**Tell me what you think about Everett and Rosslyn. **

**Ohhh you guys have no idea what's coming for you. **

**;)**


	34. Dream

**I apologize that I haven't updated in so long you guys. I want to still thank you for all of the amazing reviews! They make me so happy. I'm so honored that you guys take the time to give me your support. I want to go ahead and say that I hope you guys don't kill me when you find out what's coming... ;)**

**94pinkflowers, I'll explain later. ;/**

**but you must have heard my mind from Edward Cullen or something... but I had to have a reason. You'll find it out soon though. It will make you happy ;)**

**I used the song In My Arms by Plumb in this chapter btw. I really reccomend the song :)**

**But allrighty, here comes the next chapter! :D**

* * *

"Almost." I whispered and I stood on my tip toes kissing him quickly for Everett started crying. I pulled away holding him close trying to comfort the crying child.

"Everett's tired Rosalie. Though I doubt that Rosslyn will be able to sleep after drinking a _soda_ for Pete's Sake." Edward laughed.

"But I thought Everett didn't sleep…" I said softly.

"It's confusing me too. He hasn't slept the _entire_ month he's been alive, but now… he really does seem tired." Carlisle assessed him. Everett yawned. Why was he tired if he was so vampire?

"Maybe he was waiting on Rosalie to wake up…" Emmett said.

"Were you, baby? Oh darling…" I cooed to him softly stroking his beautiful round face. "You should get some sleep sweetheart, it's all right now. Everything's okay Everett." I comforted him. He nodded and yawned.

'_I love you. I love you Mommy.'_ Everett told me quietly in my mind. I rocked him in my arms softly and hummed Emmelie's lullaby to him. Rosslyn screamed and cried when he heard me humming the melody.

"He doesn't want you to give Emmelie's lullaby to Everett. He says Emmelie should have it." Edward spoke quietly. I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach for some reason. I knew the reason though. I still wanted my little Emmelie.

"Rosslyn, Emmelie isn't here darling. I was wrong, but you have a little brother to play with and grow up with instead of a girly little sister." I told him comfortingly. But speaking of Emmelie wasn't like speaking of a dream, it was like speaking of someone who'd died. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Rosslyn still hissed at Everett. Everett stiffened and looked back to me his gaze ashamed.

'_I'm sorry Mommy. I wasn't Emmelie… I wasn't what you wanted.'_ Everett apologized gently. I gasped and held him closer.

"No baby. Don't ever say that darling. I love you so much. You're my little boy Everett and I wouldn't trade you for the world." I told him and kissed his beautiful cheek. He smiled widely and his haunting eyes glistened. I felt the need to look away from those startling eyes.

"Do you want to go home Rosslyn?" I asked him and shifted Everett so he was in one arm so I could stroke Rosslyn's gorgeous face. Rosslyn nodded and Emmett and I said goodbye to the family to head back to our new house.

"Rosalie, you must bring the children back here. I have to measure them first thing tomorrow morning." Carlisle told me.

"And I want to see them!" Alice and Bella harmonized. Renesmee approached and gave me a huge hug and looked down onto Everett. He cooed up to her and she smiled a bright smile.

"Goodnight Evie." She whispered before kissing his forehead. He grinned beautifully up to her. Emmett sighed at Everett's nickname. I thought it was cute, myself. "Good night Rossy." Renesmee giggled when Emmett snorted. Everett thought it was funny for his tinkling laughter erupted, making me smile.

"Nope. I'm drawing the line. You're not calling him Rossy." Emmett wasn't even joking. I laughed along with Renesmee and Rosslyn wrinkled his nose in disgust. He didn't like the nickname either.

"Fine. Goodnight Ross-l-yn." Renesmee separated his name into three syllables and kissed him on the forehead too. Emmett bounced Rosslyn up and Rosslyn squealed with laugher.

"Emmett, you're supposed to calm him down before he goes to bed, not make him bouncing off the walls." Bella scolded. Emmett rolled his eyes before shifting the wired Rosslyn to one arm and taking my hand with the other.

He and I raced out the back door and through the woods, holding our children close as we entered our beautiful mansion. Rosslyn was surprisingly already asleep as Emmett and I tiptoed up the massive staircase and into Rosslyn's room. We decided to let Rosslyn and Everett share a crib just for tonight and then, we'd let Alice buy Everett another soon.

I entered the dark room and placed Everett at one end of the long, white crib and Emmett placed Rosslyn at the other. Rosslyn stuck his thumb into his mouth and clutched the blanket closer to him closing his eyes. Everett curled up into a little ball and I arranged the blanket over him. I sighed a blissful sigh as Emmett and I stood over our beautiful peaceful children. I hummed Rosslyn's lullaby to them and sang them quietly to sleep.

Your baby blues  
So full of wonder  
Your curly cues  
Your contagious smile  
And as I watch  
You start to grow up  
All I can do is hold you tight

Knowing clouds will raise up  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Story books full of fairy tales  
Kings and queens and the bluest skies  
My heart is torn just in knowing  
You'll someday see the truth from lies

Knowing clouds will raise up  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

Castles they might crumble  
Dreams may not come true  
But you are never all alone  
Because I will always  
Always love you

Clouds will raise up  
Storms will race in  
But you will be safe in my arms  
Rains will pour down  
Waves will crash all around  
But you will be safe in my arms

As soon as the song ended, the only sound was Everett and Rosslyn's steady breathing. They were so beautiful when they slept. Emmett pulled me into his arms and held me close to him caressing my skin with a delicate stroke on my back. Emmett and I stood in a serene silence just watching or children.

"Emmett," I began.

"Yes Rosalie?" He answered me softly and touched a kiss to the corner of my lips.

"It still seems like such a dream." I murmured keeping my eyes focused onto the two most beautiful things in the entire universe. Everett and Rosslyn.

"Because reality isn't supposed to be perfect." Emmett breathed against my skin. I held tight to him as I just continued watching every tiny little breath they took.

"I love you."

"I love you too Rosalie. You still have no idea how much." Emmett told me and we just watched our babies sleep until the sun rose for the beginning of yet another perfect day.


	35. Extraordinary

**Hey guys OMG at the reviews! That's amazing you guys! Amazing! Okay, so more and more of you should be able to guess the surprise and I promise, it will be revealed shortly but there's a reason for EVERYTHING I do with this. :)**

**So okay you guys do you think we could get 400 Reviews??? Pretty please? :) :)**

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter, please continue telling me what you think. I love your opinions. :)**

* * *

Rosslyn woke up first, slowly and dramatically too. His beautiful blue eyes opened and saw me looking down on him. He whined and closed his eyes tight. He opened one eye and I smiled down to him.

"He thinks he's still dreaming." Emmett laughed quietly. Rosslyn stretched and opened his eyes wide and smiled a brilliant, beautiful smile when he caught up with reality. He reached his arms up to me and I took him gladly.

"Good morning darling." I cooed squeezing him close inhaling his beautiful baby scent. "Did you have pleasant dreams?" I asked running my fingers through his messy curls. Rosslyn nodded energetically and seemed ready for the upcoming day.

Rosslyn smiled widely and looked toward the window. He reached his hand out to the curtains tugging them lightly. I was confused, but of course, I gave him what he wanted. I pulled back the curtains for him and he gasped when he saw the splendorous white snow falling silently to make a beautiful white blanket on the ground.

"You like the snow Rosslyn?" Emmett asked him. Rosslyn smiled and pressed his hand to the glass. He patted the window and looked to Emmett. "Yeah. That's snow Ross." Emmett was as confused as I was. Rosslyn seemed frustrated that we couldn't understand him. He patted the window again.

"You want to go outside baby?" I asked him bouncing him lightly. He smiled Emmett's smile and then looked to Everett. He reached for Everett and I felt my heart bloom. It was clear that Rosslyn and Everett didn't get along very well and it thrilled me to see Rosslyn wanted to accept him. I smiled and brought Rosslyn back to where Everett was still sleeping. He wasn't curled up into a ball anymore. His teeny tiny limbs were sprawled out and one of his hands was clenched tightly around the bars to the crib. Rosslyn reached out and touched Everett lightly. Everett just whimpered in his sleep and curled his hands into fists, the wooden rail his right hand was clutched to, crunched in protest to Everett's tight grip. He was having a bad dream.

I gave Rosslyn to Emmett and reached for the little baby that whined again. The poor dear was having a nightmare. The second I touched him his startling eyes snapped open with a beautiful, but frightened gasp and I heard a piercing scream. It was me. I'd screamed. I'd screamed because I felt pain. Pain caused by Everett. I crumbled down to my knees.

'_I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it Mommy! I didn't mean it!' _Everett's voice apologized to me as he started to cry. I heard Rosslyn snarl at him and I felt Emmett scoop me up in his arms. But, I wasn't here….

I was in 1933, in the streets of Rochester, New York.

_It hurt. It hurt so much… I could still hear their wicked laughter as Royce and his friends left me alone to die. I tried not to cry, but the sobs ripped through my throat causing a throbbing pain in all my broken bones. I wondered why my Royce would hurt me like this and that made me hurt even more. But through this pain I felt the cold. I felt the hypothermia set in and my teeth chattered uncontrollably. _

"Rosalie! Rose don't do this again! Stay awake Rosalie." Emmett was begging me and I could hear his voice becoming much clearer as the seconds dragged on. My eyes were open, but I couldn't see through them. Slowly my vision came back to me, and I noticed everything at once. Emmett was holding me his expression panicked and worried. Rosslyn was in his other arm and his eyes were on Everett. His expression was full of accusation. Everett was holding onto the bars of his crib pulling his torso up so he was sitting up and staring at me, his eyes wide with horror and apology.

I noticed then that I was shivering uncontrollably…

"Rosalie it's okay. It's all right. He didn't mean it." Emmett murmured stroking my hair. I looked up to Emmett and noticed through my shivering I was gasping for air I didn't need. I nodded to Emmett swallowing and trying to bring myself back to a state of normality. My breathing patterns and my shivering stopped slowly. "That's a good girl Rose. It's all right now." Emmett smiled, relieved. I forced a smile and everything ached. I felt like I'd been run over by a truck.

'_I'm sorry…'_ Everett's voice was barely audible inside my mind. But I turned to him. I didn't dare touch him again though…

"It's all right now baby. Don't be upset Everett." I whispered to him. My voice sounded weird. It was frightened and meek… Everett looked up to me in deep apology. Rosslyn stayed silent and accusing as he stared at Everett. Everett shrunk back from his brother's gaze and Emmett slowly reached out to take Everett and I took Rosslyn from him. Everett's eyes never left my face as he seemed horribly ashamed of everything he'd done to hurt me. Is that what Carlisle had been talking about originally? Everett had a gift for hurting people with his touch? But not only did Everett hurt me. He tortured me with my worst nightmares. How did he resurface them? How did he show me my worst fear; Royce? How did an infant show me memories from my human life?

"Mama?" Rosslyn's voice was tiny and small. He pressed his hand to my throat and all the left over aching went away. Rosslyn smiled to me and I realized his gift was the opposite of Everett's. Everett tortured while Rosslyn grew and made thrive….

"It's okay now. Thank you Rosslyn." I stroked Rosslyn's curls giving him a quick kiss on the forehead and shot Everett a reassuring glance. "I think we should take them to Carlisle now." I suggested, trying desperately to forget the past happenings. Emmett nodded and we stood up slowly and exited Rosslyn and Everett's room. I had to swallow hard as we walked past Emmelie's room. It was like she had… died or something. It was like her ghost had even left her beautiful, ballerina's room.

I casually opened the door to mine and Emmett's room handing Rosslyn to him quickly as I disappeared into the closet for a quick second and returned in dark wash Rock and Republic straight leg jeans, a tight fitted purple long sleeved shirt with a cream colored scarf and snow boots. REAL clothes! Not the horrendous ensembles I'd been wearing before Rosslyn and Everett. I returned and twirled before accepting Rosslyn again. Emmett changed while I went to find something for Rosslyn and Everett. When we had all settled our fashion needs, it was time to see Carlisle.

We stepped out into the snow and Rosslyn and Everett were thrilled. Rosslyn squealed and arched out of my arms to catch a snowflake in his tiny fists. Emmett, acting like the true kid he was hung his mouth open and stuck his tongue out trying to catch the lightly falling snowflakes. Everett copied him and laughed a beautiful laugh.

"Watch this." Emmett whispered to Everett as I turned my back. He thought I couldn't hear him. I rolled my eyes and then braced myself for a snowball whizzed into the back of my head and Everett and Rosslyn along with Emmett of course burst into laughter. Those were my favorite sounds in all of the world. I didn't even have the heart to be annoyed at Emmett when I listened to the wonderful chorus of laughter. I rolled my eyes at Emmett and decided against taking revenge.

"Rosalieeeeeee!" Emmett whined and Everett laughed at him.

"Emmett. Later." I raised an eyebrow. He nodded and laughed.

'_Look! Look! It's so pretty.'_ Everett's voice rang through my head and I turned to my baby. He held out his hand and uncurled his tiny fingers from the loose fist they were in. Inside his hand was a perfectly shaped, beautiful ice crystal snowflake. Rosslyn squealed happily and smiled to Everett wiggling out of my arms to get a better look. I carried him closer and Emmett wrapped one arm around my waist while Rosslyn gasped and grinned, his childish mind so fascinated by the beauty of one of nature's beauties.

"It's beautiful Everett. Just like you darling." I tapped his tiny nose and he smiled. He didn't hurt me. He didn't hurt me. I was so wrapped up in that I didn't notice how pleased Rosslyn seemed to be with Everett now. As soon as I realized their union, I was ecstatic. I smiled happily as Rosslyn tried to copy Everett.

Rosslyn finally caught a snowflake and held it close to him as he examined it in his hand. It melted within seconds… Rosslyn whined and pouted his bottom lip when it was gone, and Everett had three in his hand already. Everett's freezing cold skin made it possible to house the ice in his hands, while Rosslyn's temperature inhibited it. I cradled him close as he seemed disappointed. Everett held out his hand to Rosslyn so he could see more of the snowflakes. Rosslyn sighed and shook his head then when Everett caught another in his beautiful, porcelain hand, Rosslyn leaned over and became fixated on just watching Everett's snowflakes. I don't know how long we continued to play in the snow like a family. Like a real, structured, lovely _family_…


	36. The Nightmare of the Dream

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG 400 REVIEWS!!!! Ahhhhhhhh!**

***hallelujah chorus***

***Miss America wave and blows kisses to crowd.***

**Thank you all so much for the continued support. **

**I really hope you guys love this chapter**

**Let me tell you,**

**You're in for the shock of your fanfiction LIFE. **

**I know the shock is going to make you all flame my story for a week, until I can post the next chapter and explain myself, but I promise I have reasonings!**

* * *

The next year flew by faster than I would have thought time be possible to fly when you have an eternity to live. Everyone noticed a perceptible difference in _me_ too. I was _happy_. Really truly _happy_. But I suppose now that Rosslyn and Everett are around really _everything_ has changed. My babies were officially, seven months old today. Emmett and I had documented everything into the huge baby book full of at least a thousand pictures. We documented every bit of their childhood almost obsessively. There was always a camera or video camera at arm's distance, because my boys never ceased to amaze us all with their progress. Rosslyn and Everett were never photographed in the same outfit twice either. It was not the same reason Renesmee had such a various wardrobe as a child: because she outgrew all of her clothes almost immediately, but because Rosslyn and Ev always had Alice and I pick something new out for them.

Now don't get me wrong, Rosslyn and Everett _were_ growing, and growing pretty quickly too. _Too_ quickly for my taste. Emmett seemed to pay no mind to how rapidly the development of his two sons was becoming, but instead applauded the moments that marked their maturity into more of a toddler than a baby. But, I was panicked as I saw just the tiniest things that showed that my children were _growing up_.

Rosslyn's first word, 'Mama' had easily flowed into his first sentence 'Mama, will you read to me?' when he was barely two months old. His beautiful voice rung out like bells and I remember just how enthusiastically Bella, Edward, Alice, and myself (who were present during his speech) had applauded him. I clapped for him too, praising his progress, but still fearful that he was growing too fast. Once Rosslyn started talking, he never stopped. He was _always_ talking now. Always. Everett still hadn't spoken a word, though every single one of us Cullen's had tried strenuously to get him to do so. He seemed to prefer talking to me through thoughts rather than words.

Rosslyn had started walking too. He didn't even crawl first. He went straight from sitting up, to walking, to running at six months old. One day, he saw Emmett and I dancing to Michael Buble, while he was sitting in Bella's lap on the living room sofa as she read him Wuthering Heights (apparently, he liked the classics rather than picture books with choo-choo trains). Rosslyn decided dancing looked like fun so he just hopped out of Bella's lap and teetered over to us. Emmett and I froze, completely appalled to see a six month old child walking with ease. But, of course, the reaction Rosslyn wanted was for us all to applaud him, so we sang his praises all day.

Everett continued to sit there watching, uninterestedly but yet surprisingly still supportive each time we applauded Rosslyn's progress. Carlisle began to worry about Everett, and I think Emmett did too, but _I _refused to give up hope. Everett was _not_ a late bloomer. I continue to believe that he is just as smart and advanced as Rosslyn, he just… doesn't feel the need to _show_ us right now.

Everett was even more beautiful than before. His proportions were not at all baby-like. Or even toddler-like. His limbs were long and awkward like a full _child_, but still beautiful. He was very thin and gangly, but even as he sat still, you could tell he was even more graceful than any vampire in the house. Everett always wanted me to read poetry to him and then after I'd read a while, he would show me his thoughts and tell me his favorite part. Everett had only let his gift get out of control twice in these five months and both times he showed me horrid memories of Royce. But I never saw Royce's face or heard him speak to me. Everett always showed me the _afterward_. The part when I was dying as he left me. _Alone_. Each time Everett slipped up, Rosslyn would be the one to touch my face and pull me from the vision before the memories could hurt me more than they had the first time.

Since Rosslyn and Everett now slept deeply through the night, Emmett and I had a _little_ free time if you know what I mean. Everett and Rosslyn both had their own cribs now and when we tried to move Ev into Emmelie's room, Rosslyn shrieked like someone was setting fire to him. It wasn't only the need to have his brother near him that caused Rosslyn to react this way about Emmelie's non-existence. Rosslyn was so connected to Emmelie, the sister he never had, that Emmett and I kept fresh roses and lilies in a vase on Emmelie's windowsill like she would eventually come home and see them. We always kept her door cracked open, and kept the shutters open so the summer sunshine could pour in, by Rosslyn's demand. He always teetered and stumbled into her room right before he went to sleep, looking out the window for a long while before falling into dreams.

The rivalry between the two siblings had died down almost to a complete halt over the year. Each time Rosslyn had to undo Everett's mistakes on hurting me, surprisingly Rosslyn's fixed them with patience and tolerance for Everett's curse (or wretched gift). The pair seemed to make up for each other's short comings with their own strengths. Rosslyn cared for Everett and even once talked to him, trying to get him to respond verbally, but still Everett continued conversing through thoughts. Everett was the one Rosslyn looked to, after Emmett and me of course, to see if his family was applauding him when he did something new, and more advanced. Everett continued to support him, clapping enthusiastically each time.

But… for all the surprises Rosslyn provided us with. Not one compared to Everett giving us the shock of our existences that very day…

"Mommy, look outside!" Rosslyn squealed tapping on the window happily, his dimpled smile erupting on his beautiful face. Everett's head snapped up from where he was sitting in my lap, watching my fingers glide across the keys of the piano. I was composing Everett's own lullaby so he wouldn't be left out. Everett smiled a glistening smile to Rosslyn and Rosslyn beckoned for Everett to come over to him. Everett shook his head.

"Yes, you can. Stop making excuses." Rosslyn answered Everett's thoughts of refusal and stuck his tongue out turning back to the window to watch the falling rain. It rained almost every day. I didn't know why Rosslyn was so fascinated with it _today_. I suppose that's the mystery of a child's mind. Everything is enough for them. Even the things we take for granted. I stopped playing the piano, and shifted Everett to my hip as I met Rosslyn by the window.

"Look at the spider Ev." Rosslyn breathed in admiration of the big black spider spinning a beautiful intricate, wet, web outside the window. Everett gasped and wiggled to lean out of my arms to get a better look. I sat him on the window seat next to Rosslyn and he smiled as I took a seat of the ottoman near by.

'_It's beautiful. Itsy bitsy spider! Pretty spider.'_ Everett sang in his thoughts, smiling widely as he clapped his hands together. Rosslyn beamed and pulled himself closer to the window, his face pressed up against the glass. I then, smelled Emmett's lovely rain drenched scent behind me and grinned to myself. Rosslyn and Everett were so preoccupied that they didn't recognize their father was back from hunting. Emmett kissed me on the cheek quietly and pressed a finger to my lips to keep me silent. I smiled and he snuck up behind Rosslyn and Everett scooping them up in his arms and spinning around quickly as they laughed and smiled. Emmett lit up when he saw them laughing and tickled Rosslyn's stomach causing him to arch his back doing a back flip out of Emmett's arms, landing perfectly on his feet. I irrationally worried for the vampire child hurting himself. But he was invincible right? Everett shrieked with laughter and clapped for Rosslyn's trick. Emmett and I applauded Rosslyn as a smile of triumph beamed across his face.

"Again again!" Rosslyn was still laughing as he stretched his arms up to Emmett opening and closing his fists. Everett smiled, and I silently begged him to try Rosslyn's daredevil trick. I knew I was just worrying over Rosslyn's well being, but I wished for Everett's progress every moment.

"Come on Ev. Why don't you try?" Emmett tried to convince him bouncing him slightly causing Everett to smile, but Everett simply shook his head and reached his arms out to me.

"Everett, come on sweetheart." I tapped his cute little nose and he just reached his arms out to me more impatiently.

"Ev! Come on it is so fun!" Rosslyn bounced cheerily. Everett looked at me, begging and I sighed. We gave up trying to convince him to show us if he truly was advancing and I carefully took him from Emmett. As his skin touched mine, at the most inopportune time he showed me a memory of Royce. But this time, it was not a nightmare of my death, it was a reminisce. A pleasant remembrance…

It was 1933, at the King's estate. In Royce's garden. It _used_ to be my favorite place in the world…

"_Rosalie, what do you want darling? Anything and I'll give it to you. __I_ can _give you the world my Rose." Royce stroked a curl from my face pressing the most delicate of kisses onto my cheek. Royce and I were almost alone. For once we were almost alone… I smiled to him and he took my hands twirling me about like a dancer. I decided to take advantage of the seldom times we got to spend together alone._

"_Anything Royce?" I prompted smiling a dazzling smile to him as he and I continued through the beautiful blooming flowers. Our outdoor wedding would be magnificent. _

"_Yes of course Rosalie. Name your price." He thought I was talking about money… Yes he did have a large sum of money, but what I wanted money couldn't buy. _

"_Well… umm… My price is…" I knew it was impolite to be so illiterate and Royce was bound to be unimpressed. "My price is you." I told him and tugged on his black tie lightly and playfully. He didn't return my joking. As always… _

"_That's absurd Rosalie. You make no sense in your demands." Royce said. _

"_You know how I want a big white house?" I started, ignoring his remark._

"_Yes. I have already arranged it for you dear"_

"_Complete with plenty of servants, because you don't want your wife to cook and clean now do you Mr. King?" I batted my eyelashes looking up to him innocently. _

"_Oh of course not. That would be an outrage having my beautiful Rosalie slaving over the household chores!" He told me. _

"_And I want you to come home from work, kiss me on the cheek, and give me new pretty dresses every single day?" I continued._

"_You'll never wear the same dress for more than an hour Rosalie. It just simply can't be done." He mocked my wanting a large wardrobe. _

"_And remember the one room with the long curtains and creamy white walls with windows on three sides and sunshine always coming through?" I felt my heart fluttering._

"_Yes Rose." He kissed my hands. _

"_That's the baby's room…" I told him softly. He stopped walking with me and froze. "I want a baby."_

"_A baby?!" He crowed. His expression startled. "Why Rosalie, I can give you anything you want in the world and you ask for a _baby_?!"_

"_I want a lot of beautiful babies Royce. Three or four at least." I smiled knowing that in just a short few days Royce and I would be married and everything in my dreams would be a reality. Vera would be jealous of me. Everyone would be jealous of me._

"_If it's a baby you want then a baby you shall get my Rosalie. You'll get everything you've ever wanted. I'll make sure of it." Royce tilted my chin up with his fingertips so I met his stunning, molten caramel eyes…_

I was in between reality and nightmare, in heaven and in hell at the same moment as my eyes locked with Everett's again. I felt the world spinning as I held the haunting child in my now stiff arms. I was staring into the caramel eyes from my nightmares.

"The third." I breathed and Everett perked up like I'd shouted his name to the world.

It would disappear in a moment, I told myself. It couldn't be what I thought it was... He smiled my smile and laughed my laugh earlier. But, now I didn't notice anything, but _his_ eyes. One of Everett's eyes was mine, but the other… It was _his_ eye. One I hadn't seen in so many years.

"Mommy!" Everett spokealoud to me frightened of what he just did. Emmett gasped and smiled brightly. The content of Everett's spoken words didn't matter. It was just the fact that he had spoken that thrilled Emmett. I kept my eyes on Everett and saw myself in his features. I searched his face for traces of…

No. Just_ his_ eyes…

"Rosalie! Rose did you hear him?! That's a boy Ev!" Emmett was still ecstatic about Everett's advancement. He put an arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek excitedly. "Rose, aren't you happy?!"

I could think straight now. I could think about how much I hated Everett. I hated him with every bit of me. He wasn't supposed to be here. I wished the horrible little thing had died at birth…

"Rose what's wrong?" Emmett pressed, his tone sharper. He slightly shook my shoulders but I didn't move. "Rosalie…" Emmett murmured, his voice more concerned as my breathing stopped. My eyes still stayed glued in Everett's haunting gaze.

"Take him away." I breathed icily my body trembling as I gave Everett to him, being less than careful. Everett's horrible eyes focused on my face full of apology.

"No! I'm sorry! Mommy, I didn't mean it!" Everett squirmed out of Emmett's arms flipping backwards like Rosslyn had and stepped towards me extra gracefully. Emmett was speechless as he watched Everett's display, and my lack of response. He was confused as he watched me cringe away from my baby. Rosslyn was applauding Everett excitedly and bounded over to his brother's side throwing his arms around Everett in a hug. Everett shoved Rosslyn away, causing Rosslyn to tumble backwards, falling to the floor shocked. His bottom lip quivered and tears pooled in his beautiful eyes. Rosslyn got up and teetered out of the room. Emmett was going to follow, but he stayed frozen as he watched me break down and cry before Everett falling on my knees. Everett just watched me his eyes full of apology and guilt.

"Rosalie. What's. Wrong?" Emmett knelt beside me on my position on the floor and scooped me up into his arms. "Rosslyn! Come here." Emmett called him harshly. If it had been any other moment, I would have scolded Emmett for speaking to the innocent _perfect_ child so vehemently.

Rosslyn slowly entered the room, his eyes wide and wet from crying, but he sped over to me quickly, taking my hand and trying to use his gift. But, knowing the truth wasn't something his gift could erase the pain of.

"I'm sorry Mommy." Everett whispered stepping towards me slowly. I shrunk back from him as he took my hand holding it close to him. I remained completely still as his tiny fingers closed over my own.

"Leave Everett." I pulled my hand from him and I heard his sharp intake of breath as he tried not to cry when I rejected him. I cringed away from the child.

"You never really wanted me." Everett backed towards the door his terrifying eyes still locked onto my face.

"Go!" I shrieked at him and he exited the room quickly the door slamming behind the tiny baby as he cried.

"Rosalie!" Emmett gasped. "That was inhumane!" He was shocked I'd say something so horrible to my child.

"I know." I sobbed

"Then what are you so upset about? What did he show you?" Emmett persuaded. Rosslyn was silent for once as he sat wide eyed.

"He's not supposed to be alive." I murmured.

"But he is Rose. He's perfectly fine." Emmett said matter of factly.

"It's impossible Emmett." I told him softly. I'd have to get around to it soon. I'd have to admit it. I'd have to tell him.

"Ha. Rosalie. Impossible should not be a word in your vocabulary. You have completely broken the impossible Rose." He joked with me.

"Emmett this isn't a joking matter." I murmured. Something about my expression told him I was serious. His expression in turn became grave.

"I know it isn't. What you said to Everett was horrible, Rosalie! Horrible. There's no excuse for that."

"Emmett, Everett isn't…" I started, ignoring the remark, a lump in my throat rising and making it difficult to breathe. It all started to pour out then… "Emmett I don't know how this is possible, but Everett is… Everett's the _third_." I realized I was sobbing when my words became broken. I held Rosslyn close to me knowing_ this_ child was a part of me, and part of the man I loved most.

Emmett's expression hardened and he remained silent.

"The third as in triplets?" His voice was barely more than a whisper. By his tone, I think he knew the truth, but was in denial. The way I so desperately wanted to be. I'd have to come right out and say it.

_"Royce King the third."_ My voice was even softer.

* * *

***Dodges rotten tomatoes being thrown at high speeds***

**Okay okay okay okay! I know you guys. "****HOW CAN I DO THIS?!"**

**Answer is plain and simple...**

**I have a HUGE reason for it in next chapter that you're going to hopefully adore so patience as I explain my actions.**

**I know it's physically impossible for Rosalie to have been with Emmett's child and Royce's child, I KNOW. believe me I know. **

**But, this story is called _Breaking the Impossible_ is it not?**

**Okay and yes I know in Eclipse it says Royce has pale blue eyes but... I figured that out a little too late....**

**Whoops...**

**But anyways,**

**I would love some reviews before I post the next chapter, in which the entire story is going to pivot.**

**Next chapter will blow your minds. You thought Everett being Royce's kid was a surprise?**

**Well wait until what I tell you next chapter :) :) :) :) :)**


	37. That Smile

**Thank you to all of my amazing reviewers **

**and APPLAUSE for all of you that already figured the Everett thing out! :D**

**I hope you guys will love the next surprise!**

* * *

Emmett let me go just like I knew he would his arms unwinding from me as quickly as if I'd just been turned into a disgusting serpent. I sobbed as Emmett left the room wordlessly the door slamming behind him. I heard his heavy breathing and the patterns between breaths becoming rapid. Rosslyn's fingers wound on the fabric of my dress holding tightly and looking up to me in confusion and hurt. He was my only comfort now. Everett was the problem. I wished the horrible tragedy away like I would open my eyes from the nightmare and everything would be perfect. The way it should be… The way it was supposed to be!

In 1933, I was left dying, bleeding, and completely stripped of my pride in the streets of Rochester, New York. I was alone after Royce and his friends left me. Or so I thought… It could have been any of the drunken, horrible men present that night, but Royce was the one that left me conceived with _his_ child.

I screamed a piercing scream, and threw a vase of roses into the wall. The vase hit the wall with a shattering crash and dented the wall under the blow... Rosslyn inhaled sharply and stepped away from me, frightened. It wasn't fair! I hated Royce King. I hated him with every bit of passion inside of me. I hated the child he'd left me with too. I was enraged. I wasn't crying because I felt sorry for myself or anything. I was just as angry that something as perfect as mine and Emmett's miracle of having our own child had to be ruined with the nightmare of Royce's child ruining it. The door swung open and I didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Rosalie. What's going on?" Carlisle had come back with Emmett his expression disheveled and full of disbelief. Emmett picked me up in his arms holding me like a child. I couldn't answer Carlisle as I held close to Emmett. Emmett just held me, pressing me against him no advances on trying to stroke my cheek or brush his hand through my hair in soothing. He was motionless as he held me.

"Where's Everett? Emmett just said… there was something… wrong." Carlisle asked of me, his eyes scanning over the scene of me, clutching to Emmett crying and Rosslyn, backed into the corner of the room his eyes wide as he shook with fear.

"I d-d-don't know!" I sobbed.

"Rosalie, you have to tell me what's wrong so I can fix it." Carlisle said like he was talking to one of his baby patients.

"Everett… Isn't… Emmett's." It sounded so much worse that way. Every word hurt like I was pulling a dagger through the inside of my throat.

"Rosalie. What are you talking about?" Carlisle's tone became even sharper and looked at me like I was crazy.

"He's… I know it doesn't make sense, but… It's Royce's." I was able to mumble.

"But that's… physically impossible." Carlisle informed us. Emmett set me down on the ground sharply snarling.

"Is anything _impossible_ anymore Carlisle?!" Emmett snapped throwing his hands up in frustration.

"But Rosalie, if you conceived Everett in 1933, wouldn't that mean he… was frozen in that state for over seventy years?" Carlisle tried to reason with Emmett and me. Rosslyn didn't understand, and it was good that he didn't…

"Yes. Why not?" Emmett growled.

"Because Emmett, if she was already pregnant with Everett, then Rosslyn would never have grown. Maybe it's all just a _coincidence _that he looks like him." Carlisle sounded less and less convincing as he continued to try and reason with us. Carlisle had met Royce before. He knew him in 1933 when they'd met on the streets of Rochester, New York. He remembered him perfectly. And even Carlisle recognized that the child did indeed have Royce in his eyes. He sighed, as he observed that Emmett and I weren't going to budge in what we believed. "Okay, but the science is completely unexplainable though!" Carlisle still tried to persuade us.

Emmett cursed science…

"Emmett, don't talk that way in front of Rosslyn, please!" I begged him taking the wide eyed Rosslyn from Carlisle's arms and holding him close.

"But honestly Carlisle. Rosslyn's science is completely unexplainable too." Emmett reasoned.

"That would mean, Everett was _frozen_ when Rosalie made her transformation into a vampire, _continued_ on being frozen inside of her for over seventy years, and then, when the shot from the Volturi induced Rosslyn's growth, it sparked Everett as well, and that's why there were two children, who aren't really twins at all." Carlisle ranted.

"That sounds about right" I nodded. "It explains why he's more vampire than Rosslyn too…" I breathed. The truth was so obvious yet I was oblivious to it.

"So his heart stopped along with Rosalie's in 1933 as his transformation into a vampire occurred when he was only a tiny grouping of cells." Carlisle explained to us as he told Rosslyn to go find Everett. I knew I should do it. Everett wouldn't listen to Rosslyn…

"But…The way you just said that made me think; there were always _two_ heartbeats, Carlisle. Everett doesn't have one…" Emmett explained. Carlisle gasped. This was new news to him. Emmett and I had finally figured it out when we stopped cooing and gushing over him long enough for the room to be silent; Everett indeed didn't have a heartbeat. We didn't think too much about it though. We thought it wasn't important enough to puzzle over.

"I see that as irrelevant." I notified him.

"Oh but it is so so relevant Rosalie!" Emmett brightened hugging me close. Something was going on in his mind… He knew something.

"Two. Always Emmett?" Carlisle mused.

"Yes. Rose and I heard _two_ the _entire_ time." Emmett told him. I nodded in agreement.

"But Emmett, what does it help to know Ro- I mean Everett has no heartbeat." Did I really just call him _Royce_?! Emmett flinched. I knew how it must hurt him to know. And I hated _anything_ that hurt Emmett. I felt my stomach lurch when I realized… Emmett would have to look upon Everett every day of forever and see Royce in his features. Emmett would have to see the spawn of my nightmares in Everett's eyes. What a terrible burden for a child to carry for the rest of existence…

"Maybe Everett's heartbeat stopped when he was born." Carlisle suggested. Emmett shook his head.

"No. No. NO. There were two that day. Two. I heard it. I heard the second heartbeat. Rosalie, I didn't… It was first. Before Rosslyn. I didn't think about it. Demetri was blocking my vision. I couldn't…" Emmett rambled.

"Emmett, spit it out." Carlisle demanded. That was very uncharacteristic of Carlisle. Emmett was trembling… I looked up to him confused.

"There's three. You weren't joking that day Rosalie. There really are three…" Emmett breathed, still lost in thought.

"What are you talking about?" I pressed.

"Three hearts. Two beating, one frozen. Everett's heart is frozen because he's Royce's kid and he was changed vampire before he was born; that's why we never knew he existed, because we could never hear his heartbeat. And there's Rosslyn. We knew he existed because we heard his heartbeat. And then there's the third heartbeat… The unfrozen heart… Emmelie." Emmett explained.

"E-Emmett?" I squeaked like a little girl and my hand flew to my stomach. I couldn't breathe all of a sudden. "You're right! You're right!" I started crying. But then the obvious hit me. If she was indeed alive, where was she?

"Maybe not… We have to think about this." Carlisle insisted.

"I'm sure Carlisle." Emmett still persisted. I didn't know why I couldn't stop crying…

Rosslyn began to whine and looked toward the door.

I felt a lurch in the pit of my stomach. Everett…. I'd acted so irrationally, banishing him from my sight with such hateful words. I still remembered the way he smiled at me. The way Everett smiled at me, was the same way Henry smiled at Vera. The way Everett smiled at me, was just a more beautiful version of how Henry smiled to Vera. Everett's eyes still held the same adoration Henry's had. His gaze held no less happiness and contentment than Henry's had, or even Rosslyn's had. Everett's gaze held something different than Henry's though. Everett's eyes contained much more _love and devotion_. I felt my dead heart skip a beat when I realized that after all of these years, I had finally been able to get what I wanted. I wanted that smile for so many years…

I was still Everett's _mother_. Just because a portion of him was the man I hated most in the entire world, doesn't make him any less _mine_. In my opinion just because he wasn't Emmett's, doesn't make him Royce's. Everett was mine though, and that was for certain.

_Everett was all mine…_

I realized that my prayers had been answered so many years ago and I didn't even know it. I got the perfect, fair haired child I'd wanted so horribly in my human life. I finally had him AND Emmett's two children. You really could get everything you want in life…

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**I teased you guys!**

**The BIG surprise is coming with the next chapter :) :) :) :) :)**

**Review please!**


	38. Truth

**You guys are making me so happy with the feedback I've been recieving. Never in a million years did I ever think I'd EVER recieve such positive opinions from readers. I never ever even thought about posting the fanfiction I'd secretly write. I was always just so self conscious of the things I wrote that I never thought to show anyone my work. But, something possessed me to post some fanfiction... **

**And I am SO glad I did. Thank you so much for believing in this story. You guys are the most loved reviewers on fanfiction I hope you know! 3**

**Thanks alot for the support. I hope you like this chapter. **

**I decided to post this in honor of my Mommy's birthday!!! :)**

**Happy Birthday Mommy! **

* * *

"Everett!" I called for him tearing through the house, tears running down my face. Then, I felt Emmett's arms wrap around me caging me. Imprisoning me. For the first time, I fought _against_ his arms still thrashing as I continued my search for Everett as I still cried hysterically.

"Rosalie." Emmett stroked my hair in order to soothe me.

"Don't hold me back Emmett! Let me go to him!" I kicked and writhed in his restraining arms.

"I'm right here…" The tiniest voice I'd ever heard whispered like a faint breeze. I stopped crying long enough to turn around as my eyes met with the beautiful child emerging from his position curled up under the table. His eyes looked wild and frightened and… hurt. Hurt because of me. I reached my hand up to him but Emmett grabbed onto my wrists holding my hands to my side tightly. I struggled against him, but he held strong. Curse him for being the strongest vampire in the world.

"You can't touch him Rose. He'll hurt you. Don't let him into your head. I can't protect you there. Only Bella can…" Emmett's voice was so low Everett didn't have a chance of hearing.

"Everett. Baby, I'm sorry." I felt my arms aching to hold him and my heart burning to see the pain in his eyes. "I love you so much more than you'll ever know." I breathed. Everett's bottom lip pouted out and he trembled as he walked closer to me. Emmett held me tighter.

"B-b-but I heard; Emmelie." He seemed crushed that he thought news of my new daughter –gulp- meant that he was no longer wanted.

"Everett Cullen… You were exactly what I wanted for over a century. Even when I was a little girl, I dreamed about having a beautiful little boy like you." She said. "And I still wished for you for the rest of my existence, but you were already here. You were inside of me, baby for so long and I didn't even know." I touched my hand to my stomach and smiled. "You were always in there, beside my heart, and you touched it first Ev, before I even knew you did." I told him reaching out for him to hold the beautiful child close to me. I'd wanted him for so long, and he was inside of my stomach along with my last heartbeats as a human and my first rebirth as a vampire. We'd gone through so much together. My little Everett and I.

"We're going to go find Emmelie, but Everett. You know that no one can ever take your place." I smiled wanting to hold him so terribly.

"I love you Mommy…" Everett whispered and reached out to hug me. Rosslyn appeared in the room and grabbed Everett's wrists tightly. I couldn't find the air to scold him, as I saw that Rosslyn was not acting out of violence or protection over me. He seemed to talk to Everett causing the beautiful blonde baby to nod and smile a beautiful wide smile.

"Daddy. Please?" Rosslyn asked permission for Everett to touch me. Rosslyn held tight to Everett's hand and led him closer to me.

The children were truly night and day. Everett and Rosslyn looked as opposite as they really were. But, the beauty of their difference is… If there was never a night time, you wouldn't appreciate the brilliance of the sun as much. If it was always day time, then you would never get to experience the mystery and magnificence of the moon and stars. Everett, my moon and stars, and Rosslyn, my sunshine, completed my existence…

Emmett looked upon Royce's child _no different_ than his own child, Rosslyn. You could still see his devotion, his admiration, his_ love_. I felt like throwing my arms around him holding him close. Sure I'd told Emmett I loved him. I never failed to tell him I loved him. But… I never ever ever told him just how _much_.

Emmett's fingers loosened from the manacles they'd formed around my wrists, but he kept his hand on my back affectionately and more importantly, supportively.

Rosslyn took a deep breath and looked to Everett tightening his grip on his hand as Everett reached out to touch me. I knelt to my knees in front of the children and took their intertwined hands.

_'Emmelie's alive… She always has been. Rosslyn says that she talks to him every night. He hears her crying for her family, but the elder king tells her that her Mother and Father never wanted her. And that's why she lives there… Emmelie told Rosslyn she loves him and even though you don't want her, she wants you, Mommy and Daddy. The old king got the evil little girl to hurt Emmelie in her mind whenever she thought about coming home to you so she never thinks of you anymore. She talks to Rosslyn very secretly. Even the king doesn't know...' _Everett's voice ran through my mind. I noticed Everett and Rosslyn still had a death grip on one another's hands and that Everett was telling me, _Rosslyn's_ thoughts. Everett and Rosslyn, night and day had bounded together to reveal to us where their sister was being held captive…

Before I knew what was happening, Emmett was fuming as he threw a crushing punch at the wall causing it to crumble under the blow on his way to the door. He threw open the door causing it to fly off its hinges and shatter to the floor.

"Emmett! Where are you going?" I sped behind him as Rosslyn and Everett's eyes snapped open, a gasp of fright escaping their lips at the scene of Emmett's anger.

"Volterra." Emmett snarled. Emmett was right. My daughter was captive in Volterra, Italy. A prisoner of the Volturi…

Emmett continued stalking from the door. He was determined to find his daughter. I felt my dead heart accelerate in anticipation.

"I'm going with you." I said, seeing my baby Emmelie's face in my mind. How could the Volturi take her from me and torture her so? All this time and she was just out of my reach. Just across the ocean....

Rosslyn and Everett both smiled to each other. So apparently, Rosslyn and Emmelie had this twin telepathy communication going on, but how did Everett fit into this?

_'I know what my true gift is now Mommy. It isn't a curse to hurt… It's a gift… The gift of knowing truths.' _Everett was exuberant. Rosslyn held tighter to his hand and Everett concentrated. _'She's being held in the far west wing of Volterra castle. She is alone, in a room with long red tapestries. Guards wait outside her door.'_ Everett told me the truths through Rosslyn's limited telepathy with Emmelie. Emmelie wasn't able to tell Rosslyn _everything_, due to the tight security of the Volturi, but through the information she could give Rosslyn through codes, the connection between Rosslyn and Everett made it possible for Everett to see the hidden truth in the information. I considered Everett's gift for a long moment… It was true. As far as the visions he showed me that caused pain; Everett knew that his true identity lied in a place in my memories; most were painful recollections, but the pleasant memory of Royce's garden that I'd thought I'd _lost_ remembrance of ages ago, showed the_ truth_ of Everett's origin. He showed only truth, therefore the information about Emmelie's whereabouts must be factual.

"Emmett! Rosalie! Wait…" Carlisle called after us. "Aro could have you two killed… All he wants is the child. He will stop at nothing to keep her his. If we are going to get her back, we'll need to all go. We'll need help. This might just be a fight..." Carlisle breathed solemnly.


	39. Chances

**Hey you guys! I cannot believe the reviews! Thank you so so so much for this support.**

**I hope you are all enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing this.**

**Hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

"I don't care. When it comes to my baby girl, I'd fight a million battles single handedly." Emmett declared. I felt the same. I'd personally rip Aro to shreds for Emmelie.

"Emmett, we're going to need all the help we can get if we go to Volterra…" Carlisle said reasoning with Emmett's hastiness.

"Mommy, me and Everett will help." Rosslyn volunteered as I scooped Everett up in my arms and Rosslyn in Emmett's.

Just as I was about to protest. Emmett accepted their help which surprised me.

"Yes, we'll need your help. You have to be as cute as possible when the vampires visit so people will want to help us. You know, that's the reason so many people agreed to help Nessie because she enchanted all the vampires out of their wits." Emmett teased them.

"Can do captain." Rosslyn agreed with a salute. "Now I do it like this?" His expression changed and his blue eyes got big and round, and his bottom lip pouted out in the best version of the puppy dog face I'd ever seen. I burst out in laughter and Emmett high-fived Rosslyn.

"Perfect! Now we have a chance!" Emmett smiled. I felt a lurch in my stomach when I turned his words around in my head. _A chance…_

Did we have a chance at living? Did we have a chance at coming home, with all of us alive? Was our chance slim to none? What would happen to the innocent children in mine and Emmett's arms? What would happen to me? What would happen to Emmett? What would happen to my Emmelie? What would happen to my _family_…?

"Emmett, Rosalie, come back to our home. We have much to discuss." Carlisle said and we followed behind him to the Cullen house.

"Esme, call the children now…" Carlisle said as the door flung open. Esme knew by our expressions that something was wrong. Something was more than wrong. Soon, Edward, Renesmee and Bella had come from their cottage, Alice and Jasper had come downstairs and even the mutt Jacob joined us at the dining room table beside Renesmee.

"There is something we must do…" Carlisle started.

"Why do you speak so strangely Carlisle?" Alice looked back and forth between Emmett, myself, and Carlisle in curiosity.

"Alice, watch Volterra and tell us what you see." Carlisle suggested. Alice did as she was told and Jasper kept his hand in hers watching her blank expression as she was lost in her visions. Her eyes focused again and we all waited patiently.

"What'd you see Al?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing. I couldn't see anything! It's blank!" Alice was frantic now that she found a fault in her vision.

"Exactly." Emmett grinned knowing now that this was proof his daughter existed. The future of the Volturi was blank because Emmelie was intertwined with it.

"What?!" Edward's head snapped in mine and Emmett's direction at our thoughts.

"Let's update the rest of the family so we are all on the same page. So today, we found out a lot." Carlisle said to the family.

"Well, so Ev doesn't have a heartbeat for reasons… we'll discuss later." I trailed off and Emmett picked up where I left off.

"So Rose and I knew that we always heard two heartbeats and we wondered where the second went." Emmett said. Edward's eyes were wide as he knew the verdict.

"Emmelie." Everett told them. The family all exchanged glances, not at Everett's words, but his ability to speak.

"Awww." Alice cooed. Jasper smiled, Renesmee clapped, Bella grinned, and Esme let out an awed gasp at Everett's speech.

"You don't get it." Rosslyn rolled his eyes.

"The Volturi has her." Emmett told them. The room was silent except for three heartbeats, Nessie, Jacob, and Rosslyn. No one was breathing.

"You're crazy…" Jacob finally breathed in denial.

"Maybe. But… She has to exist. Rosslyn talks to her through twin telepathy, it's a real thing by the way. Everett told us where she was being held by the Volturi. And Rosalie's _always_ right. Emmelie exists." Emmett laughed heartily and continued. "And… I feel her. Like I did Rose when she needed my protection." Emmett confessed.

"What are we going to do?" Esme asked. Before Emmett could answer and say 'fight' Carlisle jumped in.

"Get all the help you can get." Carlisle said solemnly. "We'll need it if we're going to Volterra."

"Jacob?" I asked softly. Bella inhaled sharply. She didn't want the Volturi to hurt the Quileutes.

"I'm sorry did I hear something?" He looked over my head immaturely. I huffed impatiently. "What Blondie?" He raised an eyebrow as he stood up from the table towering above me.

"I know the wolves don't really want to help _me_ or even give your lives for _my _children especially considering how horrid I've been to all of you. But… Jacob please. We'll need your help." I begged him and halfway apologized for the treatment I gave him. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I suppose the oddest of comradeship between Jacob and I would have to bloom if we were going to work together for a common goal.

"Sure Rosalie. I'll try and get the pack together. They're not going to like this, but… sure." Jacob mumbled.

"Thank you Jacob! Thank you thank you thank you!" I smiled gratefully.

"Sure sure we'll get her from the bloodsuckers. But I'm saying if this Emmelie kid's anything like you, I'm sending her back." Jacob mussed my hair and I gasped, not only did he touch my _hair_, he threatened to send her back?!

"Rose, he was joking. We'll get her back." Jasper laughed as he felt my pure terror and disbelief.

"I hope so." I breathed. Suddenly Rosslyn was on his hands and knees, his breathing heavy as he rested shakily on all fours. His eyes were wide and frightened. I looked to Everett immediately. He must have shown Rosslyn something horrible.

"Everett didn't show him anything." Edward murmured. He was concentrated on Rosslyn's thoughts. I watched Rosslyn and noticed his eyes were far away and distant his lips trembling. It was an eerie sight watching him like this. "It's Emmelie." Edward told me.


	40. Plans

**OMG you guys! OMG OMG OMG OMG! I cannot believe the reviews and support I've been recieving! Thank you all so much! It really means alot to me :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

Rosslyn's eyes focused and his breathing steadied. He looked back to me and his eyes were frantic.

"What is it baby?" I was horribly confused. I hated being kept in the dark.

"I'll show you." Everett nodded to me. He touched Rosslyn's shoulder for a long while to get the information of the truth and then slowly walked toward me, reaching up so I would take him in my arms. I picked him up and he pressed his hand to my cheek. With a flash of light, I then saw Volterra…

_The nightmare slowly resurfaced back into reality as Emmelie awoke screaming like she did every night since she opened her beautiful hazel eyes for the first time in Volterra. _

_"Demetri find out what's wrong with it!" Aro, yelled as Jane grabbed onto her arm, ripping her out of the bed and shoving her into Demetri's side. _

_"Emme, it's okay. It was just a bad dream. You're awake now. It's okay. Shhh." Demetri, Emmelie's only friend in Volterra, picked her up and cradled Emmelie in his strong arms like she wished her father would. "It's okay darling…" He whispered into her ear as she laid her beautiful head on his shoulder locking her arms around his neck like a vice. __Demetri was the only one she enjoyed being with here in the constant persecution of Volterra. He was the only one that didn't invade her thoughts, torture her in her mind, take all of her senses away, and yell and scream at her and degrade her on a daily basis. Demetri gave her faith. He told her that her parents would come for her one day. She was almost a year old now, so the tormenting she was constantly given in Volterra was becoming more and more routine. Aro and the rest of the guard treated her horribly. All they seemed to care about were her 'gifts'. Apparently she didn't have one, so Aro was devastated and took it out on her. He yelled at Emmelie and got Jane to torture her in her mind since she wasn't gifted like he expected. _

_"Aro, she's just a child. She's having nightmares. I heard that normal human children do." Demetri explained softly. He stroked her beautiful golden curls from her face and rocked her lightly. She whimpered and tightened her arms around his neck. _

_"Exactly Demetri. We told you, she's nothing but a delinquent. Nothing more than a human child." Caius stepped in. _

_"She's just a late bloomer that's all. Give her more time; please Master." Demetri asked Aro, Caius, and Marcus._

_"Demetri, we took the child in the first place, because we expected her to be the most powerful being in the world. If she isn't then we have no choice but to_ eliminate_ her. You know that Demetri." Marcus reasoned. _

_"I just thought…" Demetri murmured. "You might give her back to Rosalie and Emmett." Demetri spoke timidly. Emmelie was then ripped from his arms and he was writhing on the floor. Jane was smiling. Emmelie watched her best friend scream in pain as Jane tortured him. What was so special about her being with Rosalie and Emmett anyway? _

_"Enough." Aro said calmly to Jane after a long moment of Demetri's anguish. Jane smiled wider and Demetri screamed louder until Jane finally ceased her cruelty. "Emmelie, my sweet Emmelie. Your parents were such horrid people. How could they give up something as wonderful as you are? We would never dream of sending you back to live with people who hate you so." Aro cooed to her smiling a cat-ate-the-canary smile. So Rosalie and Emmett were her parents… _

_"I apologize for my thoughtlessness Master." Demetri stood to a shaky standing position and took her in his arms again. She hugged close to him and he kissed her cheek comfortingly. _

"_You must never speak of the criminals again." Aro talked about her parents like they were bad people. But, she knew the truth. Her second soul, her twin, Rosslyn; he told her the truth about her mother and father. They loved her and they wanted her to come back home. But, she was confused. If they loved her, why did they send her to this place to begin with?_

"Oh Emmett… No." My eyes focused back on reality and I started trembling like a frightened child. "They were treating her so badly…"

"We leave tomorrow morning." Emmett announced. I just played the vision of the perfect little girl in my head over and over. It was like setting fire to my soul, knowing that my Emmelie was hurting. We had to go to her soon especially if Aro carried out his plan and…. Killed her.

"Emmett! You'll only get yourself killed and perhaps even your daughter along with you. We'll need a larger group than we gathered for the fight for Renesmee. This is going to be a _definite_ fight. As much as I despise fighting, that is the only way any of us have a slim chance of surviving. They won't even stop for a small negotiation. We'll need thousands of us to even have a chance against the Volturi." Carlisle explained.

"Fine! I don't care what we have to do, or how many of the Volturi I have to kill with my own hands, but we are getting my daughter back Carlisle." Emmett told him through clenched teeth. I placed a hand on his arm and stroked soothingly. He was trembling…

"We will need heavy planning, and intense training for the fight Emmett. It's going to take time. You can keep watch on her through Rosslyn for the time being." Carlisle reasoned with him.

"We don't have _time_ Carlisle." Emmett told him shakily. "They're going to… _kill_ her if she doesn't show them her gift soon. We'll be too late." I'd never seen Emmett this wildly upset before. He was panicked.

"Em…" I whispered and kissed his shoulder to calm him down. He remained in his tense position but exhaled shakily.

"She's… She's my _daughter _Rose. I always wanted a daughter..." He breathed heavily. "They're not treating her right Rosalie… She's not safe." Emmett swallowed and I wrapped my arms around him.

"She will be soon Emmett... Bella, you think you could do me a favor?" I looked to her and her eyes widened.

"Yes, what do you need?" She stepped forward.

"Come with me." I tugged Emmett's hand and the rest of the Cullens followed. "Renesmee, stay with Ross and Ev please." I asked her. They couldn't know anything…

"Can do." Nessie nodded and Rosslyn and Everett's beautiful eyes followed us out the room. We got out of the room quickly and I opened the back door, taking a short run, just so we'd be plenty out of hearing, and seeing distance. My family gathered around me, all of them very confused. Except Edward of course…

"Rosalie, you think the plan would work?" Edward questioned.

"What plan?!" Emmett was impatient, and becoming irritated as Edward already knew what was going on.

"I'll explain. Now, this plan. You don't tell Everett, and you especially _cannot_ let Rosslyn know." I warned them all. "Now, since the Volturi don't know that _we_ know they have Emmelie, we need to make them think we found out and are coming to Volterra. The Volturi will avoid us letting the city know of the crime they committed because they are so obsessed with their 'good' reputation." I explained slowly. The plan would work… It had to.

"So we tell Rosslyn and Everett we're going to go get Emmelie. We get Rosslyn to tell Emmelie that we're coming for her." I said, but Emmett interrupted me.

"But, it needs to be a surprise attack Rose, so we have the advantages. If we tell Emmelie, then Aro'll just touch her and read her mind and be ready for us when we arrive." Emmett reasoned. I held a finger to his lips.

"Exactly." I winked.

"Rosalie, Emmett's got a point. They'll be ready to kill us all as soon as we arrive. No negotiations." Carlisle explained.

"Listen, we only make them think we're coming for them. Aro will flee with Emmelie, or at least send Emmelie away with some guards. Because the last thing he wants is for her to see us." I continued.

"So they'll be less in numbers when we ambush!" Emmett grinned.

"Yes, Aro will want to stop us before we get to the city, so he'll bring some of the guard to kill us before we have the chance to get to Volterra, but we'll be prepared. We'll be ready." Edward explained for me with a nod. "And besides, more of the covens would help us if we were staying here, rather than to Volterra."

"Exactly! Because we have advantage on home turf." Emmett beamed.

"Get together as many covens as you can. More than anyone would think possible. The more the merrier." Carlisle ordered.

Jacob cleared his throat.

"The wolves. I'll talk to Sam about an alliance between our two packs and your coven for the fight." Jacob nodded not looking at me.

"Thanks Jacob." I whispered.

Jacob grunted and headed towards the forest.

"So now that we know they're going come, we can prepare before we tell Rosslyn to let Emmelie in on the information. We'll need the strongest vampire army this world's ever seen." Jasper added.

"Jasper… Could you maybe get some of your Southern buddies up here? They sure know how to fight." Emmett slapped his back encouragingly.

"But… Emmett, newborn armies are uncontrollable. They'll kill one another off faster than Volterra could even hope of doing." Jasper whispered his fingers absentmindedly stroking a scar on his forearm.

"Jasper's right we can't-" Carlisle was interrupted.

"We need all the help we can get right?" Jasper tried to mask his devilish grin as he imagined his own newborn army. True he had changed his ways, but the thought of the danger and intrigue of his past life put him on edge.

"But Jasper, what about their hunting?" Bella contributed to the conversation with concern for the humans.

"We could… train them in our vegetarian style." Jasper suggested.

"No newborns. That decision is final." Esme said harshly. She knew what could happen and shivered.

"You may still talk to Maria. Her fighting experience will be useful." Carlisle was a bit more lenient.

"Yes of course." Jasper agreed, his lips pressing into a hard line. Maria would do no favors for him and he knew it. "And Peter and Charlotte will come too."

"None of them even have to _fight_ with us against the Volturi. They'll just be there to witness. Long enough for the Volturi to pause so we can… Oh my God! You guys! I'm so stupid. Hello? Rewind… I've got a shield!" Emmett started laughing. "This will be a piece of cake."

"What are you talking about?" Esme asked the question the rest of them were asking themselves.

"Well, my dearest family, the fight with the Volturi is going to be like taking candy from a baby- A _human_ baby- that is." He chuckled at his own joke. "I now have a shield that's going to make this fight too easy. And it's not like Bella's. It's of the body, not the mind. With Bella and me, we'll be untouchable. No one could ever beat us!" Emmett was beaming.


	41. Last

**OMG! Wow you guys! Keep up the good work on the reviewing! I love you so much!**

**Hope you enjoy! I'm trying to make the chapters longer for you guys...**

* * *

"Are you sure it works?" Edward raised an eyebrow. "Maybe it's just Rose, you can protect Emmett. Don't get too hopeful and dependent on your new gift." He told him. Emmett nodded.

"I don't know, wanna try it?" He challenged.

"Sure. I'll go first." Bella stepped forward and shifted into a crouch in front of her challenger, Edward. Edward winked at her and she grinned.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Edward then lunged for Bella and tackled her to the ground, being still, very gentle with her as he pinned her shoulders to the ground placing a quick, playful kiss on her lips. She smiled and soon, had him pinned under her in one swift motion. Edward was shocked. Bella was good.

"Sorry. Sorry. Okay, I'm ready now. That was priceless." Emmett roared with laughter. "You know, I've always been dying to see how a fight would turn out between you two. You know, him not having that mind reading ability and all."

"Emmett." Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Sore loser." Emmett coughed and Bella chuckled. "Okay. Let me focus." He took a deep breath. "All right. Ready." He said and Edward lunged again for Bella. Right before his arms wrapped around her waist, Edward flew back from her his body convulsing like he'd been electrocuted. His back hit the ground with a loud thud, and everyone looked at Emmett.

"It works." Edward was breathing heavily as he shakily stood up with a crooked smile. Everyone joined into laughing at Edward as he tried to stand, his limbs having the consistency of jell-o now. "Wow. That was an experience." Edward made it to his feet, but his knees were still knocking as he teetered over to Bella's side.

"_That_ was cool." Emmett flexed his fingers and smiled.

"Does it work on more than one person at once?" Jasper asked shifting to a crouch towards Edward and Bella.

"I don't know, but I'm dying to find out." Emmett's grin was devilish. He liked this power…

"Ready?" Jasper asked his crouch deepening.

"Yep." Emmett exhaled and Jasper sprung; his hands were outstretched, one to Edward, the other to Bella, who was standing close by. Jasper had the same fate as Edward. His body went sailing to the ground, the same electric charge running through his veins.

"Good Emmett." Carlisle nodded, with a slight smile. "This… is extremely helpful to have on our side."

"Thanks Carlisle." Emmett smiled and Jasper began to get up shakily. Even more shakily than Edward. Jasper's face was determined. He hated losing, especially to Emmett.

"Hey Emmett," Jasper called, using Alice for support as he continued his convulsing and trembling. There was a challenge in his eyes.

"Yello?" Emmett whirled around to face Jasper.

"Does it work on _you_?" Jasper raised an eyebrow. Emmett was taken aback by the question. Did his shield work on himself?? Why wouldn't it right?

"Go for it." Emmett shifted to a fighting position and Jasper regained his balance.

"Ready?" Jasper was ready to spring.

"Always." Emmett nodded and Jasper lunged. With a hiss, Jasper had Emmett pinned. Emmett wasn't going to lose, so he flipped Jasper and held him to the ground then sprung to his feet. He cursed and punched a nearby tree, causing it to split, and fall to the ground.

"So, you're the only one it doesn't work on." Bella said.

"Apparently." Emmett said tightly and cursed under his breath.

"Emmett, I just thought about something. Do both of our shields work at the same time?" Bella puzzled.

"Jasper?" I asked for a volunteer. Edward stood by as Bella put her shield around Jasper. Emmett nodded to me. He was ready.

"Full force Em." I commanded as I raised an eyebrow. He was holding back the intensity of his shield for me.

Emmett exhaled and half smiled with a nod.

"I can't read his mind." Edward notified. Bella's shield was working. I then lunged to Jasper. As I almost had him, I felt like a live wire had been plugged into my veins. I fell to the ground, writhing as I felt like a million watts of electricity jolted through my veins. But, even though it was supposed to be pain, it felt so weird and odd that it felt, _good_.

"Rosalie? Rosalie! Rose, you okay?" Emmett rushed to my side. I looked down and saw how violently I was trembling. I smiled widely.

"Whoa. No one will be able to get past_ that_." I reached for Emmett's hand to help me up, my legs felt all liquidy. He helped me up and smiled.

"Rosalie, I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked more seriously. I shook my head.

"Let's split up and gather some help." I told my family. They nodded as we began to hurry back towards the house.

"Rosalie, what about Everett?" Emmett stopped dead in his tracks.

"What about him?" I shrugged.

"He'll know the truth." Emmett confirmed.

"That's right… Hmm… Bella, do you think you could keep your shield over whomever holds Everett so he will never find out through their heads?" I asked. She nodded. "Basically, keep the shield going full force around Everett please."

"Of course." Bella agreed.

We returned and Renesmee's eyes were huge and she sat, curled up in a corner.

"Never leave me alone with them… Ever. Ever… Again." She breathed like she'd just witnessed a horror movie. Her hair was mussed and her expression frightened. My eyes scanned the room.

"Where are they?" I asked a bit frantically.

"In… there." Renesmee said pointing to the kitchen. I opened the doors slowly.

"Now Aro, you will die at the blade of my sword!" Rosslyn was holding a rolling pin in the air with a large silver bowl on his head. The bowl hung in his eyes so he pushed it away quickly so he could see. Everett had a dish towel tied around his neck like a cape and a large wooden spoon in his hand which he held up to defend himself as Rosslyn lunged forward poking the rolling pin into Everett's stomach lightly. Everett stood there for a moment as he dropped his wooden spoon and adjusted the rolling pin so it was under his arm, like he'd been impaled. I bit my lip from laughing and motioned for Emmett to come watch. Emmett peeked over me as Everett began groaning. He fell to the floor dramatically.

"Nooooooo! Spare me Prince Rosslyn!" Everett begged for 'Aro's life.' As he writhed on the floor dramatically moaning.

"Now, I take the fair Princess Emmelie away from you forever!" Rosslyn jumped over Everett's head, onto the counter where one of Renesmee's old rag dolls rested, tied up to a vase.

"Never!" Everett sprung to his feet and picked up Rosslyn's rolling pin sword.

"Everett no! You're dead. You can't fight me anymore." Rosslyn scolded him as he got the doll untied.

"It's your turn to be Aro." Everett whined. Then, Rosslyn looked over to see me watching.

"Mommy!" Rosslyn jumped up so I would hold him. I took his 'helmet' off and kissed his cheek.

"Hey baby, did you have fun today?" I asked him as he smiled that perfect dimpled smile.

"Yes. Maymay's the best baby sitter ever!" Rosslyn clapped his hands together.

"Who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"RenesMAY." Everett explained for him with a smile. Renesmee entered the room and cringed at her nickname. Awwww… Maymay! That was adorable!

"So Maymay, did you have fun today?" Emmett cooed to her and tapped her nose playfully. Rosslyn and Everett looked at her sweetly.

"Umm…. Uh, yes! Yes. I had fun." Renesmee looked at her cousins' innocent smiles.

"You tired honey?" I noted Everett's tiny yawn. He nodded and reached up to Emmett.

"Night you guys." I told my family. _'Emmett'll come back later tonight to discuss the rest of our plans.' _I told Edward in my thoughts. He nodded.

"But I'm not tired Mommy." Rosslyn complained.

"Oh yes you are." I tickled his stomach and he squealed with laughter.

"Okay fine. Can me and Everett still play tomorrow?" Rosslyn asked me. I was taken aback by his question, because it finally made me think…

What if everything didn't work out for us? What if this really was the _end_? What if tomorrow never came? What if one person was only allowed a tiny bit of their perfect happy ending? I would have everything I ever wanted with Emmelie in my life. Was it against some rule that one person couldn't be this happy?...

Knowing that this was the end made everything so different. Every minute should be savored, every second cherished. Because I knew that our time was scarce now.

I knew that it was impossible to have my entire happy ending….

I pondered this for the rest of the walk home. I noticed Everett was already peacefully asleep in Emmett's arms, and Rosslyn was close to dreaming. Their faces were so calm and serene, as Emmett and I placed them into their cribs. Emmett and I stood there in silence for a long while before he finally embraced me.

"I'll be back soon Rosalie." Emmett told me his lips against my skin.

"Don't go." I twisted my fingers through the fabric of his shirt.

"Then I won't." He kissed my neck swinging me into his arms and carrying me down the stairs and kicking open the door to our room…

Like Bella, all I wanted to do was love as much as I could before my love was taken from me. But while Bella's nature was very unselfish, mine was. I was _very_ selfish therefore, I wouldn't waste a moment with Emmett. I wanted him forever. And when I first fell in love with him, I expected we would have an eternity to love each other. Our eternity was going to be cut short… The overwhelming passion I felt with him could stretch for many centuries to come. We only had weeks, months, maybe meager years to enjoy each other. I could never ever bare for this to end. I didn't want to face the rest of the world for the moment. All I wanted to do was stop and savor the moment… Because every moment, could be our last.


	42. On Our Side

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**Just so you guys know... This story is ALMOST over... :(**

**That makes me sad...**

**Review a gazillion times to cheer me up :)**

* * *

It had been exactly a year since we had found out Emmelie was with the Volturi. And every moment was more trying than the next. We just recently gathered all the help we needed, The Amazon coven, The Denali coven, the Egyptian coven, the Irish coven, the Romanian coven, ten American nomads, and seven European nomads. A few new faces joined us along with Nahuel and Huilen. We had more help than we did for Nessie, but this time, we really needed it. The wolf packs were reluctant, but when we mentioned fighting vampires, they joined.

I remembered each time we'd explained the same reaction, but Tanya's coven was the first to see my children.

"Rose, Tanya's here." Emmett told me softly. Everett and Rosslyn were no longer babies… They were toddlers, so they followed me eagerly.

"Be, very nice to these people boys. They are going to help us." I told them with a peck on both of their cheeks as we waited outside the door, as Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle greeted the Denali coven. I pushed Everett's long blonde hair from his beautiful eyes that no longer reminded me of his father. Everett smiled a bashful smile as I adjusted the buttons on his shirt. He'd put them through the wrong holes again. I stroked his pretty face and kissed his nose when I was finished. He was strikingly beautiful. Then, I moved to Rosslyn. Rosslyn's curls were wild, and so was his personality. Rosslyn was the wildest two year old I'd ever met, but I was thankful for his boldness. Rosslyn was so beautiful, his build no longer childlike at all, his limbs were long and tall. So tall in fact, he could easily pass for a small four year old. Rosslyn and Everett were still day and night, still completely opposite, but their bond as brothers was stronger than ever as they constantly updated us on Emmelie's well-being.

"We are in a horrible situation, and in grave danger. But before I explain exactly what happened, I want you to vow to listen to the end." Carlisle begged them.

"Is Renesmee all right?" Carmen asked sharply.

"We all are at the moment. But not for long." Edward clarified.

"Volturi again?" Tanya exhaled. "Oh Edward, does your family know how to keep out of trouble with them?" Tanya's tinkling laughter could be heard from where I was sitting.

"It's the Volturi's fault this time. We didn't start the fire." Emmett said tightly.

"We'll stay on your side once again where we belong. Now tell us of the problem." Tanya said softly.

"It's… It's Rosalie." Emmett started.

"Oh. What did she do?" Tanya asked surprised that it was me they spoke of.

"Well… something wonderful has happened to her, to me, to _all of us_, but the Volturi wanted it for themselves. So we need your help to get back what if rightfully ours." Emmett explained.

"We don't understand Emmett." Eleazar whispered.

"Please, keep an open mind, just like you did for Renesmee. Throw away the preconceived notions, _please_." Edward pleaded.

"Rose…" Emmett called for me. I took Everett into my arms and held tight to Rosslyn's hand as Esme opened the door for me. I stepped in front of them slowly but wasn't prepared for the reaction Tanya would have.

"Immortal children! Why did you bring us into this crime?!" Tanya lunged forward but Edward and Bella held her back with restraining arms. Her gaze was mad as she looked over my offspring. She wasn't wrong for assuming. They looked nothing less than immortal. Rosslyn shrunk back and wound his arm around my leg tightly. Everett cringed away from Tanya, and buried his head in my chest.

I felt Emmett's shield around us, but he still felt the need to keep an arm in front of us defensively. Carmen turned away from the scene and hid her face in Eleazar's chest, while Kate and Garrett (who had joined Tanya's coven) already had the door swung open.

"Rosalie! How could you? The Volturi make no exceptions to this law. We'll all be killed!" Tanya exclaimed. "I knew you were selfish but not selfish enough to change _two_ immortal children and then bring us into it!"

"Listen Tanya. You promised you would listen." Carlisle consoled them.

"You can't bring us into this Carlisle…" Eleazar said calmly. "I know the Volturi, and they will kill everyone who is associated in these children's lives."

"Eleazar, their blood runs red. Their hearts beat silently but-" Carlisle was cut off by Garrett.

"Exactly! Their hearts don't beat. They aren't growing, therefore they are immortal." Garrett rebelled against Carlisle's attempt to explain.

"They are vampire, but not fully. They are a revolutionary half-breed. Surely you see that Rosalie is in both of their features. She is their biological mother. Not their creator." Carlisle told them. Rosslyn looked up to me, his pouted lips trembling. He wasn't prepared for such a harsh reaction. And then again, neither was I.

I expected that since they had already been proven wrong with the assumption about Nessie, that they would be quicker to believe Rosslyn and Everett.

"Mommy, they don't like me?" Everett knew the truth and spoke the words ever so softly. He looked to them and I had an epiphany.

"Let him tell you." I smiled, knowing that when they knew their help would be granted to us because of the charming child.

"He can speak?" Carmen breathed looking upon Everett's face and back to me. She was probably making the connection now between the resemblance there.

"Yes Ma'am." Everett nodded slightly and smiled at his audience, who was now enchanted by his beautiful voice and perfect smile.

Carmen jumped back and seemed shocked when he communicated through her thoughts.

"He has Renesmee's gift?" Kate stepped forward with her arms outreached taking no notice of his speaking to Carmen.

"Not exactly. I can show you the truth." Her gaze upon Everett was mesmerized as he reached up to touch her face. Kate shrieked slightly at the shock of seeing Everett's pictures but then she was intent and paid close attention to Everett.

"What is he showing her?" Emmett asked Edward.

"Volterra, the day the Volturi called us for that injection. Almost three years ago… He's showing them one of Rosalie's memories, throughout carrying the children. And the day we found out Emmelie was being held captive. The truth." Edward half smiled as after another long moment, Kate's eyes focused back to present.

"We're in. Those slimy Volturi!" Kate grabbed Garrett's arm and he looked shocked.

"Was he lying to you though?" Tanya raised an eyebrow, eyeing me skeptically.

"He _can't_ lie Tanya. All he sees is truth." Emmett laughed lightly.

"Is it…" Garrett asked warily.

"No, it isn't mind controlling." Edward chuckled. Everett showed Eleazar the truth and he was won over as well.

"The Volturi have stooped low, but this is their lowest yet! I am on your side. We fight for justice." Eleazar nodded loyally. I smiled in thanks.

"Let me see." Carmen outstretched her arms to Everett. She along with Garrett, were soon won over by the children.

"It's the truth Tanya. You cannot deny, these are Rosalie's children." Carmen told the unwilling Tanya.

"Please listen. Help us." Everett begged her softly. She got down on her knees and reached out her hand for Everett to touch her, her face still unconvinced. Tanya sat with Everett for the longest, but when he finally released her, she gasped and faster than lightning, pulled Everett into her arms. She held him tightly, her frame shaking with sobs. Everett's eyes were wide and confused as the strange lady hugged him close, but he did not protest.

"Beautiful baby. You are what my mother died for, and now I understand the reason. I shall give my own life for you." Tanya vowed stroking Everett's cheek.

I felt hope that our plan would work. I knew that _everyone_ would pledge to defend my children with their lives. We were going to make the impossible possible once again…


	43. Leaving Behind

**HOLD UP HOLD UP HOLD UP.**

**Okay, so I had to go ahead and clear this up before too long.**

**So, okay the name of my fanfiction is _Breaking the Impossible_. Not Overcoming the Impossible, Not Obliterating the Impossible, not Defeating the Impossible, or even Completely and Utterly Being Cooler than the Impossible.**

**And I named it _Breaking _the Impossible for a very good reason.**

**This fanfiction is supposed to be like a Breaking Dawn although for _Rosalie _instead. It is supposed to be instead of Bella overcoming the impossibility of being with Edward forever and ever and whatnot, it is Rosalie's turn to make her wildest yet impossible dreams come true. Each girls have their very very different dreams at last, but at a very high cost :)**

**So there is my explanation, should have cleared that up FIRST CHAPTER, but I didn't...**

**:)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

I was now sitting at the piano with Emmett by my side. Many of the vampires had gone hunting, so now we were alone. We had filled in the rest of our group with the plan of a fake out and it was about to be carried out. I took a deep breath.

"Zafrina, might you bring Rosslyn to me?" I asked her. She was completely enchanted and was holding Rosslyn, as she showed him pictures. Rosslyn was very fascinated and kept begging Zafrina for more and more, but obeyed and skittered over to me.

"Mmhmm?" Rosslyn rocked back and forth on his heels before me.

"Rosslyn, it's time. We are going to get your sister." Emmett told him. Rosslyn's big blue eyes got even bigger.

"N-n-now?" Rosslyn stuttered in shock.

"In only a few days darling, but not to worry. Everything will be all right." As I said the words, I bit my tongue. Was I lying to him? No. I couldn't back out of the plan now…

"Tell Emmelie we are coming for her." Emmett murmured to him softly. Rosslyn stumbled back but smiled widely.

"I'll go get Everett." Rosslyn beamed starting from the room. But I grabbed his arm.

"No, honey… You mustn't tell him yet." I spoke softly. I despised lying to my children. But, this was different right? This was justifiable.

"Okay." Rosslyn said. "Just a sec." He closed his eyes tightly and moments later, he was on his hands and knees and breathing the same frantic breathing from the first time I'd seen him communicate with Emmelie. This communication seemed to be difficult and trying. This time, it seemed to take more out of Rosslyn than last time, for he was lying flat on his back his back arched tensely his breathing ragged.

"What's the matter with him?!" Maggie shrieked running over to us quickly.

"He's fine Maggie, he's all right. He's speaking with Emmelie. He's in no pain." Emmett assured her. "Believe me, I'd know. I'd sense it."

"I just feel so protective of him…" Maggie laughed shakily as she watched Rosslyn, his breathing deepened and his hands clenched into fists. It was still an eerie sight watching his telepathy with Emmelie, but I knew he wasn't in pain. Emmett knew he wasn't from his shield. Not only could he protect people, he sensed pain that needed protection; but that perk only worked on me and our children. Emmett told me it was like dreaming, so I tried not to worry anymore.

Rosslyn convulsed sharply, a smile playing on his lips as his eyes fluttered open.

"She loves you. She knew you would come." Rosslyn smiled widely.

Now all we had to do was wait….

It was another, long, tense, icy month of fear and impatience until the news we were waiting for finally came. Rosslyn woke up in the dead of the night, screaming bloodcurdling screams, for Emmelie had interrupted him in his dreaming for the nightmare of the news…

"No! No! Emmelie! No!" Rosslyn was sobbing hysterically. I couldn't help but feel a pang in my heartstrings as I saw how much pain this caused him. My heart dropped to my stomach and I felt fear in knowing the first bit of our plan was working out.

"Rosslyn, baby it's all right. What's… What's the matter?" I played along. Everett woke up with a frightened expression on his face.

"Emmelie… They're coming to get us. They know we're coming!" Rosslyn was panting heavily, trembling in my arms.

"When Ross?" Emmett pressed picking Everett up. Everett was completely still, but his eyes were wide and glassed over. He froze in Emmett's arms. He was still in shock.

"I… Emmelie couldn't tell me. She's… They hurt her." Rosslyn was choking on his sobs. I hugged him tight to me caressing his skin in comfort;

"What'd they do to her?" Emmett's tone was sharp and full of an undeniable instinct to protect his daughter from whatever pain she was facing.

"J-J-Jane." Rosslyn shuddered and closed his eyes tightly.

"Jane is mine…" Emmett snarled under his breath his muscles tense. It would take all of my strength just to hold him back when we met with the Volturi and Jane was in front of him.

"No." Everett contradicted. "Mine…" His eyes were wide and he seemed to be deep in thought.

"How soon could it be Rosslyn? Think." Emmett persuaded him to give us the answers we needed. Everett reached out and touched a hand to Rosslyn's cheek.

"Our third birthday…" Everett whispered.

"February the third." I breathed. That was exactly one week from now…

"Let's go tell them Rose." Emmett told me and hoisted Everett into his arms. Rosslyn insisted on walking by himself and he kept his head down, his eyes on his feet as he held tight to my hand on the way back to the Cullen house.

"Listen up everyone!" Emmett boomed as he entered the house. Edward's piano playing halted abruptly, and his head shot in our direction. Zafrina, Maggie, and Charlotte filtered into the room, with expressions of concern. Jasper and Alice stopped arguing with Maria long enough to listen to us. Carlisle entered the room with Esme at his side, their faces full of trepidation.

"Emmett what's going on?" Tanya pressured.

"We have one week. That's it. The Volturi are coming here…" Emmett told them all. Everyone pretended to be shocked and agonized for Rosslyn and Everett's sake and that's when strategy for the battlefield was being set.

"I think fighters should be put on the outside so they can flood forward for the attack." Maria explained as she moved random objects across the dining room table, each object representing one of us and the Volturi.

"Maria, are you insane! If we put the fighters on the outside, the Volturi has a straight shot to our middle, with no protection at all!" Jasper yelled at her, arranging the objects the way he wanted it.

"But Jasper, that's so predictable! Don't blame me when that Rosslyn kid dies!" Maria spat icily. I flinched.

"Jasper's right. We need to spread the fighters out so it will be an even chance for all sides to be protected." Alice said. Maria hissed.

"Of course you think he's right Thumbelina!" Maria narrowed her eyes.

"Break it up. Break it up." Bella told them, stepping in and moving the objects around again. "Emmett?" She called.

"Yeeeeeeees?" He sang from outside, where he and Nessie were practicing with Edward, Peter, Charlotte, and Benjamin. Emmett was still as confident and positive as ever. His outlook and uplifted spirits is what kept me from snapping.

"How far can your shield stretch?" Bella asked curiously as she arranged the pieces.

"To the moon Bella. Why?" Emmett asked confidently, leaning against the door frame.

"She's serious Emmett." Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know!" Emmett snorted. "Let me check." He focused and counted in his head.

"Everyone?" Edward breathed optimistically.

"Yep. I feel everybody." Emmett exhaled and let go of his shield. I felt the sunshiney warmth snap off of me as I watched Rosslyn and Everett sit staring out the window at the fighting practice outside.

"Good." Bella smiled and arranged the objects. Maria and Jasper gasped.

"She's genius!" Maria beamed. Jasper nodded.

"I can't believe we didn't think of this before!" He chuckled and began explaining the lineup to everyone. Bella was indeed genius in this battle.

"I know." Edward kissed her on the cheek.

"Rosalie…" Vladimir called me softly. I turned in his direction and he beckoned for me with a twist of his chalky fingers. I went closer to where Rosslyn and Everett were sitting, but Stefan placed a finger to his lips telling me to keep quiet. I left my children and everyone without warning and followed Vladimir and Stefan into the darkness.

"Rosalie, oh Rosalie…" Stefan smiled devilishly. I was afraid all of a sudden as they circled around me, eyeing me down like vultures. I was immediately uncomfortable. Emmett would sense that wouldn't he?... I hope.

"We have waited so long for this moment." Vladimir breathed, his voice smooth.

"There will never again be a chance this good." Stefan's words came out as a slick, evil hiss.

"All the odds are on our side." Vladimir eyed Stefan.

"No matter what the outcome is of this fight, word will spread that the Volturi are criminals." Stefan grinned. "It's about time the world saw that."

"You're right. The Volturi have become nothing, but ravenous for power, not justice. Not unity." Vladimir spoke eloquently looking at me with determination on his face.

"Nothing is impossible Rosalie. We know that now." Stefan paused to look at me as well. "The Volturi must be shown a lesson this time."

"The Volturi are far from the saints they want everyone to believe they are. Saints don't steal children from their mothers." Vladimir chuckled like this was a joke. "The truth will come out about what the Volturi really are this time. There is_ hope_. We must stand against them while we have the chance."

"We can't afford to have the Volturi gain another conquest. Even if all we do is expose them for what they really are, we have won the battle." Stefan said with nobility.

"Thank you… I know how much of a risk it is for you all to be here." I thanked them, pondering about the words they spoke.

"Rosalie. There is an old legend of the Volturi. One that hasn't been told in years. Surely you have heard about the?.." Stefan brightened but then I heard Emmett approaching and he silenced. I was curious now.

"Hey Rose. What's up Vlad? Stefan?" Emmett was the only one that could still pull of a smile and good spirits. Stefan and Vladimir both nodded and left briskly.

"Emmett, we need to find out where Rosslyn sees the Volturi meeting us." I told him and he nodded taking my hand and taking me back into the Cullen house.

"Emmett, over here! We need your opinion." Alice called for him and he kissed my cheek before disappearing with Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward, and Maria to the battle planning table.

Then, I thought about what was coming… I thought about what we were about to face.

I tried to focus on all the positive things. I knew that Rosslyn and Everett would survive what was coming soon. Even if I had to leave them in the hands of a dog… Jacob would take care of mine and Emmett's children. I would never tell the mutt to his face, but I had faith in Jacob.

I wondered for a moment if there was a heaven for me and Emmett after we died next week… Surely with all the noble deeds Emmett had done in his existence, he would be granted his entrance, and… I'd go to heaven too right? I, along with Carlisle had always believed the strongest that we, even as vampires, had a chance to spend our afterlife in heaven. I believed that we still had a chance. But, if I could just spend the rest of eternity with Emmett, I'd be okay.

I decided right then and there to pull a Bella and I scurried up the stairs into mine and Emmett's old room. It had been uninhabited for a year, so it almost looked a bit ghostly in this pale moonlight. It was exactly where I left it… I took it into my trembling hands and the memories flooded into my mind as I slipped it onto my finger. Then, I began to write. I knew vampires couldn't produce tears, because if they could, I would have already cried a million rivers. I choked on my tearless sobs, unable to accept why I had to do this….

"What are you doing Rosalie?" His silky voice was at my ear. I spun around in shock to see Emmett hovering over me protectively.

"I… I…" I couldn't answer him so I just threw my arms around him and held him close. I crushed my lips to his fiercely memorizing every feeling. I memorized the way his hands felt as the wound around my waist. I memorized how he made my heart race when he swept my off my feet. I wanted to memorize everything because I never knew how much longer I had to enjoy my love. I begged him to hold me tighter, and when he did, it still wasn't tight enough. I never wanted to take another second with him for granted.

"Rose… Don't you dare…" Emmett growled at me fiercely deepening the passion of our kiss. I knew what he didn't want me to do. He didn't want me to say goodbye. He never thought _The End_ could be written in our story…

"I love you… more than anything." I couldn't stop crying as I clutched to him.

"Rosalie. It's not _over_…" Emmett told me pulling away to look over what I'd been doing. He held my letters to Rosslyn, Emmelie, and Everett all enclosed in a big orange envelope. Rosslyn's held a letter, pictures we'd all taken together, some of the videos we'd taken during my pregnancy with him, and the engagement ring Emmett had given me the first time we'd gotten married to give to whoever he grew up and fell in love with. Everett's held the same, but instead his held Royce's ring to me, along with my second engagement ring to Emmett to give to the girl lucky enough to win his heart, and a cd that held his finally finished lullaby. Emmelie's was different… Hers held a letter, videos, the first strand of pearls Emmett had ever given to me to start to wear when she turned twelve, a key to where I'd stashed away my wedding dresses, my old diary from when I was a human, and the first gift Emmett ever gave to me, a diamond rose necklace.

"I… just want them to know I love them… when I c-can't tell them anymore." I whimpered.

"Me too…" Emmett breathed dropping three of his wedding bands into the envelope. This was the first time ever, Emmett hadn't been overly confident about the fight. This was the first time Emmett had ever housed a thought of doubt. There was always a slight sliver of doubt in his constant optimism. He was now realizing what we all subconsciously knew all along.

This was the end.


	44. The Beginning of the End

It was February third now… I tried not to think about how this would be the last time I'd ever see my children in this lifetime as I held Everett close to me. We knew Demetri was probably tracking either Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, or myself. So the four of us lead the group while the wolf packs along with Renesmee stayed behind with Rosslyn and Everett. Vladimir and Stefan insisted that the two boys made an appearance before the Volturi, although we still didn't know why.

"Mommy?" Everett breathed softly. Emmett and I tried to make Rosslyn and Everett's third birthday not a complete loss, so we tried to put on joyful faces and sing 'Happy Birthday' to them as they woke up, but it only made Rosslyn cry harder knowing that today was the day…

"Yes baby?" I stroked his beautiful blonde hair and kissed his nose.

"I love you Momma." Everett told me. "More than anything." He knew it was almost time…

"I love you so much Everett. You don't ever doubt that." I looked over to Rosslyn, reaching out to take his hand. Rosslyn gripped my hand tightly. "I love you both more than anything I've loved in my life. When you need me, I'll be right here, okay darlings?" I could barely speak the words as I touched Rosslyn and Everett's hearts. I'd always reside in their hearts. I might die today, but I'd live on in their hearts.

"I love you Mommy." Rosslyn whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. "D-d-don't leave me. You c-can't leave me." He sobbed, trembling uncontrollably. I tightened my jaw, cries trying to push their way out of my throat. I couldn't let them see me cry. My babies needed someone to be strong for them. Emmett… Emmett could give confidence to them... I then noticed Emmett in the corner coming in from speaking with Carlisle. He looked vulnerable. He looked… like a _child_. Emmett was _afraid_. I'd rarely seen Emmett afraid… He tried to smile for Rosslyn and Everett but dropped to his knees in front of me stroking Rosslyn's back with one hand and taking my hand with the other.

"Don't cry… I'll be with you in your heart, now and forever more. Never doubt my love for you. Ever. Carry my heart on with you until the end of time. There is love that never disappears. My love for you two will never ever go away, no matter how much time passes. Far across the distance, no matter how much space is put between us, our hearts will always be t-t-together." I held Rosslyn and Everett close to me kissing both of their cheeks.

"B-b-but what will we do without you?" Everett looked to Emmett and that's when his tears started rushing down his face.

"I will protect you from everything around you, no matter how far apart we are." Emmett assured him. Emmett's reassuring smile couldn't fool us… He was frightened too. "But no matter what, you two have to stick together. Protect each other…"

"You two have brought such joy into my life. You've made my every dream come true. When I lost my faith, you gave it back to me. You both were lights in the darkness, and made me see that nothing is impossible." I couldn't stop my overflow of emotions and choked on my soft cries.

"It's time…" Edward told us solemnly and Rosslyn shrieked clawing at the fabric on Emmett's shirt as he held tightly to him.

"No! Don't l-l-leave!" Rosslyn sobbed. Emmett slowly pried Rosslyn's fingers from his shirt.

"You have n-no idea how much you've changed m-me." Emmett told Rosslyn and Everett and with a kiss on their foreheads, he let them go and reached for my hand...

"I love you." I murmured to them, as my hands were emptied of my children by Renesmee.

"Jacob…" I whispered to the large russet colored wolf. "Take care of my children. Make sure they always know I love them." I told him softly. He nodded his big, furry head.

"Oh and Jacob…" I started and gulped. "Thank you. For… for everything." I petted the wolf once and stepped away quickly. The wolf made a laughing noise, then a whimpering noise as it touched my back with its nose. Jacob's eyes held everything he needed to say. "Thank you…"

Emmett thanked Jacob too, then wound his fingers through mine and held tightly to my hand as we took our places far away from the wolves and Renesmee in the clearing. I kept my gaze on the faces of my children until they were far enough away, I could not see them anymore. Their fallen expressions broken on their beautiful faces. I choked back the cries building up in my throat. Emmett led me slowly as we trudged to take our places for battle at the point of the formation beside Carlisle, Bella, and Edward. Time ticked by slowly as we waited for the arrival of our death. All around us our family braced themselves. From the forest, came seventeen wolves. Wolves I'd often taken for granted, until they threw away all of my hostility toward them to help us all. I felt better when Emmett squeezed my hand. I felt better knowing my children were going to be safe with Jacob and Renesmee. Rosslyn and Everett would be all right.

The Volturi appeared like a haze of graceful fog from the north. My nightmare came out of the trees in a perfect, formal formation of impeccable synchronization. They stalked toward us with no hurry, their pace set slow and determined. Their pace was confident, because they believed they were invincible. The Volturi were unstoppable. Their blank and disciplined expressions explained so.

"The redcoats are coming _again_. The redcoats are coming _again_." Garrett snickered confidently even though the numbers continued to fluctuate and now any chance of winning was gone.

"Again the wives are in our presence. They have _all_ come again, bringing numbers far greater than our own." Stefan whispered in awe and despair at knowing we didn't have a prayer. He saw the flood of the seemingly endless guard still pressing toward us, their determined gaze focused ahead like daggers. Their numbers seemed to multiply as more and more vampires emerged through the trees.

"Numbers don't win a battle." Emmett hissed at our group, motivating them when our hope was diminishing.

"No, but they sure are a big help." Zafrina chuckled trying to keep the terror out of her tone as she assessed how their numbers expanded as more and more as vampires poured into the clearing majestically.

We were easily outnumbered, even though this time, the Volturi guard brought no witnesses. They knew that if they did, the Volturi would be exposed for the true criminals they were. This time, they'd inducted more vampires into the guard. I couldn't help but count; there were at least one hundred and fifty of them.

We didn't have a chance. Despair floated through the air and understanding that this was indeed the end, pressured me down and seemed to weigh the air. When we were all dead, there would be no one left to spread the news that we had committed no crime…

There was no way the wolf pack could outrun all of this. Rosslyn and Everett would not make it out of this alive. It was impossible to have a victory of any sort.

The Volturi froze, halted smoothly the soft sound of their graceful footsteps silencing. This procession was not at all military, but everyone moved as one. About one hundred yards away, stood the entire, extended Volturi guard their expressions were all so disciplined, like soldiers. Aro, Caius, and Marcus stood in the very center of the formation their hands touching lightly, whispering to each other softly as well.

"They aren't sure how to go about killing us." Edward whispered to us softly, before providing more information. "Their strategy is ruthless. They aren't even going to pardon that we committed no crime. They are worried about Rosslyn and his gifts although they do not see him anywhere." All of the Volturi's eyes were focused on Emmett and me intently. "Aro is not sure how to proceed…"

"Where is she?" Emmett snarled when he didn't see Emmelie. He tensed beside me, no doubt fighting the urge to rip Aro's head straight off his shoulders right then and there. "Edward, I don't… I don't see her." Emmett choked on the words impatiently.

"Patience Emmett, Aro has her hidden." Edward reassured him. "Felix and Caius are surprised you haven't attacked yet." Edward murmured. "Don't give them the satisfaction."

"Should I speak…?" Carlisle took a deep breath as he stepped forward from the tip of our sloppy formation.

"Will you not attack with the army you've assembled against me and my loved ones?" Aro said in a wispy tone breaking the tense silence looming over us all.

"I'd love to." Emmett snarled under his breath. I held tight to his arm, restraining him from attacking and ruining our chances. The Volturi guard broke their impeccable discipline to whisper in degrading at our meager numbers compared to their numerous guards.

"Again Aro, we have not gathered an army against you. Our friends are congregated merely to witness." Carlisle said calmly as our side began to murmur. I kept my hold on Emmett's arm tightly secured like a vise.

"Strange words Carlisle, considering the terms on which we meet." Aro held up a hand to silence his rapidly whispering guards. I didn't know if Emmett could take anymore; he bared his teeth and hissed at the taunting gaze Caius rested on him.

"You are prepared?" Caius snapped. "You set us up?" He laughed with a manic tone to it.

"Caius's observations are correct." Aro was taken aback, knowing that this was wise and he should have thought of it first. "You knew we would come out of our homeland when you told the abomination child that you were coming, so you would have time to congregate an army on your own homeland?!" Aro saw through our plans and I immediately regretted ever suggesting the plan that I believed would be key to our protection.

"We only brought _witnesses_ Aro, if you'll let me explain." Carlisle protested but what cut off.

"You have taken something from us. All we want is to take back what is rightfully ours." Emmett retorted sharply, the grip I held on his arm he depended on to keep from snapping and killing the Volturi in front of him.

"Much has changed, but I see your temper hasn't." Aro noted. "We meant no harm in her possession; we simply wanted a study specimen for our histories. Never has such a thing has existed. You cannot blame my curiosity." Aro said in a sweet sugary whisper.

"We only are here to reform the acts you took due to your curiosity." Carlisle confirmed. "You took something sacred from my beloved daughter and son."

Aro assessed the words carefully.

"As I said before, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. The unknown is vulnerability." Aro told the crowd. "I had to know the child would grow, and grow safely."

"That certainly is no longer necessary. You have observed the child for three years of life; you know what she is." Edward protested.

"She is rightfully ours Aro; no amount of explanation can justify your actions." Carlisle told him in a bleak voice.

"I know why you did it." Garrett spoke up. "You took the child, because the Cullens have something you don't. Family. Their bonds make them inseparable therefore in turn make them powerful. You wanted their power didn't you?" Garrett continued on and Aro's face changed as the words tore at him condescendingly.

"Your quest for domination hit a roadblock when what you did was discovered. You protect your own power, not observing like a scientist. You couldn't stand for the Cullens to have something you didn't. You wanted to rule the vampire world even harsher than before with the new revolutionary species on your side. You wanted to make her into a robot to fight for you." Garrett said heatedly. "But you took a piece of their _family_, and family ties are not easily broken. We may all fall in this battle, but our tale will live on; and the truth will be revealed soon enough. Be honest in your intents as we are in ours. We may fall, but I promise- if we go down, you're coming down too."


	45. Sliver of Hope

**Oh my goodness... **

**I never expected such a response to anything I ever wrote.**

**I want to thank all of you for taking the time to review and provide your opinions.**

**Okay, here's something I want to throw up for you guys...**

**I was thinking of writing a FAQ for afterwards and kind of elaborating on my thought process for what I wrote and why I wrote what I did. So, if you have questions or comments, or something you want to talk about, leave me a review or a private message with your question/ comment/ etc. **

**Thanks! :D**

* * *

"Peace, please." Aro held up his hand his head tilted to the side, his eyes filled with pleading. "Let us talk to our guard, what do you think of all of this?" He asked, but before anyone could answer, Jane spoke up. I could feel the shock of our side for her words were not _against _us.

"Aro, you _lied_ to me. You lied to all of us." Jane hissed squeezing Alec's hand and staring to Aro intently. "There was no crime committed by Rosalie! The only crime was _yours_!"

"I speak no lies to you Jane. Hold your tongue if you want to live." Aro threatened her fiercely turning away, knowing he'd lost this battle and getting frustrated as his most vital offensive player, Jane betrayed him. Jane stepped back from her place, her scarlet red eyes wide and hurt.

"Is that all of my choices?!" She scoffed, but her edgy voice shook with fear. "Be on your side, or face _death_?"

Edward's face changed.

"He lied to you from the start… Every word he spoke to you was a lie. Rosalie did not _steal _the second dosage of the L'alba di Volterra _(Translation: Dawn of Volterra)_ to keep you from _your_ child Jane." Edward spoke tenderly to her. Jane tightened her eyes and touched her hands subconsciously to her stomach. Jane… Jane wanted a _baby_?! Even though she was so young, barely a child herself?… Jane... Evil, horrible, torturer Jane? I guess the idea of motherhood really does _change_ people;s temperaments. "Aro doubled Rosalie's dosage of the liquid from the beginning so she would certainly carry a second child; one for the Volturi to keep in Volterra and one for her and Emmett to keep custody of without notice of the second twin missing." Edward said. "Aro planned it all along. Jane, they told you to upset Rosalie so she would go into labor without me being there so I wouldn't read the intent of the Volturi's thoughts. That's why you all left so quickly as well." Edward confirmed.

"And Alec… He was to make sure Rosalie would not know when the first child was born so he numbed her senses." Jane was putting the puzzle together. All around me the vampires in the clearing caught on to the plan that had been put in place without our even knowing.

"Silence!" Aro yelled at her. She paid no attention.

"And… Demetri and Felix, Aro told them to distract Emmett and Carlisle while he took the girl." Jane breathed. "It's… it all makes sense." She said softly. Alec stepped away from her, knowing his sister was about to be killed for treason.

"Artifice! Quiet your mouth, insolent child!" Caius slapped Jane on the cheek twice. She let out a high pitched shriek.

"It's true Caius; Jane is doing no wrong by enlightening us in her side of the truth. The accusations we make are indeed factual. Now let us claim what is ours and we'll be on our way." Carlisle told him confidently.

"You mean the delinquent child? She no longer keeps our company. As you can see by the one hundred forty seven members of the guard we bring, the Volturi decided to expand its numbers. And to do so, we transformed exactly one hundred promising humans. One of our ravaging newborns went through a frenzied state and…" Caius snickered. I didn't even notice as Caius patted Gianna, the former human secretary's, head in approval. Approval for the murder of my Emmelie. Gianna's eyes burned bright red and she smiled a glistening grin.

I didn't hear anymore of his words. I fell to my knees, every bit of life draining from my body. I couldn't feel anything anymore. My daughter, my baby, my sweet and lovely child no longer existed. There was no more reason for this fight. There was no more reason for anything. I felt Emmett close to me, his breathing erratic and his body trembling around mine. He held me tight to him but nothing could console us now. Every bit of our efforts was in vain. Every dream I'd ever had about my darling Emmelie was erased with such few words. There was nothing like the feeling of knowing you'd lost a child, even one you'd never met.

I cried out, every fiber of my being in pain. Every nerve in my body felt like it was on fire, burning relentlessly but giving me no death. Instead, I was stuck in the middle, my life and soul was taken away but I did not die. The sacred was torn from my life, but I survived… I trembled uncontrollably in sync with my ripping cries of anguish. In less than a second, a deafening snarl tore through Emmett's throat and he ripped himself out of my hold on him, as I cried into his chest.

"Stop him!" Edward yelled fiercely.

"He lies, Emmett! He lies!" Alice shrieked, but Emmett didn't hear her assurance as Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper flung themselves at Emmett barely catching him before he sprung to kill Caius. Carlisle, Edward, and Jasper pinned Emmett to the ground as the rain started, but his yearning for revenge kept him pressing on, dragging the three strong vampires along with him as he crawled to his desire for Caius's death.

"It's all a lie Emmett! She's alive!" Alice shrieked again as thunder rumbled in the now raining sky, but Emmett still paid no attention as tortured growls escaped his throat that matched the roar of the thunder. Garrett joined the threesome as they attempted to hold Emmett down, but none of them were strong enough. Emmett's hands still clawed at the wet ground as he pulled himself closer and closer cursing Caius fiercely. His eyes were wild and held hysteria as he kept his eyes on Caius's smug face. Caius and the rest of the guard smiled expectantly. Their expressions were wicked as they watched Emmett scream; they wanted this to happen. They wanted Emmett to attack first so they'd have an excuse…

Felix laughed aloud and Corin and Alec exchanged a private giggle. Emmett hissed at them fiercely.

No one could stop Emmett…

"_Let me go_!" He roared at them. "You will pay for your sins today Caius! I will take your life for hers! You _murderer_!" Emmett thrashed under the four friends that restrained him with all of their strength. I shivered as I watched him through the rain. He looked the part of a vampire today, with his dark hair turned jet black by the rain, his eyes darker than the blackest night, and his teeth gleaming as he bared them in snarls. Emmett didn't even look back as I stood slowly to my feet, seeing the sunshine at the horizon. Figuratively of course… for there in the distance, coming through the trees was hope.

"There she is…" I whispered.


	46. Unity on the Horizon

**It's almost over you guys... Almost over :( :(**

**Remember:::: I might have a FAQ or something like that at the end, so send in questions, or stuff you wanna comment or talk about. **

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I love you so so so much! **

**Keep it up please, let's go out with a BANG! :D**

* * *

Everyone else was too busy watching Emmett destroy himself in rage to notice her either. I walked slowly kneeling down and taking one of Emmett's hands in my own. His panted breathing didn't stop but he tore his gaze from Caius and looked into my eyes. "Il sorgere del sole è venuto." _(Translation: The sunrise has come.)_ I whispered and stroked his cheek to assure him. He looked at me for a long moment turning my words about in his head, and then stopped his thrashing to shift to his knees beside me as he understood. His eyes followed mine to the horizon and a smile lit his features. The Volturi were obviously oblivious to the reason Emmett's efforts to kill them all so they sighed disappointedly possibly pondering on their attack. Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Garrett stepped back from him knowing I had control. I stroked Emmett's hand where it rested in mine and he followed my gaze to the break in the trees where the most beautiful angel I'd seen in my entire life, Emmelie, was standing beside Demetri, flanked by four brawny guards.

"Emmelie…" Emmett inhaled sharply, and despite the situation a smile playing at the corners of his lips. "My pretty baby." He whispered. Emmelie had changed Emmett intensely, just with one look. Emmett, for once wasn't thinking about a fight.

Emmelie… She gave me hope that we would unite. Unity seemed to wash through the sky as I laid eyes on my daughter. She was easily the most beautiful thing I'd seen in all my life including myself and Emmett.

Emmelie had waist long golden ringlets like me that were right now, piled atop her head gracefully and curled tightly around her face in a halo. Her eyes were Emmett's warm hazel, almost brown, and were big and round. These breathtakingly beautiful eyes were famed with impossibly long black lashes that brushed her cheek when she looked down and her brow when she opened her eyes. Her features were angelic and soft, and utterly perfect. She looked even more breath taking than you would picture an angel from heaven to look like. She had the proportions of a small child, but her limbs were thin and sickly. Like they'd been starving her… She was wearing a floor length black ball gown type dress with a scoop neck that showed off a huge jewel that hung from her neck. It was a ruby, as big as a golf ball dangling from a platinum chain.

"Princess… Oh fair Princess…" The Volterra guard chanted as they looked upon the angelic child. Her beautiful round eyes scanned the crowd before her, and she nodded majestically.

"That's her! Emmelie!" Our side chorused cheerfully as Demetri took Emmelie's dainty hand leading her slowly and cautiously through an aisle the Volturi had made to their center.

"There is no point in lying anymore, Master. The child had been discovered by her twinned soul." Demetri said softly as Rosslyn entered the clearing by himself, running towards his sister, in the core of the Volturi. Renesmee was chasing after him frantically.

"Emmelie!" Rosslyn sang as he ran toward her, arms outstretched his dimpled grin wide. Demetri saw the panicked look on my face as my child was headed towards the enemy, so he stepped forward from his group with Emmelie's hand in his. Her hazel eyes brightened, as she stepped forward gracefully as Rosslyn came closer. Aro, Caius, and Marcus watched in shock as they observed their lack of power here. Emmett and Bella's shield engulfed the twins as well as Demetri so they were untouchable by everyone. Rosslyn threw his arms around the dainty, wordless angel and hugged her close. Rosslyn and Emmelie looked complete together. It was as if the glow of their skin and the glisten in their eyes became healthier and more vibrant when they were together. Their souls as well as bodies twinned as they embraced Rosslyn twirling Emmelie in his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

Alice stumbled back like the future had suddenly come back to her all at once as Ross and Emmelie united, and had knocked her out. Edward, reading her thoughts was taken aback by the power of her vision.

"Prophecy…" She whispered. "Fulfilled…" Alice smiled widely.

"The prophecy you speak of? What is it?" Aro questioned eagerly and also with terror in his voice like he knew what she saw but was in denial.

"The prophecy will be fulfilled today Aro. La triade di impossibilità _(Translation:__The triad of impossibility) _will finally rise to potential on this morn, after the centuries of waiting." Vladimir grinned. "You are in store for a rude awakening."

"Ha! You will never win." Aro laughed. "You rest your faith on a prophecy that cannot be put into place."

"For this prophecy to be fulfilled, a _third_ child has to be in presence. Face it, there is no hope." Marcus confirmed.

"I did not triple the dose for many reasons Rosalie. For one, I only wanted _one_ child to keep in our ranks, and secondly I was in fear the prophecy might be fulfilled if the triad did arise as your children." Aro smiled like we were talking about a friendly subject. "So face it, there is not a third, therefore no hope. It will be a horrid regret to waste your gifts so if any of you would like to join the Volturi's rankings, speak now. Consider the choices."

All we needed was a third to win… A third…

"Clarify something up for me Aro, buddy." Emmett grinned brightly. He must be insane if he was cracking a joke with the Volturi.

"Yes Emmett?" Aro turned to him. "You know that your shield would be valued in the ranks of the Volturi." He raised an eyebrow. Emmett ignored the statement.

"You say, the prophecy will be complete if a third child is brought into the picture?" He tested.

"Of course I do." Aro's voice was full of arrogance. He thought he was going to win.

"And what exactly is this prophecy about?" Emmett asked.

"There is a prophecy… That _three_ revolutionized children vampires are united to reflect on the world the conscience of wrong and right. They unite the two worlds of vampires and the triad takes… _power_." Aro breathed, seeming to be careful with is words.

"Just _three_?" Emmett taunted. "You're _sure_, not four?"

"It's a triad you fool! Triad means three!" Caius was impatient.

"Hey, Everett, come on over here. We need your thirdness." Emmett called loudly with a wide smile on his face.

Everett!

Everett! Everett!

He was the answer… Oh my darling third, supposed mistake of Royce's baby was the answer!

Aro, and the rest of the Volturi guard looked to each other in confusion, puzzling over our side's sudden whispers of joy. Jacob appeared through the trees moments later, trailed by a beautiful fair haired boy, his stride not at all like the teetering of a toddler, but the majestic pace of the sacred. Looking upon the child was like seeing the first drop of rain fall after a long drought, or getting the first breath of oxygen after being underwater for so long. Everett was the answer to our prayers. He would make us safe…


	47. Nothing

**Hey you guys!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time... :/ **

**I apologize for that...**

**But anyway, I want to thank you guys for everything. Thank you for being there for me all the way from the beginning. **

**Thank you for the honor of being nominated for the Indie Twific awards. Even though i did not make top ten, I was thrilled beyond reason to even be thought of for such an award. **

**I reaaaaalllllllllllly don't want to let go of this story, so send in questions and comments for the FAQ! :)**

**I was thinking of doing a missing moments segment, where I post moments I wrote that didn't make the final cut, but I still miss having in the story. **

**So please, tell me what you think about that.**

**And, if you have any suggestions for moments YOU want to read, send them to me. **

**Remember:::: I might have a FAQ or something like that at the end, so send in questions, or stuff you wanna comment or talk about. **

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. I love you so so so much! **

**Keep it up please, let's go out with a BANG! :D**

* * *

"_A third_?!" Aro gasped stumbling back from the force of shock. The guard shrieked and gasped in knowing. I was confused; would Everett have_ that_ much power over them?

"There cannot be a _third_!" Caius peeked around Aro to look at the approaching angel. Everett stopped by my side and I took his hands in mine kissing his cheek.

"The… the… No! It cannot be!" Was the chorus of all the Volturi guard as they shriveled back from La triade di impossibilità. _(Translation:__The triad of impossibility) _This prophecy must be more powerful than I'd lead myself to believe. Would this be our key to victory? Would we rise to finally defeat the Volturi once and for all?

"He is… NO! How did this?..." Aro stuttered, unable to explain the impossibilities of Everett's existence. "It's… It's impossible!" He stammered stepping back, as Everett stepped forward lightly.

"Excuse me sir, but I believe nothing is_ impossible_, Aro." Everett smiled politely. Everett took another step forward, towards where his sister and brother were standing. Demetri stepped back from the twins awaiting their brother to join them; but strangely he did not move towards the Volturi's side. He turned his back on his old life and strode to mine and Emmett's side.

"I… I'm so sorry Rosalie, Emmett." Demetri dropped to his knees before us, ashamed of his evil doings that brought us so much pain.

"Get up you fool! You… you _Traitor_!" Caius yelled at him. "Your life will end today at your treason!" He growled. Caius was ignored.

"Get up Demetri." Emmett said to him in an emotionless voice as he offered his hand. "Just shut up and join us." He cracked a smile. Demetri looked up with a shocked expression on his face as he took Emmett's hand to stand.

"Thank you. Thank you so much…" Demetri told us with a bright smile as he joined the Cullens. Esme let out a whimper engulfing the traitor of the Volturi in a motherly embrace.

"You are so welcome here Demetri. Your bravery might cost you though…" Esme told him with a pat on his shoulder as she unfastened the dark cloak of the Volturi from his back revealing street clothes of a normal man, a _Cullen_ almost. Everett patted Demetri's hand in thanks before approaching his brother and sister. Emmelie squeezed Rosslyn's hand and reached her other dainty fingertips towards Everett with a soft smile.

"I see…" Alice smiled brightly, her eyes far away.

"What is it Alice?" Jasper clasped her hand, stroking her tiny fingers. The Volturi tittered and gasped. I was impatient to see what Alice saw.

"When they're all together, I can see." Alice exhaled and smiled lightly at her vision. "I see the future of what could be…" She sighed blissfully.

"What future do you see Alice?" Aro asked in a panicked tone.

"Unity." She said simply.

"E su questo giorno sacro, i cieli apriranno per il sole per brillare attraverso. Il bambino perso di promessa porta l'unità sui due mondi. Il porta dapprima la speranza, il secondo porta la verità, ed il finale porta l'unità. I mondi non più scontrare, ma invece finalmente la miscela insieme nell'armonia. Il potere è intensificato quando i mondi separati sono nell'unisono. Malvagio è portato la giustizia ed il rimorso per i loro numerosi anni di schiacciare di buio. La pace è portata sulla terra da ora e per sempre più tutto alle mani della triade di impossibilità..." _(Translation: And on this sacred day, the skies will open up for the sun to shine through. The lost child of promise brings unity upon the two worlds. The first brings hope, the second brings truth, and the final brings unity. The worlds no longer collide, but instead finally blend together in harmony. The power is intensified when the separate worlds are in unison. Evil is brought justice and remorse for their many years of dark overpowering. Peace is brought upon the earth from now and forever more all at the hands of the triad of impossibility...) _Vladimir recited the prophecy for us all, a smug smile on his face.

"I know the prophecy Vladimir!" Aro snapped, hysterically. "I don't need your words to recall it."

Everett stepped closer to where his sister outstretched her hand to him. Rosslyn held tight to Emmelie's right hand and she beckoned for Everett to join her at her left. It was as if the entire world shifted when I saw my children, all of them finally _together_. I'd wanted this for so long…

"Join us brother." Emmelie said in the most beautiful voice I'd heard in all of my life. It was soft and delicate like the breeze, but tinkling like bells, with the musicality of wind chimes. The rain stopped miraculously.

Everett grinned brightly as he stretched out his fingertips. The Volturi cringed back like there would be an explosion. But as Emmelie wound her fingers through Everett's, nothing happened…

The Volturi began to laugh manically.


	48. Sacrifice

**Hey guys! **

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated since dinosaurs walked the earth... :(:( :(**

**P.S. Only THREE More chapters left in this story :'(**

**So if you would, PLEASE throw out as many reviews as you can to help this story go out with a bang :)**

* * *

"You will never defeat us!" They chorused, but as soon as the words came out of their mouths, Jane was writhing on the floor shrieking in pain.

"St-stop!" She clenched her teeth and arched her back on the grass, convulsing in pain.

"What are you doing to her?!" Caius was manic as Felix and Alec dropped by her side.

I looked to Everett and he was panicked as he watched the young girl writhe on the wet ground. His eyes were wide as he watched her, a whimper escaping his lips. Rosslyn half smiled to Emmelie knowing that Jane had tortured Emmelie before…

"Emme, don't hurt her. I know she hurt _you,_ but… " Everett begged her softly. Emmelie was just as panicked as she tried to figure out what put Jane in pain. She didn't know she was doing anything. She looked to Rosslyn and Rosslyn's eyes held the same frantic expression.

Then, Alec dropped to the floor, his eyes glassed over and his body trembling. He tried to move, but it was as if he was under anesthetic…

"What's happening?!?!" Aro screamed in panic.

"Stop it! STOP it _all_!" Caius ordered heatedly as Marcus looked at him and Aro as if he no longer knew his brothers.

Aro cried out, gripping the sides of his head as if his mind was overloading.

Edward's eyes widened.

"It's as if… their gifts are being used against them…" He whispered looking to the dwindling Volturi guard as they continued to drop like flies, getting a taste of their own medicine. The Romanians smiled widely.

"You'll pay!" Felix screeched in rage jumping straight for Emmelie.

Emmett's shield was indeed around her, but out of his reflex to protect he threw himself at Felix before a second had passed. Emmett no doubt would win the fight to the death; after all, he had a shield to protect himself with.

NO!

The only person the shield did not protect was himself…

"Emmett no!" I shrieked but Edward and Demetri already had vise-like grips on my arms, restraining me. Two of the Volturi guard, were yearning for a fight so terribly, that they joined Felix in an unfair fight against Emmett. Our side remained coiled for spring but Carlisle held his hands up to them.

"This is Emmett's battle. Leave him be…" Carlisle spoke calmly but Esme clung to his side as she heard how furiously Felix was snarling. I heard a metallic screeching and felt my knees go weak. Who was winning? Whose body would burn in flames of death?

"That's him Emme." Rosslyn told her shakily.

"Daddy?" Her beautiful bottom lip was trembling as she watched the uneven fight drag on noisily. Shrieks, rips, snarls, and growls echoed all around us.

"Stop what you're doing child, and your father goes home alive." Caius convinced her with a smug smile. He had no gift to turn against him so he stood tall.

"No Emmelie! Think about it... Please." Everett told her gripping tightly to her hand. He wasn't betraying Emmett like Rosslyn was lead to believe. He was just seeing more truth than all the rest of us...

"Everett he's going to _die_ if she doesn't stop!" Rosslyn shrieked glaring heatedly at Everett's indifference.

She looked back to our crowd unsure…

"Mommy?" She called me softly not knowing which one of the vampires on our side was her mother. She'd never met me...

"I'm here." I whispered gently, as I stepped forward, Demetri and Edward still keeping their grip on my arms.

"Mommy… what do I do?" A single tear streamed down her beautiful face. Rosslyn watched Emmett in fear, but Everett kept his gaze on the rest of the Volturi, still convulsing in pain. I heard Emmett let out a rumbling snarl and a metallic screech echoed through the rain. He and Felix circled each other in a very animalistic way. They fought with very little technique, just passion and fury. Every once and a while, I heard a snapping or ripping sound, but never a sign from who was losing or winning, until….

I heard Emmett scream and Felix let out a laugh of victory. Emmett was going to die soon.

Jane writhed on the floor along with most of the rest of the Volturi…

There was the choice, save my Emmett… Or bring unity to us all, saving everyone else's precious lives.

"Carlisle! Let us help him! Emmett's hurt!" Esme begged. Everyone watched in horror, their desire to help evident on their faces. Carlisle looked at me and then at Emmett but shook his head. He didn't want to risk any of our lives, by turning this into a battle among us _all_.

Esme started dry sobbing over her son's almost death, clutching to Carlisle, as another cry of pain escaped from Emmett's lips. My knees weakened until I couldn't stand on my own anymore. I watched Emmett as his death neared. A few of the other Volturi, that weren't occupied with their gifts turning against them, began to enthusiastically start a fire for Emmett's body to burn in. They began shrieking and screeching in victory, mocking Emmett as he screamed again. I watched Emmett lose, and felt my heart being pulled out of my chest with every metallic screech that echoed through the air. I couldn't breathe anymore, and this time… I needed oxygen like I needed Emmett. I felt my light fading. I felt the sun beginning to lose its shine. I felt hope being drained from my soul. I felt my life and soul being torn from my body. I couldn't live without my life and soul. So this is how it feels to lose the most important thing in your life. Felix motioned for the others to leave him. He wanted to be the one to kill him….

Emmett grasped at the grass trying to pull himself away from Felix as death filled his expression. For the briefest moments I saw not Felix, but the thing that brought Emmett to me in the first place…

It was 1935, the first time I saw him…

_Then… was the first time I saw him. The one. From underneath the bear's ripping claws and rumbling snarls, I saw a man. No, his frightened expression looked so childlike he still looked too young to be a man. He was a boy. The boy looked but a few years older than me; he was the most beautiful thing I'd seen in my entire life. Including myself… _

_The grizzly bear's head snapped up and its ferocious eyes locked onto me. The man's warm hazel eyes locked into mine and I felt something in my heartstrings strum. It was something I'd never felt before in my entire life. _

_"Angel…Take me with you angel…" He croaked and the bear went back to ripping its claws through his skin and a piercing cry escaped his clenched teeth. His voice was beautiful, even in pain. I turned his words around in my head deciding what to do. How do I save him? He called me angel…_

_He gasped through the anguish he was in as I took a few more slow steps toward his broken body still unsure of what to do. He grimaced in pain and I gasped, his mouthwatering scent burning my throat, but I took no notice. I'd decided what I was going to do. The beautiful childlike dimples were evident on his cheeks just like Henry. He reminded me of the child I could never have. I needed this boy now. His beautiful hazel eyes closed…_

"_Don't give up yet!" I begged him fiercely. He fought his wonderful, warm eyes open now, not willing to lose himself to unconsciousness. He was the thing I wanted most in the world now… Faster than lightning, I threw the horrid grizzly bear from him; its body shattering against the tree it was thrown against and scooped the boy's body into my arms carefully. I began to run to Carlisle. I would keep this man alive with me for the rest of eternity. He fought with his eyes to keep them open and that's when our eyes met and locked. I knew I'd made the right decision. The burning in my throat was shoved aside as I looked into his eyes. I felt a new sensation in my dormant heart and half smiled for the first time since my death. He inhaled sharply and groaned at the pain in his ribs. "Don't give up now, please…" I pleaded with him softly stroking his bloodied cheek with my icy fingertips. The blood began to pulse in my mind, begging me for a taste, so I needed a distraction. "What is your name?" I whispered to him continuing to run as quickly as my legs would carry him._

_"E-Emm-mett." He said his words slurring together as the darkness tried to consume him. He would not die. I'd change him myself if I needed to._

_"Emmett." I repeated. The corners of my mouth turned up into an almost half smile. "I'm Rosalie." I told him. "Don't give up Emmett. Stay." I cooed delicately in my musical voice. He sighed at the pain and I cradled him closer to me. He closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. "Stay please." I whispered once more._

_"I will." He promised me. "Forever." _

I sobbed unable to tame the trembling of my body as I realized the truth. Sometimes, it took a horrible, terrible thing to happen for an amazing thing to be brought into your life…

Maybe this meant sacrifice brought the bright future Alice was talking about…

* * *

**OMG! Noooooooooooo**

**This might mean that in order for the future of unity to brighten... EMMETT has to be sacrificed?**

**Review and I'll update ;)**


	49. The Extraordinary

**Hey guys and dolls. **

**I want to apologize for not updating since dinosaurs walked the earth but I guess the reason I've drawn it out so much is...**

**THIS is THE LAST chapter in the ENTIRE story :'(**

**I really hope you guys enjoy the final installment in Breaking The Impossible. I have loved every bit of this road and the journey I've taken as a writer. Thank you so much for being there as faithful reviewers through it all.**

**Please let's go out with a BANG! :D**

**Enjoy. Thank you so much you guys :) :) :)**

* * *

If Emmett hadn't been killed that day in 1935, we would have never been together in the end…

Not even a second had passed before Felix had Emmett pinned to the ground. I felt unnatural strength pulsing through my veins and I ripped out of Demetri and Edward's grip making my way towards my fading love.

"No Rosalie! Don't do it! No!" Emmett yelled at me fiercely as Felix laughed at him in victory. The rest of the Volturi mocked him, dancing around in celebration. I looked to Rosslyn, Everett, and Emmelie stopping in my tracks. Rosslyn was beside himself and crying like I'd never seen him cry before as he watched Emmett's fight. Emmelie was trembling and waiting for me to tell her what to do, and Everett… Everett was silent as he held tight to Emmelie's hand.

"Make your choice oh troubled Rosalie." Caius snickered as the fire that my love would burn in blazed into the sky. I watched the fire twist in a taunting dance and the crackle of the sparks seemed to whisper Emmett's name. I couldn't find my voice…

"Don't you even dare give up Rosalie Hale! It's not over until it's over…" Emmett told me, his eyes meeting mine for the shortest of milliseconds. He was snarling as this time Felix jumped back clutching his arm where Emmett had ripped through his granite skin. Felix was giving up on trying to rip Emmett apart, he was just going to try and knock him into the fire...

I panicked for a moment, looking to I thought about Emmett's words for the briefest of moments. It wasn't over. _It wasn't over..._

"Stay strong my baby, Emmelie. Bring unity to us all." I told her softly. She looked once at her father then turned with her brothers to face the Volturi. Through the shrieks of victory of the Volturi as Felix knocked a protesting Emmett closer to the fire, and the cries of hopelessness from our side, Emmelie took a deep breath and clutched the hands of her brothers tightly. The sun came shining in hope from behind the clouds.

An image flashed before my eyes quickly.

_It was a beautiful gala, full of smiling faces and laughter. Everyone was happy. I noticed then that the joyful faces were our own. The Volturi were mingling with the Cullens and their friends. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were socializing with Carlisle and Esme. Felix was smiling at Tanya as she approached him. Heidi was dancing happily with Vladimir. Renata was twirling in a beautiful dress as Zafrina admired and talked like best friends. Kate and Garrett were more than happy associating with Santiago and Chelsea. Then, everyone turned and began applauding as they looked to the staircase. I descended the grand staircase on Emmett's arm in a stunning red ball gown, with a grown up Emmelie, Everett, and Rosslyn at our side. Emmelie and Everett had beautiful silver crowns resting on their heads majestically while Rosslyn had a golden crown tilted sideways on his messy dark curls. Aro, Caius, and Marcus grinned and looked out on the balcony of Volterra, the sun was shining, and people outside were clapping loudly and joyously. We all looked so happy…_

Everything was silent….

I looked to make sure Emmett was alive. Indeed he was. Felix had stopped dead in his tracks to stare at the beautiful, sparkling children. The three gorgeous children were smiling widely and beautifully, tinkling laughter escaping their lips. Emmelie used her fingertips to wipe away the traces of Rosslyn's tears and Everett squeezed her in a hug. Everyone in the clearing was gazing at them in awe and utter silence, the fallen Volturi rising to their feet. Jane's expression was not evil, full of hatred, or smug. Her expression was full of remorse. Everyone on the Volturi held an expression of penitence, regret, and repentance.

"We saw the future we could have had… The child showed us what it could be like if we united." Aro explained gently his tone sorrowful.

"We saw the same…" Carlisle explained. Everyone had been shown a vision of the could be future.

"If I could speak please…?" Jane stepped forward, and for the first time in her entire life, she looked like the child she was.

"You need no permission from me, child." Aro spoke compassionately.

"I… I saw firsthand what my gift does to people. And… I wanted to apologize. I want to see what I can do without hurting people." Jane said softly. "So… Cullen coven, if you'll have me?" Jane looked down, asking our permission to join us.

"Jane, daughter. I think it is not necessary to leave Aro." Carlisle motioned toward Aro.

"Of course Carlisle. I wish peace and unity to be restored even stronger than before. Jane, my darling, we all are united under one so no need for swapping sides." Aro assured him and held out his hand to Carlisle, but not read his thoughts, to shake his hand. Carlisle shook his hand firmly and smiled.

"I am so glad this situation has been resolved." Aro said nicely giving Carlisle a hug. The rest of the Volturi guard looked to each other in confusion, but sighed in relief.

Felix released his crouch over Emmett, where he'd been pinning him to the ground and Emmett slithered from under him cautiously, standing to his feet. He flashed a sarcastic smile in Felix's direction and nodded. Felix found the piece of his hand that Emmett ripped off of him and reconnected it, flexing his hands. I didn't even wait for Emmett to turn around, before I ran full force jumping, and hoping he'd catch me. Emmett whirled around just in time to catch me as I flung myself around him. I wound my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. He took my face in his hands crushing my lips to his. Happiness was just around the corner. For real this time, with no false alarms… Emmett was here, alive with me. I had three beautiful, healthy children in front of me and a family around me that loved me. All I wanted in life was to love and be loved…

The Volturi cleared their throats and I reluctantly kissed Emmett once more before turning their way.

"May we be friends now, and share the duty of justice in fairness." Aro announced. "The time has come when the world does not need the Volturi anymore…" He said, almost happily. He seemed to be happy to rid the burden of ruling the vampire world.

"I'd like to say one thing…" Emmelie spoke up and stepped forward.

"There is so much love that we have for people on our side, but why can we not extend this love across the ocean? From Volterra, to here; from here to Volterra, our ocean sized love can keep us unified." She spoke eloquently. "Because is it not _love_ that keeps bonds so strong in the first place?" Emmelie challenged us all with a tiny smile.

"It is." Everyone agreed in a chorus.

That's when it hit, like an explosion. Cheers erupted from the clearing on both sides. The deafening howling and zealous celebration cries echoed through the sky. The joy was so extreme, and so intense inside of me, I felt like I wouldn't survive the exhilaration taking over my soul.

Emmett set me down and we both took off to where our children were standing. Emmelie squealed with beautiful laughter as Emmett scooped her up in his arms, twirling her. He cooed to her, calling her name over and over. I knelt by Everett and Rosslyn hugging them close and kissing their cheeks.

"We're all together, forever?" Emmelie asked me and I kissed her on the cheek, stroking her beautiful blonde hair. I kept trying to convince myself this was really happening.

"We'll always be together." I assured her, with a squeeze of her tiny hand.

"I love you all." She kissed Emmett's cheek then my own and smiled down to Rosslyn and Everett.

"We love you too, Emme. Always did." Emmett told her and he took my hand kissing my fingers. I took Rosslyn's hand with my other and Rosslyn took Everett's hand with his other hand. My family was united. My children had beautiful, wonderful futures before them.

But mostly significant in this wave of utter joy was that: Rosalie Hale, the broken, wistful vampire was finally allowed to be happy. I had children more wonderful than I'd ever dreamed, and… I had Emmett. Forever. These last few years made me realize just how much I loved him.

I resurfaced every memory I had of my Emmett and played in my head like a movie. I remembered the first time he made me laugh. I remembered the first time he told me he loved me I remember the first time he kissed me. I remember the day of our first wedding. I remembered the way he looked up to me when he felt _his_ child kick in my stomach. I remembered the way he looked down at Rosslyn the first time he saw him. I remembered how he smiled at me. I remembered the way he made me different. He changed me for the better, and I could never thank Emmett enough for what he did for me…

I could never thank the three wonderful children before me for how many dreams they'd made come true. I could never thank Emmelie, Rosslyn, and Everett for every impossibility that they'd made possible.

I looked all around me, taking in everything, Not missing a single detail. Esme had already taken Jane and Alec under her wing, adopting them into our family. Renesmee had already made friends with Heidi and Renata. Edward and Bella were talking with Corin and Aro, Caius, and Marcus were even talking tightly to Vladimir and Stefan with Carlisle at their sides. It turns out that it wasn't impossible for our two worlds to merge. It was extraordinary.

The extraordinary was defined by the impossibilities that were overcome on the journey there. Triumphing over the impossible is what made the extraordinary.

_And I realized, I'd broken the impossible and at last touched the extraordinary…_

* * *

**I'd like to thank all of my reviewers and inspirations for this story. Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for creating such a wonderful world.**

**I love you guys!!!!**

**Emmelie Cullen-age 15.**** October 2, 2009 . **


End file.
